Naruto Legends Series
by R.G. Skylar
Summary: Update:The Final Chapter -Chapter 61- Kyoko Tanka, the great, great, great granddaughter of the legendary Sage of the Six Paths, has finally made her presence known. Running into a former Leaf Shinobi, but now a Rogue ninja, will she manage to bring him to his senses? What about love? After all, it takes a special ninja to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the Hidden Leaf... COMPLETE
1. Kyoko Tanaka's Debut!

Chapter/Episode 1

Kyoko Tanaka's Debut

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War was going on as it had been for the past week or so as Sakura Haruno ran through the forests of the Land of Fire while she searched for her sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He had gone out by himself yesterday afternoon to do a mission associated with the war and earlier that morning a call had notified Lady Tsunade about his whereabouts and that he needed backup. Sakura was the only person available at the moment, but Lady Tsunade promised she would send more ninja when she had the chance.

"_Why would he go out all by himself in the middle of a Shinobi war?" _Sakura couldn't help but think to herself. _"He could be in grave danger and why does he need back up all of a sudden. He wasn't even gone a day, and he's not careless he wouldn't jump into a fight he knew he couldn't win. Unless his opponent found him, maybe he was specifically sought out… "_

As Sakura wondered what dangers or opponents awaited her arrival, she heard a loud explosion as the earth beneath her trembled and shook the trees.

"What was that?" she exclaimed, shocked by whatever force that caused the explosion. "Maybe it was Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura changed direction and started running toward the place where the explosion occurred and as the trees spaced out and the clearing came into view, she gasped as she saw what had caused the explosion moments before. Kakashi was fighting with her former team mate, Sasuke Uchiha. Not far off was Sasuke's new team mates from Team Taka as they watched the battle from the shelter of the trees, probably told by Sasuke to stay out of _his_ battle.

Sakura stayed quiet and hid trying to figure out what to do to help her sensei. "_Should I wait for a good opening and then strike," She thought to herself. "Or should I wait till I am needed?" _

She didn't have time to figure out what to do as Sasuke pulled a quick maneuver on Kakashi and struck down the obviously tired, silver haired ninja with a powerful chidori.

"No," Sakura whispered fiercely. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"When I have killed you," Sasuke said as he looked down on a barely moving Kakashi. "I will have further progressed on purifying my clan and destroying Konoha."

He was about to do a final chidori when Sakura appeared from hiding and punched the ground between where Sasuke and Kakashi were, so chunks of earth flew in Sasuke's direction. The move barely impacted Sasuke, however, it caused enough of a distraction with the help of some explosions from paper bombs attached to kunai, which exploded where Sasuke's team were watching, to help Sakura escape with Kakashi slung under one of her shoulders.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu yelled from his position on the ground. "What do you want us to do?"

"Follow them," Sasuke replied. "Karin, find out which direction they set off to."

"Right," answered Karin as she used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to sense Sakura's and Kakashi's chakra. "That way." She pointed off in the direction both ninja went as Sasuke and the rest of the team set off.

Kyoko hummed to one of her favourite songs as she picked strawberries and put them into a small basket that she had put on the ground at her feet. She loved strawberries, which was good, because that was what she ate most of the time anyway. As she stood up, she wiped her hands on her already dirty dress, which was made of thick material, and was probably something you would only see a poor person wear. She was, in fact, poor but that did not bother her in the slightest. She was happy living her life in the forest; well, as happy as a 17-year-old girl could be with no money, home or family. She preferred not to talk about what happened eight years ago when her parents, her only family, were killed. She also didn't like to talk about how she lost her best friend when she moved from her village and when she was drove out her village when she was only 10.

Ever since she left her village, she had been travelling abroad in the Shinobi world, visiting village after village to look for her best friend and not staying long after finding out she wasn't there. Kyoko basically lived in the forest, sleeping where ever, and catching (or in this case gathering) her own food every day. So, it wasn't a surprise that she was totally oblivious to the Shinobi World War that was taking place. Not that she would care anyway, for she hated ninjas. Ever since she believed that a ninja killed her parents, she believed that getting involved with ninjas was a bad idea and nothing good could come of it.

Kyoko put the stray piece of her medium-length brown hair that fell out from her bun (she almost always had her hair up in a bun) behind her ear and picked up her basket full of strawberries.

"Hmmmmmmm….," she thought aloud. "Where should I eat today?"

She closed her always bright looking brown eyes and concentrated. She didn't understand how she could do it, but she could sometimes sense where bodies of water, slow-moving animals, and slow-moving people were and pinpoint their location.

"Over there." she decided as she started walking toward where a small river flowed through the forest to her left.

She started walking and couldn't help but smile. It was such a nice day. The sun was warm on her skin and there was a slight cool breeze that just rustled the leaves in the trees. She wasn't that tall, only about 162 cm tall, to be exact and people who had seen her considered her quite pretty. The physical feature that stood out to most people was her big, bright eyes and when you got to know her, you found yourself coming to love her, rather childish, personality. No one would be able to guess about the tragedies and misfortunes that happened to her earlier in her life.

All of a sudden her tummy grumbled. "_I can't wait to eat," she thought to herself. "I'm starving." _

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air when she thought she sensed something go by in front of her. She quickly opened her eyes, stopped walking and looked around, but no one was there. The only thing she noticed was a giant tree to her left. She shrugged thinking it was something of her imagination and continued walking.

However, just as she passed by the tree, she came into the path of an oncoming ninja. A ninja that was moving so fast, he never had time to stop before he slammed into her, sending the basket flying through the air as the rays of the sun glinted off the ripe red berries that were sent rolling on the ground. Both Kyoko, and the ninja, were sent sliding across the forest floor before they finally came to a stop. Both of them were dazed and confused and it would seem that fate had finally caught up with Kyoko Tanka.


	2. Kyoko's Necklace

Chapter/Episode 2

Kyoko's Necklace

Kyoko didn't know what slammed into her moments before, but what she did know was that she was now on the ground, in pain and slightly dazed.

"Owwwwwww," she complained irritably as whatever, or whoever got up off the ground a little distance away. "What just happened?"

"Sasuke," Kyoko heard a girl yell. "Are you alright?"

As Kyoko staggered to her feet she felt the presence of four people around her. She looked to her left and saw three people in black cloaks. Two of them were guys and one was a girl. One of the boys had orange hair and the other had white hair with weird looking purple eyes. The girl, who had spoken earlier, had red hair and was wearing glasses. She quickly turned around and saw the boy whom must have slammed into her, the boy named Sasuke, when all of a sudden, he had her by the throat and pinned to a tree.

_"H-how did he do that so fast?" she exclaimed to herself. "I-it barely took more than a second…"_

"Who are you," he asked, clearly annoyed and angry. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko didn't know what to say, she just wanted him to let go of her. She looked into his eyes and shivered. His presence alone was dark and sinister, and his eyes were practically black along with his hair. She knew he couldn't be a good person that probably intended to kill her on the spot, just by looking into his eyes.

"Sasuke," the white-haired boy said as Sasuke looked over at him. "Is she really important right now? We have other people to pursue."

"Hmph," was all Sasuke replied to his companion as he looked back at Kyoko. "Looks like you picked a bad day to cross my path. I'll kill you quickly so you don't get in my way again."

Kyoko breathed in a sharp breath as fear rose up inside her. She was about to prepare for the worst when two more people showed up behind Sasuke. One was an older, silver-haired male slung over a younger, pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Keep her out of this Sasuke," said the silver-haired male. "It's us you want, not her."

"Yes," said the pink haired girl. "Let her go. She's not a threat to you."

"Kakashi," Sasuke replied. "And Sakura. It's about time you came back so I can finish you both off."

Just as quickly as he had pinned her to the tree, he threw her aside like she was trash. She would have stood up for herself and yelled at him for doing so, but she was terrified.

"Hurry and get out of here," said the silver-haired man, who she now knew as Kakashi. "Go find a safe place."

Kyoko didn't waste any time in hurrying and running away. She kept running and didn't stop, but just as she was out of their sight, she tripped over something and fell. She looked at what she had tripped over and couldn't quite make out what it was. She picked it up and looked at it and found out it was a sword in a sheath. She also noticed that her necklace, which she kept in her pocket, fell out and was on the ground next to her. Not wanting to lose the precious piece of jewelry her mother had given her, she put it around her neck. Also not forgetting about the people who weren't too far away, she quickly got up.

Just as she was about to put down the sword and keep running, she heard Sasuke say, "Suigetsu, Karin, follow her and keep track of where she is heading."

Terrified, Kyoko kept on running, forgetting altogether about the sword that was still in her hand. She kept running and running until the trees were a bur beside her and until she could barely run anymore. Time went by, and when she had finally stopped, she was panting and out of breath. Suddenly aware of the sword that was still in her hand, she looked down at it.

_"Where did this thing come from anyway," she asked herself. "Why was it lying in the middle of nowhere?" _ Suddenly she flashed backed to when Sasuke had slammed into her. _"Oh no," she exclaimed to herself. "Maybe it's his. Maybe it fell off of him when he ran into me. OH MY GOSH! He's going to think I STOLE it!" _

She quickly threw it through the air, without thinking, in a random direction. She waited for the sound of the sword hitting the ground, but it never did. As she looked up, wondering why, she _saw_, with horror, that Sasuke had caught it and must have followed her after he realized it was gone.

"I was wondering where this went," he said coldly. "It's not nice to take something that isn't yours."

_"Oh no," Kyoko thought to thought to herself. "Did he kill those other two people already?"_

The next thing she knew, he had her by the throat, again.

_"I'm getting sick and tired of this," she thought defiantly as she tried to make him let go._

"This time….I will make sure you don't get another chance to get in my way," he said as he put his sword back in its place, behind he back, and pulled out the blade. "Don't worry I will make this quick."

"Stop," Kyoko heard someone yell behind Sasuke. She was pretty sure it was that Sakura girl from before, and relief flooded into her. However, that relief quickly disappeared as she realized Sasuke had no intentions of stopping or not killing her this time. Fear quickly spread through her entire body making her feel sick to her stomach.

Just then a light appeared from somewhere by her neck, and just as Sasuke was about to kill her, she found herself making strange hand signs. She was not actually doing the hand signs herself; her body was moving on its own. As she did the hand signs at an incredible, non-human speed, she had the sense that her eyes were glowing as her necklace grew hot around her neck. Suddenly she struck Sasuke in the head, with her palm, with one hand and in the chest, where his heart was, with the other.

The last thing anyone saw was that Kyoko and Sasuke were enshrouded in a white light and they both passed out on the ground beside each other.

Kakashi, who was still over Sakura's arm, behind Sasuke, couldn't help but gasp in astonishment.

_"I-impossible," he thought to himself. "Just by the way she's dressed I know she's not a ninja and probably never has been. She shouldn't have known those hand signs, and that speed at which she did them at was incredible. Perhaps even faster than me at making hand signs. On top of that, I don't even think I have seen that combination of hand signs before. What ninjutsu did she just use?"_

No one knew what to do or say. Not even Sasuke's team, who had arrived just after Sakura and Kakashi (since they were told by Sasuke to follow them) knew what to do to help their leader as he lay motionless next to an, also motionless, Kyoko on the forest floor.


	3. Hate, Revenge and Loneliness, In a Mad

Chapter/Episode 3

Hate, Revenge and Loneliness, In a Mad World

Kyoko woke and had no idea where she was. She didn't remember anything prior but what she did know was that it was cold, damp and dark. Very, very dark. However, she could still somehow see. She shivered as goose bumps covered her arms and as shivers crept up her spine. She propped herself up with her elbows as she slowly got up. It was then she finally remembered the ninja Sasuke and everything before.

"_Oh my gosh," she thought to herself. "Am I dead?"_

She looked at her surroundings when she noticed she was standing on something. She uttered a squeak of surprise when she realized what she was standing on. It was a hand; a hand made up of a dark moving flow of what she guessed was energy. She looked upwards and noticed the hand belonged to a demonic looking creature that was made up of the dark energy. It was at least 10 times bigger than her, probably the size of a mountain.

"_Who are you," the creature asked without speaking as its voice seemed to be in Kyoko's head. "How did you get in here?"_

Kyoko didn't know what to say nor do. She stared in shock at it. Where did it come from? Was it inside her?

"_Oh no," Kyoko thought. "Did it come back again?"_

Kyoko saw something like this creature before. Only a couple years after her parents died, something like the creature that stood before her, grew inside her. It was dark energy. Something created through all her feelings of hate, revenge and loneliness. However, she had overcome this creature, her dark feelings, already before. She defeated it inside herself when she gave up these dark feelings and found that she had no need for them. So just how did it come back? Why was it here?

That was when Kyoko noticed something else. She wasn't alone. Something, or rather someone, was in the ginormous, dark creature's other hand. This despicable thing wasn't inside _her_, but rather in somebody else. She was inside somebody else's conscious or spirit or wherever she was. It was Sasuke. He was the one who the dark creature belonged to.

"I don't know how you managed to get us both here," Sasuke replied coldly. "But I do know that only one of us is going to leave here alive."

The dark creature was smiling evilly down at her and she knew this wasn't Sasuke truly speaking those words. It was the creature's doing. Sasuke's dark emotions had taken control over him, she noticed, as he seemed to be falling deeper into darkness.

Sasuke also seemed to be completely oblivious to the creature that was holding him up and he probably didn't even realize that his dark emotions, this creature, had completely taken over.

"Snap out of it," she yelled at Sasuke. "Don't you see what's happening? You've been completely taken over by this…..this…._thing_. You need to face your hate and your dark feelings. Confront them. You don't need such strong, dark feelings such as revenge. It's deteriorating you!"

Her words just seemed empty to Sasuke as they only angered him.

"Give up on revenge," he asked. "Why would I want to do something like that? I am avenging my clan, my family, for what happened to them."

"No," Kyoko exclaimed. "You don't get it-."

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "_You_ don't get it. You don't know what it is like to feel pain until you lost your entire family. You have never gone through what _I've _been through."

"You are _wrong_," Kyoko said bitterly. "Stop being so selfish. You think _you're_ the _only_ person who's lost someone? The only reason why you bumped into me while I was in the forest by myself was because I also lost my family. My parents. The only family I _had. _I was young when they were murdered."

"Hmph," Sasuke replied. "You never lost your whole entire clan-."

"No," Kyoko interrupted. "I never lost my entire clan. I never belonged to one in the first place. My parents were all I had. I had no siblings and therefore when my parents died, I was left with no one. On top of that I was there when my parents died. I watched them get murdered. I was hiding and too afraid to do anything."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something, however Kyoko continued. "And as if _that_ wasn't enough, half the people in the village I lived in were killed as well. The rest of the living villagers blamed my family for the deaths and I was ridiculed and bullied. It wasn't all bad, though. My closest bond, my best friend and her family took care of me until one day the villagers drove them out and they were forced to move away. Then I was all alone. I had to leave the village and I was only 10. Ever since then, I've lived by myself looking for my best friend, my only bond I have left, and I would _never_ break that bond. Never."

Something passed through Sasuke's eyes as if he had just seen a movie and Kyoko's words had turned to pictures in front of his eyes. It was as if he had seen her past like a movie. He shook his head as if trying to shake the words Kyoko said away.

"Sh-Shutup," he yelled. "Y-you still don't know what it's like!"

"I do," Kyoko yelled back. "You must still have bonds, don't you? Cherish those bonds and don't sever them! They are all you have and you won't know what it's like without them until it's too late and you can't get them back! Open your eyes! Look at what has been controlling you!"

Kyoko pointed in the direction of the creature that was now looking clearly unhappy.

"_Don't listen to her," the creature hissed. "Remember what happened to your clan. What happened to Itachi."_

"My clan," Sasuke started. "My clan won't be purified till I kill those who destroyed it."

Even now Kyoko realized Sasuke sounded unsure of what he wanted to do now. Suddenly she found herself taking a step toward him, so she was at the edge of the creature's hand which was still holding her up.

"Bloodshed won't do any good," she replied. "You will just be as bad as them. Even after the crime has been committed, they are still beating you by controlling your life like this. They are watching you deteriorate and your letting them win. Do you remember what it felt like to use your family? Killing everyone, including those who were and still are important to you, is only going to bring back that pain, but it will be worse. You won't have anyone in your life anymore. No bonds. You'll be completely alone with no real reason for living. Everything you worked will have been for _nothing_."

Suddenly Kyoko found herself watching a scenario play out. It was as if with that speech she had hit a play button and a video was being played out. It was Sasuke and he had killed a blond-haired boy in an orange outfit and around them was many other people who he must have known.

"N-naruto," Sasuke stammered. "I-I finally destroyed Konoha….and everyone else?" He turned and looked around at the ruin around him, oblivious that none of it was real.

"Where do you go know," Kyoko asked as she stood a distance behind Sasuke who was standing over Naruto's motionless body. "And what do you do? You have no one now."

Sasuke's eyes grew large as he grabbed at his chest and the ever growing pain inside as he realized that he (thought) he destroyed everything that ever meant anything to him. The people who cared for him, the home he grew up in, and the people who had been there every step of the way. Including the people who never gave up hope in him that one day he would return to Konoha.

"WH-what did I do," he whispered. Suddenly he seemed to remember the words the nine-tails spoke to him that day.

"Don't kill Naruto," it had said. "You will regret it."

Just like that the scene vanished and they were both back in the space with the creature.

"I'm such a fool," Sasuke whispered to himself as he dropped to his knees and looked at the ground. "Such an idiot. Itachi never wanted something like this to happen. He tried to prevent it….Itachi…"

"You're weak when you let such things take control of you," Kyoko murmured quietly as she thought of the time when she was like this too. "You have to defeat such feelings of hate and anger, and then you will truly defeat your enemies and get stronger."

"_You have been here too long," the creature of dark energy hissed rather angrily. "You will die now!" _

Kyoko breathed in sharply as the thing grabbed a hold of her and started crushing her in its grip. She screamed out in pain which seemed to snap Sasuke out of his daze. He stood up and looked at the creature, probably noticing it for the first time as he stood in its hand.

"You don't belong here," Sasuke replied looking directly at the sinister thing. "It's something like you that destroyed the Uchiha clan. By killing people I'm only destroying the Uchiha clan, not purifying it. Today I destroy you, and get rid of the dark past that follows the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke took out his Kusanagi Sword and pointed it at the dark energy before him.

"I'm not going to waste my life avenging my clan or trying to get revenge," he said coldly. "Instead I'm going to live my life and become stronger than my enemies without using such weak excuses like you."

As Kyoko screamed Sasuke jumped through the air, channelling his chidori through his Kusanagi Sword and stabbing the dark energy in its face, until everything was engulfed in a white light…again.

Kyoko couldn't help but think to herself as everything disappeared from her view.

"_What's going on now!" she thought._


	4. Capturing the NineTails

Chapter/Episode 4

Capturing the Nine-Tails

Naruto ran through the woods with only one destination in mind. After hearing that Sakura had gone to assist Kakashi after a distress call he knew deep inside that Sasuke was there. Sai had also been sent moments before to help as well and because of the war that was going on and the demand for his nine-tails, Naruto was told to stay. However, he didn't listen. He had left on his own anyway.

_"I WILL bring you back Sasuke," Naruto thought defiantly as he ran. "Just you wait and see. I'm not going to give up on this chance to bring you back."_

He had travelled pretty far when he sensed the chakras of a group of people a little way off. He cautiously approached as he noticed that Sakura and Kakashi were there and so was team Taka. As he looked between the two groups he saw Sasuke and a girl he had never seen before, lying motionless on the ground.

"Get out of our way," Suigetsu was yelling at Kakashi and Sakura. "We are taking Sasuke back!"

"You will do no such thing," replied Kakashi calmly. "He will be coming back with us."

"That's right," Naruto yelled as everyone looked at him in alarm. "We are taking Sasuke back with us. You'll have to get through me otherwise."

The air turned tense as the two groups stared each other down daring the other to make a move first. All of a sudden the girl, who Naruto didn't know as Kyoko, gritted her teeth and looked like she was having trouble breathing. It looked as if she was being squeezed in a death grip by some unknown force. Just as quick as it had happened, she stopped as it seemed the invisible force had stopped holding her.

"What just happene-." Sakura began until a dark, purplish light exploded from Sasuke and released into the sky and evaporated to nothing. The force of the dark light was so strong it caused a strong wind and nearly knocked over the ninja around it.

"Sasuke," Karin exclaimed alarmed. They all looked back down at the two bodies lying on the ground and noticed something different. Sasuke looked more….peaceful. Naruto looked at him and could no longer sense the same ever growing rage and dark emotions that he normally had. As Naruto looked at his former teammate his black hair seemed to regain its blue tint from before.

Everything just seemed really peaceful for moment as everything went quiet, however, it didn't last. The next thing Naruto knew he was flying through the air as a powerful move had hit him from behind.

"Naruto," Sakura shrieked as Naruto went crashing through the trees by team Taka. Suddenly one of the jinchuriki from Madara's six paths of pain raced by in the direction which Naruto went, followed by the other five jinchuriki and Zetsu.

Sakura gasped as she realized Naruto was in big trouble. _"He can't fight all of them by himself." She thought to herself. "But I can't just leave Sasuke here, and Kakashi is in no condition to be able to fight. What do I do?" _

"Go help him, Sakura," Kakashi ordered. "I will stay here with Sasuke."

"But-," Sakura started before she was cut off.

"That wasn't an option," Kakashi barked. "It was an order."

"R-right," Sakura replied as she took Kakashi's arm from around her shoulders and let him stand on his own. She set off in the direction Naruto and the jinchuriki went as Kakashi regarded team Taka.

"We will be taking Sasuke," Karin declared. "Look at yourself; you can barely stand on your own."

Team Taka and Kakashi stared at each other as Suigetsu got his blade ready, Karin and Jugo got into a stance and Kakashi prepared to do hand signs. A battle was about to pursue when Sasuke stirred. He struggled to open his eyes and moaned a bit as he slowly got up into a sitting position. He touched his head as he had a bit of a headache and was slightly dizzy. Kyoko didn't stir.

"Sasuke," Karin exclaimed. She quickly shut up when Sasuke looked at her and she sensed that his chakra changed dramatically. "S-Sasuke," she asked him. She wasn't sure if it was Sasuke.

_"Maybe it was that girl," she thought to herself looking at Kyoko. "Maybe she's controlling him?" _

"Kakashi," Sasuke replied looking at the tired out, silver-haired man. "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked around as a series of explosions went off a farther distance away. Startled, everyone looked the way the sound came from.

"Naruto," Kakashi muttered half-heartedly as he looked questionably at Sasuke. Kakashi WAS worried about Naruto and Sakura, but he didn't expect Sasuke to wake first thing and ask about Sakura.

_ "How odd," Kakashi thought to himself. "Out of all things he would say that was the last thing I would expect him to say. Normally, he wouldn't care."_

"What was that," Sasuke asked his team members about the explosions, as it seemed he wasn't getting answers out of Kakashi.

"Naruto," Suigetsu replied casually. "Madara's six paths of pain went after him along with Zetsu. They're probably trying to seal the nine-tails. Sakura went to help him."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he got up slowly, "Crap," he replied. He looked down at Kyoko's body, not moving. "Watch her."

Karin looked down at the girl. "Where are you going," she asked. "What about-?"

"Just watch her," he demanded. "Don't let anything happen to her." Sasuke turned and disappeared in the direction where Naruto was. All of team Taka and Kakashi deadpanned as they failed to grasp what Sasuke had just said.

"Wha-," Suigetsu started. "What's with him?"

Kakashi took the opportunity to grab Kyoko and follow Sasuke to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Hey," Karin yelled. "Get back here!"

Team Taka followed Kakashi as they raced behind him through the trees. A couple minutes later Kakashi stopped holding Kyoko as the terrifying and devastating thing unfolded in front of all the ninja's, who were present, eyes. Sakura was on the ground panting while sitting up with her eyes wide in fear as Sasuke stood in front of her, his eyes wide too.

The six jinchuriki were extracting the nine-tails from Naruto. Everyone fell silent as it was almost complete. Only a few seconds went by and then it was completed. Seconds, that's all it took. Just like that, and the thing many people tried to prevent, happened.

"No," Kakashi whispered. "Oh no, they couldn't handle them all at once."

Sasuke couldn't believe it as anger and sadness and that familiar pain rose up inside him.

"You bastards," Sasuke said bitterly. "This wasn't supposed to happen, not n_ow." _

As Naruto fell from the air, which was where he was suspended while the nine-tails was extracted, Zetsu caught him.

"Hmmmmm," he said. "How interesting he's still alive. I'll have to kill him then."

"Over my dead body," Sasuke hissed.

"Gladly," Zetsu replied as four of the jinchuriki stood behind him ready to fight, while the other two fled with the nine-tails.

Kyoko's eyes moved a bit but she never woke as a battle brewed between Sasuke, team Taka, and Sakura to save Naruto from Zetsu and the resurrected Jinchuriki.


	5. Saving Last Bonds and the Unforseen

Chapter/Episode 5

Saving Last Bonds and the Unforeseen Amaterasu

Zetsu smiled evilly at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as he held Naruto. The four jinchuriki were in defence position beside Zetsu and Kakashi was still holding an unconscious Kyoko.

"He's no use to us now," Zetsu was saying. "And he's still potentially a threat to our goal. So the most logical thing to do is kill him."

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke warned Zetsu. "Kill him and it _will_ be the last thing you do."

"Oh," Zetsu replied. "A little upset I see. I forgot. Naruto was _your _fight. However, something inside you has changed. I'm afraid if I just give Naruto to you, you are not going to w_ant_ to kill him."

Sasuke just gritted his teeth and gave a death stare at Zetsu. Zetsu smiled, he knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he apologized sarcastically. "Madara seems to have no use for you now. I don't know why or how you've changed but we can't risk our plan failing. We'll just have to kill you all right now."

This was the jinchuriki's signal to attack as they all charged at Sasuke and Sakura, who had gotten up off the ground.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu exclaimed as he and Jugo went to help Sasuke.

Kakashi hesitated. He knew he had to help Naruto and the others but he couldn't leave Kyoko alone either. Then he thought of something. He went and placed Kyoko safely on the ground behind some trees a safe distance away from the fight and looked over at Karin.

"Karin," he called as she looked over at him. "Come over here and watch her while I help Sasuke and the others."

"I don't have to listen to you," Karin started but was interrupted by Sasuke who was dodging one of Utakata's attacks.

"Do what he says," Sasuke told her. "If you want to help us at all, do what he says."

"Right," Karin agrees reluctantly as she stood where Kyoko's body lay.

Kakashi jumped into battle as Sakura was sent flying backwards by a powerful move by Yugito Nii.

"Sakura," both Kakashi and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time. Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise as did Sasuke in return.

Suddenly Han ruined the moment when he nearly impacted Kakashi, however was too slow in doing so, before Kakashi defended himself.

Suddenly Kyoko stirred and opened her eyes. Karin didn't even notice as she had her back to Kyoko and was too busy staring intently at Sasuke and the battle at hand. Kyoko quietly propped herself up into a sitting position and tried to grasp what was going on. She looked at Sasuke and the others she had seen before fighting and something caught her eye. She looked at the boy was dressed in bright orange and was being held by a freaky looking person who was both black and white.

_"I've seen him somewhere before," Kyoko thought to herself. "But where have I seen him before?" _Just then she remembered Sasuke and the dark energy creature before. _"That's the boy Sasuke thought he "killed"," she remembered, thinking to herself. "His bond…his friend...what's going on and why does that weird looking guy have him?" _

Zetsu laughed as he watched the ninja struggle against the Jinchuriki. "You aren't going to save Naruto," he said sinisterly. "It's time he died."

_"No," Kyoko thought. "I can let him kill Naruto. Sasuke will be devastated. I know what it's like to lose a close bond….if I were to lose my friend forever….I….I….wouldn't be able to live." _

Without thinking twice, Kyoko got up and ran behind the trees so she was behind Zetsu then ran into the clearing behind him. Karin didn't even realize until it was too late. Zetsu turned and saw Kyoko coming just as she was right behind him and took her by the throat.

Kyoko choked as he held a death grip on her throat and tightened it as she could barely breathe.

"Karin," Sasuke exclaimed angrily, scolding her for not doing her only job she had been assigned. Karin looked ashamed as she couldn't look Sasuke in the eye.

"Who are you," Zetsu asked, genuinely curious. "You don't look even close to being a ninja. What made you run out here, when you knew you could die so easily?"

"I-I won't let you kill Naruto," Kyoko explained through gasps, trying to get air to her lungs. "I won't l-let you destroy someone's bond. I-I won't let you destroy a bond that's so important."

Zetsu laughed at this. "What could someone like _you_ do," Zetsu said tauntingly. "You are nothing compared to a ninja. You are powerless. You should have stayed in hiding."

Suddenly Kyoko had a flashback of hiding in the closet of her parents' room as she watched them get brutally murdered. Then she remembered people of her village that bullied her calling her "useless" and "weak".

"I-I won't die," Kyoko said defiantly. "I'll prove you all wrong. I can be strong. I won't watch anymore innocent people die at the hands of _ninja._" Kyoko spitted the last word like it was venom. She would not die at the hands of a ninja like her parents, it was not happening. She tried to gasp for another gulp of air as her lungs screamed in pain, when again it happened.

Just like with Sasuke, her necklace and eyes glowed as she started doing hand signs that appeared in her head.

"_Again," Kyoko exclaimed to herself. "What is this? What's going on?"_

Suddenly she yelled out "Chidori!" as, what appeared to be lightning, formed in her hand. And within seconds Zetsu was sent sprawling across the ground and Naruto fell beside her as she landed on her feet.

With not a moments waste she was facing Zetsu as she felt her eyes change as her necklace glowed and she called out "Amaterasu!" Suddenly Zetsu's eyes grew wide as he burst into black flames and screamed. Startled, Kyoko watched as he burnt and died in front of her eyes. She quickly blinked and the flames stopped as she quickly grabbed her left eye as it hurt really bad. It felt like someone had stabbed barbed wire into her eye as she dropped to her knees. She moved her hands as she realized it had started bleeding. She gasped as she was taken aback and had no idea what she just did.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Team Taka and the Jinchuriki were speechless. They just stayed at Kyoko not moving. Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes were wide as they looked at the girl who had just single handily killed Zetsu as if it were nothing. The remaining four Jinchuriki took this as a chance to escape as they all disappeared not knowing what to make of what had just happened.

Kyoko looked over at Naruto who was just barely breathing and thought about standing up but changed her mind. She felt dizzy and didn't know what to do.

"I-I saved his friend," was all she could mutter. "I saved his last bond."

Suddenly Sakura dashed over to Naruto and checked how he was doing.

"He's still breathing," she informed Kakashi. "We need to get him to Konoha, now."

"Right," said Kakashi uncertainly as he came over and stared at a petrified looking Kyoko. "We are going to bring her with us."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized she was going to going with ninja to their village.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he surprised everyone looking at his team then back at Kakashi. "We'll all be going back to the Leaf Village….now."


	6. On the Way to Konoha…

Chapter/Episode 6

On the Way to Konoha…

"I don't know _how _I did it," Kyoko tried explaining it to the ninja for the millionth time. "It just _happened_."

"Still you should know something," Sasuke was saying while he piggybacked Kyoko so they could jump through the trees and get to Konoha faster. "No one just _happens_ to use Amaterasu without knowing how they did it in the first place. It's a kekkei genkai. Normally only members of the Uchiha clan have it, and you're definitely not an Uchiha."

"Are you suggesting I'm _lying_," Kyoko asked. "I don't know what to tell you it just _happened_."

"He's just saying it's odd for something like that to happen," Kakashi tried explaining to Kyoko to prevent an argument from occurring while carrying Naruto. "You don't look like a ninja, so I would trust you're not a ninja and had no idea what you were doing." Kakashi said the last part looking at Sasuke.

"Hmph," was all Sasuke replied to Kakashi before turning away.

"You are right though," Suigetsu said agreeing with Kakashi. "She doesn't even resemble a ninja."

"Well, yes," Kakashi started explaining. "Based on her dress and her appearance she doesn't look like a ninja."

Everyone looked at Kyoko's "rag" of a dress and apron, her messy brown hair style, which consisted of bangs and a bun and her feet which were sort of "bandaged" with fabric, versus wearing real shoes.

"My guess would be that you're probably poor and live on a farm nearby with your family." Kakashi said looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko grimaced. "Do you live on a farm?" Sakura asked. "We should tell your parents where you are going. I'll go with her and you guys can go to Konoha. We'll catch up."

Everyone stopped and waited for an answer from Kyoko, but all she could do was bite her lip. Sasuke looked knowingly at her and spoke up for her instead.

"She doesn't live on a farm," he explained. "And she doesn't have a family either. They died when she was young."

Kyoko looked down at the ground, unable to look at anyone as an awkward silence filled the air.

Suddenly a bird flew over them as Sai arrived on one of his drawings of a bird and landed on a large tree branch near the travelling ninja. "Lady Tsunade sent me…" he said pausing as he noticed team Taka and Kyoko on Sasuke's back.

"Here," Kakashi said moving over toward Sai with Naruto. "Take Naruto back immediately. You'll get there faster by air. We'll explain…._everything_ when we arrive." He looked toward team Taka when he said the last part.

"Naruto," Sai said cautiously. "Right, I'll meet you in Konoha." He took Naruto and eventually flew off toward Konoha, taking a glance back at Sasuke who seemed to be glaring at him.

"Alright," Kakashi said looking back at everyone. "Let's keep going then."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Kyoko. _"She has no family," she thought to herself. "I feel so bad. Maybe that's why Sasuke had a change of heart. He realized he wasn't alone in losing his family at a young age."_

"Hey, wait a minute," Kyoko exclaimed aloud, realizing something for the first time. "Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Well," Kakashi started explaining. "It's too dangerous for you to continue wandering around out here when we're in the midst of a Shinobi world war. And second-."

"What war," Kyoko asked cutting Kakashi off. "What are you talking about?"

This comment made everyone stop dead in their tracks and look at Kyoko.

"What," Karin exclaimed. "You don't know about the _war_!"

Kyoko was kind of shocked. She honestly had no idea. Suddenly, it was like she realized where she was and what she was doing as a familiar hate grew inside her.

_"Why am I following these guys," Kyoko asked herself. "Ninja aren't good news. Getting involved with ninja is bad. I mean they've even started a war, more innocent people are going to die because of them." _

"Ninja," she said bitterly as she pushed off Sasuke and stood on the branch he had stopped on. "I don't belong with you guys. I'm not going back with you. I don't need to."

"Why not," Sakura asked. "You can't stay out here by yourself."

"I was doing fine until I bumped into you," Kyoko replied icily. "I promised myself I would never get involved with ninja. No good can ever come from getting involved with ninja and that's why I'm not going any further with you."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Kakashi started saying.

"No," Kyoko interrupted. "You can't make me do anything."

She looked at the ground below her as she tried to figure out how to get down as an awkward silence followed when it was made obvious that she couldn't quite figure out how to. Finally, she jumped from one lower branch to another till she reached the ground, nearly hurting herself in the process.

"It was nice meeting you," she said abruptly, turning away and walking in the opposite direction of which they were going.

"You are coming with us," Sasuke ordered her. "Whether you like it, or not."

"You can't make me," Kyoko replied as she glanced back and glared at Sasuke without stopping. "Have a nice day."

Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke was in front of her, picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder, holding her with one arm.

"Put me down," Kyoko yelled at him as she pounded her fists into his back and kicked him in the chest with her feet. "You can't _do_ this!"

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and looked Kyoko in the eyes, revealing his sharingan. Kyoko, not knowing what was going on, looked into his eyes, and consequently passed out.

"Now that that's settled," he said smiling. "Let's say we move on."

Everyone nodded and kept going, but Sakura, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin all looked bewildered.

_"Huh," Suigetsu thought to himself. "Not even a ninja, yet absolutely no fear towards Sasuke at all. She should respect him more before she gets hurt." _

Sakura also had her thoughts on what had just happened, too. _"How can she so easily face up to Sasuke like that," Sakura asked herself. "Not long before she was running in fear from him, but now, it's like that fear was nothing more than her just panicking and being in shock. She's not afraid of him at all."_

Not even five minutes later, the ninja arrived at the Konoha gate and found Lady Tsunade waiting there for them.

"Well," she said looking over at team Taka. "Sasuke, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sasuke just stared at her and said nothing as she looked at the girl he was carrying. "Oh, who is this," she asked looking at Kakashi. "And what happened to Naruto?"

"I'll explain everything later," Kakashi told her. "Right now we should go in and discuss this in your office."

As the group of ninja walked into Konoha and to the Hokage's office, Sasuke and team Taka got stares and dirty looks as they walked by.

"Seems like Konoha hasn't changed a bit," Sasuke muttered bitterly as people whispered to each other and stared at them. No one said anything after that as they walked into the Hokage building.

Kyoko was unknowingly fulfilling her prophecy one step at a time as Sasuke carried her into the building. However, it was all about to be revealed to her in moment's time…


	7. Revealing a Prophecy…And a Legend

Chapter/Episode 7

Revealing a Prophecy…..And a Legend

When team Taka, Kakashi, Sakura, Lady Tsunade and the still unconscious Kyoko, finally arrived in the Hokage's office, Kakashi started to explain everything that happened. He explained about meeting Sasuke and Sasuke's team, bumping into the strange girl (who was Kyoko; however no one knew her name still), Naruto arriving and then being forced to fight Zetsu, the extraction of the nine-tails and finally Kyoko's strange abilities.

"This is all very interesting," Lady Tsunade reflected.

"Oh," Sakura piped up. "How is Naruto doing?"

"He's in stable condition," Lady Tsunade informed everyone. "However, he seems to be in a coma."

"Hey," Suigetsu said aloud. "I thought when the demon inside a jinchuriki is removed, the jinchuriki dies."

"Normally yes," Lady Tsunade explained. "However there are few exceptions. The only person so far to actually survive an extraction, without being revived, was Naruto's mother. That probably explains why he's still alive. Also, in addition to Naruto's well-being, I was informed before you got here that the white Zetsu army is no longer functioning. So it would seem that your little friend here killed the real Zetsu."

Suddenly Kyoko started to wake up as she stirred from on the ground where Sasuke had put her. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and what was going on, when Lady Tsunade noticed she was awake and smiled down on her.

"Speaking of which," Lady Tsunade said. "Look who just woke up."

Everyone looked down at Kyoko and she sort of got a little startled that all eyes were on her. Remembering what had happened earlier, she found Sasuke's face beside her, watching her and she glared at him.

"This is your entire fault," she spat at Sasuke. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't forcefully bring me here and I would never have been in this mess if you had watched where you were going!"

She got up from the floor and stood directly in front of him, scowling. She had to look up a bit, as he was almost a head taller than her. The whole seen would have actually been pretty funny if she had picked a fight with anyone but Sasuke.

Sasuke, however, just stared back at her not saying anything. There was a silence that filled the room when finally Sasuke said something. "You're being rude. You should be quiet and listen to the Kage when you're in their village."

Kyoko looked taken aback and angrier when she slowly looked toward the lady behind the desk. "

"Sorry," she said, sounding insincere. "I don't even know what a 'Kage' is."

"I am the Hokage in the Land of Fire or the Hokage of Konoha, which is also called the Hidden Leaf Village," Lady Tsunade explained. "A Kage is the leader of one of the hidden villages. You can call me Lady Hokage, for now."

Kyoko just stared at her waiting for someone to ask something or continue.

"If you don't know what a hidden village is-," Suigetsu started saying but was interrupted by Kyoko.

"It's a village that _breeds _ninjas," Kyoko said rather bitterly. "Or, at least, a village that teaches children to become ninjas."

An awkward silence followed as everyone tried to figure out what to say.

"Hmph," Kyoko said as she turned to leave but didn't get too far before Lady Tsunade spoke up.

"Wow, you remind me of Sasuke," she said, which made Kyoko stop dead in her tracks.

"What did you say," Kyoko asked angrily. "I am nothing like him."

"Say what you want," Lady Tsunade replied. "You're just like him. Always so bitter and uncooperative."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Sasuke muttered.

"I am _not_ like him," Kyoko repeated. "I am cooperative, thank-you, and I am only bitter towards ninja. Why am I here in the first place? Why did I have to come and talk to you?"

"It's simple really," Lady Tsunade answered. "As far as Kakashi's told me, you took out a ninja we've been after easily and you have abilities you shouldn't have. We want to know why."

"Like _I'm _supposed to know," Kyoko remarked. "I have no clue how it happened. All I remember is my necklace and glowing and doing weird things with my hands, then suddenly I _kill_ a person or send them flying across the earth."

Lady Tsunade studied her for a moment. "What is your name, first of all," Lady Tsunade asked. "Just so I know who you are."

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything," Kyoko replied.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her arm and put it behind her back. "Ow," Kyoko complained. "What are you doing? That hurts."

"I'm done being nice," Sasuke said coldly. "You're going to answer our questions, if you want to or not."

"Sasuke…," Sakura said quietly.

"Fine," Kyoko replied, clearly wanting to throw a good punch at Sasuke's head. "My name is Kyoko, Kyoko Tanaka. There happy? Can you let go of me now?"

Sasuke didn't make any attempt to let go as Lady Tsunade spoke up. "So Kyoko, Kakashi tells me you have no family. I am sorry for your loss, however where are you living now?"

"I don't live anywhere," Kyoko said irritably. "I just wander basically because….I…cause I….just do."

"Oh," Lady Tsunade remarked. "Your tone suggests your hiding something."

"I don't have to tell-," Kyoko started, however with another twist of her arm from Sasuke she stopped mid-sentence. "Ow! Do you _mind_? Fine, you really want to know? It's because I am looking for my friend. She was forced to move when the people of the village I lived in drove them out. I've been looking for her ever since. She's the only friend I have left…..and I'm trying to find her."

"I see," Lady Tsunade replied. "It seems to me you have a strong bond with her."

"She's like family to me," Kyoko said quietly. "The only family I have left."

"Hold on," Kakashi spoke up for the first time in a while. "You said your necklace glowed, before you used Amaterasu and chidori?"

"Uh, ya," she said uncertainly. "Now that I think about it….everything strange that happened…happened after my necklace glowed…"

"Could I see it," Lady Tsunade asked.

Kyoko glared back at Sasuke as he let go of her arm. She moved it around a bit muttering something to the effect that it hurt and went over to Lady Tsunade. She took it off from around her neck and placed it on Lady Tsunade's desk.

"It was my mother's," Kyoko explained solemnly. "It was passed down from generation to generation in my family."

Everyone came over to examine the necklace as Kyoko looked down at one of her most cherished possessions. The necklace was fairly simple in design; it was made up of a silver chain and a pendant. The pendant looked like a clear, see-through rock that, if held up to the light, made rainbow colours appear.

Suddenly Lady Tsunade gasped. "I-I've seen this somewhere before," she said alarmed. "Shizune, come here!"

Suddenly Shizune, a black-haired young woman, came rushing into the office. She came in so fast it was obvious she had been listening the entire time on the other side of the door.

"What is it Lady Tsunade," she replied, looking slightly alarmed.

"Remember that book," Lady Tsunade asked. "The older one about the documentation of all the foretold prophecies? I need it right away."

"Right," Shizune replied hurrying away and coming back a few minutes later with an old- looking book. The book looked worn and the cover was sort of browned and as Lady Tsunade opened it and started flipping through pages.

"Where is it? Where is it," she repeatedly asked herself. "It was a prophecy foretold about the Sage of the Six Paths…..Here it is!"

She stopped on a page about middle-way through the book and started summarizing what it said. "The prophecy states that one day the Ten-tails would be freed and run rampant once again through the Shinobi world. However, a girl found carrying this necklace," she said pointing at the picture in the book of a necklace that looked a lot like Kyoko's. "Would defeat the Ten-tails again sealing it away forever, without possible return. It also says that the necklace would create 'rainbows', signifying the light of the future. It's a lot like your necklace."

Everyone looked at Kyoko; however, she didn't know what to say or how to act. She didn't understand anything.

"What else does it say?" Kakashi wondered.

"Well, it also says that the Ten-tails would have double its power than before," she explained. "And that this girl would be the result of the offspring of the Sage of the Six Paths. She would be able to obtain any kekkei genkai, simply by touching the person who has the kekkei genkai, and learn any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu she wanted. This is from having both the Rinnegan and Sharingan and having a unique kekkei genkai that can 'copy' any other kekkei genkai. She would be known as "The Chameleon" because of this and would stop the rivalries that have occurred after the Sage of the Six Paths death."

"A-Amazing," Karin stammered.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "But the Sage of the Six Paths never had a daughter."

"That's why a lot of people never believed the prophecy," Lady Tsunade explained. "But it says here that he _did_ have a daughter and hid her from the world. Only few people knew of her existence and he hid her away as to protect the people of the future Shinobi world from the Ten-tails. Apparently, he foresaw the rebirth of the Ten-tails, despite his future efforts of sealing him away, so he devised a new plan. When he died he gave his ocular powers to his eldest son and his body to his youngest son. However, he also, secretly gave this special, one-of-a-kind 'Chameleon' kekkei genkai to his daughter, also giving her his spirit which was enclosed in her necklace. Therefore, with the necklace he could help guide and control his daughter to permanently reseal the Ten-tails."

Lady Tsunade stopped speaking and a silence followed. Everyone looked at Kyoko. She had no idea what to say. Her parents never talked much about her family and the past.

"You could be her," Sakura whispered.

_"What in the world are they talking about," Kyoko exclaimed to herself. "And what's going on?"_


	8. Lady Tsunade's Plans

Chapter/Episode 8

Lady Tsunade's Plans

Kyoko didn't know what to say. She had no idea what the ninja were talking about besides that she held a necklace, she was related to some guy in the book and she would 'defeat' or 'reseal' something called a Ten-tails, whatever that meant.

"Right," she said uninterestedly as she took back her necklace from Lady Tsunade and put it back around her neck. "That's all very….interesting, but I have to go now."

She turned to leave, however, Sasuke stood in her way. "I am afraid you won't be able to leave so easily," Lady Tsunade explained. "If this prophecy is true, I cannot allow you to just leave. I feel that we need to keep you here to keep you safe and to train you in basic ninja ways in case you do end up having to fight the Ten-tails."

By Kyoko's still confused expression, Lady Tsunade realized that Kyoko had little knowledge of what they were talking about. Lady Tsunade sighed as she looked at Kyoko. "Please sit down just for a moment so I can fully explain to you what everything means." Lady Tsunade ordered Kyoko.

Kyoko was about to protest and decide just to leave when she looked back at Sasuke, who was still blocking her way to the door, then back to Lady Tsunade. "Fine," Kyoko agreed reluctantly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn something new."

Kyoko sat down and for the next hour or so, Lady Tsunade, with input from Kakashi and Sakura, explained everything from the Akatsuki to the Ten-tails and from the Sage of the Six Paths to the different types of jutsu's. "So basically you're telling me that I am some great, prophesized ninja," Kyoko asked. "And that I am some great, great, great, great granddaughter of the 'father of all ninja's' and that his spirit is in my necklace?"

"Essentially," Lady Tsunade said casually. "Yes."

"Well I suppose that it _could_ be true," Kyoko said trying to make some effort to try and agree with the ninja. "I mean, my mother _did _tell me that the women in my family always gave birth to one child, who was always a girl…"

_"Just agree with them," Kyoko thought to herself. "Just agree with them and get this over with. Do what they tell you; agree with what they say, and at the very first chance I get…escape. I mean come on. How can my great grandfather be the father of all ninja…or Shinobi? I hate ninja. There is just no way. My mom and dad weren't ninjas…"_

"So to fix everything at once here… Kyoko, you will go with Sakura to wash up and get into proper ninja attire," Lady Tsunade concluded looking at Kyoko's dress and dirty appearance. "And since Sasuke you are still a wanted criminal, I will leave you in charge of training Kyoko and dealing with her as punishment for now, since I can't afford to punish you with the war going on and all."

"What," Kyoko and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time.

"Your punishment right now could be a lot worse," Lady Tsunade reminded Sasuke. "I am short staffed ninja with the war and you are a capable enough ninja to teach her. With the war going on I don't have people to train her right now."

She nodded toward Kakashi reminding everyone that knew that he was a third division commander and couldn't be training Kyoko at the moment.

"Sakura," Lady Tsunade prompted. "Will you take her now? We can't waste any time."

"Right," Sakura replied moving toward Kyoko. Kyoko got up out of the chair, her fists clenched at her sides and her face stiff.

_"I will __not__ become a ninja," Kyoko thought fiercely to herself. "There is no __way__ that is happening. However, I'll just have to pretend to agree with them if I want to get away. Besides, new clothes and a shower would be wonderful. I will just make sure to escape before Sasuke has a chance to train me or whatever."_

Kyoko let her fists and face relax as she turned with Sakura to the door. They both looked expectantly at Sasuke as he stared at Kyoko hesitantly than moved out of the way.

"What about my team," Sasuke asked as both girls walked by him.

"They will be stationed here for now," Lady Tsunade answered. "There is some work around town that they can help with in the meantime."

Sasuke just nodded as his team looked shockingly at him.

"Don't tell me you're actually going along with this?" Karin exclaimed.

"We are lucky that we're being not so severely punished," Sasuke said simply. "We should take this chance before it gets any worse for us. Besides, we should help do are part in stopping the war."

Kyoko and Sakura had stopped by the door to listen and a shocked silence followed what Sasuke had said. He walked over to the door opening it and looking over at Sakura and Kyoko. He walked out the door and Sakura and Kyoko followed him as Lady Tsunade propped her face up on her folded over hands. As she stared intently at the closing door of her office she thought to herself.

_"Has Sasuke actually changed," She thought. "Should I really be testing his trust by making him train Kyoko? They clearly have problems with each other, which will make it a suitable punishment for him…..but what if I'm making the wrong decision?"_

-Later in Konoha, in a ninja clothing store-

"These clothes will look just great on you," the woman who was in charge of the shop shrilled. She was clearly nervous with Sasuke standing not too far behind Sakura and Kyoko as she handed Kyoko the clothes.

_"Did he __have__ to go with us," Kyoko thought distractedly as she could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into her back. "What's with this guy? Why can't he just leave me alone? I know we share the same terrible past and all….but jeez." _

"Th-thank you," Sakura grinned embarrassingly as she realized Kyoko wasn't paying much attention. She turned to leave; tapping Kyoko on the way by, making her realize it was time to go.

"O-oh," Kyoko stammered realizing her mistake too late. "Umm thanks."

Kyoko followed Sakura as she glared at Sasuke on the way by him and getting angrier as he followed them.

_"Dammit," Kyoko thought to herself. "He knows I'm going to try and make an escape. I know it. That's why he's following us everywhere. Why does he care so much if I leave or not?"_

"You can wash up and get changed at my place," Sakura explained. "OK?"

"Sure." Kyoko said following her. "Thanks."

She followed Sakura to her apartment and when they arrived at her door, they both looked at Sasuke, who hadn't ceased following them the entire time. "Do you mind if I wait in your living room," he asked. "That way I can start training her faster. If you don't mind."

"Oh, umm sure," Sakura answered, looking embarrassed.

_"Wow," Sakura thought to herself. "It's been so long since he's been back in Konoha. I've waited for this day forever and he's going into my apartment the very first day he's back. I can barely believe it." _

Sakura unlocked the door and everyone went in. No one could help but notice how clean and orderly everything was.

"The bathroom is down the hallway and the first room on the left," she explained to Kyoko.

"Right," Kyoko said. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Sakura smiled at her as an awkward silence followed between Sakura and Sasuke after Kyoko left.

_"I definitely have to get out of here," Kyoko thought to herself as she closed the bathroom door. "I have to figure something out. But how can I get out of here without anyone knowing?"_


	9. Kyoko's Escape from Konoha

Chapter/Episode 9

Kyoko's Escape from Konoha

Kyoko finished up her shower in fifteen minutes and was drying her hair as she tried to devise a plan on how to get out of Sakura's apartment and out of Konoha without anyone noticing, specifically without Sasuke noticing.

After she finished drying her hair, she looked in the mirror at her new clothes. She didn't _hate_ her new outfit but she didn't _love _it either. While it was modern and new and looked good on her, just like the clothes shop owner said it would, she thought she looked too much like a ninja.

Her outfit consisted of a brown, short-sleeved, hoodie jacket which was zipped up and over top of a brown meshed t-shirt, which you could only see the very top of, around the neckline. She also had on grey cargo shorts that went slightly above her knees. On her feet, was new black "bandages" wrapped up to about half way up her shin. She was kindly offered real shoes, but refused because she was so used to not wearing shoes that she found them heavy to walk in.

She decided to put her hair up in a high ponytail, thinking it looked good with her bangs and the outfit. Her hair was layered, so when she put her hair up, some of the hair that wouldn't hold in her hair tie, framed her face.

Folding her old clothes and leaving them on the toilet seat, and putting everything else away, she walked up to the bathroom door and, very slowly, opened it. She couldn't hear any noise in the living room and wondered if everyone had left. Suddenly she heard Sasuke speak.

"…You're apartment is very clean," he said quietly from the couch.

"P-pardon," Sakura asked.

"You're apartment is clean," Sasuke repeated.

"O-oh," Sakura said. "Thanks."

Kyoko cringed. She wasn't even in the living room, but she could just feel the awkwardness.

"Kyoko," Sakura called, obviously trying to break the silence. "Are you almost done?"

Kyoko quickly, but quietly closed the door again and looked around in a panic.

"U-umm," Kyoko stuttered. "Almost, I just need to get dressed."

"OK." Sakura replied back as another awkward silence followed again.

_"Jeez," Kyoko thought to herself. "Has it been like this the past twenty-five minutes I've been in the bathroom?"_

Kyoko slowly reopened the door and looked toward the door across the hallway from her.

_"Sakura's bedroom," she guessed to herself. "I just need to get in there without anyone hearing me."_

Kyoko tiptoed out the bathroom and silently, and very carefully, reclosed the bathroom door again, then doing the same thing while opening Sakura's bedroom door. No one made any sign of hearing her, so she quietly breathed out a sigh of relief as she closed Sakura's bedroom door and leaned on it.

_"OK," she thought to herself determinedly. "Now for phase two of the plan…"_

She silently crept over to a bedroom cupboard and opened it, grinning when she saw there were some sheets in it."

_"Perfect," she thought happily to herself._

She started tying one end of a sheet to another, making a rope and eventually going over to the window. She tossed the rope of sheets out the window, holding onto one end and tying it to the leg of Sakura's bed.

_"I am so outta here," she thought triumphantly to herself. "See ya!"_

She lowered herself down out of Sakura's bedroom window and down the side of the building, holding onto the "sheet" rope until she touched the ground. She threw the rope back up into Sakura's bedroom and started off toward the Konoha entrance.

However, as she started to make her by the front of the building, she saw Sai, whom she remembered from earlier. She let out a startled breath and hid behind the wall of the apartment building as she peered around the corner at him and watched him go in the front door of Sakura's apartment. When the coast was clear, she momentarily freaked out and started running through Konoha.

_"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she repeated to herself. "Sai's going to make them realize I'm not there!"_

She started freaking out in her head when she started to slow down as she realized people were starting to stare at her. She walked quickly though as she felt her heart pounding in chest. Her knees were weak and all she could think about was the ninja noticing she was gone too soon.

Suddenly relief flowed through her as she realized the entrance was coming into view.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself. "Just a few more seconds and I'll be outta here."

"Hey," someone called out as she was steps away from the exit. "Where are you going? And who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

Kyoko slowly turned to her right as she realized there was a booth sitting there with two ninja in it that were probably on guard duty.

**-Back at Sakura's apartment - **

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the same time when they heard a knock at Sakura's door. Sakura got up and both ninja were relieved at the break of silence. She opened the door, and Sai was standing there.

"Hey," Sai greeted her. "Lady Tsunade sent me to tell you she needs your help after you're done with Kyoko."

"Alright," Sakura said smiling at him. "I'll only be a couple more minutes. She said she's almost done."

Sakura let Sai in as the awkward silence that had been there before disappeared and was replaced with tension between the two male ninja, as Sasuke and Sai stared at each other. Noticing it, Sakura quickly called out to Kyoko again hoping she was done in the bathroom.

"Kyoko," Sakura called.

…no answer.

"Kyoko," Sakura called again.

…still no answer.

Sasuke, quickly realizing what was going on, jumped off the couch and went quickly down the hallway, with Sakura and Sai following. Sasuke swung opened the bathroom door to see her old clothes folded neatly on the toilet seat and everything clean and spotless but more importantly, no Kyoko.

"How did she-," Sai started asking when Sakura interrupted him.

"Sasuke," She said as both Sai and Sasuke entered her room. "Look."

She held up the rope made up of sheets then they all looked at the open window and guessed what had happened.

Sasuke got quite and he looked sternly out the window.

_"Why that little…," he thought to himself. _

But he didn't continue any further, because he knew wherever she was, she wouldn't have gotten very far.

**-Back at the entrance to Konoha-**

"I need to know where you are going and who you are," ninja number one repeated.

"O-oh, u-umm…I am new here…sort of," she lied, trying to think of something. "I arrived here not that long ago…and I'm from another village. Sorry I'm stuttering so much, I just get really nervous in new places."

She put her hand behind her head, laughing nervously like an idiot.

"Oh," one of the two ninja replied. "That's alright, but we can't just let you go out by yourself."

"O-oh r-right," Kyoko stuttered. "Lady Hokage sent me to get herbs…because…I am a…medical ninja…and she needs more herbs to make medicine for…Naruto because she can't send anyone else at the moment…and I won't be too long…she gave me permission to do so…and…she said there wouldn't be a problem…"

"Lady Tsunade sent you," ninja number one asked. "For herbs for Naruto? I heard he's in bad shape." He said this looking at ninja number two, who hadn't spoken yet.

"Ya," ninja number two agreed. "There are rumours that he had the nine-tails extracted from him. I sure hope that's not the case." They both nodded their heads in agreement with each other.

"In that case, you can go," ninja number one said, turning back to Kyoko. "But hurry back and be careful."

"Right," Kyoko said as she turned around and headed out of Konoha, not looking back.

_ "Yes," she cheered to herself. "I didn't even know that there was such thing as a medical ninja."_

She silently congratulated herself on a job well done, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty for lying. She shrugged it off and started lightly running, enjoying her freedom as she ran through the trees she was used to.

However her celebration was short lived as she smack into someone's torso head first, falling backwards. The person she bumped into didn't even move. She landed on her but and started rubbing her nose, as it had started hurting from the crash.

She looked up irritably at whatever had gotten in her way, when alarm and panic suddenly welled up inside her.

"You shouldn't just _leave_," Sasuke said clearly annoyed. "It's _rude_."


	10. Tsunade's Deal

Chapter/Episode 10

Tsunade's Deal

On the ground, Kyoko stared in horror at Sasuke as she slowly realized she hadn't succeeded in making the smooth escape she had planned. Getting a hold of herself, she turned around so she wasn't facing Sasuke, and crossed her arms and legs.

"Hmph," she remarked defiantly. "I am _not_ going through any ninja training with _you_."

"_We'll see about that," Sasuke thought to himself, as he took a step toward her_.

"An important rule to remember is to never turn your back to an opponent." Sasuke said simply as he grabbed a hold of one of her shoulders and tossed her away from him.

Kyoko hit that ground and rolled, finally colliding with a tree and stopping. "WH-what the _hell_?" she exclaimed struggling to push herself up off the ground into a standing position. "I already told you I'm not-."

She got cut off as Sasuke punched her aside like she was nothing, sending her across the ground once more. She struggled to get up once again, as furious as ever.

_"He thinks he can just beat up on me like this?" Kyoko thought furiously to herself. "He can't just-."_

She stopped as she noticed she was bleeding from a cut on her upper lip. She stared at the blood as it dripped and hit the ground, turning the dirt into a crimson red. An old haunting memory returned to her in a flashback as she remembered herself staring down at her murdered parents in a pool of blood. Her arms started to shake a bit as she remembered the haunting memory.

Suddenly Sasuke started toward her again. She sensed him coming and her memory vanished as she looked up and jumped out of the way to dodge the attack, without thinking.

She landed on her feet on a higher up tree branch as she stared down at Sasuke who was watching her. "I knew you had ninja blood in you," he remarked. "You have the same instincts and abilities as any other ninja; you just need to sharpen your instincts and abilities a little more."

Kyoko stared down at him with a look of horror on her face. "_That's _what that was," she exclaimed. "Just a test to see how I reacted? You could have _killed _me! But I guess that doesn't matter to you. All you ninja are the same! Not caring if anyone gets killed or not."

She reached up and swiped the blood that was still leaking from the cut on her upper lip. "You make a poor first impression," Kyoko said icily. "Knocking into me in the forest, taking me against my will to the village, and now _this_? I _despise_ you."

"Hmph," Sasuke answered back. "_You _aren't great with first impressions either. To me, you're nothing more than a whiny brat."

Kyoko gritted her teeth and glared down at him with fire in her eyes. "All I did was _help _you," she recalled thinking back to when Sasuke was being dragged into the darkness within himself. "If it weren't for me you would be killing even more innocent people without as much as a second thought."

Sasuke just stared and snickered at her, making her even angrier. "Stop acting like your all that," she yelled at him. "You are so not all that great at all. And if anyone is the brat it's you."

Sasuke smirked at her again and this time she truly lost it. "I'm going to wipe that s_tupid _grin off your face," she yelled at him as she jumped down from where she was and took aim directly at him.

She was inches from punching him in the face, but he was too quick for her. He vanished in front of her eyes and appeared behind her, twisting her arm behind her back.

"I would love to see you try," Sasuke said as she tried to get free from his grip. "You're too slow. You definitely don't have enough speed to even impact me."

He let go of her arm and she spun around and faced him. "There you go again," she yelled in his face. "You think your all high and mighty while you beat up on a girl."

"Fine," he said casually. "Do it. Hit me in the face."

Kyoko looked shockingly at him. Was he serious?

"What you waiting for," he asked. "Come on, you're not _afraid_ of me are you?"

With anger rising in her again, she balled her fist and aimed at his face. She thought he was going to move again but was shocked when he didn't as her fist hit his face. All of a sudden she found herself punching through him, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was suddenly replaced with a log of wood, she found out, as she winced in pain when her fist hit it. She sent the log flying to the ground, quickly grabbing her hand as she cursed out in pain.

"A ninja must see through deception," Sasuke repeated the words his sensei had once taught him. "That was a Replacement jutsu or the 'Body Replacement Technique'. The person using it replaces himself with a block of wood or another object, the moment the attack lands. It creates an optical illusion. This is why I say a ninja must see through deception."

Kyoko turned around to glare at him again as she realized he had appeared behind her. "_Fine," she thought to herself. "See through __this__ deception." _

She collapsed to the ground as she clutched her hand, appearing to be in great pain. She was in pain, but that wasn't her motive for kneeling to the ground. She glanced back up at him as he looked amusingly at her.

"If you would just go along with the training," he said casually. "That wouldn't have been so painful for you."

Kyoko gritted her teeth and got up off of the ground, charging at him. He watched her come at him as she clenched her fist. Just as he was about to make his move, and just as Kyoko raised her arm and swung it toward him, she released her fist. Unexpectedly, sand and dirt came from her hand as it went into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm, too late, as his eyes welled up and pain shot through them.

"Hah," Kyoko called back at him as she ran away. "I thought ninja were supposed to see through deception. You didn't _see_ through that deception now did you?"

"You little-," Sasuke said angrily as he tried blinking furious to see through his watering eyes.

"Don't cry," Kyoko teased him as she started disappearing from view. "I'm sure you can get over getting beaten by a _girl." _

Kyoko smiled to herself as she raced on ahead. She knew that she could never outrun him, so she had started running back towards the village.

_ "I'll be safe there," Kyoko thought to herself. "It'll be easier to hide. And then when everyone goes to sleep and thinks I got away, I will escape."_

Her dreams were short lived as she skidded to a stop, finding herself facing Kakashi and Lady Tsunade.

"Well, that was very well played out by you," Lady Tsunade said amusingly. "I never would have thought you would be so cunning."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "You're very smart for a non-ninja."

Everyone turned to look as Sasuke approached them, still clearly furious of what had happened seconds earlier. Also, what made it all the worse for him was that the two elder ninja had been watching the entire thing.

"I hope you won't be as violent in future training sessions though, Sasuke," Lady Tsunade said pointedly looking at him. "You could have seriously hurt her, whether you had meant to, or not."

"Hold on a minute," Kyoko said interrupting Lady Tsunade. "I am not going to be training with anyone. I don't have to and I won't. I don't care what the stupid prophecy says about me."

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi told me you would be like this," she remarked. "I have an offer for you then."

Kyoko looked at her and waited for her to go on. "If you take the training sessions, and help us, given that the prophecy about you is true, then I will do you a favour," Lady Tsunade explained.

"What is it," Kyoko asked, not looking interested in her offer, but trying not to be rude.

"I hear from Kakashi that you are looking for someone," she explained. "A friend of yours, and that she's very important to you."

Kyoko's eyes widened as Lady Tsunade continued. "So, my deal to you is that if you help us, I will help you," she said smiling. "I, and the other Kage's of the Five Great Nations, will personally help you look for you friend. It will be a lot faster for you, and I can guarantee you, that if she's out there we _will_ find her in half the time it would take you."

Kyoko was shocked. She knew that it was true. If the Kage's helped her, she would definitely find her friend much faster, but if she accepted, she would have to go against everything she believed in.

_"I want to find her faster," Kyoko thought to herself. "But that would mean getting involved with ninja. By being trained to be a ninja and by allowing them help me…but still…" _

"Well," Lady Tsunade prompted. "What do you think?"

Kyoko thought for a moment longer as all eyes were on her. "All right," she said quietly. "I accept your offer."

"Great," Lady Tsunade grinned. "Then your training with Sasuke starts right away, because you will be sent to be stationed with Killer B soon."

She walked away with Kakashi in tow as Kyoko looked at a still seriously peeved off Sasuke, then back to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi.

"W-wait," she stammered. "Aren't you going to stay for a bit at least?"

"Sorry, Kakashi explained looking back at her. "We've got things to do. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Have fun," Lady Tsunade called back.

The two ninja suddenly disappeared in a flash as Kyoko looked back at Sasuke and gulped.

"Good," he said sinisterly to her. "Now we can continue without any more interruptions or complaining."

Kyoko braced herself for the worst.

_"It's all for a good cause," she thought to herself. "I will be able to see Victorique sooner than before. Just bare through it and it'll all be over."_

She looked at a seemingly sinister Sasuke, who was clearly still angry from the incident before, and couldn't help but think, _"What in the world have I gotten myself into?"_


	11. Victorique…

Chapter/Episode 11

Victorique…

It was dusk when Kyoko grudgingly entered Konoha with Sasuke in front of her, when she saw Kakashi Hatake waiting for them at the gate. Kyoko looked up at the darkening sky and the few stars that had appeared.

"So," he said casually. "How did the training go?"

Kyoko said nothing; she just continued walking as Sasuke stopped beside Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at her as she went by and noticed the multiple cuts, scrapes and bruises that seemed to cover her body. Kyoko just wanted to report to Lady Tsunade about their training, and get this day over with. She was hurting and in pain from the multiple wounds she sustained from Sasuke's training and was terribly tired. Her legs were wobbly and weak and she found she could barely walk.

After Kyoko was almost out of sight and was completely out of ear-shot, Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"You were rather tough on her," he remarked. "She seems to have had a tough time."

"Did you expect me to go easy on her?" Sasuke asked his former sensei.

"Well, no," Kakashi answered. "But you could have eased up on her a little bit. She _is _new to this, and not everybody learns things as easy as you do…"

Kakashi thought back to his conversation with Lady Tsunade earlier. "Why did you choose Sasuke to teach her," he remembered himself asking. "He's not fit to teach. He learns everything too easily."

"I've realized that," Lady Tsunade had said. "It's why I'm having him teach her. She also seems like the type to learn things easily, and if I'm wrong, then it will be tough for the both of them. It'll provide a good experience for Kyoko and a good punishment for Sasuke."

Suddenly Kakashi got dragged back to the present when Sasuke answered him. "You'd be surprised," Sasuke told him. "She's a faster learner than you think. She already knows the 'Body Replacement Technique', the 'Shadow Clone Technique and is getting the hang of controlling her chakra."

"Interesting," Kakashi agreed. "I'm surprised she learns so fast."

In truth, Kakashi couldn't decide what was more surprising. Kyoko's quick learning ability or the fact that he was having a one-on-one conversation with Sasuke with no added conflict.

"Are you considering teaching her about jutsu's and basic stuff next time," Kakashi asked Sasuke. "Maybe giving her a lesson in a less…violent way?"

"Working with books takes too long," Sasuke replied. "I find it's better to learn new things through doing and….showing."

"Even if she doesn't know what you're doing and how it could impact her," Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "If you teach her that way, you have to make sure no..._accidents_ happen."

"I know what I'm doing," Sasuke snapped at Kakashi before going in the direction Kyoko went.

Kakashi watched him go and sighed. _"Always so stubborn and wanting to do things his way," he thought to himself. "Not to mention as moody as ever." _

**-In the Hokage's Office-**

Kyoko looked at Lady Tsunade as Lady Tsunade carefully regarded her. "So you're training's all finished…" Lady Tsunade said with her hands folded over, and her face resting on them.

"That _is_ what I just said." Kyoko replied bitterly.

"And I see that you have had a tough time with Sasuke's training…" She remarked, noticing Kyoko's wounds.

"Ya, so," Kyoko prompted.

"How about you go and find Sakura so she can see to those wounds," Lady Tsunade suggested. "She should be at the Konoha hospital at the moment. I will meet you there and then we can discuss further details like where you will be sleeping."

"Fine," Kyoko said turning around to leave. She walked out of the office and closed the door slowly behind her heading down the hallway and to the hospital, once she got outside.

_"Stupid boob-lady," she thought angrily to herself. "Thinks she can just do whatever she wants and state the obvious. Why in the world doesn't she wear a better fitting shirt?"_

Kyoko remembered the deal made to her by the Hokage and hoped that she would stick with her promise. She had a flashback to when she was a kid and first met her best friend, the friend she was looking for.

**-Flashback to Kyoko's Childhood Memory-**

Kyoko was happily bouncing her ball. The sun was starting to go down at the time she was playing all by herself in a white dress that came down to her knees. Her dress had a lot of frills and ribbons, she remembered, and it was her favourite one. Her hair was down, and had bangs, and was also considerably long, going down to just below her butt. Suddenly her ball tumbled away from her as it rolled to a stop at another girl's feet. Kyoko looked up with her childish, big, brown eyes at a girl her age who she had considered to be quite beautiful. The girl had medium length, black hair that was pulled back into a half pony tail and was wearing a light purple dress that looked a lot like her own. She also had brilliant, emerald green eyes that were oval; however, were almost rectangular shaped as well. The mysterious girl picked up the ball and walked over to where Kyoko was standing, and handed it to her.

"Here," she replied smiling.

"Th-thanks…" said a young and shy Kyoko.

"Could I play with you," the girl asked.

"S-sure," Kyoko agreed smiling. No one had wanted to play with her before.

"My name is Victorique," the girl replied holding out her hand, with a huge grin on her face. "Victorique Suzuki."

"Oh, um," Kyoko stammered. "My name is Kyoko Tanaka."

"Hey," Victorique exclaimed. "Don't you live in that huge house on the edge of town?"

"Ya," Kyoko replied blushing.

For the next few minutes, Kyoko spent the entire time talking to Victorique. They both ended up sitting on one of the benches in the park while they talked. They talked about things they liked, which they both had quite a lot in common, and about what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"I want to be a fashion designer," Victorique had exclaimed. "I want to make lots of new clothes and become famous. But mostly I want people to wear the clothes I make."

"I'll bet they'll be lovely," Kyoko remembered herself saying. "I would love to wear the clothes you make!"

"Th-thanks," Victorique said blushing. "Oh. What do you want to be when you grow up? You said you loved cats. Would you want to be a vet? Or maybe a baker? You also said you liked sweet things. "

"I don't know," Kyoko answered, thinking it over. "All I know is that when I grow up…I want to be happy." She looked at Victorique and smiled one of her famous grins that seemed to light up the atmosphere around her.

"Me too," Victorique agreed. "Oh! And I also want to be your friend when I grow up too!"

Kyoko was taken aback. "Really," she asked.

Victorique nodded. "Me too," Kyoko said smiling. "I want to be your friend when I grow up too!"

Suddenly Victorique's mom called her for dinner. "Oh," she said. "That's my mom calling me. I have to go now."

She slid off the bench and Kyoko did the same. "I should go too," Kyoko explained. "My mom's probably going to come and get me soon anyways."

Kyoko turned to leave, but Victorique grabbed her wrist. "Wait," she exclaimed. "Let's make a promise."

She held out her pinky and Kyoko looked questionably at it. "What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Let's make a promise to be friends when we grow up," Victorique explained. "No. Even better! Let's promise to be friends forever!"

Kyoko smiled at her. "Ok," Kyoko agreed. "Let's be friend's forever!"

They both locked pinkies and hurried their opposite ways home.

"Bye," Kyoko called over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Victorique!"

"Bye," Victorique had called back.

**-Back in the Present…-**

Kyoko smiled at one of her favourite memories as she entered the hospital. She sighed to herself. She was definitely going to find Victorique again, no matter what. She was the only person in the world that meant anything to her anymore. She was her last bond. Her last tie to her traumatic life thus far. And Kyoko _would_ find her again.

It _was_ a promise.


	12. Sasuke's Choice

Chapter/Episode 12

Sasuke's Choice

As Kyoko walked through the halls of the hospital searching for Sakura, she came across Naruto's room.

_"I guess I could owe him a visit," Kyoko thought to herself. "It's the least I could do…"_

Kyoko quietly opened the door but stopped halfway when she noticed a black-haired girl standing at Naruto's bedside. She was crying quietly to herself and Kyoko felt bad for intruding.

"I-I'm so sorry," the girl cried. "I wasn't strong enough Naruto. I couldn't protect you."

Kyoko felt really bad. She knew that girl's pain. She had remembered saying those words to her parents' bodies after they had died. Kyoko didn't know who the girl was, but she could tell that she loved Naruto.

As Kyoko slowly shut the door, the girl suddenly turned around noticing that someone was there.

"I-I'm sorry," Kyoko stammered, since she was taken aback by the girl's odd eyes. "I-I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"O-Oh," the girl replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-It's alright. You can come in if you want."

Kyoko walked in and looked at Naruto. He had a breathing device on his face and there was a heart monitor system that continued its constant _beep…beep…beep _as the red line went up and down, forming mountains as it monitored Naruto's heart rate.

"Don't worry I know he's going to be OK," Kyoko said trying to comfort her. "I'm sure you did possibly everything you could to protect him, and with such a passion to protect him, he's definitely going to wake up and be OK. I'm sure."

Kyoko gave her a small, knowing smile as the girl blushed. "Th-Thanks," the girl said. An uncomfortable silence followed as both girls looked down at Naruto. The beeping of the heart monitor seemed to slice the air and break into the girls' thoughts.

"M-my name is H-Hinata," the girl said, breaking the silence.

Kyoko looked up at her in surprise then answered back. "My name is Kyoko."

Now it was Hinata's turn to look surprised. "Y-You're that girl Sakura and the other ninja have been talking about. I heard about you as soon as the Hyuga clan and I came back. You're the reason why the Zetsu army is gone."

Kyoko looked down painfully as she remembered using some ninja skills to kill the ninja known as Zetsu.

"Ya, well…," Kyoko trailed off. She didn't want to make Hinata feel any worse or anymore sad than she already did. "It was no big deal."

Hinata looked at Kyoko and studied her for a moment, then realized Kyoko's wounds.

"You're injured…," Hinata started but didn't finish when Sakura and a nurse came in.

"There you are," Sakura said breathlessly. "Lady Tsunade said she sent you to look for me. I couldn't find you. She thought you ran off again."

Sakura put her hand over her mouth as she realized she shouldn't have said that. Kyoko shrugged. She didn't care what Sakura said, she just wanted to get healed up and go to bed.

"Go with Sakura and she can heal you in another room down the hallway," the nurse explained to Kyoko.

"Right," Kyoko replied as she walked over to the door and out into the hallway. She turned around to look at Hinata and gave her another small smile.

"Don't worry," she reassured Hinata. "I'm sure everything will be OK."

Hinata smiled back. "Thanks."

Kyoko followed Sakura down the hallway and into a room to her left.

"You're training was pretty rough, huh," Sakura asked as she sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed that Kyoko sat on.

"I guess so," Kyoko muttered.

Sakura smiled at her as she placed her hands over Kyoko and a green light emitted from them.

"Wh-Wha," Kyoko stammered. "What is…How are you…?"

Sakura looked up at her with a grin on her face. "It's a medical ninjutsu," she explained. "It can heal your wounds."

Kyoko looked on in astonishment as her cuts and scrapes vanished before her eyes. Even her bruises were vanishing too.

Lady Tsunade opened the door and walked in, interrupting Kyoko's moment.

"I see Sakura finally found you," Lady Tsunade acknowledged, looking at Kyoko.

"Ya," Kyoko started then noticed that Sasuke walked into the room too, following Lady Tsunade.

Kyoko and Sasuke just stared at each other as an uncomfortable silence filled the air and made the room feel overcrowded. Lady Tsunade regarded Sasuke and Kyoko carefully with a look of interest.

"All done," Sakura said breaking the silence. "Your all healed up now, but tell me if I missed anything."

"It's fine," Kyoko assured Sakura. "Thanks."

Kyoko noticed something in Lady Tsunade's hand and looked questionably at it. It looked like a piece of fabric with a piece of metal in the center.

"These are just one of the reasons why I came here," Lady Tsunade explained, holding up two things that were in her hand when she noticed Kyoko staring at them.

"What are they," Kyoko inquired.

"They are ninja headbands," Lady Tsunade explained. "They are also called forehead protectors, and I am going to need you and Sasuke to wear them for the duration of the war."

Kyoko and Sasuke looked at her sort of startled.

"I have brought a 'Hidden Leaf headband' and a 'Shinobi Alliance' headband," Lady Tsunade explained. "Sasuke can decide first, about which ever one he wants to wear."

Lady Tsunade held out the two headbands toward Sasuke and regarded him carefully. Sakura held her breath as Sasuke looked down on them and Kyoko casually and slowly walked over, curious as to what they looked like.

"You are not exactly from the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke pointed out to Kyoko. "And you're not exactly a ninja either. You should take the 'Shinobi Alliance' headband."

Sasuke took the 'Hidden Leaf' headband, hesitated a bit, and then tied it around his forehead.

"It's settled then," Lady Tsunade said smiling and turning toward Kyoko. "You will wear the 'Shinobi Alliance' headband." She handed the headband toward Kyoko and Kyoko looked at it for a moment.

"Fine," Kyoko grumbled. "Whatever."

She tied the headband around her forehead and Lady Tsunade and Sakura looked at her admiringly. "Hey you look pretty good in that," Lady Tsunade complimented.

"Ya," Sakura agreed.

Kyoko turned to look in the mirror that was on the wall. The headband made her bangs stick out over it, which complimented the hair that escaped from her high ponytail, which framed her face. She kind of liked the look, but would never admit it and just shrugged.

"I would also like to use this opportunity to give you your apartment key," Lady Tsunade replied, handing Kyoko a key. "I doubt you'll be able to use it that often though, because I will eventually be sending you to Killer B's location."

"Right," Kyoko uttered. "Is that all?"

"No," Lady Tsunade answered. "There is one more thing. I trust you and Sasuke are hungry from your training. So I'm giving Sasuke some money to treat you to something for dinner."

Sakura looked shocked, but both Sasuke and Kyoko looked rather annoyed. "Hmph," Kyoko muttered. "I'm not hungry."

She went to leave but stopped when her stomach grumbled, making her lie obvious.

"Just for tonight," Lady Tsunade urged, turning to Sasuke. "Just so she knows where to eat. And you a_re_ her sensei for the time being. It's the least you could do for giving her such a painful lesson today. And I am giving the money to you. If you don't take her she won't be eating, since, according to Kakashi, she has no money to get something herself."

Kyoko flinched. She was really hungry and it was true. She had no money but she still didn't want to accept the offer. She was much too stubborn.

"I don't care if I have anything to eat or not," Kyoko replied. "I'll just go without. Don't worry about it. It's not like it's the first time I've gone without something to eat."

All this was true. Kyoko had gotten used to living and travelling. She would eat a lot at some point for fear because she didn't know when she would be able to eat again. Truth was, she hadn't eaten for about a day now, and as her stomach growled a second time, and she turned away embarrassed because she found she really was hungry.

"Fine," Sasuke said taking the money from Lady Tsunade. "Kyoko turned around surprised as he pushed by her. "Let's go. I'm only offering something like this once, and if you don't follow me and get lost, it's your own fault."

As he left, Kyoko found herself hurrying to follow him. "Fine," she shot back at him. "Whatever."

After they had left, Lady Tsunade turned to Sakura and gave her a victory smile. Sakura giggled in return.

**-A Little While Later in One of Konoha's Many Restaurants-**

Kyoko looked at Sasuke across the table from their booth as they waited for their food. She was surprised he hadn't just ordered for her and sat somewhere else. It was dark outside now and Sasuke was faced towards the entrance, seemingly staring at something in the distance that wasn't really there.

_"I wonder what he's thinking about," Kyoko wondered to herself. "And why did he insist on bringing me out to eat?"_

She suddenly found herself staring at his headband. Lady Tsunade probably let Sasuke do more than just choose a headband. It was more symbolic than that. She was having him choose between just being in it to help with the war or to choose if he was truly coming back to Konoha once again, and as Kyoko stared at his headband it had seemed he had chosen Konoha.

_"Whatever," she thought. "Why do I care anyway?" _

Suddenly she heard whispering from over her shoulder that interrupted her thoughts.

"Is that _Sasuke_," she heard some girl whisper.

"Oh my god," another girl whispered back. "It _is. _It's Sasuke!"

"He's wearing a Konoha headband," she heard a third girl whisper back to the others.

"Maybe he's staying in Konoha now," a fourth girl whispered.

Suddenly a large group of girls were standing at their table with hearts in their eyes as they looked at him.

"Sasssuke," a girl exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped staring at the thing in the distance as he looked up at the group of girls standing beside him. All of the girls seemed to be speaking all at once. Kyoko didn't even know what they were saying. All she could hear them say was 'Sasuke' over and over again.

They all stopped talking at once when Kyoko cleared her throat loudly, annoyed at the ruckus.

_"Can't they see we are having dinner," she thought irritably as they all regarded her. "How can they be so rude?"_

A small and quiet gasp was heard from the group as they all seemed to realize at the same time that Sasuke was eating dinner out with a girl. They all looked back at Sasuke and he calmly stared back.

"O-Oh," one of the girls at the front stammered. "We're so sorry. We didn't realize you were eating dinner with…someone."

They all seemed to laugh awkwardly and scuttle away as one big group. Kyoko looked back at Sasuke and he looked at her.

"Do you know them," Kyoko asked irritably.

"No," Sasuke replied simply when the waiter came over with their food.

He looked at Kyoko and Sasuke in turn and with the same shocked expression, as before when they had ordered, and placed their food in front of them.

"Here is your food," he announced while stepping back.

"Thanks," Sasuke said bluntly, then started eating.

"Uh, ya," Kyoko stammered, uncomfortable by all the stares she was getting from the people in the restaurant. "Thanks."

**-Moments Later-**

After Kyoko and Sasuke had finished eating, they had left the restaurant, and Sasuke pointed out the direction in which Kyoko's apartment was.

"Thanks," Kyoko thanked him.

"Ya," Sasuke muttered. "No problem."

He had disappeared and Kyoko had found her way to her apartment by herself and was now sitting on her bed in her bedroom, looking out the window.

_"I can't believe those girls thought I was __**with**__ Sasuke," she reflected irritably. "Like THAT would ever happen."_

She got in the bed angrily, but it wasn't long before her anger subsided and she was fast asleep.


	13. Kyoko and the Crow

Chapter/Episode 13

Kyoko and the Crow

Throughout the next three days, Kyoko trained with Sasuke. It was painful and tiring, but she got through it anyway. She already knew about all the ninja tools and could use them rather proficiently. Kyoko knew she was a naturally quick learner, however with the spirit of her great grandfather in her necklace; it probably made it even easier for her to learn, as he was probably guiding her as she went along.

Kyoko also learned a bunch of techniques as well. Like the Shadow Clone Technique. She also had great Chakra control and she found it relatively easy to do.

She hid a small smile thinking back to when she first saw Sasuke 'control' his Chakra. He had climbed up a tree with no hands.

"WH-What," she remembered exclaiming. "H-How did you _do _that?"

Sasuke had shown her how to do so, and in no time, she was climbing trees of her own. She remembered having quite a bit of fun climbing up trees using only her feet, but tried to hide it whenever she knew Sasuke was watching her, which was most of the time.

Now, as she walked to the Hokage's room, she had a feeling her time in Konoha was almost over. Kyoko had been notified by Sakura early in the morning that Lady Hokage wished to speak with her.

As she arrived, she heard voices on the other side of the door. She knocked on the door a few times and then heard Lady Tsunade yell "Come in!"

She slid open the door and saw, with great displeasure, that not only was Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and that guy, Suigetsu, from earlier was there, but Sasuke too.

"_Great," she thought to herself. "I really hope Sasuke isn't coming along."_

"Kyoko," Lady Tsunade greeted. "Great timing. I was just telling Sakura and the rest, the plans involving who is going with you to Killer B's location."

Kyoko looked expectantly at Lady Tsunade to continue.

"As you know," Lady Tsunade continued. "You will be sent to Killer B's current location, which happens to be in a village in the Land of Wind at the moment. There will be a five-man squad, which will consist of you, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Suigetsu. You're mission for the time being, will be to go there and protect him."

_"So Sasuke is coming," Kyoko thought bitterly to herself. "At least Sakura is going too. Oh well, just get this over with and I can finally find Victorique. Just think positive." _

Kyoko smiled to herself in her head as she realized all the other people on her 'squad' had their name beginning with 'S'.

"Alright," Lady Tsunade concluded. "You will go right away. Kakashi will also be checking up on you guys at Killer B's location to see how you are doing and if you got there OK. I may even send him earlier than that though. I haven't quite decided, but you can expect to see him at some point."

"Right," everyone seem to chorus.

"On your way then," Lady Tsunade said sounding pleased with herself.

**-A Couple Hours Later, On Their Way-**

Kyoko quickly dashed through the trees pleased with herself that she could easily keep up with the other ninja.

Sasuke was beside her all of a sudden and she looked shockingly toward him. "You packed enough supplies," he asked her. "Right?"

"Yesss," Kyoko replied, annoyed.

_"Does he think I'm dumb or something," she thought bitterly to herself._

Suigetsu smiled sinisterly. "Ya," he agreed with Sasuke. "Make sure you have everything you need. Did you remember your ninja tools? You know…shuriken and kunai?"

"Yesss," Kyoko answered irritably. Suigetsu had been teasing her practically the entire time, as he seemed it was the best thing to do while he was bored and Kyoko had just about enough of him.

"You know what shuriken and kunai are, right," Suigetsu asked, continuing with his teasing. "Kunai are those daggers and shuriken are-."

He was cut off when Kyoko raced up ahead of her and punched him in the face. She was completely fed up with him and wanted him to be quiet for good. She was shocked, though, to find out that when she made impact with his head, his head turned to water.

"WH-What did I do," she exclaimed. They both jumped down to the forest floor and Suigetsu's head rematerialized. He started laughing uncontrollably. "Man," he said through laughter. "I was waiting for you to do that. You should have seen the look on your face!"

He clutched his stomach as he laughed and Kyoko looked up to see everybody watching her. Embarrassed and angry she stalked up to him with her hands clenched.

_"How dare he tease me like this," Kyoko thought angrily. "And now he embarrasses me_ _in front of everyone and makes me look stupid!"_

"Oh ya," she asked him when he was in front of her. "Try turning this to water!"

She swiftly kicked him in the crotch and in no time, he doubled over and withered on the ground in pain.

"You jerk," he remarked painfully. "I am definitely going to get you back for this."

Kyoko was really angry now. "Maybe if you didn't tease me the entire time, even when I told you to stop it," she explained. "That never would have happened."

She ran off in a huff when Sakura called to her. "Wait," she yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone for a couple minutes," Kyoko called back.

Sakura sighed as Kyoko disappeared among the trees. She looked down at Suigetsu who was finally getting up. She was about to say something to him, but surprisingly, Sasuke beat her to it.

"Stop being an idiot," he scolded Suigetsu. "She doesn't want to go with us to begin with. Tsunade's deal is the only thing that's keeping her from running off. We can't afford you to make her think that none of this is worth it and have her run off again."

"But," Suigetsu started but was cut off, when all four ninja heard something.

"There are people here," Sai commented. "They have been watching us."

"Come out," Sasuke commanded. "We know you're there."

Just then about a dozen or two sound ninja came out of hiding and a battle pursued.

**-Further in the Forest, at Kyoko's Location-**

Kyoko walked at a slow pace as she stared angrily at the ground.

_ "Jerk," she thought to herself. "Sasuke didn't even say anything."_

Suddenly she heard a small noise. It sounded like someone had stepped on a small twig, snapping it.

"Who's there," Kyoko exclaimed. "I know you're there!"

Quietly a figure in a black cloak came out from behind one of the trees to Kyoko's left. When she finally could see his face, his eyes seemed to be black holes and he reminded her of a zombie.

Kyoko got into a defense stance and looked him over.

_"He seems tough," she thought to herself. "I can't just run away now. You should never turn your back to an enemy."_

Kyoko regarded him carefully as he looked at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

There was a long pause and a moment's hesitation which seemed to last forever to Kyoko.

_"I really hope the others get here soon…" Kyoko thought nervously._

Then finally he answered. "My name is…Itachi Uchiha…and who might you be?"

Kyoko just stared at him in shock. _"Itachi…Uchiha…," she thought. "Is he…Sasuke's brother?"_

Kyoko didn't know what to say or do, and as she stood in the clearing looking at a resurrected Itachi. She wondered just what was going to happen to her.


	14. Shared Pasts

Chapter/Episode 14

Shared Pasts

Kyoko tried to suppress her panic as she cautiously watched Itachi. Was he really Sasuke's brother?

"I asked you a question," he reminded her.

"I-I don't have to give you my name," Kyoko stammered.

_"Crap," she thought to herself. "What am I going to do?"_

With swift like motion, Itachi appeared directly in front of her. Sensing danger, she felt herself start up her sharingan and move backwards quickly.

Itachi looked at her eyes and was startled. "How do you have the sharingan," Itachi demanded to know.

Kyoko felt her eyes strain as her sharingan started to activate and do something. She wasn't sure what as her neck grew hot.

_"No," she thought, alarmed. "Please great grandfather, if you are listening at all, don't make me use Amaterasu. I don't want to kill anybody. Especially not him, if he __**is**__ Sasuke's brother." _

She looked at Itachi and he was clutching his head with one hand. Kyoko just stood there, not knowing what to do or what was happening. Suddenly he stopped and came at her and she quickly darted out of the way.

_"I'll have to fight him off," Kyoko decided, taking out two of her Kunai that was in her back pouch._

She quickly ran toward him and took a swipe at him with the Kunai in her right hand, and then with her left. He easily dodged her attacks and Kyoko noticed that he too, had his sharingan activated. Kyoko kept attacking and Itachi just kept dodging her attacks from side-to-side. He seemed to be regarding her carefully.

_"I can't even hit him," she though irritably. "He's effortlessly dodging my attacks as if they were nothing. And what exactly did my sharingan do anyway?"_

Kyoko noticed that if she kept her attacks up long enough, Itachi would soon be backed into a tree that was a few steps behind him. However, just as he was almost there, he counterattacked, grabbing her right elbow as he dodged out of the way and flung her, instead, against the tree, clutching her throat.

_"Why is it that whenever I get into a fight with a ninja, they always grab me by the throat," Kyoko wondered to herself. "And where in the world are the others? They should be here by now…"_

Kyoko dropped her kunai instinctively and grabbed at the hand that clutched her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at Itachi, begging him to let go. But, when she did look at him, she looked directly into his sharingan and then her head hurt a whole lot as images, which she guessed were past memories, flooded through her mind.

She saw Sasuke and Itachi when they were younger, when Sasuke's clan was killed, when Sasuke fought Itachi and Itachi's death. There was also a part where Itachi was talking with Naruto and pretty much everything in between. His whole past was pretty much on fast forward in her head and she was seeing it all at once.

When it was over, her head was pounding and sharp pains were coursing through it. She almost felt herself pass out for a second, but she remained conscious. However, she didn't let Itachi know that. As, he slowly let her go, she felt him gently place her on the ground at the base of the tree.

He stepped back and regarded her. _"Will it be OK if I leave her here?" Itachi wondered to himself. _

Suddenly Kyoko was up in a flash and behind Itachi. Startled he turned around to face her. She had taken out the wire strings she had packed and in a few seconds time, had binded Itachi to the tree.

"_She's incredibly fast," Itachi thought calmly to himself. "And pretty cunning for a non-ninja." _

"Why," she asked him. "Why did you show me that? Why did you show me your past life and what do you want?"

He looked calmly at her. "Why did you show me _your_ past?"

"WH-What are you talking about," she asked him. "Don't answer my question with a question!"

"Probably because that was your great grandfather's doing," he answered himself casually. "Isn't that right?"

"How do you know that," Kyoko freaked out. "What's going on? Tell me!"

"It is an ability of the sharingan," Itachi explained. "When you activated your sharingan, you showed me your past. I also saw your great grandfather's past. The Sage of the Six Paths. I know a lot about you now…Kyoko."

Kyoko was now angry and scared. _"How could he know everything about me," she thought to herself. "Why would I show him my past? This is bad, what if he's evil. What if he goes after Victorique?"_

She through kunai with paper bombs attached to them around him, so they were lodged in the tree next to his body. "D-Don't move," she stammered. "Or I'll blow you to bits."

"No you won't," Itachi replied calmly. "You don't have the heart to kill me, or anyone."

Kyoko panicked when Itachi called her bluff. "Do you really want to test me," she asked half-heartedly. "Now, answer my question. Why did you show me your past?"

"Because you showed me yours," he answered. "I thought I would show you my past to be fair for showing me yours."

"Y-Ya," she stammered. "Well I didn't mean to show you mine. So just try and forget about it."

Itachi gave her a slight smile. "I won't harm your friend," Itachi said, making Kyoko jump. "If that is what you are worried about. I don't kill people for no _good _reason. Unlike other ninja."

Kyoko stared at him wide-eyed. _"Great," she thought. "Is he reading my mind too?"_

"I am happy you met Sasuke," Itachi continued. "You made him realize the error of his ways. Something many people haven't been able to do. It was because of your similar pasts."

Kyoko looked at him. "Ya," she replied gaining a bit more of her confidence. "Well, that was a mistake to. I didn't mean to do that either."

"You're forgetting that you showed me what happened," he reminded her. "I know just as well as you do that you wanted to help my younger brother."

Kyoko gritted her teeth. She was so frustrated. It was like he suddenly knew her as well as Victorique did, and that made her angry.

"You don't know me," she yelled at him. "Stop pretending you do!"

"Forgive me but I have to go now," he told her. "I have things to take care of, but I am sure we'll meet again."

He disappeared into a bunch of crows and Kyoko looked around her confused. _"Where'd he go," she wondered. "He was right there."_

Suddenly a commanding, male voice spoke. "Itachi," it said. "It is not your fate to deal with these matters you wish to take care of. Leave them alone. All will be taken care of in time. I am sure you've realized that by now. Listen to me when I say 'don't do anything'. You needto stay _alive_, for when the time comes…"

Kyoko nearly had a heart attack when she noticed that the voice was coming from her.

_"Gr-Great grandfather," she wondered panicking in her head. "Is that his voice? Jeez. Warn me sometimes when you're going to take over my body like that!"_

Itachi, who was unknowingly to Kyoko hidden in the trees a little distance away, heard what her great grandfather had said. Itachi knew what Kyoko's great grandfather had in store for her. He knew what was going to happen or at least what her great grandfather had planned.

Itachi pitied her. _"After all of what she's been through," he thought to himself. "She's going to end up dying." _

He dashed away and Kyoko decided to run in the opposite direction, of which she came from.

_"I got to get out of here," she thought as she ran through the forest. "Before he comes back, I have to find the others. Where are they anyway?"_

As Kyoko approached the sight where she had left the other ninja, she heard a commotion. It sounded like a battle was taking place.

_"Great," she thought as she slowed her pace. "What now?"_

Kyoko saw about two to three dozen other people fighting in the midst of a battle. She guessed that Sakura and the others were in the midst of it.

"Just hand us over the girl nicely and we'll leave quietly," one of the ninja called out. She guessed that he was the leader or something.

"We're not going to give her to you," Sakura yelled back at him as she pummeled the ground with her fist causing a crater in the ground. Several of the ninja were sent flying in different directions.

_"Are they referring to me?" Kyoko panicked. _

She snuck up into one of the trees and saw from her position above that there were a lot of ninja surrounding Sai, Sakura, Suigetsu and Sasuke. Most of the ninja seemed to be fighting Sasuke as he blew each of them back one by one rather easily.

_"With the position they're in," Kyoko examined. "They can't use any attacks with considerable damage because there are too many ninja around. They don't have time to prepare an attack with this many ninja and they risk attacking each other accidently…"_

As Kyoko tried to figure out how to help, one of the ninja happened to look up and see her.

"Crap," Kyoko uttered.

"Hey," he yelled. "I found her."

The leader of the group looked over. "Get her."

About half of the ninja turned on her and she panicked. She looked down at Sasuke and the others.

"Run," Sasuke ordered her. "Get out of here."

Sasuke knew just as well as she did that one of her greatest skills was her speed. So if she stood any chance, she would have to run.

She took off as fast as she could as the others followed her. She had a good distance between them as it seemed they were slower than her and they were tired from their battle. Running, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands were sweaty as she clenched them and she was pretty terrified.

She lost sight of them for a moment when she looked back, but when she turned around she skidded to a stop as she realized there was a cliff in front of her. It seemed the giant trees and long grass had disguised that it was even there.

Turning around now, a bunch of the ninja stood in front of her.

"What's the matter bunny rabbit," one of them taunted. "Not running away anymore."

The comment made Kyoko grit her teeth. She wasn't going to run away or hide any more like a scared little child.

"Shut up," she yelled at them.

One of the ninja held up his hands in front of him with his palms facing her. "She seems like a fighter," he commented.

"Wait," one of the others replied. "Kabuto said to bring her back _alive_."

"I know," the other ninja answered back. "I'll just attack her once so we have no problems later."

"W-Wait," Kyoko stuttered, remembering the cliff that was currently behind her.

She didn't get to finish as an unseen force from the ninja's hands blasted into her, knocking her backwards. She slid off the edge and grabbed onto the edge with one hand as she looked down at the ground far below. Her heart started racing as she was in pain from the attack but didn't dare let go.

Her sweaty hand made her start to slip and panic started to well into her even more. As the blood rushed in her ears, she forgot about everything else. Using all her strength, she tried to pull herself up with her eyes squinted from strain. Just as she was about to reach up and grab the edge with her other hand, the earth gave way under her hand. Just like that it seemed like time stopped and everything was happening in slow motion. She looked down at the ground far beneath her as it very slowly seemed to get closer.

Time started moving normally when someone reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up into the face of Sasuke who was hung over the edge as he strained to pull her back up with one hand. He finally pulled her up and her heart rate started returning to normal.

"_I never thought I'd be so glad to see Sasuke," she admitted to herself. _

Then she remembered the moments Itachi had showed her and she felt really bad for him and all he'd been through.

"_Am I going to end up being a ninja or fighting for my life all the time now," Kyoko wondered. "Is my life really going to be the same anymore?"_


	15. Keeping a Secret…

Chapter/Episode 15

Keeping a Secret…

Kyoko welcomed the warm heat from the fire as it crackled in the cold, crisp night. She found it rather cold and was slightly shivering. She watched as the orange flames made shadows dance on the ground around the fire. The taste of the fish she had caught earlier was still in her mouth and she remembered how surprised everyone had been when she came back with so many.

"Wow," Sakura had exclaimed, regarding the 15 fish she had caught. "You caught all that by yourself."

Kyoko couldn't help but blush. "Uh, ya," she remembered replying. "I figured everyone would be hungry from the battle, so I caught extra…"

"I have no complaints," Suigetsu had said jumping up with his mouth watering. "I'm starving!"

"Hmph," Kyoko had mumbled. "Why should I let you have any?"

Sai just sat there smiling as he prepared the fire. "Impressive," he had complimented her. "That was fast for so many fish. Good job."

Kyoko looked over at Sasuke who was just sitting there staring at her. Kyoko had been acting kind of weird since Sasuke had rescued her because of her meeting with Itachi.

_"What is she hiding," Sasuke had asked himself. "Why has she been acting so funny?"_

Kyoko blushed again when Sasuke had said nothing as he looked at her suspiciously and said loudly, "I am SO hungry! I can't wait to eat."

She had laughed a forced laugh as she brought the fish over to Sai to cook on the fire.

And now as she watched the fire a rather awkward silence had filled the air. She could feel Sasuke staring at her as she casually pretended to be very interested in the fire and then out into the distance at nothing in particular, since she couldn't see anything because it was too dark.

"You know," Suigetsu started saying, breaking the silence. "You and Sasuke are so similar."

He pointed across the fire at Kyoko and then looked at Sasuke who was sitting in between them, on Kyoko's left and Suigetsu's right. Sai and Sakura were to Kyoko's left, as they were all sitting in a circle around the fire.

"Really," Kyoko asked unenthusiastically. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Suigetsu started putting a hand over his full stomach as he leaned back. "First of all your attitudes are similar. You both answer things with an "Hmph" a lot and you dismiss a lot of things, like you don't particularly care for anything. You also seem to dislike a lot of things. Oh, and you're both very stubborn."

"You're making fast judgements for someone you barely know," Kyoko told him irritably. "How would you know what I like or don't like?"

Suigetsu gave her a lopsided grin. "That's not all," he continued. "You both share a very similar past."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going. Kyoko stared at Suigetsu over the flames. "I don't think our pasts are all that similar," she insisted.

"Oh," Suigetsu replied. "Are you suggesting that yours was worse?"

"Maybe I am," Kyoko shot back. "Sasuke chose to leave his village. People tried to make him stay. I, on the other hand, was violently kicked out of mine and beaten up when I tried to stay."

Sasuke was staring at her when Kyoko looked over at him. "No offence or anything," she mumbled.

"Well Sasuke saw his parents die," Suigetsu continued.

"I did too," she argued. "I was there and watched them die, Sasuke wasn't. He showed up after his parents were killed. He didn't see it happen for real."

Suigetsu's smile vanished and everyone looked at her. "What-," she started then, too late, she realized her mistake.

_"So much for trying to keep a secret," she thought irritably._

"How do you know that," Sasuke asked her.

"Ummmm… just a good guess…," Kyoko tried. Sasuke didn't look convinced. "I overheard you talking once…I didn't mean to overhear you…"

Kyoko looked at Sasuke who still wasn't buying it. "Tell me how you know about my past," Sasuke demanded.

"I…," Kyoko started. "I…I can't tell you how…I just know."

She stared at him defiantly and turned away. Sasuke eyes burned into the back of her head.

"Sasuke…," Sakura said worriedly.

Kyoko decided to get up and leave and Sakura turned toward her. "Where are you going," she asked. "You shouldn't go on your own if any more of those ninja are out there."

"I'm just going for a walk," Kyoko said, putting her hands in her hoodie's pockets. "Don't worry. If I see any more of those ninja around, I'll climb a tree or something."

She left, missing the heat of the fire immediately, as everyone watched her go.

_"I want to stay," Kyoko thought to herself. "But I can't tell Sasuke I saw his brother. Itachi isn't even supposed to be alive. He was resurrected, like he showed me. Telling Sasuke about it could cause him more pain."_

As she walked through the cold, crisp night, she hoped Sasuke wouldn't question her about it again.

She reflected back on what had happened after Sasuke had saved her from falling off the cliff. All the other ninja had been defeated or fled back to where they had come from and Sai, Sakura and Suigetsu had met up with them.

"Are you all right," Sakura had exclaimed.

"Y-Ya," Kyoko assured her.

After, they had scoped the area for anymore enemy ninja and started off to their destination again. The sun had started to set and not long after they would be entering the Land of the Wind.

"We found out from those enemy ninja," Sakura was explaining to her. "That a ninja named Madara Uchiha was resurrected. It turns out the person we really thought was Madara, was actually an imposter named Tobi."

"Really," Kyoko had a said distractedly.

"He's a very powerful enemy," Sakura had continued. "We may have to fight him to protect Killer B. Also, he has both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. More importantly, though, he was there when Naruto had the nine-tails taken from him. He's the reason why Naruto lost the battle between the resurrected Jinchuriki and Zetsu, before I even got there. I'm almost positive that he was watching us while we fought them the second time. "

Kyoko was listening to Sakura, but was only now thinking about what she had said as she walked, hugging herself, trying to keep warm from the cold winds that seemed to start up all of a sudden.

"Jeez," she thought to herself. "This is definitely the Land of the Wind…"

She heard someone behind her and quickly stopped walking and spun around, worried it was those Sound ninja again, but it was only Sasuke who seemed to have followed her.

"I want you to tell me now," Sasuke demanded again. "The others aren't here. So I suggest you tell me now."

"Is that a threat," Kyoko asked him defensively.

"Absolutely," Sasuke told her as Kyoko stepped back a bit, gritting her teeth and still hugging herself from the cold.

Kyoko searched his face. He was serious. She wouldn't be getting out of this one, this time. A look of sorrow crossed his face and she hesitated, looking at the ground. "Ummmm," she started. "Well…when I left after the incident with Suigetsu…I…"

She stopped and looked at him. He was staring at her intently and calmly waiting for her to continue. She could feel her heart sink as her eyes started to burn.

_"I can't start crying," she told herself sternly. "Pull yourself together!"_

She took a deep breath and hoped Sasuke didn't notice that her eyes were sort of starting to gloss over. She wondered why it bothered her so much to tell him.

"You see…"she continued. "Madara wasn't the only one to be resurrected…the truth is…so was your brother Itachi. H-He showed me his past and I saw what happened between you two. That's why I know what happened. He is alive, sort of, and…and…I sort of talked to him while you were fighting the sound ninja."

At the end, Kyoko spoke everything in a rush, and when she looked at Sasuke again, there was a look of total shock in his face. His eyes were wide and she could tell he had trouble grasping what she had just said as he tried to think of something to say to her.

"Y-You spoke to Itachi," he stammered. "He's alive?"

"Ya," Kyoko replied quietly.

Sasuke got quiet and as it seemed he started to get a hold of things, his surprise turned to anger.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," he yelled at her. He seemed frustrated as he spoke to her and grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie.

"Why didn't you say _something_," he continued in her face. He gritted his teeth as she stared into his fierce onyx eyes.

"I-I don't know," she stammered as he lifted her slightly off the ground from his grip on her collar. "I just didn't think it was right or something like that. I-I didn't think it was fair cause it's not as if he's truly alive. I didn't know what to do!"

Tears started to leak down her face. She had done it. She had told him the truth and had caused him more pain. She didn't want to but it didn't matter what she did, she just seemed to hurt him anyway.

"I thought it would just cause you more pain," she explained through her tears. "I know how I would feel. I-I just didn't want to cause you anymore pain. I-I'm sorry…"

He looked surprisingly at her and let go of her collar. She fell backwards and landed on her but on the ground. Quickly wiping the tears away, not wanting him to see her cry anymore he held out his hand toward her. Surprised, she looked up at his out stretched hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I know it's not really your fault."

Taking his hand, he pulled her up. "It's alright," she assured him quietly. "I should have told you sooner."

They both stood there facing each other, but not looking at one another.

"What else did he say?" Sasuke asked her.

Kyoko looked up at him, and more confidently, told him everything. From when she first saw him, to what her grandfather had said. As they walked side-by-side back to where the others were, he listened patiently as she talked.

When they were within sight of the fire that was still burning, she had finished talking and he nodded turning over what she had said in his mind.

She waited for him to respond, but he didn't say anything until they were about a metre or two from the camp. "You should sleep," he told her. "We'll be in the village by tomorrow. You'll need your strength."

"R-Right," she stammered as she lay down and pretended to sleep, knowing the others were watching her."

_"What happened between them," Sakura wondered as she watched Sasuke lay down too. _

Sai looked at her. "We should get some rest too," he told her.

"Ya," Sakura agreed.

Suigetsu looked around surprised and decided to lie down too. _"What did I miss?" he wondered. _

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to sleep much that night. _"Itachi…," he thought to himself. "Where are you now?"_


	16. Meeting Killer B

Chapter/Episode 16

Meeting Killer B

No one said much of anything the rest of the way to the village where Killer B was located. Actually Kyoko was pretty sure no one said anything. Even Suigetsu had managed to keep his mouth shut.

Arriving at the village gates, the guards let them in and Kyoko decided to break the silence. "So," she said turning to Sakura. "Who is this 'Killer B' anyway? What is he like?"

"Ummmm," Sakura thought for a minute. "He's…how do I describe him…I haven't really met him for that long really."

"Wait," Sai exclaimed suddenly, but it was too late. Killer B didn't hear him when Sai noticed him charging toward Suigetsu and Sasuke. Sasuke and Suigetsu stopped and looked at Sai when he yelled and when they stopped, they were no longer in the path of Killer B; however, Kyoko didn't notice what was really going on until she had walked by them and straight into the path of the oncoming Shinobi. Looking in horror at him, she barely had time to move before he slammed into her using his Lariat. She was sent flying backward and broke through one of the village houses sending wood and dirt flying everywhere.

Killer B smiled at the whole in the wall, not knowing that he hadn't hit his intended target. "The Eight-Tailed Beast's a killer bee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH," Killer B announced as he rapped his favourite line. "Taka won't be taking the Eight-Tails this time!" He pumped his fist in the air, but his celebration was ruined when Sakura freaked.

"Kyoko," she shrieked. Killer B looked over at her in surprise, then noticed Sasuke and Suigetsu standing there as well. He quickly looked back at the whole which he had created and panicked, not knowing who he had struck.

"Idiot," Sasuke exclaimed as he quickly followed Sakura. Sai, Suigetsu and Killer B soon followed.

Stepping through the whole in the wall, Sakura coughed as the dust cleared. When they could all finally see, they saw, with shock, that Kyoko was pushing herself up off the ground. Kyoko gritted her teeth as pain ripped through her body. She knew she definitely had some broken ribs to deal with.

_"If this is what is going to happen every time I travel with these guys," she told herself. "It is so not worth the added help to find Victorique. I'll find her on my own."_

Sakura was beside her in an instant. "Don't move," she told her. "I need to heal your wounds first."

Suigetsu, Sasuke and Killer B looked on in astonishment. For Kyoko to even be able to get up after a hit like the one she just received was astounding.

"You have such incredible endurance," Killer B remarked. "I'm terribly sorry for that. Please forgive me. I never intended to strike you."

Kyoko looked up at him with her face twisted up in pain. "It's no problem," she lied. "I'll be fine….hopefully."

_"This guy is terrible at first impressions," she thought to herself. _

"You have some broken ribs," Sakura told her. "I'll heal them the best I can for now but you'll have to be careful for a while."

"Right," Kyoko cringed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sakura replied.

After Sakura had healed partially healed some of Kyoko's wounds and Killer B had been explained to about what was going on, they had set through the village to await Kakashi's arrival.

"I still feel really bad," Killer B apologized for the sixteen-hundredth time. "You're probably hungry…I know! I'll take you out for something for lunch!"

"It's fine, really," Kyoko replied, still in pain. "You don't need to and it wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"Fine then," Killer B told her. "I'll treat you all then! I made friends with the ramen shop guy anyway! I'm sure if I ask, he'll treat you all!"

He didn't let anyone argue as he leaded the group through the village and to the ramen shop. As they walked, Kyoko quietly slipped to the back of the group. She had started limping and didn't want anyone to notice. She had been walking fine for a while but the pain had started getting so bad, she could barely stand it. Despite Sakura's brief healing, Kyoko still felt as if he had struck her and her ribs were shattering all over again. She winced as another wave of pain shot through her.

_"I can't let them notice," she thought to herself. "I can't let them see that I'm weaker than they are."_

Suddenly she looked up and noticed Sasuke was slightly looking back at her and was staring at her from the corner of his eye. She straightened up and tried to pretend nothing was bugging her, but almost doubled over in pain. Trying to pretend like it was nothing she kept walking without looking at him. Surprisingly, however, he stopped and walked at her side.

"Are you alright," he asked. "If you can't keep up tell us. We can't have you slowing us down."

"I'm fine," Kyoko grumbled. "And how can I slow you down if we're already here?"

"Our mission is to protect Killer B," Sasuke reminded her. "If the Akatsuki arrive and you can't do your mission you were assigned because you're pretending you're strong and that everything is fine, you'll slow us down and cause us to fail in our mission. We can't afford that. You know that as well as I do."

"I'm fine," Kyoko repeated. "Just leave me alone."

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment. The next thing Kyoko knew, Sasuke was lightly punching her in the gut. She was one the ground in seconds holding her gut and gritting her teeth in pain.

"What the hell is your problem," Kyoko strained to say to Sasuke. "You are such a jerk!"

Sakura and the others had turned around now and saw what was going on. "If you were fine that wouldn't have been so painful," Sasuke replied casually as Sakura knelt down to Kyoko, who was trying to stand up.

"Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach her the value in telling the truth," Sasuke answered her.

Kyoko glared at him. "Hey! Hey," Killer B exclaimed. "Let's stop fighting and get something to eat!"

They all reluctantly agreed and headed a little farther into the village and to the ramen shop. Killer B, with a little persuasion, finally got the Ramen cook to agree to treat the group of them and they all sat down to eat.

"Finally something to eat," Suigetsu exclaimed. "I've wanted to take a break from all this walking for a while now!"

He started eating really quickly and like a total slob. _"How typical of him," Kyoko thought. _She looked over toward Sasuke and watched him. _"Why is he so aggressive," she asked herself. "And so full of himself. He acts like he knows everything there is to know and pretends to know what's best for everyone. On top of that, he seems to always be acting differently. One minute he's seemingly kind and worrying about me and the next minute he's punching me in the gut and acting violent."_

Kyoko looked backed down at her food. She wasn't in the mood to eat, but she figured it would be rude not to, seeing as Killer B had gotten it for her for free. Not as if she owed him anything though. He had just broken some of her ribs after all.

_"No good can come from getting involved with ninja," she told herself, repeating the phrase she knew too well as she started to eat her ramen._


	17. Slugs, Surprises and Soldiers

Chapter/Episode 17

Slugs, Surprises and Soldiers

"Where is he," Sakura complained. "He should have been here by now."

"Hmph," Sasuke replied. "Even after all the years I've been gone he still always late."

The group of ninja, including Killer B, had done eating and were now sitting near a large rock at the gate of the village. They had been waiting an hour, and there was still no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

"Maybe he is already in the village," Sai suggested.

"Probably not," Suigetsu said as he lay on the ground. "We would have eventually seen him by now."

Kyoko was sitting at the top of the rock silently wishing she the pain in her torso would stop. Sakura had healed more of it recently, and now it was just a numbing pain.

Killer B was sitting on the ground cross-legged and seemed to be thinking of something with his eyes closed.

Kyoko closed her eyes too and just listened to the wind rustle the trees and the birds chirping. It was about the 3'oclock now and she could feel the afternoon sun warming her skin.

She wanted to be anywhere then with these ninja right now, so she let her senses drift her away. She let the wind carry her thoughts as her mind was carried down the worn down trail they had followed to get here. She kept going till she was almost at the moorland in which they had crossed, but stopped when a wisp of silver hair caught her attention.

She opened her eyes and she was back to sitting on the rock again with Sakura staring at her. "Kyoko," she asked. "Kyoko? What are you doing?"

Kyoko was suddenly aware that all the ninja had stopped and started staring at her. Embarrassed, Kyoko looked away. "Kakashi's almost here," she grumbled.

A few seconds later the silver haired Kakashi arrived. "Seems you were right," Sai said sounding almost surprised.

"Hey," Kakashi greeted the group. "You all made it here OK."

"Define OK," Kyoko grumbled as she looked at both Sasuke and Killer B in turn.

"Oh," Kakashi replied. "Did something happen?"

"It was just a little mishap," Sakura answered him. She explained to him everything that had happened after they had left Konoha.

"I see," Kakashi responded. "Well the important thing is everyone is here."

"Ya," Kyoko muttered. "I guess so."

"So what do we do now," Sakura inquired to Kakashi. "I know we are supposed to help protect Killer B and all, but are we just supposed to stay in village and follow him around?"

"Essentially," Kakashi answered. "Yes. That is basically what we are going to do."

"S-Sakura," Kyoko cringed. "Do you think you could check this again?"

Sakura looked up and saw Kyoko clutching her stomach on top of the rock. The pain had started to die down, but by now it had been hurting so much and for so long she was starting to get a headache too.

"Oh," Sakura replied. "Ya, I'll try healing it some more."

Kyoko jumped down off the rock, twisting her face in pain when she landed. "You're endurance truly is remarkable," Sai praised again.

Kyoko gave a weak smile. "Thanks," she said. "Guess I'm used to pain by now."

"If you want," a familiar voice that came somewhere from behind Kakashi said. "I can see if Lady Tsunade will help Sakura fully heal that wound."

"Katsuyu," Sakura exclaimed to the slug that was on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's good to see you! That would be great. I'm sure Kyoko will appreciate it."

"Alright," Katsuyu agreed. "I'll contact Lady Tsunade right away."

Kyoko looked at the slug in shock and horror. "WH-What," Kyoko exclaimed. "Th-the slug is _talking_?"

She ran behind Sasuke and pointed at the slug. "Why is it talking," she asked as she jabbered on. "No, _how_ is it talking?"

Sakura giggled at Kyoko in amusement. Sai, Suigetsu, Killer B and Kakashi were smiling in amusement at her too. When she realized that she was hiding behind Sasuke, and not to mention holding his arm, she went all red in the face and backed away from him. She looked in his eyes and saw a hint of amusement there for a second, and then it vanished.

"Get a hold of yourself," he remarked irritably.

"S-Sorry," Kyoko muttered, completely embarrassed.

"Come over here so we can see to those wounds," Sakura told Kyoko, still smiling.

Kyoko walked over to Sakura when the Katsuyu moved off of Kakashi's shoulder. Kyoko hesitated, looking at the slug than moved closer to it.

Suddenly Katsuyu grew in size. She grew so that she was only a bit smaller than Kyoko.

"Wha-," Kyoko exclaimed jumping back a bit. "O-Of course it can grow bigger. What slug doesn't talk and grow bigger?"

Kyoko bit back any further sarcasm and slowly moved in between the slug and Sakura and a green light emitted from Sakura's hands and the Katsuyu. After a couple minutes, the pain seemed to be gone and Kyoko smiled.

"The pain's gone now," she reassured Sakura. "Uh, thanks."

The group headed into the village with Katsuyu on Sakura's shoulder, back to her normal small size. As they walked Sakura explained to Kyoko Katsuyu's abilities and about 'ninja animals'.

"I can grow to be taller than the trees," Katsuyu told Kyoko proudly.

"Wow," Kyoko expressed her astonishment. "I never realized there could be stuff going on in this world that's so…abnormal."

"It's only because you aren't a ninja," Suigetsu taunted Kyoko. "None of this is abnormal to us."

"I know that," Kyoko told him then laughed a bit. "Ya everything is so normal, says the guy with the head that can turn into water." Suigetsu frowned at her.

"Actually," Sasuke put in. "His whole body can turn into water."

Suigetsu now turned to Sasuke. "Hey," he argued. "Whose side are you on?"

Kyoko actually agreed with Suigetsu. _"Sasuke's doing it again," she thought to herself. "He's suddenly being nice to me for some reason, sort of. Before, he was beating me up."_

Night was finally upon them as the sun set. "So," Kakashi started as they all stopped to listen. "Who's going to start guard duty and stay up for a couple hours?"

"I will," Kyoko automatically volunteered. "I'm not tired at all and I want to do guard duty."

"Ha," Suigetsu laughed at her. "With you as guard, we might as well hand over B to the Akatsuki."

"Hmph," Kyoko grumbled at him. "Says you who can't even walk ten minutes without wanting to take a break."

Suigetsu and Kyoko glared at each other. "You're not even a ninja," Suigetsu continued. "You freak out when a slug talks to you! What are you going to do if an Akatsuki from the living dead comes up to you when you're by yourself?"

Kyoko smiled. Suigetsu didn't know that she had already met a person like that when she was by herself, but her smile faded when she felt Sasuke flinch at the comment beside her.

"Hey," Kakashi interrupted. "Kyoko is qualified enough to do a simple guard duty mission. She sensed me before I got there and no one else noticed. Are you questioning Sasuke's teaching abilities?"

Suigetsu turned to Kakashi. "No…" he said as he trailed off.

"Then it's settled-," Kakashi started to say, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"She's not ready," he told Kakashi. "Even if she did sense their presence before they got here, she wouldn't be able to handle them."

"Who says she had to fight them," Kakashi inquired. "I know Kyoko is a very bright person and can figure something out."

"You shouldn't just go by what that book of prophecies says about her abilities," Sasuke argued, his words stinging Kyoko.

"I know that," Kakashi told him. "I'm basing my opinion off of the abilities she has already shown. No more arguing. Kyoko will go on guard duty now while the rest of us get some sleep…by _herself_."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, then turned and walked away. "Don't worry," Sakura reassured Kyoko. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I think Sasuke's just worried about you. Just be careful, OK?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Sasuke…worried...about her," he asked Sakura. "Don't make me laugh."

"Hmph," Kyoko agreed. "Ya, why would Sasuke, or anyone, worry about me."

She miserably walked away with her hands in her hoodie pockets as Sakura watched her go with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about her," Kakashi reassured her. "She'll be OK and she'll come around eventually. You just have to give her time."

Sakura looked at him and nodded, but that still didn't stop her from worrying about Kyoko.

**-Later That Night-**

Kyoko stared out into the night as the chilly night air made goose bumps run along her skin. The wind was cold as it rustled the leaves in the trees. She hugged herself, trying to keep her bare arms warm as she sat cross-legged upon the rock she sat on before.

She heard an owl 'hoo' in the night a distance away and then everything was quiet again. She looked up at the stars and wondered, like many people who had deceased relatives, if her parents or any of her family were looking down on her.

She let the night setting surround her as she closed her eyes and steadied her breath. She concentrated on her surroundings and let nature seep into her. This was how she had always been able to sense other things around her before she saw or heard them. Her mind would travel with the wind and she could see images in her mind of places sometimes a few kilometers away. She had also found that with her training with Sasuke, she could see further and further away. She had done this earlier that afternoon too, when she had sensed Kakashi.

As she searched for intruders or anything that may be of threat, she heard someone come up beside her. It was Sasuke.

"I thought Kakashi told you that I would be on duty by myself," She told him without opening her eyes.

"Hmph," Sasuke replied. "I'm not staying. I just figured it was colder than it has been and you didn't go on duty very prepared…so I brought you this."

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at him. He was holding out a fleece blanket toward her. "One of the female villagers that works at the place we're staying at gave it to me," he explained. "I figured you could use it more than I could."

"Oh," Kyoko replied, visibly surprised. "Thanks."

She reached down and took it from him and wrapped it around her like a cape, covering her arms and her crossed legs. He started to walk away, when he stopped and looked back at her.

"Don't screw up," he warned her. "Remember you have someone's life in your hands."

As he walked through the gates, fierce determination raced through her. "I'll show you," Kyoko told him aloud. "I'm going to see further than ever before! I'll find their location right now!"

"You don't even know who you're looking for," Sasuke argued.

She ignored him and concentrated hard holding her right hand to her face with her middle and index finger pointing up, trying to find her centre.

Kyoko actually did find herself seeing further than she did before. She was being carried by the wind through the trees and across a moor and calculated that she was at least ten kilometers away. Suddenly she was amongst a large group of ninja. Something she could only describe as a small army. At the front of the group was someone who had waist-length, spiky black hair and Kyoko noticed bore a resemblance to Sasuke and Itachi.

_"Is he Madara," Kyoko thought in alarm._

She looked at the group. _"There's an older woman," Kyoko remarked to herself. "She looks like she could be a grandmother. There's also a very tall white-haired man, a black haired guy with a goatee, another man with dark green eyes and long pale blue hair and a bunch of others including a blond-haired guy, who had his hair in a ponytail. There are about 50 or 60 people, I think. Some of them are resurrected and others are truly alive. Most of the ones that are alive are sound ninja." _

She found herself looking back into the face of Madara as the group marched across the land. She found herself terrified as he seemed to be looking at her, instead of through her.

"Kyoko," he seemed to say, and then a moment later he said it again. "Kyoko…...Kyoko."

_"How does he know my name," Kyoko asked herself as fear seemed to creep along her skin that made the hair rise on the back of her neck._

"Kyoko," he yelled. "Kyoko!"

She opened her eyes and snapped back to where she was sitting on the rock in front of the village gate with Sasuke shouting her name and shaking her by the shoulders. She immediately felt exhausted as it would seem the technique she had used had drained quite a bit of her chakra.

"What do you think you're doing using a technique like that so carelessly," Sasuke scolded her as he looked at him slightly dazed. "If I weren't here to snap you out of that trance you could have killed yourself!"

None of his words seemed to reach her as he held her shoulders staring at her. Suddenly she remembered what she had seen.

"We have to get out of here now," she exclaimed, startling Sasuke. "There is an army coming. We have to get out of here. They know we're here. They know where Killer B is. They're coming for him. And I think Madara's leading them."

They both stared at each other when they noticed Kakashi had arrived and heard what Kyoko had said.

"Hmmm," he remarked. "We should get out of here then. It seems things are getting a lot more interesting."


	18. ImpureWorld Resurrection Control Release

Chapter/Episode 18

Impure World Resurrection Control Release

Kyoko ran in silence as she followed the group consisting of Kakashi, Killer B, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Sakura away from the village and into the west. They had been running for a day now and the entire group knew that Madara's small army was almost certainly following them. The night was quiet and all she could hear was the sounds of their crunching footsteps as they ran, and the crickets in the night.

She was at the back of the group and was trying to figure out what to do. _"I want to use that technique I used last night," she thought to herself. "I can find out where Madara and his group are, but I almost died or something the last time I used it."_

"Kyoko," Kakashi called back to her over his shoulder. "Hurry up; we can't slow down for you."

"R-Right," Kyoko answered. She picked up her pace as she wondered what she should do.

"Lady Tsunade says that she has sent as many ninja as possible to our location," Katsuyu concluded from Sakura's shoulder. "They will reach us first, and then head out to face Madara and his group. They should be meeting us soon."

Alarm spread through Kyoko and she was kind of confused as to why she felt so much alarm to Katsuyu's information. _"It's no use," a thought crept into her mind. "They'll all die one way or another. The ten-tails WILL be brought back. Nothing will stop this fate from happening."_

Kyoko was startled. How did she know that? More importantly why did that thought cross her mind? She felt her mother's necklace bounce off her chest as she ran. _"Maybe it was my great grandfather's words I heard," she concluded to herself. "Is he right though? What should I do? If I ignore his words…more innocent people might die…do I really want that to happen?"_

The wind blew suddenly, and Kyoko could tell that the group Lady Tsunade had sent out had arrived. The group consisted of many ninja, some of which Kyoko had seen while she was in Konoha. Some she knew as Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, Choji, Might Guy, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten. There were many others there as well, most of whom she didn't know by name.

"Are you the one in charge of this squadron," Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a woman's voice. "No he's not in charge of this group this time," Lady Tsunade replied, moving through the group with a red haired kid with a gourd on his back and three other people, who Kyoko guessed were the other four Kage's. "We are in charge of this squadron."

Kyoko's group was startled by their appearance. "All _five_ Kage's…," Sakura whispered. "Why?"

"Because," Lady Tsunade continued. "Tobi and Kabuto are getting serious. After breaking into the sealing team's whereabouts and freeing the captured resurrected ninja, which was a great disadvantage to us, it seems Tobi, Madara and Kabuto are among the army they have deployed along with everyone they have resurrected."

Lady Tsunade turned to Kyoko. "While your technique and information was useful," she remarked. "It wasn't completely accurate. What you 'saw' was only merely a section or part of their group. It seems they don't have a group or a _small _army. What they have is a very large army and they aren't holding back."

Sakura looked worried and suddenly Kyoko spoke up. "What do you expect us to do," she asked. "Keep running away?"

"Essentially," Lady Tsunade answered. "Yes. If we can win this battle, it will all be over."

Kyoko kept silent but couldn't help thinking to herself. _"At what cost," Kyoko argued silently. "It's all useless. They are going to get to Killer B anyway. Would she rather risk hundreds of lives to prevent something that is going to happen anyway or let Killer B be captured and have no one die?"_

"We should be going," Lady Tsunade told Kakashi. "We can't risk it them catching up to you."

"Right," Kakashi answered as Lady Tsunade's squadron moved into the opposite direction. "Try to all come back…"

Lady Tsunade nodded and moved out as Kakashi and the others kept moving the way they were going as Kyoko stood there watching as Lady Tsunade's large group moved passed her. She hesitated.

It had been her turn to carry all their supplies needed for the journey, including some of Killer B's stuff. They had been reluctant to give her such a heavy load, but she had argued she could carry it, and now she was glad that she had taken the very large and heavy backpack.

"_I hope I don't regret this...," she thought worriedly to herself. "But it's for the best…I hope." _She sneaked away as she followed Lady Tsunade's group moving the other way.

Kyoko hoped no one would notice right away. She figured that if she followed Lady Tsunade's group with all their supplies and stuff, Kakashi and the others would be forced to backtrack and follow the rest of them back toward Madara.

**-About 10 Minutes Later-**

Fearful that someone would notice her, Kyoko spent the entire time secretly following the group, however sometime later, she lost sight of them and now had no idea where they had gone or where to go.

"_Damn it," she thought to herself. "They were just here! How the hell did I lose sight of about 30 different people?"_

Suddenly she felt aware of something going on a couple yards to the south. She quickly approached a cliff that went down into a canyon and found, with horror, that a battle was taking place already. It had seemed that Lady Tsunade had found Madara, Tobi and Kabuto's group.

Looking down she wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she couldn't really depend on the backpack anymore, seeing as it was weighing her down, so she took it off.

She looked back down at the scene and decided to get a closer look. She slid down the side of the canon wall and stopped to watch behind one of the giant boulders that were scattered across the canyon.

She was near where Shikamaru was fighting multiple opponents. "Shadow Possession Jutsu," he called out as he trapped a bunch of enemies, making them immobile.

Kyoko thought for a minute and looked around at the dome-shaped canyon. _"Hmmm…," she thought to herself. "With enough Chakra and great grandfather's help…it could work."_

She made her way to the center of the canyon, dodging anyone who flew in her direction. Once she finally reached the middle, she realized the canyon was a lot bigger than she thought, stretching for miles in each direction. She also realized that the wall opposite the one she slid down was higher up and more like a cliff.

Concentrating her chakra, she let her great grandfather take control of her movements. Creating hand signs, she imitated something similar to Shikamaru's jutsu. All at once, it was like a black spider web of shadow's stretched across the canyon's floor, reaching all the way to the canyon's edges, stopping any ninja who was on the ground in their tracks.

Startled everyone looked up and saw Kyoko standing in the middle of the battle.

"What are you doing here," Lady Tsunade shrieked at her. "You weren't supposed to follow us!"

"_Incredible," Shikamaru thought to himself in astonishment. "Kakashi wasn't playing around when he said this girl was powerful and full of surprises. How did she learn such a powerful shadow possession jutsu? "_

"Who is this girl," Tobi demanded to Lady Tsunade, still stuck in place. "How does she have so much power to trap so many people like this?"

"I think this is the same girl that took out Zetsu," Kabuto remarked. "She has such impressive power. I would have never of guessed she was a ninja, based on looks alone."

"She'll be an interesting opponent then," Madara added attempting to break free. "It will be interesting to fight her."

Kyoko was starting to slowly lose grip of everyone and knew that whatever her great grandfather planned to do next, he had better hurry.

Suddenly she felt herself do more hand signs as she knelt down to the ground and a blue shock wave poured from her hand as it followed along the black, spider-like shadows.

"Impure World Resurrection Control Release," she called out as the blue shock waves struck all the people whom Kyoko thought resembled zombies.

They all fell to the ground in a heap and her Shadow Possession Jutsu lost control of everyone as well.

"Asuma," Shikamaru called out to the goatee guy who was now in a heap. Kyoko remembered seeing him from her 'vision' of Madara's group from earlier.

"Jiraya," Lady Tsunade whispered toward a heap of a man with white hair, then to another man who lay on the ground. "D-Dan…"

Kabuto grinned menacingly at her. "An attack like that won't work," he assured her. "I'll have you know that these ninja you see here can't just 'die'. They have been resurrected. Nothing you do will be very helpful."

Kyoko just grinned back at him. "I don't believe you heard me right," she replied. "I said 'Impure World Resurrection Control Release'. I know it's a big name for a genjutsu technique, so I don't blame you for not hearing me the first time."

Kabuto's smile vanished as he looked down at the bodies that were now getting off the ground. "Attack them," he demanded then looked back at Kyoko. "Their under my control and there isn't much you can do about that."

"I think I already did," Kyoko taunted.

The man Kyoko now knew as Asuma got up off the ground and looked at Shikamaru holding his head. He still looked like a 'zombie' and Shikamaru stood guard, waiting for Asuma to obey his orders.

Shockingly to everyone but Kyoko, he just stood there as he raised his hand and looked at it. He then looked up back at Shikamaru and smiled as he calmly walked over to him.

"Looks like they're not under your control anymore," Kyoko remarked to Kabuto as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"H-How," he stammered.

Kyoko looked around as many of the people who she still considered 'zombies' got up and moved on their own. Free from control.

"Well," Lady Tsunade acknowledged. "It looks like the numbers are now in our favour."


	19. Tobi's Sacrificed

Chapter/Episode 19

Tobi's Sacrificed

"Maybe so," Kabuto replied. "The numbers may be in your favour, but not everyone released from my control will fight on your side."

"Speak for yourself," a blond haired guy, who had his hair in a ponytail interrupted. "I never wanted to join Akatsuki to begin with."

"Yes," replied a guy with short red hair. "I agree with Deidara. I will no longer be involved with the Akatsuki organization either."

"Our fine arts have been used for this organization too long," Deidara continued. "Sasori and I won't let our arts be unappreciated or used anymore."

Kabuto gritted his teeth. "You…," he started but was interrupted by Tobi.

"Save your breath," he told him. "The Jinchuriki should have met up with Killer B and Kakashi by now. Soon the Ten-tails will be reborn."

Everyone looked at Tobi in alarm as Madara grinned sinisterly. By now a bunch of the sound ninja had fled, fearing about the drastic change in numbers. Only the resurrected Shinobi remained, who were now on the Shinobi Alliance side, with Lady Tsunade's group. Tobi, Madara, and Kabuto were the only ones on their side left.

Madara chuckled. "Hmph," he remarked. "I guess we'll have to find something to do while we wait for them to get here…and I know just how to pass the time."

Kyoko breathed in sharply as fear rose up inside her. "Kyoko," Lady Tsunade ordered. "Get out of the way."

It was too late though. Madara hit Kyoko from behind and sent Kyoko flying in the direction of Kabuto and Tobi. She slammed against the canyon wall and landed on her stomach. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to get up.

_"That was SO uncalled for," she thought angrily to herself. _

She was finally able to stand and looked up to see Madara right in front of her. She gasped as he grinned sinisterly at her again. She flinched when he grabbed her by the arm and tossed her aside like garbage. She tumbled across the ground like a fallen leaf caught in the wind.

Kyoko quickly got up in a sitting position when he called out to her. "You're not putting up much of a fight for someone who's supposed to be so powerful," he taunted her. "How disappointing."

She got up and noticed something different about his eyes. They weren't the Sharingan she had used and seen before but they had a ripple like pattern and were purple in colour.

Noticing Kyoko's look of wonder, Madara grinned at her. "I hear you have the Sharingan," he remarked. "This you see here is the Rinnegan. It is another Dōjutsu. I am the only one known to have both in both eyes. It's also the last thing you are going to see. I'll finish you off quickly."

Kyoko held her breath as he prepared a Great Fireball Technique. "Get up," Lady Tsunade yelled at her as it had seemed Tobi and Kabuto were holding them off with Manda II. "Move out of the way!"

However, Kyoko couldn't. She was too terrified, just like the time her parents were killed. Only this time, she had already been seen and there was nowhere to hide.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu," He said almost mockingly as Kyoko flinched and looked away.

She waited and waited, but nothing happened. Confused, she looked up to see Itachi standing in between her and Madara, also using the Fireball Release Technique.

"I-Itachi?" she stammered. She got up off the ground and when both of them stopped the technique, an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Itachi Uchiha," he muttered. "What do you owe her? Why would you save such a useless, pathetic girl?"

His words stung Kyoko. "I'm not useless," she whispered. "Or pathetic."

Madara smiled. He knew he had struck a nerve. "Oh," he asked her. "Just who are you?"

Kyoko stepped forward angry and upset. "I'm Kyoko Tanaka," she declared. "I'm a direct descendent of the Sage of Six Paths himself and I'm not useless or pathetic or anything else! I can do anything!"

Anger started to rise in her. _"He's just like my village," she thought angrily. "Calling me names. Saying I'm useless and pathetic. I'm not. I'm stronger now."_

Madara's smile vanished. "Direct descendent of the Sage of Six Paths," he repeated her. "Don't make me laugh. There is no way that's remotely possible."

"Ohya," Kyoko asked, outraged. "I'll prove it to you!"

Concentrating, she closed her eyes and felt them change. When she reopened them a shocked gasp was followed by a silence.

"T-The Rinnegan," Madara stammered. "How is that possible?"

Even Itachi, Tobi and Kabuto were shocked at the sight of it.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed when a loud explosion was heard, followed by the shaking of the ground. Kyoko almost fell over, had she not clutched onto Itachi's arm to prevent herself from falling. Her Rinnegan vanished and was replaced by her normal, bright brown eyes.

The resurrected jinchuriki were back, with the sealed eight-tails. "Dammit," Lady Tsunade whispered. "No."

Tobi laughed as he met up with them behind Madara. "My plan," he started. "The Eye of the Moon plan has very nearly been completed."

Itachi moved to stop him, however, Madara moved in his way. Itachi gritted his teeth and Kyoko looked nervous.

"You are lucky Itachi Uchiha," Tobi taunted. "It seems I don't need to sacrifice your brother after all. I'll be using Madara instead."

Everyone was shocked, except Madara himself. "Yes," he replied looking at Tobi after Tobi summoned the Demonic Statute of the Outer Path. "Sasuke won't be sacrificed. You will. This is my plan now. Not yours."

Now it was Tobi's turn to look surprised. "What are you talking about," he exclaimed. "I started the Akatsuki. I planned this. I've done all the work. This is my plan, my doing!"

Madara just smiled as he started synchronizing Tobi with the Demonic Statute of the Outer Path. "You can't do this," Tobi screamed his last words. "Without me this plan would be nothing!"

Everyone looked on horrified as Tobi seem to get absorbed into the Demonic Statute of the Outer Path along with the Eight-tails.

"No stop," exclaimed Lady Tsunade. "You can't do this! You don't know what power you'll be unleashing on the world!"

Her words rang empty as the Ten-tails started to form from the Demonic Statute of the Outer Path. Madara laughed menacingly as the Ten-tails stood before them and opened its eye at its surroundings.

"Welcome Ten-tails," Madara said crazily. "I am your new jinchuriki and our first goal is to destroy everyone here."

He turned toward everyone that was there. Lady Tsunade and practically every ninja in Konoha were there, with the exception of a few like Naruto and Hinata. Even Kakashi and the others had come back with Killer B, who was being transported by a bird that was one of Sai's drawings.

"Master Zabuza," Haku said turning to him. "I have a bad feeling about this." Zabuza said nothing and just stared on ahead.

"Grandma Chiyo," Sakura said reaching near the front of the group where she stood.

"Sakura," Chiyo greeted her.

Sasuke was standing beside Suigetsu staring in her direction. She looked up at Itachi and saw he was staring back at Sasuke. Asuma was standing by Shikamaru and everyone looked tense.

"No human can order me around," the Ten-tails declared, turning on Madara. "You are a fool to believe you can control me."

With a swipe of its giant black hand, he swiped Madara away knocking him into the cliff.

Everyone was silent as no one knew what to say or do as they started at the giant known as the Ten-tails. It was as sinister as ever. However, things were about to get much worse.


	20. TenTails Unleashed Pt 1

Chapter/Episode 20

Ten-Tails Unleashed Pt. 1

Kyoko stared at the giant black and sinister beast known as the Ten-tails. It was fairly big, about the height of trees, only just a bit taller.

She watched as the giant thing with one-eye looked up at the moon. Nobody moved as Kabuto rescued an unconscious Madara and escaped to the top of the canyon, overlooking the scene.

Nobody could really tell what was happening, but all of a sudden the moon started to get bigger and bigger, coming towards them, or rather toward the Ten-tails, at a rapid rate of speed.

The Ten-Tails reached out with a claw-like hand and grabbed at it and the next thing anyone knew, the space around the Ten-tails filled up with a dark light.

With the moon no longer in the sky, it became very hard to see; in fact you couldn't see a thing.

"Everyone, get to higher ground right away," Kyoko surprisingly heard herself say in that familiar male voice that she knew as her grandfather's. "It isn't safe, get away now!"

"But we can't see," she heard a Konoha ninja yell out. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Suddenly moving through her grandfather's control, Kyoko found herself scaling the highest part of the canyon walls. She didn't know how _she_ could see, but she figured it was her grandfather's doing.

Using fire ball jutsu, she set the forest around the canyon on fire, so the light of the flames could allow everyone to see. When many of the ninja had finally turned around and started scrambling up the canyon walls, they turned around and a gasp of horror left their mouth.

Looking at the Ten-tails, Kyoko noticed a dark, purplish-black aura had surrounded its body and it was staring to grow in size. Once a majority of the Allied Forces had escaped the canyon, the Ten-tails had grown a head taller than the canyon and Kyoko found that not even her entire body was the size of its eye alone.

Looking back down into the canyon, the Ten-tails noticed much of the ninja had fled, but that some were still at its feet, such as Lady Tsunade.

"I," the sinister beast started to rasp. "I will destroy every living thing in this world, and there is nobody that can stop me."

It swept a giant black hand toward Lady Tsunade, scraping the earth as it swung it around, and someone, whom Kyoko thought sounded like Sakura, screamed at her to get out of the way. Suddenly a man with long pale blue hair stepped between the giant hand and Lady Tsunade. He had a barrier jutsu up, and when the Ten-tails slammed into it he had great difficulty keeping the barrier in place as the Ten-tails tried to break through it with its hand.

"Dan," Lady Tsunade exclaimed. "What are you-."

"Move," Dan commanded to her. "Go to higher grounds with the other ninja."

"But," Lady Tsunade stammered. "If I leave you here you'll-."

"Just go," he commanded again. "If I die, it doesn't matter. I am not meant to be alive right now anyway. You know that. You _are_ still alive though, and I want you to stay that way."

Lady Tsunade just stood there when she felt someone pick her up from behind and fling her over his shoulder.

"Jiraya," Dan greeted him. "Bring her to safety."

Jiraya nodded as he jumped away with Lady Tsunade in his grasp.

"Dan," Lady Tsunade yelled out.

"Don't worry about me," Dan called out speaking to Lady Tsunade and then to Jiraya. "Take care of her."

Everyone watched when the barrier began to crack and then eventually broke. When the Ten-tails hand got closer to him, he yelled in pain as he just disintegrated before everyone's eyes, then turned to nothing but particles or ashes that drifted into the night air when the Ten-tails crushed him in its hand.

_"Th-That creature has the power to make anything around it or close to it, deteriorate into nothing," Kyoko reflected to herself. "It's so…evil."_

Kyoko was the only person on the side of the canyon she was on. She was to the left of the Ten-tails, while everyone else was in front of it.

_"I-I need to get out of here," Kyoko thought alarmed. "This is too dangerous. I can't deal with this. I don't want to. None of this is my problem."_

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she saw the former Kage's run down into the canyon along with a few other people she had never seen before.

"The ninja who have long since died," one of the Kage announced. "Will protect the ninja of today and tomorrow, including the ninja who have only recently passed on."

They got ready to battle with the Ten-tails, preparing their hand signs and getting ready to fight. However, all was lost. The Ten-tails opened its mouth and a second later, a darkly coloured chakra beamed out among the ninja who were standing up to face it. Their yells were heard only for a second before they deteriorated and vanished, just like Dan.

_"I can't just stand around and watch people die like this," Kyoko thought, petrified. "But I can't do anything about it either. I'll die if I try and face that thing. I need to get out of here."_

She attempted once again to flee into the forest that was still burning around her that made the scenes she was witnessing look that much more sinister, however, something once again made her stop in her tracks.

Kabuto was laughing evilly as he held a, still unconscious, Madara up. "You will never get the chance to double cross me again," he replied to Itachi, whom he had, presumably, knocked down into the canyon. "Now you will die at the hands of something you tried so desperately to prevent."

He vanished in a second and then Kyoko looked back down at Itachi. He was cautiously regarding and backing away from the Ten-tails that was looking at him.

"How interesting," the Ten-tails rasped. "A human who has the gift of the Sharingan. I will absorb you and become even more powerful to destroy this pathetic world and its people!"

It laughed sinisterly as it outstretched its hand toward Itachi. Kyoko couldn't miss the look of panic on Itachi's face. Looking over to where she knew Sasuke was standing, she saw the same panic reflected in his eyes.

_"He's going to lose his brother all over again," Kyoko thought desperately and sadly. "I have to do something. I can't let that happen!"_

The Ten-tails was in distance of Itachi when Kyoko heard herself cry out. "Stop," she exclaimed, her voice echoing across the canyon. "Don't do it!"

The Ten tails ignored her as Itachi's Akatsuki cloak began to disintegrate. "I-I said stop," Kyoko tried again, however the Ten-tails continued to ignore her. It was getting closer to Itachi, more of his cloak was disintegrating…her heart was racing and she was beginning to shake as everything seemed loud to her. The rush of blood in her ears, the _boom-boom_ of her heart beat in her chest, and the sharp breaths of air she was struggling to get into her lungs.

Itachi's cloak had fully disintegrated now, and in a few seconds the rest of him and his clothes would be too…and he'd be gone forever, just like everyone else.

Gone and Dead.

Forever.


	21. TenTails Unleashed Pt 2

Chapter/Episode 21

Ten-Tails Unleashed Pt. 2

"I have the Sharingan _and _the Rinnegan," Kyoko blurted out, the noise of everything still ringing in her ears. "And I'm the great, great granddaughter of the Sage of the Six Paths!"

Her words echoed across the canyon once again and caused the beast to stop. Everything was suddenly very quiet. Kyoko wasn't sure if she had stopped breathing or not, or whether or not her heart had stopped.

In the deafening silence the Ten-tails moved its hand away from Itachi, and turned its ginormous head to face Kyoko. Now she could understand why Itachi hadn't moved. It was terrifying.

There was a reflection of her standing there on the cliff in the Ten-tails' eye and she could see herself clearly in the black and blood red of it with the flames of the forest fire behind her in the background. The reflected image in the Ten-tails' eye made her to believe that she was in hell. It was if she was looking into a crystal ball and saw that it had predicted death for her.

Her hands started to shake a bit as chills went down her spine, but she stood her ground regardless of the fear seeping into every cell of her body.

"You're chakra," the beast remarked. "It is just like his…no…wait. That necklace around your neck, it _is_ his chakra. You are a part of him. You are everything I despise. That man locked me up and sealed me away for years. He tore me apart and separated me into different beasts. My body was locked away and turned into the moon. I despise him and I vow to get revenge. However, he is dead. What is left of him is in that necklace and in your blood. You are directly related to him. You are his offspring. Therefore, I will get revenge by killing you."

"Wha-," Kyoko stammered backing away trembling like a leaf. "N-No! You can't! I didn't do anything to you!"

The Ten-tails chuckled. "That doesn't matter," he replied. "I suffered because of someone from your bloodline. It is your duty to suffer and pay for the consequences."

"No," she exclaimed then stopped. She really didn't know what to say. And besides, was there any point in arguing with it?

"I am going to make you suffer just like I did," the Ten-tails spoke again. "I will make you watch as I kill everyone important to you and destroy anything you care about."

Kyoko breathed in sharply. _"It couldn't possibly figure out about Victorique could it," she wondered to herself. "There's no way it could figure out who she is."_

The Ten-tails let out a long, menacing laugh as it continued to stare at her. "I _can _find out who is most precious to you," the Ten-tails remarked, reading her mind. "And I now know who that is. That girl's face that keeps coming to your mind. The one with the black hair. _She_ is the one you care about the most. She will be the first to die in front of your eyes…after all these other people."

Kyoko looked to the group of ninja that were standing to her left. She saw some of the female ninja being comforted by others as fear spread across their face. They were all petrified.

Noticing Itachi had joined Sasuke, Kyoko saw that they were standing a bit father away from the group staring frustrated at her. They were probably trying to figure out how to save her. She noticed the same frustrated expression on the faces of Sakura, Lady Tsunade and Kakashi too.

_"I know I said that I hated ninja and didn't care for them," she reflected. "But I can't let this creature kill them all. On top of that, he's going to kill Victorique! I can't let that happen. She's the only one I have left. I don't want to give her any more grief than I already have. I mean I got her and her family kicked out the village. I don't want her to die because of me too. I __**will**__ protect her!"_

Suddenly a surge of courage and determination poured into her. She was going to save everyone. This time she would not hide in fear. She looked back into the Ten-tails' eye with a look of fierce determination that reflected back at her from her reflection.

"Whatever you're planning," the Ten-tails warned. "It's useless. You are weak and a nothing. You should go back to quivering like a child and try to hide while you still can. Not that would do you much good."

"No," Kyoko yelled defiantly. "I am _not_ a child anymore. I'm not going to hide and watch people die anymore. I've grown up and become stronger. I will defeat you just like my grandfather did and protect everyone!"

"Don't make me laugh," the Ten-tails replied to her lifting its giant hand over its head and bringing it down over Kyoko.

She ran along the canyon wall with very quick speed and dodged the Ten-tails' hand as it crushed the ground in which she was standing, collapsing the wall of that side of the canyon. She was now on the opposite side of the canyon of Lady Tsunade and the others and the Ten-tails was in between. It turned to face her, again, swinging its hand down into the section of the ground she was standing and again she dodged it. She had done a complete half-circle around the canyon from where she used to be standing and now the other ninja were in a group to her right.

"Gah," the Ten-tails exclaimed in frustration. "I will kill you now and then kill that girl and her family and everyone else in this pathetic world!"

"I'm not going to allow that to happen," Kyoko replied courageously. "There is not anything I wouldn't do for my friend, and if that means having to fight and destroy you, then so be it. I will protect her! She means everything to me!"

A white light started to develop around Kyoko's necklace and Kyoko herself, getting brighter and stronger as she spoke.

"I will protect everyone," she yelled again. "No more hiding! I will be strong! You represent everything I don't like! You are the result of ninja hate and greed. You represent everything negative in this world and I will beat you because of that! Positive feelings and energy is more powerful than anything! You can only get stronger by positive emotions and through wanting to protect your friends. That is why I am and always will be stronger than you!"

By now the light emitting from Kyoko's body had begun to light up the area around her. Even with the moon gone and the flames dying out, everyone could see fine as if it was daylight because of the light surrounding her.

"Now," Kyoko said in a low voice. "It's time you left this world forever."

"I will never leave this world again," the Ten-tails declared turning toward her. "You are just a weak pathetic girl who has no one. What damage do you possibly think you could you do to me?"

"You're wrong," she yelled back while performing hand signs to a jutsu no one had seen before. "I do have someone. I have a friend. Her name is Victorique…and even just one friend is enough to make me more powerful than ever."

The Ten-tails lunged at her as the light around Kyoko grew blindingly bright. Kyoko yelled out as she ran towards the Ten-tails, her arm pulled back behind her.

There were gasps of fear from Lady Tsunade's group as the five Kage, Sasuke, Itachi, the resurrected Shinobi, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Shino, Choji and many others watched on with shocked expressions.

"The Creation of all things ability," the Ten-tails suddenly realized, too late.

"And a ten beasts sealing technique," Kyoko replied grinning when she was inches from the Ten-tails. They were both suspended in the air and when Kyoko brought forth her pulled back hand, the white light expanded in all directions blinding everyone that was present.

Kakashi grunted while holding up his arms to block his eyes from the harsh light. "What is that light," he asked aloud through gritted teeth.

When Kyoko's hand impacted the Ten-tails, the white light became a force, almost like a very powerful gust of wind. It engulfed everything around her and in the canyon, and as it approached the other ninja, who had watched in awe, they all got knocked off their feet and seemingly blown away.

From far away it looked like a giant white explosion that blocked everything from view. The trees looked as if they were about to be blown right out of the ground and uproot.

The last thing Kyoko remembered was staring into the Ten-tails' face and being blinded by white light all around her. She suddenly thought that she was going to die and had destroyed everything from accidently causing a giant explosion and then everything for Kyoko abruptly turned black.


	22. Aftermath

Chapter/Episode 22

Aftermath

Sakura struggled to open her eyes as a pounding headache caused her terrible pain.

"Hnnnn…" she muttered, finally opening her eyes and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Suddenly a realization hit her and she recalled what had happened earlier. _"A-Am I dead!" she exclaimed to herself._

She looked around and noticed she was still at the edge of the canyon like before, however, something was different. The Ten-tails had disappeared, and when Sakura looked up into the sky, she saw the moon there again. It was slowly fading and the sky had started to brighten a bit as dawn arrived.

Looking over beside her, Lady Tsunade was getting up into a sitting position too. "Sakura," Lady Tsunade acknowledged. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied. "I just woke up too."

Lady Tsunade noticed Jiraya was beside her and wondered if he was OK too. "Jiraya," Lady Tsunade asked sternly. "Wake up. Are you alright?"

When he didn't stir Lady Tsunade's heart raced. _"Did the Impure World Resurrection effect wear off," she thought alarmed. "Is he truly gone again?"_

With a look of concern and fear, she tried shaking his shoulders. "Jiraya," she said again, louder. "Jiraya!"

Suddenly he stirred and started to swat a hand at her. "Go away," he demanded. "Five more minutes."

Getting frustrated with him, Lady Tsunade punched him in the head, causing a giant bump to form. "Owwww," he complained. "OK, OK. I'm up. Why do you have to be so harsh Tsunade?"

As Sakura stood up and walked over to the two of them, Jiraya turned and a shocked gasp left the mouths of both ladies.

"What," Jiraya asked, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

Tears started to form in Lady Tsunade's eyes as she leaned over and hugged him. Jiraya looked up at Sakura who was standing over them.

"Could you please tell me what's going on," he asked again.

"Y-You aren't…," Sakura stammered. "You're not resurrected anymore. You're actually…_alive_."

Jiraya's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-," he asked looking at is hands behind Tsunade's back, who was still hugging him. "Really?"

Over to where Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Azuma were laying, Shikamaru was starting to wake as well. "Hnnnn," Shikamaru muttered, just like Sakura did. "Hey. Choji, Ino, Azuma…wake up."

Shikamaru pushed himself up into a sitting position, as Ino and Choji did too. Looking at Azuma, who was getting up from the ground also, they gasped a shock of astonishment.

"A-Azuma," Shikamaru whispered.

"What is it," he asked looking at his team in confusion as they all sat there, staring.

"You're alive," they exclaimed in unison as Azuma gave a look of shock.

Similar shocks of astonishment were heard everywhere. All of the resurrected ninja and Shinobi from before that were still around were now truly alive. This included Sasori, Deidara, grandma Chiyo, including the Jinchuriki.

"Nii," Fū acknowledged her fellow Jinchuriki. "We're alive again."

"I see," Nii replied. "This is incredible. How could this have happened?"

Killer B also seemed to be stirring next to Sai and his brother, A. "Wow," Killer B exclaimed. "I'm alive."

Returning to where Lady Tsunade was, she had stopped hugging Jiraya and was curiously looking around. "It seems the others are alive now too."

"That's not all," Jiraya informed them. "It seems the Jinchuriki have their tailed beasts sealed in them again too. However, somehow I sense there not as powerful as they once were. There weaker than before."

"Wow…," Sakura commented, at a loss for words. "Do you think Naruto does too?"

"It wouldn't be surprising," Jiraya confirmed.

In Konoha, Hinata was sleeping with her head, face down on Naruto's bed while sitting on a chair that she had put next to it. Suddenly waking up, she looked at Naruto wide-eyed, as he lay there snoring and drooling, seemingly, dreaming about something. Probably ramen.

_"N-Naruto," Hinata stammered in her head. "You're OK. I-I'm so happy you're alright."_

She smiled to herself as she remembered Kyoko and what she had said. She had told her not to worry about Naruto and that everything was going to be alright and she had been right.

Back to where Sakura was looking curiously across the canyon and around at her surroundings, a thought crossed her mind.

"Weren't those trees burned by Kyoko," she asked wondering as she looked at the now green trees, which looked as if they hadn't even been touched with a single flame.

"Ya," Lady Tsunade said cautiously, standing up. "Where is she anyway?"

Jiraya got up too, wondering the same thing.

Across the canyon, Sasuke had started stirring at the same time as Itachi.

Looking over at Itachi, Sasuke noticed that he too was alive again. "I-Itachi," Sasuke stammered, finally able to talk to his brother again for the first time. "Y-You're not dead."

Itachi stood up, just as Sasuke did the same and they faced each other. Neither one of them moved as they stared at one another.

"Why," Sasuke asked finally. "Why didn't you tell me the truth behind your actions after all these years? Why would you allow me to kill you, knowing that if I found out the truth, it would only cause me more pain?"

"Because, little brother," Itachi started. "I wanted you to become stronger, and I didn't want you to hate the place you were born. I knew that if you knew the truth, you would seek revenge on Konoha…and I didn't want that to happen."

"Then why would you want me to hate you," Sasuke asked. "You knew you were the only one that mattered so much to me anymore."

"Exactly," Itachi answered. "If you had learned the truth and understood why I did what I did, you would not only seek revenge on Konoha but you would remain close to me. Not knowing how to make friends of your own, those important bonds that makes a person who they are. My bonds got destroyed and I didn't want you to end up the same way. I wanted you to grow up and make friends to replace all that you had lost and I knew that those bonds would make you stronger."

"But…," Sasuke asked again. "Why fill me with so many emotions of hate and revenge…even telling me repeatedly that my hate wasn't strong enough? It doesn't make any sense."

"So," Itachi replied. "You could become stronger. If you could fill yourself with such strong negative emotions, and then defeat them inside yourself, after all that has happened, you would become a stronger, better person. That was all I ever wished for you to be."

Sasuke thought for a moment as he looked at his brother. He understood now. Itachi had done everything that he did because he cared for him. And all Itachi ever wanted to do was protect him.

"I was scared after seeing how strong your hate had finally become," Itachi confessed. "I was afraid I had driven you too far into darkness so that nothing could bring you back…however. Seeing your relation to that girl…Kyoko…you changed inside. She helped you defeat the strong, negative emotions I had caused to fill inside of you. I am happy for that."

Sasuke took a step forward, not sure of what he wanted to do. He wanted to hug his brother again for the first time in a very long time but he also wanted to cry. Somehow, he felt that his dark past had been left behind and a sudden surge of relief pulsed through him. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt free of burden.

Whatever Sasuke wanted to do, he didn't get the chance to. Someone had yelled something from across the canyon and was pointing up into the sky. As Sasuke looked to where they were pointing, he noticed something falling from the sky and plummeting towards the earth.

It was Kyoko. She was hurdling down to the ground, head first. She was unconscious and falling straight for the bottom of the canyon.

As the clouds and air rushed passed her falling body, more and more people seemed to notice her coming down from the air.

Sasuke wanted to stay with his brother; however, he knew he couldn't allow himself to let Kyoko collide with the earth. If she was still alive, she wouldn't be for long if he let her hit the ground.

Running along the edge of the canyon, he sped up, trying to match his place to where she was falling. As he was about to jump up to catch her, the ground gave way beneath him.

Sasuke half-fell, half-slid down into the canyon. _"Crap," he thought to himself. "I'm not going to reach her in time."_

Just as Kyoko was entering the canyon, Itachi flew over it and caught her, landing near the middle and resting her on the ground. The sun had started to come up now and the sunrise was now making its way into the canyon and over the horizon.

Sasuke came over as Lady Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura and Kakashi rushed over too. "How is she doing," Kakashi demanded to know as Itachi knelt over her.

As Itachi looked up, he has an expression of solemnness on his face.

"N-No," Sakura stammered, realization coming over her.

"She doesn't have a pulse," Itachi replied, confirming everyone's fears as they looked down at her beaten up and scratched body. "She dead."


	23. Reunion

Chapter/Episode 23

**Reunion**

Tears started to roll down Sakura's face. _"She can't be dead,"_ _Sakura thought to herself. _

"Are you sure," Lady Tsunade asked authoritatively.

"Yes," Itachi answered quietly as he looked up at Sasuke who was standing beside him closer to Kyoko's feet. When he looked at Sasuke, he saw a frown on his face and his hands clenched at his sides while he watched Kyoko's face from where he was standing.

Suddenly Sakura spoke up. "She shouldn't have died," she muttered. "She never wanted to have anything to do with this, but we forced her to get involved. All she ever wanted was to find a friend…her only friend…and she never got a chance to do that, even after all the years she spent looking. And now…she'll never get a chance to find her again. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like searching for a friend for years…and then never getting a chance to see them once. I feel like it's my entire fault somehow."

No one said anything as they watched in silence. Kakashi turned around and saw, with surprise, that the other ninja and Kage's were standing behind them and making a great big semi-circle around Kyoko, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on."

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said unenthusiastically. "Why'd she have to be the only one that died? No one else died. Everything was happy until this."

A few people were teary eyed and crying, such as Sakura and Ino when Kakashi noticed something. He bent down and picked up Kyoko's necklace, which had broken. "The stone's gone," Kakashi noted, looking around. "Where'd it go?"

Suddenly something fell from the sky and hit the ground by Kyoko's feet.

"What is it," Garra asked aloud.

When Sasuke looked over a sparkling light was forming from the stone that had been on Kyoko's necklace. "It's the stone," Sasuke replied.

Suddenly the sparkling light rose upwards, creating the silhouettes of three people. When the bodies became more visible, a gasp left the mouth of someone from the crowd of people.

"Wha-," Kakashi stammered.

"I-Incredible," Jiraya added shakily.

"Who is that," Ino inquired.

"The person in the middle," Azuma told his students who were looking at him in confusion. "If I'm correct, the one in the middle is the Sage of the Six Paths himself."

More shocked expressions and gasps were let out in the crowd. And as the Sage of the Six Paths looked out at them all, he spoke.

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths," he confirmed, decidedly concentrating on Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, Jiraya, Itachi and Sasuke. "As I am sure you are aware of by now, this is my great, great granddaughter, Kyoko."

He held out his hand toward her then continued. "The woman on the left," he introduced. "Is Kyoko's mother and the man on the right is her father. Kyoko and her mother are the offspring of my daughter Kimi."

They both smiled at the staring faces before they looked down at the daughter with love and concern in their eyes.

"How could you do such a thing," Sakura yelled at him. "How could you make her go through all of this? You practically forced her to die! You knew this was going to happen and yet you planned it anyway hoping that she would want to die to save thousands of people!"

"Sakura," Lady Tsunade yelled sternly at her.

"It's alright," the Sage replied. "She is right. It wasn't fair of me to plan her destiny and allow her to die so unwillingly. I understand that. This is why the three of us are here."

"We want to give our daughter another chance at life," the long haired brunette, who was Kyoko's mother, responded. "I hope you will all treat her well and help her live a happier life."

A look of shock spread over Sakura's face. _"They can do that," she asked herself. "They can just bring her back to life?" _Sakura looked at the short, skinny woman that was Kyoko's mom. She looked almost fragile like an antique doll and was very pretty like her daughter. Kyoko's father had a bigger physique. He was taller and bigger boned than his wife and had a square set jaw with short, messy brown hair.

"Hold on," Jiraya interrupted. "No one knew you had a daughter."

"This is correct," the Sage confirmed. "I hid her from the world so the prophecy could be carried out and so that no harm would come to her. That is why her name means 'secret'. While I gave my eldest son my "eyes" and my youngest son my "body", I gave my daughter my "heart" and "mind". I thus gave her the Chameleon kekkei genkai and myself, which was in her necklace for when the occasion that the Ten-Tails should re-emerge, I could help guide her."

"I see," Jiraya replied nodding.

"There is something else I must tell you," the Sage remembered. "I must tell you that all the Justus and techniques in the Shinobi world that cause a great deal of damage, such as Madara's Great Fire Majestic Annihilation and some of the Susanoo's Jutsu's, have been destroyed."

"Wha-," Shikamaru stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that no one will be able to use them anymore," the Sage explained. "They are too big of a danger to this world and cause too much destruction."

Garra nodded. "Makes sense," he rasped.

"One more thing," the Sage added. "There is something I ask of you."

Lady Tsunade nodded. "I wish for her to have a better life," he continued. "And I ask that you please take care of her. Help her see the good in ninja ways and guide her to a happier life."

"We will definitely do that for you," Lady Tsunade agreed. "She will stay in Konoha and I will personally look after her well-being."

"Thank-you," Kyoko's mother spoke up in her quiet voice.

All three of them started to disappear in to a blue hazy mist that moved toward Kyoko. As Itachi stepped back from her, the hazy missed enshrouded her. Some of the blue mist moved to Kakashi, much to his surprise, and Kyoko's broken necklace, which he was holding. The necklace changed into a bracelet, or more like a bangle before Kakashi's eyes. It was thin and made of a green coloured metal with a weird gold pattern engraved into it, which consisted of swirls and spirals.

_"It is the Chameleon bangle," the Sage's voice informed Kakashi, who heard the voice in his head. "A ninja tool that can change into any weapon she encounters. However, she will have to learn how use it on her own."_

Kakashi looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand, and then back at Kyoko. She was breathing now, but looking like she was having a hard time doing so. The blue mist that was her family was starting to fade and once again, the Sage's voice broke into someone's thoughts. This time, however, the Sage's voice was in Lady Tsunade's, Sakura's, Itachi's, Sasuke's, Jiraya's and Kakashi's minds.

_"Kyoko will not remember any jutsu or technique she has used," the Sage explained. "I will hope that you'll reteach her everything she learned."_

"Of course," Lady Tsunade replied quietly.

_"The rest is in your hands," the Sage told Lady Tsunade, speaking for the last time before the mist completely disappeared and vanished._

Looking back down at Kyoko, everyone noticed that she was breathing again, however, having great difficulty.

"Alright," Lady Tsunade replied, taking charge. "I need to send someone with Kyoko to Konoha immediately."

Looking at Sasuke and Itachi, who were across from her on the other side of Kyoko, she nodded at them. I will send you two there with her. Explain the situation to the staff there and I will arrive as soon as possible.

"What about me," Sakura asked. "I'm a medical ninja," wouldn't it make more sense for me to go?"

"You have to heal the ninja that still need help here," Lady Tsunade reminded her.

"Right," Sakura said uncertainly.

"I'll send Katsuyu there and then she help me get you three there," Lady Tsunade explained.

""Then me and Tsunade will get there by frog," Jiraya said smiling.

"Hmph," Lady Tsunade replied. "Fine, we will meet you there by frog."

"Right," Itachi replied and Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Are you ready Katsuyu," Lady Tsunade asked her slug.

"Y-Yes," Katsuyu replied.

Lady Tsunade sent Katsuyu to Konoha and then a few minutes later so were Itachi, Sasuke and Kyoko.

As Itachi held a limp Kyoko, Sasuke quickly moved on ahead to the Konoha hospital to explain what was going on to the doctors and nurses. Not too long after, Kyoko was in a hospital bed with a breathing device and a heart monitor hooked up to her.

Itachi and Sasuke waited outside the hospital room and an awkward silence filled the air around them. Finally Itachi decided to speak up and break the silence.

"So," he remarked casually. "What do you plan on doing now?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Wait for Tsunade to get here," he replied simply.

"I meant after all is said and done," Itachi explained. "After the war is declared over and everyone goes home."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and just stared at nothing in particular. Itachi watched his expression carefully, watching for the slightest emotion to give him away.

"I don't know," he answered finally. "I might stay for a while I guess."

Itachi chuckled. "If I'm not mistaken," he noted. "That girl in there definitely changed you."

"Hmph," Sasuke replied irritably. "Whatever. And just what do _you_ plan on doing?"

"Well," Itachi started, taking off his Akatsuki robe. "Seeing as I won't be needing this anymore…I might stay in Konoha for a while too."

Sasuke looked in shock at him. "What," he asked. "Really? Why would you do that?"

"Well," Itachi continued. "The Akatsuki has disbanded and I don't have anywhere to go. I've always considered Konoha home, and it's about time I paid for what I did. I may just settle down here. But of course I'm going to need to find a place to stay until I can get enough cash to find a place of my own…What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke let the faintest of smiles appear on his face. "I think my apartment is still available," he muttered casually. "I guess I could let you stay there until you get your own apartment, but you'll have to follow my _rules_ if you want to stay there."

"So," Itachi noted, realizing what Sasuke really meant. "You're telling me I have to do what you saylike_ you're_ the older brother."

"Correct," Sasuke replied tauntingly.

"Fine," Itachi agreed with one of his famous smiles spread across his face.

"NARUTO," Sasuke and Itachi heard someone yell. "Y-You're not well enough to be up and about yet! The n-nurse told you to rest!"

Both Uchihas looked up the hallway to the very last room on the right and Naruto was storming out of the room with Hinata following him closely.

He turned back to Hinata, not noticing the Uchihas standing there. "There's a war," he argued back. "I can't just lie down and do nothing! If they get to Killer B it's going to get bad! I'm going to beat Madara and Tobi and Kabuto with Rasengan, all in one shot! Then I'm going to find Sasuke! Believe It!"

"N-Naruto," Hinata pleaded. "D-Don't go. Y-You can't…not in your condition."

"No way," Naruto announced proudly. "I can't stick around here! I'm-."

Naruto was cut off when he turned around and saw Sasuke and Itachi standing there.

"Oh my gosh," Naruto freaked, all white-eyed. "I-I am really sick! I'm _hallucinating_!"

"Hmph," Sasuke muttered, unimpressed. "He's just one example of why I _shouldn't _stay in Konoha."

Itachi smiled as he looked at the person Sasuke considered a friend. It was such a love-hate friendship.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stammered. "Y-You're not hallucinating. T-They're there for r-real."

"What," Naruto shrieked in a shrill voice. "No way!"

This was the first time, in a long time, that Naruto had seen Sasuke in Konoha. That was shocking enough for him, but to see Sasuke _and_ Itachi in Konoha…together...it was mind blowing for him.

He raced up to the two Uchihas. "Wha-," he stammered. "Wh-Why? Are you here to help with the war effort? Did Grandma Tsunade go and get you guys?"

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. "Hardly. The war's over you idiot. You slept through the whole thing."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"R-Really," Hinata stammered.

"Yes," Itachi chipped in. "Thanks to Kyoko. The girl in that room." He pointed toward the door they were standing outside of and Naruto hung his head.

Hinata smiled. _"Kyoko," she thought to herself. "Thank-you." _Suddenly realization hit her. "O-Oh," she asked. "Is she alright?"

"Should be," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"G-Good," Hinata replied, smiling. "Will you be staying here, Sasuke?"

"For a while," Sasuke answered. "For now anyway. Itachi will be too."

Naruto raised his head with a look of shock. "Really," he exclaimed. "What the hell happened while I was unconscious?"

"It would take way too long to explain to someone like you," Sasuke replied harshly. "…Idiot."

Naruto clenched his fist and turned angry but then stopped. He smiled at Sasuke. "You're the Idiot." He replied while his eyes started to tear up.

"Ugh," Sasuke mumbled turning around to leave. "I didn't think you were still an idiot _and _a crybaby."

Naruto smiled as he followed his friend and Hinata followed after Naruto, still concerned about his health. Itachi stood there for a while and then called out to Sasuke. "Go back to your old apartment," he suggested. "And I'll wait for the Hokage."

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively to show that he heard and rounded the corner with Naruto and Hinata following him.

Things were finally looking up for everyone and with her prophecy fulfilled; Kyoko's new story in Konoha could finally begin.


	24. Waking up

Chapter/Episode 24

**Waking up**

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep. _

_ "Ugh," Kyoko thought irritably. "Be quiet! Whatever is making that annoying noise, shut up!"_

Kyoko knew she was lying down and with her eyes closed, she silently begged the steady beeping to be quiet.

_"What is that noise anyway," Kyoko thought to herself. "Is it an alarm clock? Why is there an alarm clock going off. It's so annoying. I have to shut it off."_

Slowly opening her eyes and blinking ferociously, she looked to her left to try and find the source of the beeping. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a heart monitor just beyond a bedside table, which had a bouquet of flowers on top of it.

_"I'm in the hospital," Kyoko wondered. "What…happened…?"_

Suddenly flash-backing to what happened earlier, she sat up quickly.

_"I'm…not dead," she realized shockingly. "Where in the world am I then?"_

Looking around, Kyoko saw that she was in a hospital room. There was a closet on the other side of the room and another bedside table to her right, opposite the other one. The only window in the room had the curtains drawn back and the sun was shining through it, lighting up the room.

She pushed the covers off her and swung to the right of the bed, noticing that she was wearing a hospital gown.

_"Clothes must be in the closest," she realized, detaching herself from the heart monitor and turning it off. "I should hurry before someone sees me…"_

She moved toward the closet, opening it, and then changing into her clothes. First the grey cargo shorts, then the meshed shirt, which was just visible around the neckline, and the brown hoodie with the two pockets. Finally, she bandaged up her feet with black bandages, as her make shift shoes, and made the bed, placing the folded night gown on top of it.

She crept to the door and carefully opened it. Sticking her head out of the door, she looked down both sides of the hallway. The coast was clear.

She stepped out and silently closed the door behind her. Deciding to go left, she tiptoed down the hallway. Suddenly, she heard someone coming from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Do you think she woke up yet," she heard Naruto say from around the corner.

"It's hard to say," Sakura was telling him. "It's a possibility."

"I hope she wakes up soon," Naruto complained. "I can't wait to tell her what's happened! And I'm dying to meet her!"

"Gosh Naruto," Sakura replied. "Calm down. How can you be so energetic at 7 in the morning?"

Kyoko panicked. _"Crapcrapcrapcrap," she repeated to herself as she rushed down the hallway as quietly as she could and rounded the corner, pressing herself up against the wall. "I hope they don't see me..."_

She peered around the corner slightly and watched Naruto and Sakura walk up the hallway and to the room she was meant to be staying in. Sakura opened the door and they both went in. A gasp of astonishment was heard when they both realized she wasn't there.

_"This is when I run away now," Kyoko thought, still peering around the corner. "Before they catch me."_

She swung her head back around and took a step forward when she slammed face first into something.

She put her hand to her face. "Ow," she muttered. "My freaking nose."

Looking up, Kyoko realized that it wasn't _something_ she had smacked into but rather _someone_.

"Where are you running off to," Sasuke asked, bitter as ever.

Kyoko moved away from him, still covering her nose. _"If I can just get away from him...," she started to think when he grabbed her arm._

"Hmph," he replied. "I asked you a question."

Kyoko opened her mouth and was about to make a smart remark when Naruto came hurtling from around the corner. Knocking into her from behind, Kyoko was sent flying into Sasuke.

Sasuke ended up having to take a few steps back in order to catch her and to avoid both of them falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Naruto started to apologize when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Hey…Sasuke…Kyoko…what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your room. Why are you with Sasuke?"

Pushing away from Sasuke, Kyoko looked at the blond-haired boy. "Have we met," she asked him, even though she already knew who he was.

"Oh," Naruto replied enthusiastically. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future Hokage! Believe it!"

Kyoko gave him a puzzled look. _"Man he's weird," she thought to herself. "He's so…childish."_

"So…," Naruto continued. "I heard your name is Kyoko."

"Ya," she replied. "Kyoko Tanka…and in the future I'm going to leave Konoha…Believe it."

Naruto looked a bit irritated. "Why do you want to leave so quickly," he asked. "Stick around for a bit. Besides, you can't leave until you're all healed up."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do," she spat bitterly. "I can leave whenever I want and nothing is going to stop me."

She turned around to leave; however, Sasuke was in the way. "Move out of the way," she demanded.

"You should be more respectful toward your elders," he said pointedly.

"Ha," Kyoko replied sarcastically. "Like _you're_ ever respectful to anyone. And I'm pretty sure I'm older than _you_."

"How old are you," Naruto spoke up. "I'm 16 he replied proudly. My birthday's in a month though, and then I'll be 17! Believe it!"

"I'm 17," Kyoko sneered. "Turned 17 in May."

"Oh wow," Naruto exclaimed. "You a_re_ older than Sasuke! His birthday is in-."

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke scolded. "I don't want people knowing my personal information."

"But I _am_ older than you," Kyoko smiled at him. "Now, I'll ask you again. Move."

Sasuke didn't budge. Gritting her teeth she walked forward anyway, hoping to push by him, however he forcefully pushed her back.

"You're still not going anywhere," he told her.

There was a tense moment, all of a sudden, between Sasuke and Kyoko. They stood there glaring at each other in the hallway with Naruto looking on.

It was interrupted, however, when Sakura came around the corner. "There you are," she exclaimed. "Let's go back to your room so I can check to see how you're doing, okay?"

Kyoko clenched her fists as she looked at Sakura when Naruto broke into her thoughts. "Hey," he exclaimed. Sakura's older than you! She turned 17 in March!"

"That's wonderful," Kyoko muttered as she grudgingly stormed back up the hallway and to her room.

"_Sasuke is such a freaking jerk," Kyoko though angrily to herself. "I hate him."_

Sitting back on her bed in the hospital room, Sakura and a nurse checked her pulse and so on. After they were done, Sakura looked at her.

"Looks like you're healthy," Sakura concluded. "You made a great recovery."

"Excellent," Kyoko replied. "Now I can go."

"Not yet," Sakura interrupted. "You have to go see Lady Tsunade first."

"…Why," Kyoko asked, not thrilled about the idea.

"She wanted to see you when you woke up," Sakura answered with a meaningful smile.

"Fine," Kyoko sighed. Besides, what harm could it do?

As Sakura followed Kyoko out of the room and to the Hokage's office, a thought kept crossing her mind. _"She isn't going to like this," she thought. "She's not going to like what Lady Tsunade has to say."_


	25. The Return of the Original Team 7…

Chapter/Episode 25

**The Return of the Original Team 7...And Then Some  
><strong>

As Kyoko followed Sakura to the Hokage's office, she wondered what she wanted to talk to her about. _"She'll probably want to talk to me about the war and what happened with the Ten-tails," Kyoko reflected. "I wonder if that's all she wants to talk to me about."_

At that moment Kyoko remembered Lady Tsunade's promise involving Victorique. Her heart skipped a beat. Could they have found Victorique?

When they arrived at Lady Tsunade's office, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Itachi and Deidara were all present, including Shizune and Lady Tsunade herself.

"Welcome," Lady Tsunade smiled. "Naruto and Sasuke came to inform me that you were awake. Please sit down. I have matters I would like to discuss with you."

Kyoko didn't like the way Lady Tsunade was smiling. _"Why is she being so pleasantly nice," Kyoko wondered. "Something tells me this is going to have nothing to do with Victorique…and I have the feeling I'm not going to like these 'matters' she wants to discuss with me."_

"I'll stand," Kyoko replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed guiding her in front of the chair. "Just sit down for a bit! Take it easy! Alright?"

He pushed down her shoulders, forcing her to sit in the chair.

"Hey," she growled at him. "Watch it."

"Now that that's settled," Lady Tsunade continued. "I'll start by giving you this."

Kyoko reached out her hand and Lady Tsunade passed her a headband. "I still have to fight in the war," Kyoko asked flatly.

"No," Lady Tsunade answered her. "Thanks to you, the war is over."

Kyoko looked at her astonished. "R-really," she asked looking over at Deidara and Itachi. "Who's that guy and why is Itachi here then?"

There was a look of astonishment on some of the ninjas' faces. "You know Itachi," Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Itachi answered for Kyoko. "We met when you were heading into the Land of the Wind. We just so happened to cross paths."

Kyoko noticed that Itachi wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak anymore and neither was the other guy, whom she remembered was one of the resurrected and had been wearing one at the time.

"Itachi and Deidara," Lady Tsunade replied, answering Kyoko's previous question. "Have decided to stay in Konoha, where they will partake in community services as punishment for their crimes. This is a light punishment, however, I am in a generous mood and Konoha and the other great nations could use extra help from the damages of the war."

"W-Wait," Kyoko interrupted. "They don't look like zombies anymore!"

"That is correct," Lady Tsunade informed Kyoko. "When you defeated the Ten-tails, you ultimately brought all the resurrected back to life as well."

_"I was right," Kyoko reflected. "I __**did**__ defeat the Ten-tails…and that's what great, great grandfather meant when he told Itachi to stay alive…he knew Itachi would be brought back to life."_

"This brings me to what I want to talk to you about," Lady Tsunade announced. "I haven't had a chance to explain to the others, but they can learn what's going on as I tell you."

"And what might that be…," Kyoko prompted.

"Well," Lady Tsunade started. "I have contemplated my options and I have decided this will be the best one that will benefit everybody."

Everyone stared at her as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "I am changing Team 7 once again," Lady Tsunade revealed with a look of shock from some of the ninja that were present. "Team 7 will now consist of seven members and will be able to be divided into two groups, if need be. Group 7 as a whole will include Kakashi as leader, Itachi as a sub leader, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Kyoko. However, I will divide Team 7 into two smaller groups if I need to. From that point, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi will be known as 'original' Team 7 and Kakashi will be leader of this group. Itachi, Kyoko and Sai, on the other hand, will be known as Team 7 ½, with Itachi as leader of that group. Any Questions?"

"Wait," Naruto questioned. "So…let me get this straight…Team 7 is going to have seven members?"

"Correct," Lady Tsunade answered.

"And if Team 7 gets split up," Sakura added. "Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I will be known as 'original' Team 7."

"Yes," Lady Tsunade answered again.

"And Itachi, Kyoko and I will be known as Team 7 ½," Sai concluded.

"Right," Lady Tsunade continued. "And on top of this, Sasuke will continue to be Kyoko's sensei. Of course, however, since she has forgotten about jutsu, Sasuke will have to reteach her everything. This makes it a good punishment for Sasuke, considering all he has done."

"I meant to thank you," Itachi spoke up and Lady Tsunade looked over at him. "I realize the punishment could and probably should be a lot harsher for all three of us, and I thank you for giving us such light penalties."

"Hn," Deidara half-thanked.

Kyoko had been quiet the entire time. She was now looking down at the headband she had clutched in her hands. On the metal plate in the middle was the Hidden Leaf symbol. Looking up she noticed that not only was everyone watching her with interest, but also that everyone but Deidara, Tsunade and Shizune were wearing the Hidden Leaf headbands, including Sasuke and Itachi.

"Why," Kyoko asked. "Why do I still have to stay here? The war is over…there is no risk for me…and I owe you nothing anymore."

The room went quiet and became silently awkward. "Your great, great grandfather," Lady Tsunade started, leaning forward. "Wanted us to take care of you. He wanted us to make you a ninja and-."

"I don't c_are _what my great, great grandfather wanted you to do for me," Kyoko nearly yelled. "I don't want to be a ninja. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here."

"You're parents wanted this too," Sasuke interrupted her. "You're mom and you're dad. We met them and we talked to them. This is also what they wanted."

Kyoko went silent and stared at Sasuke. She suddenly snapped her head back toward Lady Tsunade. "Y-You saw my parents," she asked in a quiet voice. "Y-You honestly saw them?"

"Yes," Lady Tsunade concluded. "Your mom is a very petit lady. She is just as beautiful as you are…and your dad had a very soft and caring face."

_"They did see them," Kyoko realized. "She described them just like I remembered them."_

"They said they wanted me to stay here," Kyoko continued. "And become a ninja?"

"Yup," Lady Tsunade answered, nodding. "They seemed to be very concerned for you."

Kyoko nodded thinking for a moment. If her parents honestly wanted her to stay here…and become a ninja…then how could she not? Kyoko loved her parents more than anything, and if they thought staying here and becoming a ninja was best for her, then maybe she would.

Kyoko looked up sharply, as she had just remembered something. "What about-," she started when Lady Tsunade interrupted her.

"The other four Kage's and I have already started the search for Victorique," Lady Tsunade replied, reading Kyoko's mind. "If she's in one of the five great nations, we will definitely find her."

Joy and relief spread through Kyoko as she realized her goal of finding Victorique became that much closer.

Suddenly Kakashi was handing her something. It was a mysterious green bangle with a golden pattern of swirls and circles engraved into it. "What is it," Kyoko questioned.

"You're necklace turned into it," Kakashi explained. "Your great, great grandfather told me to give it to you. It's yours."

Kyoko took the bracelet and studied it. She thought it was very beautiful and slid it up her left arm until it was half-way between her shoulder and her elbow. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks," she replied uncertainly.

"So," Lady Tsunade began. "Will you stay here in Konoha and train to be a ninja?"

Kyoko paused as everyone watched her. "Y-Yes."

"All right," Naruto exclaimed. "This is great! Sasuke's back and there's more people on Team 7! This is going to be awesome! Believe it!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Does he always say "believe it"," Kyoko asked aloud. "I think that's the third time he's said that since I woke up."

"Unfortunately," Sasuke answered, crossing his arms and looking irritated. "Yes."

The air and the mood in the Hokage's office seemed to lighten; however, it didn't last long.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Itachi started. "However, I haven't had a chance to discuss with Lady Tsunade an issue I've been meaning to bring up. It's best that you're all here to hear it anyway."

"What is it," Lady Tsunade prompted as a large male walked into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the man said as he walked over to the group in the fairly cramped room.

"Pervy Sage," Naruto exclaimed. "Hey!"

"Jiraya," Lady Tsunade greeted, ignoring Naruto. "Itachi was just mentioning something important."

Jiraya and everyone else looked back over at Itachi. "I am not entirely clear on how it happened," Itachi continued. "It may have happened while I was still in control by Kabuto."

"What happened," Kakashi prompted.

Itachi paused as everyone waited for him to reply. "Orochimaru," Itachi finally said. "Was somehow released from where my Susanoo held him captive. He was freed and, as we speak, he lives and breathes in the care of Kabuto."

Kyoko felt the room tense. As looks of shock, horror and anger passed through the room.

"Damn it," Lady Tsunade finally replied. "Having Madara and Kabuto out there was bad enough, but now Orochimaru is a threat to us once more too."


	26. Bad News from Midori Village!

Chapter/Episode 26

**Bad News from Midori Village!**

"Try reactivating it again," Sasuke ordered Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed frustratingly again. It had been five days since she was in Lady Tsunade's office and was explained to about who Orochimaru was. She had started training with Sasuke again and found out that she had indeed forgotten every jutsu she had used.

"It isn't going to work," Kyoko replied frustratingly. Sasuke was currently trying to get Kyoko to reactivate her Sharingan. "This is like the thirteenth time I've tried. It isn't going to work."

Sasuke stared, or rather glared, at her for a while before crossing his arms, lowering his head and closing his eyes. "Fine," he replied. If you're not going to _try_, I'll have to use a different approach.

He opened his eyes, which consisted of the Sharingan, and raised his head to look at her. She really didn't like where this was going.

_"Damn it," Kyoko thought. "This is his new approach for everything. Just fighting me head on until I, by some miracle, manage to accomplish whatever goal just in the nick of time."_

Sasuke lunged at her. Kyoko quickly dodged to the right; however, Sasuke was faster and sent her flying backward into a nearby tree. She yelled out in pain.

"Damn it," Kyoko complained. "Why the hell do you have to be so ruthless?"

"You're pathetic," Sasuke replied advancing on her again. "Come on, you should be able to reactivate your Sharingan by now."

"Says you," Kyoko answered back, gritting her teeth. "You think you're _so_ great."

Kyoko flinched a little when she noticed Sasuke was using chidori and coming directly at her with it.

She used a bunch of hand signs for the substitution technique to get out of the way just in time. Her hand sign speed was still fairly fast like before, however, it wasn't as fast as it used to be. Over the past five days, she had learned a bunch of techniques, like the substitution technique, which was one of the first techniques she learned.

Kakashi and the others were always praising her for her quick learning skills, but Sasuke always simply replied that Kyoko was 'still weak' and that 'she could do better'. Sometimes, he really pissed her off.

Looking up Sasuke noticed that Kyoko had taken refuge in a tree. "Are you _trying_ to kill me," she exclaimed at him.

"Hmph," Sasuke replied looking up at her. "It's not my problem your weak."

He threw shuriken up at her, barely missing her head.

_"That's it," Kyoko thought fiercely. "I am going to Lady Tsunade right now. I am __**so**__ done with training with Sasuke."_

Kyoko jumped down to hide behind a tree where she created a shadow clone to continue by the tree and trick Sasuke. She hid while her clone through a large amount of shuriken at Sasuke then, using a smoke bomb, pretended to flee the other way. She watched as Sasuke chased after her clone through the trees and out of sight.

When Kyoko was sure he was gone, she turned toward the direction of Konoha and started on her way. She ran quickly because she knew she didn't have much time before Sasuke noticed that she had made a clone to fool him.

She let out a sigh of relief, however, when she realized that Sasuke was no longer bothering her. She ran toward the Konoha gates and smiled as the wind raced through her ponytailed hair. Reflecting on her abilities, Kyoko noticed that what she lacked in reaction time, she made up for in physical speed. She was actually very fast and she wished her speed capabilities would match her reaction time and her physical strength, as she wasn't that strong, too.

Finally, Kyoko reached the gates. She hurried through them and made her way directly to the Hokage's office. When she was in sight of the building where the Hokage's office was, memories from her clone appeared in her mind. It would seem that Sasuke had found her out. She saw that her clone had made Sasuke chase her a fair distance before arriving at a large pond, where he had realized her trickery.

Kyoko hurried up the stairs and to the Hokage's room. She knew she had lots of time to talk to her before Sasuke arrived, but she knew she shouldn't underestimate him.

Kyoko arrived at the Hokage's door and was about to knock when she heard voices from within.

"_Maybe I should wait," she thought. "It sounds like she's talking to someone."_

Kyoko was just about to turn around and leave when something caught her attention.

"This is bad, Shizune," she heard Lady Tsunade's voice say.

"What's wrong," Shizune asked her, clearly concerned. "What happened?"

"The Midori village in the land of fire was attacked this morning," Lady Tsunade informed her.

"Oh dear," Shizune replied.

"That's not all," Lady Tsunade continued. "Not only was the village damaged but it was reported that Orochimaru was behind it. And to top it all off, it seems he has kidnapped one of the villagers."

"But," Shizune pondered. "Why?"

"Well," Lady Tsunade explained. "We do know that Orochimaru is always searching for a new body to take over…"

"So you think he took the villager as a new body," Shizune asked.

"It's possible," Lady Tsunade answered but I fear there is a bigger motive behind it."

"Oh," Shizune inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lady Tsunade started. "We know that Kyoko possesses a special kekkei genkai and is the only one known to have it. We also know that this kekkei genkai allows her to copy any other kekkei genkai she comes into contact with, right?"

"Well, ya," Shizune agreed. "But what does that have to do with what happened in Midori village?"

"It would seem that this villager that went missing went by the name of 'Victorique Suzuki'," Lady Tsunade revealed. "And it would also seem that Orochimaru found out, probably through other ninja, that we are looking for her and also that Kyoko is trying desperately to find her."

"So you're saying that Orochimaru is trying to use Victorique as a hostage," Shizune realized. "To get Kyoko so he can take her body because of her special kekkei genkai."

"Precisely," Lady Tsunade confirmed. "Either that or he plans to kill and take over Victorique's body to get close to Kyoko to trick her. We cannot allow this to happen and we certainly cannot let Kyoko find out about this."

"Right," Shizune replied.

Kyoko backed quietly away from the door and ran for the exit. _"No, no, no, no, no," she repeated to herself. "This __**can't **__be happening! I didn't just hear that, did I? No, it can't be true!"_

Kyoko had been told who Orochimaru was and how he was strong and feared by many people. She knew the severity of the problem and was scared at the news she had just learned.

Suddenly her fear and anxiety grew to anger. _"I knew it," she thought angrily. "Never trust ninjas! I never should have gotten involved with them! Now Victorique's life is in danger and it's all because of these stupid ninja! Screw this, screw the town, screw the ninja here and the Hokage's orders! I am __**done**__ here! I'm going to save Victorique myself and I'm **never** coming back here!"_

She set off towards the exit, hoping to avoid running into anyone, especially Sasuke. Surprisingly enough, she never saw anyone and as she ran out of Konoha and through the gates, the only thing that attempted to stop her was the surprised reactions of the ninja standing guard as she flew by them in a flurry of movement.


	27. Mission: Rescue Victorique!

Chapter/Episode 27

**Mission: Rescue Victorique!**

Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha and towards Kyoko's apartment. _"She's such a brat," he thought frustratingly. "And she's so annoying. Does she really think she's going to succeed at anything by creating a clone and running away? She's worse than Naruto or Sakura…or anyone else I've had to deal with. Out of all people, why did I get stuck with someone like __**her**__?"_

Once he arrived at Kyoko's apartment, which was relatively close to his own, he jumped up onto her balcony and opened the sliding glass door into her apartment. _"She never locks it," Sasuke reflected. "She's such an idiot. Anyone can just come into her apartment and attack her at any given time."_

He looked around and noticed, with surprise, that everything was quiet. _"If I had knocked on her door she never would have let me in," Sasuke thought to himself. "Since she would have known it was me. It's almost a good thing she doesn't lock the sliding door on her balcony, otherwise I'd never be able to drag her out of her apartment to continue training. Besides, it doesn't even look like she's here. Maybe I beat her here…probably not."_

He walked from her bedroom, which was where the balcony was located, to her kitchen. All was quiet and he went back into her bedroom and out onto the balcony. Closing the sliding door, he wondered where else she could be.

Deciding on trying the Hokage's office, he jumped down and headed there. Walking along, he noticed one of the guards, who was supposed to have his shift at the gates, a few yards in front of him. He seemed to be hurrying to the Hokage's office and something in Sasuke's stomach turned. Something was up, something bad, and he knew it.

Quickening his pace, he followed along the path that the guard had gone, toward the Hokage's office. _"That annoying girl," Sasuke thought to himself. "My whim is telling me she's probably gotten herself into trouble. I can't turn away from her for a second without her getting into trouble. She's worse than a child."_

Once Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office, his suspicions turned to reality.

"What do you mean Kyoko ran by you," Lady Tsunade was asking the guard Sasuke had followed.

"She just flew by us," the guard reported. "She ran by us so fast, I thought that maybe I was imagining things, but the other guard on duty with me saw her too."

Everyone looked up when Sasuke entered the room. "Sasuke," Lady Tsunade started.

"I heard," Sasuke interrupted. "She left training early. I followed her into the village and she wasn't at her apartment when I checked. I figured she had come here to see you."

"I see," Lady Tsunade replied, leaning back in her chair.

Shizune gasped. "We didn't see her," she said worryingly. "Lady Tsunade, you don't think she heard…"

"I fear that might be the case," Lady Tsunade confirmed Shizune's fears. "This is very bad."

"What's going on," Sasuke demanded to know. "What's wrong? What might she have heard that would make her leave the village in such a hurry?"

"Well," Lady Tsunade started, however, she was interrupted when someone came barging through the door.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade," Naruto exclaimed, hyper as ever. "Kakashi and Itachi said you wanted to see us urgently! What's going on?"

"Calm down Naruto," Lady Tsunade scolded him as Kakashi, Itachi, Sai and Sakura came through the doorway as well. "I'll explain everything in a second now that everyone is here."

Everyone waited patiently as suspense seem to lay thick in the air. "Midori Village," Lady Tsunade explained. "Was attacked earlier this morning. We have our sources that confirm Orochimaru was behind the attack. On top of the village being heavily damaged, it was also reported and confirmed that Orochimaru kidnapped one of the villagers."

"What," Naruto exclaimed. "That jerk he's going to pay! That's why we're here right? To get back the villager from Orochimaru and help the village, right? And you're worried that Kyoko heard you and ran out to help them herself?"

"Not quite Naruto," Lady Tsunade continued. "Let me finish. It would seem that the villager that was abducted was a girl by the name of 'Victorique Suzuki', or to keep it simple, Kyoko's friend that she's been looking for all this time."

"So you're afraid she heard that specific piece of information," Kakashi concluded. "Right?"

"Correct," Lady Tsunade answered.

"I don't get it," Sakura spoke up. "I mean, it's obvious that Orochimaru found out we were looking for her, but why take her? I mean it doesn't make sense. What does he want?"

"That's easy," Itachi replied. "He needs a new body and Orochimaru's goal was always to obtain power and learn every technique. If he obtained Kyoko's body, it would be easy for him to gain both objectives. After all, she can obtain any kekkei genkai simply by touching the person's skin. Orochimaru's probably hoping that by obtaining Victorique, he can get to Kyoko faster. Either by pretending to be Victorique by stealing her body first or using her as a hostage to get Kyoko to agree to his demands."

The room went quiet as everyone took this information in. Sakura was looking at the floor, thinking, when something caught her attention. Sasuke had suddenly tensed up. She noticed that he had clenched his fists and his head was down. As she watched him a look of worry spread across her face.

"Well what are we waiting for," Naruto yelled. "Let's get going already! We should stop standing around and doing nothing! We're wasting time!"

"You're right for once Naruto," Lady Tsunade agreed. "This is serious, we must take immediate action. This is what's going to happen…"

**-Somewhere in the Land of Fire-**

Kyoko ran through the trees at a break neck pace. She knew where Midori village was, she had been there once. So it wasn't too hard to figure out which direction she should be going. _"Why didn't I see her while I was there," Kyoko tried to figure out in her head. "I should have seen her there. Maybe she just moved there or something…or maybe there just visiting the village…" _

Kyoko didn't know the details of why Victorique had been staying there, but she knew one thing. She had to save her. She wasn't sure what she would do after though, but it definitely involved staying with Victorique and going with her to wherever she wanted to go. Kyoko definitely wasn't going to lose her friend again, not now, not ever.

_"I'm coming to save you Victorique," Kyoko thought determinedly. "We'll be friends forever like we promised and we're not going to be torn apart again. Just you wait and see."_


	28. Mr and Mrs Suzuki

Chapter/Episode 28

**Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki**

Itachi followed his brother and the rest of his new team to Midori village. After learning that Kyoko had gone there to save Victorique herself, Lady Tsunade had sent all of Team 7 after her.

_"If Orochimaru gets a hold of her…," Itachi thought, fearing the worst. "It will mean bad news for everyone." _

After moving into his brother's house, Itachi noticed a change in Sasuke and himself. There was a peace between the two of them that they hadn't felt in a long time. Itachi knew things wouldn't be the same as it was before, but it made him feel better that things, like their relationship, were getting better. He also knew that he owed that much to Kyoko, for if it wasn't for her and her grandfather things between him and his brother wouldn't be like this, and he'd be dead for the most part.

_"She better not do anything stupid before we get there," Itachi threatened her in his head. "Hopefully she has enough wits about her to not go up against Orochimaru herself. After all, she's too weak to face him."_

**-Just Outside Midori Village-**

Kyoko was running towards Midori village when she saw the smoke she knew must have been coming from the village itself. When she finally arrived, she saw the great deal of damage and utter chaos that Orochimaru had caused. Many building were missing walls and a few had been reduced to nothing but rubble.

While she walked through the village she heard one of the villagers say that many other villagers were wounded, some severely, but thankfully, there were no deaths.

"Do you know what happened to our daughter," Kyoko heard an extremely familiar voice exclaim. "Where is she?"

Kyoko turned the corner, around a damaged building that used to be a shop for produce and saw Victorique's parents. Her heart skipped a beat.

_"They're just like how I remembered them," Kyoko thought happily. "They're just a bit older looking, of course."_

Victorique's mom had long, shiny black hair with bangs like Kyoko's and was very beautiful. She also had emerald green eyes like her daughter, which were also the same shape. Kyoko noticed that she was wearing a purple kimono with a v-cut around the neck, which had a large darker purple ribbon that tied in a bow behind her back. Victorique's father, on the other hand, was a smart-looking man with short black hair that spiked up at the front. His eyes were the similar shape of his wife's, however his eyes were blue and he always wore rectangular glasses. He was wearing his signature brown khakis and blue cashmere sweater with a white dress shirt underneath.

"What we do know, and regret to inform you," a ninja from the land of fire told them in a calm, commanding voice. "Is that a criminal, who is known to ninjas everywhere, has kidnapped your daughter."

"B-But why," Victorique's mother seemed to plead. "Why our daughter? Where have they taken her?"

"We are not clear on the details yet," he informed them. "However, we do know that they left the village and headed north-west of here. If we find out anything more we'll let you know."

"Thank you," Mr. Suzuki thanked him as he held his wife comfortingly. Kyoko turned and immediately headed out of the village. She knew which way they had gone and that was all she needed to know to help her rescue Victorique.

**-Back in Midori Village, a few minutes after Kyoko left-**

"Could that have been who I think it was…," Mrs. Suzuki trailed off as she reflected on the girl with the brown, ponytailed hair that they had watched leave the village. "She took off so fast, but I'm positive it was her…"

"Who," Mr. Suzuki inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"I…I think that girl we just saw," Mrs. Suzuki babbled on. "I'm almost certain…that…that it was…Kyoko."

"W-What," Mr. Suzuki exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes," Mrs. Suzuki confirmed. "I'm sure."

"After all these years…," Mr. Suzuki trailed off.

Mrs. Suzuki nodded her head and a faint smile spread across her lips. "She never gave up."

The moment was interrupted when a boy's voice ripped through air.

"Hey…HEY," the voice rang through the air. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair come this way?"

"Naruto," another male scolded him. "Keep quiet. You don't need to yell."

"Have you seen a girl," he asked another person when the other people he asked told him they hadn't seen her. "She's about this tall and has brown hair…oh! And her hair is in a ponytail. And she has brown eyes…"

Again, the people Naruto asked shook their heads and told him that they hadn't seen her.

"Damn it," he yelled. "Where'd she go?"

"Um excuse me," Mr. Suzuki called over to him. "Would the girl you're talking about have worn a brown, short-sleeved hoodie?"

"Ya," Naruto answered as he ran over to the two of them. "Do you know where she went?"

"Well," Mrs. Suzuki started. "She was here a few minutes ago."

"Please excuse Naruto here," Kakashi apologized. "He tends to forget himself when he goes out in public. My name is Kakashi Hatake and we were wondering if you could please show us where the girl you saw went."

"She left the village a few moments ago," Mrs. Suzuki explained. "I think she went after the person that kidnapped our daughter. Therefore, she probably went north-west of here; however, I'm not sure specifically where she would have gone."

"Thanks lady," Naruto replied running off.

"Hold on Naruto," Sakura yelled at him, then turned back to the couple. "You said that 'your' daughter was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Mrs. Suzuki replied. "Our daughter was the one person that was kidnapped."

"Then you must be Victorique's mother and father," Sai replied matter-of-factly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally, after you've been talked about so much."

Mrs. Suzuki looked startled. "So that w_as_ Kyoko just now," she replied excitedly. "She's the one you're looking for."

Everyone nodded. "And if we don't hurry right now," Naruto roared from where he was standing. "Both her _and_ Victorique are going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"Naruto's right," Itachi agreed. "If Orochimaru meets up with Kyoko, bad things are going to happen."

"We need to crush Orochimaru now before that happens," Sasuke suddenly spoke up, startling everyone. He had been quiet pretty much the entire trip there.

"Right," Kakashi agreed. "Sakura…Sai…you two stay here and help out the villagers, all right?"

"Right," they both said in unison.

"Come on let's get going already," Naruto yelled out again, not waiting for anyone this time as he left the village. Pretty soon, though, everyone else, except for Sai and Sakura, were following him and they all set out to locate Kyoko, Victorique and Orochimaru.


	29. Infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout!

Chapter/Episode 29

**Infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout!**

Kyoko kept running and kept getting further and further away from Midori village. She swore she wouldn't return without Victorique at her side. She would definitely bring her back, or die trying.

Suddenly Kyoko stopped running for a bit and just stood there. _"What the heck am I doing," she thought to herself. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I mean, come on, did I just expect to run into them?"_

She held her index and middle finger to her face as she concentrated. Steadying her breathing to a rhythmic pace, she used the one jutsu that she seemed to never have forgotten. It was the jutsu that allowed her to 'see' anything far away by following the wind and having images appear in her mind. She told Kakashi and Jiraya about still knowing how to perform the jutsu and they had told her that her incredibly strong connection with nature allowed her to naturally relearn it easily.

She concentrated and followed along the wind, allowing it to carry her mind wherever it wanted to, hoping to find any hint of anything concerning Victorique or Orochimaru. Suddenly the wind altered. It made a weird whooshing sound as if blowing by something hollow, something like a hole.

_"Maybe it's a door," she wondered. "A secret entrance for going underground maybe…"_

He went further west from where she was standing and headed to where the wind had become irregular. She came to a small, weird-looking hill that was by a great big oak tree. Rounding the hill until she was in front of the tree, Kyoko saw with pleasure that it was in fact a secret door leading underground. It was covered with moss and other types of greenery to obscure it from view; however Kyoko knew it was there.

After moving the shrubs and things Kyoko stopped and stared at the old, wooden door. She knew she couldn't just charge in there and run around like a chicken with its head cut off. She was smarter than that, and Sasuke, despite being a harsh jerk, had taught her better than that.

She had already hidden her chakra and disguised her scent and she was hoping that whoever was waiting for her hadn't sensed her yet. Slowly pushing the door open, she formulated a plan in her head. Everyone that had talked to her about Orochimaru mentioned his association with snakes. So her plan was this; she would sneak in there, transforming herself as a snake and then with the limited amount of time she had with her depleting chakra, she would find and rescue Victorique.

Kyoko knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded but she knew she had to try. The brunette, pony-tailed kunoichi shakily climbed down the stairs and found herself in a very long hallway with torches on either side, lighting it up.

_"Alright," Kyoko thought, continuing with her plan. "Now I need to transform into a snake."_

Kyoko had been told by Kakashi and other ninja that her transformation skills were spectacular, none like they had ever seen before. Not only could she transform convincingly into just about anything, but she could hide her chakra pretty effectively too.

She readied her hand signs and transformed into a small red and black patterned snake, one just small enough to fit into the venting system that ran through all the corridors of the underground tunnels. As she slithered into the venting system and hurried along it she stayed very quiet, listening for any sounds of life.

As she decided to turn left, then right, then left again, she heard strange voices up ahead. Following them, she stopped at one of the grates and found the room the two people were occupying. The sound of keys was heard as one of the two people dropped a ring of keys on the desk.

"They should be coming soon, Lord Orochimaru," a grey-snake like person spoke. "Or more importantly, _she_ should be coming soon."

"Yesss," the raspy voice of Orochimaru spoke. "I know Kabuto. I await their arrival with baited breath. With that little girl in our hands I will be able to obtain every technique with the touch of a hand, even every kekkei genkai. That girl's, Kyoko's, body will be mine."

He laughed menacingly when Kabuto spoke. "But Lord Orochimaru," he interrupted. "I have reason to believe that she won't be alone. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha will be with her as well. Not to mention Naruto, Kakashi and probably some others too."

Orochimaru just smirked. "I know," he rasped. "We must prepare for their arrival. I _will _get the girl. Come, we must go prepare Kabuto."

"Right," Kabuto agreed. "I'm coming. Let's go."

Kyoko waited and watched as they left the room. _"Now's my chance," she thought. "I have to grab those keys before they get back."_

The vent was about three quarters of the way up the wall and if she stuck her tail out and lowered herself from the vent, she could just reach the keys. Slowly, she lowered her tail and when she was just in reach of them she hooked her tail and picked them up. She slid the keys through the vent, the keys just fitting, and then slithered away with them. She kept the very end of her tail in a hook, holding them over her body, as to not make any noise dragging them along the vent.

_"Now where," she wondered, feeling her chakra drain. "I just need to locate Victorique and get the heck outta here, fast."_

Kyoko turned left in the vent, and then left again, then right. _"Argh," she thought angrily. "Where the heck is she?"_

Suddenly Kyoko stopped and listened. She heard a female voice pleading somewhere further to her right. Following the noise, she could make out what the voice was saying as she got closer.

"Let me out of here," a familiar female voice yelled. _"Victorique," Kyoko exclaimed, her heart skipping a beat and her stomach tying in knots at the thought of being reunited with her friend._

"Be quiet already," another female voice scolded. "They're not going to listen to you."

Kyoko froze. _"Another prisoner," she wondered, hoping it wasn't other ninja that were standing guard at Victorique's cell. _

Kyoko finally made it to the vent that was opposite and overlooked the cells. In one cell was a beautiful teenage girl with long, shiny black hair. She had the most brilliant green eyes and was wearing a light blue kimono with a white obi. She was also standing up in her cell trying to peer at the other woman in the cell next to hers.

_"Victorique," Kyoko thought happily. "It really is her! She's gotten so much older and more beautiful too! She looks so much like her mom…"_

Looking into the other cell, Kyoko saw the other woman, who had pupil-less light brown eyes and short, violet purple hair that was done up in a spiky ponytail. Something struck Kyoko as familiar when she saw her but ignored it, slithering through the vent and towards Victorique's cell.

"A s-snake," Victorique stuttered looking at the black and red snake coming toward her, stumbling backwards and into a sitting position as she tried to back away from it.

"Huh," the other woman questioned as she got up from her sitting position from the back of the cell and moved toward the front to get a better look at the snake in question. "It has…keys?"

Just then, in a puff of smoke, Kyoko appeared before them, swinging the keys around and around on her right index finger and with her left hand on her hip.

"K-Kyoko," Victorique stammered. "Is it…is it really you?"

"Keep it down will ya," Kyoko told her best friend sternly. "I'm glad you remember me after all these years." Kyoko pulled one of her famous grins and a genuine giggle, something she hadn't done in a long time.

Victorique gasped. "WH-What are you doing here," she whispered.

"Saving you of course," Kyoko continued smiling. "But enough talking we need to get out of here quickly. We can catch up later."

"Right," Victorique replied seriously as Kyoko moved toward the cell, peeling off the seal that had been placed there and removing the barrier. Kyoko unlocked the cell and the two friends couldn't help but share a long, meaningful hug.

"After all these years," Victorique whispered through tearing eyes. "You came back."

"Of course," Kyoko whispered back, also tearing up. "I made a promise that we'd be friends when we grew up didn't I?"

"Ya," Victorique whispered again, reflecting on the promise they had made in the red of the dawn light so many years ago.

They broke out of the hug wiping their tears and looked at each other seriously. "Time to get out of here," Kyoko said determinedly.

"Right," Victorique agreed. "Let's go."

They were about to head off when a voice made them stop. "Wait," the fierce whisper came from the next cell over. "You're a Konoha ninja aren't you?" The woman pointedly stared at the headband Kyoko was wearing.

"Ummmm," Kyoko thought about the question and her vow never to get involved with ninja again. "Ya…I guess so…but who are you?"

"I'm Anko…Anko Mitarashi," she replied. "I was a Konoha ninja too, until I was kidnapped by Kabuto. You have to help me, please."

Suddenly Kyoko realized why she seemed familiar. "Hey," she remembered you're the ninja Lady Tsunade and the ANBU were looking for…"

"Ya," Anko said matter-of-factly. "That would be me."

"Sure," Kyoko agreed. "I'll help you too."

Kyoko peeled off the seal that was also placed on Anko's cell, removing the barrier, and unlocked the cell door. Kyoko noticed that when Anko walked out she was fairly weak.

"Come on," Anko ordered. "I can help us all get out of here. I know a way out."

Hesitantly, Kyoko and Victorique followed her. _"I hope we can all get out of here before they notice," Kyoko thought worriedly. "If we get caught by Orochimaru or Kabuto…we're all in trouble." _


	30. Kyoko vs Orochimaru Pt1

Chapter/Episode 30

**Kyoko vs. Orochimaru Pt.1**

"Come on," Anko scolded the two younger girls. "Hurry the hell up!"

Kyoko sighed frustratingly. _"She sure is quick and full of energy for someone who is weak and in bad shape."_

"We're almost there," Anko spoke again as she rounded the corner. Victorique and Kyoko followed her down the hallway, and with joy, noticed the exit just at the other end.

"Come on," Kyoko told Victorique, grabbing her friends hand and speeding up to catch up to Anko.

When the three ladies finally stepped out into the fresh air from the underground, an air of relief also surrounded them.

"It's not over yet," Anko reminded them, breaking the moment. "Let's go. We won't be safe until we're far away from this place."

"Right," Victorique and Kyoko agreed in unison.

"Here," Kyoko said to Victorique, crouching down in front of her. "Get on my back. We can go faster if you do."

"Oh," Victorique responded. "O-Ok."

She climbed onto Kyoko's back and after she did, Kyoko turned to Anko. "Can you run," she asked. "I mean you don't-."

"I'll be fine," Anko interrupted. "Let's just go already!"

Taking in her surroundings and concentrating, Kyoko found the way she needed to go. "The town's this way!"

The three set off quickly, but not as fast as Kyoko would have liked. Anko was still visibly weak as she ran rather slowly next to Kyoko, who was slowed down from carrying her friend. Kyoko looked worryingly at Anko, _"She doesn't look so good. We have to hurry."_

Kyoko could hear a clock ticking away in her head as her pulse raced. All she could think about was getting caught by those snake people and her friend and this new lady dying in front of her. _"Stop thinking that," Kyoko cursed herself as they crossed over a field. "Think positive." _

However, just as the thought crossed her mind, the ground shook and she watched Anko fall, as her and Victorique went down too. Picking herself off of the ground, Kyoko turned around and looked up in amazement as the biggest snake she had ever seen in her life rose up from the broken ground. Victorique's gasp of surprise came from behind Kyoko as she, too, got up. A grunt of pain also came from behind Kyoko and when she turned around she saw Anko still on the ground, grasping her ankle.

"Anko…," Kyoko acknowledged her with concern.

"I'm fine," Anko replied getting up until she put pressure on the ankle that was now swollen. She landed back on the ground with a thud, cursing out in pain.

_"Crap," Kyoko thought looking at Victorique, whose horrified gaze still remained on the giant snake behind her._

A familiar menacing laugh took Kyoko by surprise as she looked on top of the humongous snake's head and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru.

_"No," Kyoko thought angrily. "Dammit!"_

She turned toward Anko, who was struggling to stand again, and Victorique. "Keep going," she told the two of them. "Victorique, continue on and take Anko with you."

"But," Victorique stammered.

"Just go," Victorique raised her voice at her, almost immediately regretting the decision. "Go get help."

Victorique looked into Kyoko's eyes and saw the fierce determination that lay behind them. "Alright."

"Hey kid," Anko replied, standing but wincing in pain. "You and your friend get out of here. I'll handle them."

Kyoko scoffed. "You're in absolutely no condition to fight," she told the older woman sternly. "If we leave you to fight them alone here, you'll probably get killed and they'd end up catching up to us anyway. What's the point in that? It's a waste of your life and our time."

Anko looked at her in shock. "Victorique," Kyoko commanded her friend.

"Right," Victorique agreed, slinging Anko's arm over her shoulder and turning to her. "Let's get going."

As they escaped, Victorique looked back. "Make me another promise that you'll come back safe."

"I promise," Kyoko called back to her.

Another menacing laugh was heard from the snake. "How cute," Orochimaru sneered. "The little girl thinks she can defeat us all by herself."

"Damn right I can," Kyoko yelled back at him. "Why don't you get off your stupid pet snake so we can fight?"

Orochimaru and Kabuto smiled down on her. "She's a very rambunctious one isn't she," Kabuto asked his partner.

"Indeed," Orochimaru agreed.

"I'll get the other two," Kabuto informed Orochimaru as he disappeared, however Kyoko had other plans for him.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Kyoko yelled out preforming the hand signs to create a clone to block Kabuto's path. "Nobody's leaving here unless I say so."

Kabuto looked irritated but Orochimaru just smirked. "Kabuto withdraw," he ordered him. "Leave the other two. We'll deal with them later. For now, I'll deal with this girl."

Kabuto retreated back to the top of the snake and Orochimaru came down towards her. "How about you be a good girl and just come along with us, hmmmm?"

"Ha," Kyoko laughed in his face. "Ya right."

"Pity," he said smiling. "We'll just have to do this the hard way."

Kyoko braced herself as she felt him appear behind her in a flash. He struck her in the back of the head and her lids drooped as she fell forward. He caught her before she hit the ground and laughed. "That was too easy," he laughed. "Foolish little girl."

"You're right that was too easy," Kyoko replied from above him as she threw kunai at him, her substitution jutsu wearing off. When Orochimaru dodged the attack, he smiled up at her; however, he noticed alarmingly that she was smiling back at him.

He looked down at the log he was still carrying, which used to be Kyoko's body and noticed paper bombs embedded into it. He growled in frustration as the bombs blew up in his face.

"Yes," Kyoko cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"It seems I underestimated you, child," a voice hissed from the clearing smoke.

Kyoko stopped her celebration and noticed that when the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was standing there, unscathed.

"How-," Kyoko broke off. _"He sustained no damage?"_

He smiled at her. "That trick may have worked on a weaker ninja," he informed her. "But I'm no weak ninja. I am one of the legendary three sanin. Now, Secret Art: Shadow Snake Dance."

Kyoko braced herself as Orochimaru kicked her in the abdomen and up into the air. The next thing she knew she was being attacked in every direction by something she couldn't see, since it was moving so fast.

She felt it cut her cheek, and then there was a scratch on her leg, then back up at her arm, and then back down by her leg again. She was being tossed and turned like a ragdoll in the air as she heard Orochimaru laugh.

_"This can't be the end," Kyoko thought determinedly. "I can't lose here."_

She opened her eyes and tried to pinpoint whatever was attacking her but she couldn't see anything but a blur that moved back and forth causing many cuts and scrapes along her body.

_"I can't see anything," she panicked, her heart racing. "I can't do anything! I can't block what I can't see! I'm going to die!"_

Kyoko started to lose hope when she flashed back to Victorique and what she had said. _"Make me another promise that you'll come back safe."_

Determination rose up in Kyoko. _"I can't die," Kyoko determined. "I promised Victorique! And I'm certainly not going to let Sasuke boast at my failure! I just need to calm down…steady my breathing…calm down…see the enemy…see through their attacks…concentrate."_

Kyoko's breath now came at a steady rate and for a second or two; she saw the snakes that attacked her, until she panicked again when she saw them. "No," Kyoko told herself. "Calm down."

Her breathing steadied once more, and now she saw them. Snakes. Snakes that were coming from every angle, opening their jaws and scratching her with fanged teeth.

She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and blocked as a snake came from her left, then from her right, and then left again, until she was blocking them in all directions.

Finally the frenzy stopped and Kyoko was left on the ground on her hands and knees, panting. She slowly stood up and faced Orochimaru and a look of disbelief and shock came across his face.

"Kabuto told me about the extent of your abilities," he told her. "But I couldn't believe you really had the Sharingan until I saw it with my own eyes."

He laughed then coughed a bit. "This is truly a treat," he remarked. "My old body is getting worse as we speak; however, you have the rare kekkei genkai of yours and the Sharingan. You will be the best vessel I've ever had and truly my last. Once I obtain your body I will be immortal and feared by everyone."

"I will never hand over myself to you," Kyoko told him. _"I can't believe I finally reactivated my Sharingan. This is great! Now I actually have a chance in beating this guy!"_

Kyoko rethought what she had said when her beaten up body started to hurt.

"Now things are about to get very interesting," Orochimaru hissed, and then started to laugh as Kyoko readied herself in a defensive stance, preparing for the battle that was about to take place.

_"I'm in bad shape," Kyoko thought to herself, looking down at the many cuts that covered her body. "Do I really stand a chance?"_


	31. Kyoko vs Orochimaru Pt2

Chapter/Episode 31

**Kyoko vs. Orochimaru Pt.2**

"Come on," Kyoko yelled at Orochimaru. "Let's go!"

"Eager one," Orochimaru laughed at her as he vanished before her eyes. She concentrated and saw him dash at her from the right out of the corner of her sharingan eye.

She dodged and then sliced at him with a kunai. Slicing right then left, then right again and continuing the pattern. However Orochimaru just laughed at her, dodging every shot.

"Enough playing," he rasped at her as he knocked the kunai out of her hand. She watched it hit the ground when Orochimaru came out at her again attacking her in the same left-right-left-right pattern. The only difference was that he was much, much faster at attacking then she was. However, she dodged every attack moving left then right at an incredible speed.

Just then she noticed his leg move as he attempted to knee her in the abdomen, but she back flipped, using the ground as leverage and kicked him in the jaw as she swung her leg up.

A few feet away from him now, she looked up panting when she noticed he was gone and now at her side. All she could was move her arms in the shape of an X as he swung his leg up and gave her a kick that sent her sprawling into a tree.

Kyoko got up. _"Alright," she thought to herself. "This isn't going well."_

She held her hands up, "Shadow clone jutsu!" About forty or so clones appeared around her. _"Huh," Kyoko thought. "I don't remember being able to summon this many clones…"_

_ "Incredible," Orochimaru thought. "How does she have so much chakra? Where is it coming from? Interesting…"_

"Let's go," she yelled at her clones as they rushed at Orochimaru and yelled out battle cries.

"Formation of ten thousands snakes," Orochimaru called out as thousands of snakes crawled out of his mouth. Instantly, many of Kyoko's clones were diminishing into puffs of smoke, until only the real Kyoko was left.

Kyoko let out a nervous noise as many of the snakes slithered at her. They came from her at all angles and she didn't know how to dodge all of them. When they were inches from her, they froze, startling Kyoko as Kusanagi-like swords came out of every one of their mouths.

She didn't dare move; for fear that any of the many swords would pierce her, if not all of them, killing her instantly.

Orochimaru laughed, "Good girl. Now, don't move or I'll kill you." Kyoko looked around at the sword like prison that kept her in one place and found that not hard to believe.

"Now," Orochimaru said as he took a step toward her creating some hand signs as she watched on.

_"What is he going to do," Kyoko panicked as she watched in horror._

Just then, strange as it was to Kyoko, Orochimaru's neck extended toward her. Panicking she backed up a bit, only to feel a few swords pierce into her back. Just as she moved, Orochimaru bit the right side of her neck.

Kyoko yelped out in panic and the snakes around her vanished. He stayed there for a few seconds before his head retreated back to his body.

Kabuto smirked, _"The cursed seal… Orochimaru is serious about getting this girl's body. It won't be long before she passes out from the mark…granted that she survives it first."_

Kyoko dropped to her knees and held the flesh on her neck that was now burning. With her one arm propping her up off the ground, a look and pure anguish and pain spread across her face.

"_Can't…lose…here…," Kyoko thought determinedly. "I'm not going to die here. Not now. I just found Victorique…after seven long years of looking…after seven long years of being alone. I have to live. It won't end here!"_

Ignoring the pain, Kyoko stood up. She smiled at Orochimaru. "I'm not going to lose to you!" She squeezed her eyes shut and swayed for a bit as searing pain racked through her body, but she never fell.

"_H-How is that possible," Kabuto exclaimed, eyes wide. "She should be out cold by now! She shouldn't even be able to stand!"_

Orochimaru laughed. "I would expect no less from a decedent of the sage of the six paths," he rasped, then continued when Kyoko gave him a questioning look. "You should have passed out by now after I gave you that mark."

Kyoko looked alarmed as Orochimaru laughed again, "Your bod…your _power_ will be mine!"

Kyoko gave him a fierce, taunting look, "You know, for a freaky, emo snake-guy you sure do laugh a lot."

Orochimaru snickered at her. "You're trying to hurt me now by insulting me," he taunted back at her. "Ouch that hurt."

Orochimaru's tongue suddenly came out of his mouth extending to where Kyoko stood, catching Kyoko by surprise as his tongue wrapped around her.

Whipping his tongue, Orochimaru took Kyoko and dragged her along the earth before bringing her up and slamming her into the ground where a few trees stood. As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru retracted his tongue and stood there to watch.

"_That would have done it," Kabuto thought, sounding pleased, however, he was cut off. "WH-What? Impossible!"_

What caught Kabuto off guard was the fact that when the smoke cleared, Kyoko was standing up, hunched forward, staggering and still holding the right side of her neck, but she was standing nonetheless.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise as Kyoko spoke, "I will not die here, nor will I let you kidnap me. I made a promise that I would go back to Victorique safe and sound…and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

Orochimaru snickered at her. "Say what you want girlie," he sneered. "You have no say in the matter. You are coming with us. Besides you're already weak and your chakra has been pretty used up. You're not strong enough to beat me."

Orochimaru started a hand sign and Kyoko braced herself, cut up and bruised, for whatever was next to come. It didn't matter what he threw at her, she would still stand and go back to Victorique. However, all she could do was brace herself for the next attack.

"She might not be strong enough to defeat you," an extremely familiar voice called out. "But I am."

Victorique looked to her left as a fireball jutsu was aimed at Orochimaru.

_"S-Sasuke," Kyoko exclaimed. _

When the fire died down, Kyoko saw that Orochimaru's giant snake had blocked the attack for Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto retorted calmly. "You took too long."

"Yesss," Orochimaru replied, obvious annoyed at the raven-haired boy's presence. "Get the girl, Kabuto, and let's go."

Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared on the giant snake as it moved its tail to grab her. She breathed in a sharp breath and panicked.

"I don't think so," an extremely hyper voice yelled out, as Naruto appeared before her. "You'll have to get through me!"

"And me," Kakashi, the silver-haired Jonin agreed, also appearing by Kyoko.

"Likewise," added a deep voice as Itachi appeared before Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Tch," Orochimaru hissed, and then he looked over at Kyoko. "Next time princess, I will get you for myself. Get nice and strong for me when that time comes."

His menacing laughed was heard as smoke rose up everywhere.

"No," Sasuke yelled out, but it was too late. When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru disappeared. With a look of frustration, he yelled out in anger, "Dammit."

"You'll have you're chance Sasuke," Kakashi told him, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry."

As Sasuke walked over, angry, he tried to reply to Kakashi's comment, but Kyoko interrupted him.

Still holding onto her neck where Orochimaru bit her, she started to sway. "Ha," she laughed dazedly. "Associated with snakes, huh? He…should be…associated…with…chick…ens."

Suddenly Kyoko collapsed, falling forward. "Kyoko," Naruto yelled, catching her just in time as everyone hurried over to her.

"Come on," Kakashi ordered. "We have to hurry and get her to Sakura."

"Right," Naruto agreed, carrying her, and they all headed out.

Staying back from Kakashi and Naruto, Itachi hung back with his brother.

"What," Sasuke asked irritably.

"For her to last that long with Orochimaru is pretty incredible," Itachi remarked to his brother. "She must have a great teacher."

Sasuke stared intently at his brother but said nothing. _"She wouldn't be unconscious now if she had a better teacher," Sasuke thought, cursing himself for not keeping a more watchful eye over her. "She never would have gotten hurt...Not that I care."_


	32. Back to Konoha?

Chapter/Episode 32

**Back to Konoha?**

"I'm fine," Kyoko mumbled in a daze as Sakura healed her wounds. "I'll be OK. Just leave me alone. I want to go see Victorique."

Sakura giggled, "Looks like someone is finally awake."

At those words, Kyoko bolted upright. "Wha-," she stammered. "Where…Where am I? What happened?"

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke and the others told me you collapsed after they brought you here," she explained. "You've been unconscious for about…10 minutes."

"R-Really," Kyoko asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. _"Her wounds…," Sakura thought. "They healed up so quickly. The fact that she was only knocked out for 10 minutes is incredible. Her endurance is remarkable…And something isn't quite right…but I can't figure out what. I should tell Kakashi right away."_

Sakura ran her hands just over Kyoko's wounds and her body again as her hands emitted a green light.

"Sakura," Kyoko asked in a small voice, startling Sakura.

"Y-Ya," she stammered, moving her hands away.

"Is something wrong," she asked at Sakura's earlier worried expression.

"H-Huh," Sakura stammered not knowing what to say.

"Is something wrong," Kyoko asked again. "Is something wrong…with me?"

"What," Sakura exclaimed, laughing a bit nervously. "O-Of course not. You're doing just fine. You healed up quickly."

"Oh," Kyoko replied. "That's good then, right?"

"Ya," Sakura agreed putting her hand behind her head and laughing nervously again.

Kyoko sweat dropped, _"What's up with her?"_

Just then Naruto burst through the doors of the room they were in. "HEY! Sakura," he yelled. "Is Kyoko awake?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes Naruto," she replied. "She's awake."

"Alright," Naruto yelled out, running back out the room.

"Where's he going," Kyoko asked.

"Probably to go tell everyone," Sakura sighed. "They've all gone out to eat. Well everyone except Sai and Anko. Sai took Anko back to Konoha earlier."

Kyoko nodded in understanding and looked around the room she was in; it was a small bedroom with brown walls and a single window to the right of the bed.

"We're in one of the inns," Sakura informed her.

"Oh," Kyoko acknowledged. "I see."

Kyoko got up and Sakura looked up at her. "How about we just meet Naruto and the others outside," she asked the pink kunoichi. "I would rather get some fresh air anyway…and I'm sort of hungry too."

"Alright," Sakura agreed. "That's a good idea. You could use the fresh air and something to eat."

They both packed up what they had brought and got ready to go. As Kyoko followed Sakura out, they thanked and paid the inn keeper and headed out into the street.

It was dusk now and the sky was a darkish blue and dotted with early night stars. As they walked down the street, Kyoko noticed that some of, if not most of, the damage had been fixed to many of the buildings. She was happy no one had gotten killed during the invasion and that some only suffered some minor and severe wounds, including herself.

They were walking along the edge of town, when they passed by one of the two village gates, which was when Naruto decided to come out of nowhere.

"Hey," he exclaimed with Victorique, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi following. "I thought you were back at the inn."

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura apologized. "We decided to meet you guys at the ramen shop…but I guess we were too late."

"It's all right Sakura," he said laughing, and then turning to Kyoko. "Hey! You're looking a lot better!"

"Thanks," she thanked him. "I guess I feel a lot better too. The fight with Orochimaru was tough. I didn't-."

Without warning, Kyoko felt someone harshly slap her across the face, the sound of it echoing in the night air. Stunned, she looked up and saw Sasuke standing there in front of her, his arm still extended from when he slapped her. He stared at her with cold, dark eyes as she held her cheek from the pain.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura shrieked.

"Hey ya," Naruto growled at him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but rather ignored them, continuing to stare at Kyoko.

"Sasuke," Sakura demanded again. "Don't ignore us. Why'd you do that to Kyoko? She's not in any condition for you to just slap her like that!"

_"Shut up Sakura," Kyoko thought in her head. "I can handle this myself."_

However, Kyoko couldn't speak. She was still in shock from the blow and her voice didn't seem to want to cooperate with what she wanted to say.

There was a heavy silence when, finally, Kyoko managed to find her voice. "WH-What the heck was that for," she stammered.

"Because," Sasuke finally spoke. "You're an idiot and a fool."

Sakura gave a startled expression and everyone else watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"H-How," Kyoko muttered.

"Did you honestly think you could face Orochimaru by yourself," he asked rhetorically. "You're not strong enough, you should know that. You could have gotten yourself killed…and I would have been blamed for not watching you and letting you go off by yourself."

Kyoko winced at his harsh statement and his icy glare. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down and rubbing her cheek.

In response, Sasuke turned away and walked over to lean up against a building a couple of meters away, with his arms crossed, obviously not wanting to have anything more to do with the situation.

"That guy…," Naruto growled under his breath.

"What Sasuke was trying to say…," Kakashi explained, trying to diffuse the situation. "Is that you should be more careful. Don't try and get ahead over yourself and rush into things when you don't understand the consequences or the severity of the problem."

Kyoko nodded. "Don't worry," she said coldly and loudly for Sasuke to hear. "Because I won't be coming back with you and training as a ninja anymore in Konoha. I'm going to be staying with Victorique from now on. Whether you like it or-."

Kyoko got cut off again when someone smacked her upside the head. She looked to her left and saw it was Victorique. Her arm was still outstretched from when she hit her, like Sasuke had done. Her eyes were closed and she had a pissed off look on her face.

"WH-What was that for," Kyoko exclaimed and she was almost positive she could feel Sasuke smirk from where he was leaning.

"These people went out of their way to come all the way down here to save your sorry butt and you don't even say 'thank-you'," she asked angrily.

Kyoko looked at her friend and spoke irritably, "I did the same for you and I don't remember getting a 'thank-you'. OW!"

Victorique hit her in the head again. "Would you stop that," Kyoko remarked bitterly.

"Thank you for saving me," Victorique replied all too pleasantly. "Now you."

Kyoko looked at her friend irritably as Victorique gave her a stern look. Kyoko turned to her teammates and mumbled, "Thanks. OW!"

Victorique smacked her in the head again, this time with a small paper fan. Kyoko held her head as a bump formed. "What was that," Victorique spoke up. "I don't think anyone heard you. Why not speak a bit louder so Sasuke can here you over there?"

Sasuke made an 'hmph' noise and turned his head away.

Kyoko scowled then tried again, a bit louder this time, "Thank you for coming here to save me from Orochimaru, as I was clearly not strong enough to fight him and it was a poor decision to do so. I appreciate it."

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi smiled while Itachi smirked. Sasuke said nothing and kept his head turned away and his arms crossed.

"No problem," Naruto replied sticking his thumb up at her. "Anytime! Believe it!"

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at his 'dumb' catchphrase.

"So you're not coming back to Konoha with us," Sakura asked sadly.

"I suppose it's for the best," Kakashi replied when Kyoko nodded her head. "You found someone who actually knows you. Someone you've known for a while, and I guess it wouldn't be fair of us to take you away from someone you consider family."

Sakura sighed, "I guess this is it…we won't be seeing you for a while then…unless you come and visit of course."

She smiled and Naruto continued, "Or we could always visit you! After all, we know where you live!"

Kyoko opened her mouth to say something when Victorique interrupted her.

"Actually…," she said smiling. "We won't be staying in Midori Village. My parents and I are moving."

Kyoko turned to her. "That's alright with me," she said smiling. "I'll come with you wherever you go…no matter where it is!"

Victorique smiled again. "Anywhere," she asked.

"Yup," Kyoko said smiling, and then looked over at Naruto for a brief second. "Believe it!" Naruto laughed and gave her thumbs up.

"Why," Kyoko asked, turning back to her friend. "Where are you…I mean _we_ going?"

"Welllll….," Victorique started, grinning maliciously. "Do you remember how I wanted to be a fashion designer when I was younger, right?"

"Ya…," Kyoko said cautiously.

"Well," Victorique explained twirling her hair around her finger. "I got the OK a couple days ago to move to a village to start up my own clothing business because the old owners are selling their clothing store."

"That's great," Kyoko exclaimed, then in her head she thought. _"Victorique only twirls her hair when she's hiding something…"_

"You said that you would go with me wherever I moved right," Victorique asked Kyoko.

"Ya."

"You promise?"

"What are you getting at Victorique…?"

"Do you promise?"

"Sure, yes, I promise. Now what is it already?"

"Welllll," Victorique started again. "As ironic as it sounds…we were actually getting ready to move today…actually, we are ready to move today…or what's left of today…"

"WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING POINT," Kyoko yelled at her, as everyone sweat dropped. "GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

"Yeesh, ok, ok," Victorique replied trying to calm Kyoko down. "The village that I was talking about…with the clothing store that's closing down…the one we're moving to…it's Konoha!"

Victorique started laughing and clapping her hands as if this were all apart of some devious plan she had thought up, "Isn't great? Now you can continue training as a ninja and I'll be there too, cheering you on every step of the way!"

Kyoko looked grave as she hung her head. "No…," she muttered to herself. "Why?...any other village but that one. I don't want to be a ninja in the first place…but more importantly…I don't want to train with Sasuke anymore!"

"Hey," Kakashi replied smiling. "This is great! You can continue being a ninja and continue your training with Sasuke!"

Kyoko's face and spirits fell even more. "All right! All right," Victorique exclaimed happily. "Let's go Kyo! We can leave right now!"

"Do I have to come…," Kyoko mumbled.

"Hey," Victorique said sternly. "You promised!"

"I know…," Kyoko mumbled. "Would you perhaps reconsider another village?"

"Nope," Victorique exclaimed smiling, linking her arm with Kyoko's. "Let's go, Kyo!"

"Hold on," Sakura interrupted. "What do you keep calling Kyoko?"

"Kyo," Victorique replied happily over her shoulder, guiding everyone to her house. "It's her nickname…if she lets you call her that…"

"Sure…,"Kyoko mumbled depressingly, still worrying over returning to her training as a ninja.

Victorique giggled, "Never mind her. Let's all get going to Konoha!"

Kyoko couldn't help but smile a bit at her quirky best friend.


	33. The Cursed Seal

Chapter/Episode 33

**The Cursed Seal**

Kyoko sighed as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Putting a towel in her hair, she reflected on the past three days.

She had resumed training with Sasuke two days ago and the training had been tough as always, she noted, as her muscles ached.

**-Reflection-**

"Try and fight me _without_ your Sharingan," Sasuke had ordered her.

"What," Kyoko had exclaimed. "I finally got my Sharingan reactivated and now I'm _not_ supposed to use it?"

"We'll be working on taijutsu for the next couple days," Sasuke had informed her. "I want you to try working on your taijutsu _without_ the Sharingan."

"Then what was the point of trying to reactivate my Sharingan after all this time," she had asked him, upset all her hard work had boiled down to nothing.

"Because it is helpful in case we get into a _real_ battle," he had informed her. "Like the one you had with Orochimaru."

After he had said that, she had shut up and reluctantly agreed to not use her Sharingan during their training, which had resulted in two terribly painful days.

**-Back in Present Time, in Kyoko's bathroom-**

Kyoko sighed again. She truly ached all over and wasn't looking forward to today's training.

Wiping the moisture from the fogged up mirror, she looked at herself in it. She was fairly petit and in the middle of being really tall and really short. She was an average, skinny person she decided. She wasn't overly large in chest size either; in fact, she decided she was a bit on the smaller side.

Just as she turned away, something caught her eye. Turning back to the mirror she looked at the spot where Orochimaru had bit her. She gasped in surprise.

"What the heck is that," she asked out loud, touching the weird black mark that seemed to be in some sort of pattern on the right side of her neck. "It looks like the Sharingan…"

She quickly covered it with her hand. _"Maybe it's nothing," she thought, deciding not to tell anyone about it._

Kyoko got dressed into her brown sleeved hoodie and brown fishnet undershirt, her grey cargo shorts and her makeshift 'shoes', which were in actuality, black bandages.

She then made herself some breakfast, which was cereal and milk. _"Crap," she thought to herself, looking in the empty fridge. "I finished the milk and the cereal and now I have absolutely no groceries!"_

Looking in her change pouch, she saw that she had only a few ryo. She sighed, looks like she would be buying apples again and going hungry for a while until she had some income.

She walked out of her apartment when she was intercepted by Sakura.

"Morning," Kyoko greeted yawning. "What's up?"

"Morning," Sakura replied cheerfully. "I have great news! You're getting today off! Sasuke has to go help Lady Tsunade today."

"Really," Kyoko exclaimed. "That's great! I wonder what I should do today…"

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "I can't help you out there. I still have some duties I have to take care of at the hospital, but have fun! You never know when you'll get another day off."

"Thanks," Kyoko thanked her as Sakura ran off and waved goodbye. "Now…what to do…"

Kyoko decided to go see Victorique to see if she wanted to do anything.

A few minutes later, Kyoko arrived at the conjoining clothing shop and house that Victorique lived in. When she arrived, she could hear someone yelling inside the shop, which was closed due to renovations.

"No, No, No, No, NO," Kyoko heard Victorique exclaim. "The colour scheme is all wrong! And why are the drapes yellow? I wanted them to be green! Actually, keep the yellow drapes and get green ones too. I've changed my mind…I want yellow and green plaid drapes…I'll make them myself."

Kyoko smiled. Victorique certainly wanted everything to be perfect for the opening of her new shop. _"That's her one major flaw," Kyoko thought. "Everything has to be perfect to her…right down to the very last detail."_

Kyoko walked into the shop and saw the chaos that seemed to be everywhere all at once. Victorique had taken full charge of things as her parents watched on. There were painters, who were scrambling to repaint the walls, people who were fixing up the floors, and decorators who were struggling to fix their mistakes. Plastic was everywhere, pieces of the floor were missing, and everything was a giant mess.

"Kyo," Victorique called out to her friend as Kyoko tried to take in everything that was going on. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with Sasuke?"

"Oh," Kyoko answered, walking over to stand by her friend in the middle of the chaotic store. "I got today off because he has to help Lady Tsunade today. I was wondering if you wanted to do something…but…"

She gestured around at the store to make her point. "Ya," Victorique acknowledged. "Sorry about that. I don't think I'll be doing anything today but working on my store…"

"That's alright," Kyoko smiled. "I can help you out if you want…"

"Nonsense," she replied, putting a hand on her hip and shaking her finger at Kyoko. "Today's your day off, right? So take the day off! Go have fun! Besides, I have everything under control here. You go take your day off and relax."

Kyoko sweat dropped as she looked around the shop. _"Everything under control, huh," she thought. _

"Alright then," Kyoko concluded, as she knew she wasn't going to win this argument with Victorique. "See you later!"

"Of course," Victorique smiled as she waved goodbye.

As Kyoko left the shop and walked down the street with her hands behind her head, she thought to herself, _"What am I going to do now?"_

Just then she remembered the strange mark on her neck. _"Hmmmm," she wondered. "Maybe I'll go to the academy and look up this mark. Maybe then I can figure out what it is…"_

Deciding to go to the academy, she turned down the street and headed for it.

A little bit later, with many, many books piled on the floor on either side of her, she sat at a desk and started flipping through book after book. One book was fire type ninjutsu, while another was about water type ninjutsu. Another couple books later she was skimming through different types of taijutsu and then another book about genjutsu.

Kyoko was searching so intently, she didn't even realize she was being watched by people out in the hallway outside the classroom.

"She's studying pretty hard considering it's her day off," Shikamaru said pointedly to Sakura, Jiraya and Kakashi. "If I were her I'd be relaxing at home…or taking a nap."

"Ya, Sakura agreed. "But considering the way Sasuke's been teaching her, maybe she just wants to study from some books for once instead."

"Maybe," Shikamaru agreed putting his hands behind his head. "But studying on your first day off? That's such a drag."

Kakashi remained quite as Sakura and Shikamaru continued down the hallway. Jiraya turned to him as they both stayed standing outside in the hallway. "Hey," he spoke up, snapping Kakashi out of his trance. "What's wrong Kakashi, you seem concerned."

"Well," Kakashi started. "I don't think she's studying."

"Hm," Jiraya questioned him.

"It looks as if she's just skimming through those books," Kakashi explained. "And according to Sakura something is off about her health. However she's not quite sure what."

"So you're saying she's looking for something," Jiraya concluded. "Do you have any idea of what she's looking for?"

"Not the slightest clue," Kakashi replied holding his hands up in mock surrender with his visible eye closed.

Jiraya sweat dropped. "Well we should get going," Kakashi replied, going off in the direction the other two ninja had gone.

Jiraya stayed for a second longer as Kyoko finished another book, set it aside, and then picked up another one and started flipping through the pages. After considering what Kakashi had told him, and after watching Kyoko for a while, he followed the silver haired Jonin as they walked down the hallway.

**-A few hours later- **

_"Dammit," Kyoko thought to herself. "Nothing in this one either!"_

Kyoko had been through twenty or more books that had everything from genjutsu to taijutsu to ninjutsu, but none of the books held any hint to what the mark on her neck was.

She went to reach for another book on the floor to her left, when she noticed there was only one book left. She sighed as she picked it up and looked out the window at the now orange sky from the setting sun. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5:30.

_"It's already dinner time," Kyoko thought to herself. "Shoot! I didn't even go out and buy groceries…I'll have to hurry before the market closes…"_

Looking at the book in her hand it read simply: _Seals_. She quickly flipped through the book and started skimming the pages. She was just about to give up hope and pack up and leave, when something caught her eye.

Stopping, and flipping back a couple pages, she saw a familiar design that looked a lot like the Sharingan. She read the contents of the page I learned it was called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Looking at the picture again she noticed it did look exactly like the mark on her neck. Closing the book, she slammed her head on the desk.

_"Great," she thought sarcastically. "Now I have a freaking seal on me that can turn me into some kind of freak with enhanced abilities. Wonderful."_

She looked back at the clock. It was almost 6. Packing up the books she went and put them away. A few moments later she was heading into the main part of the village, towards the market.

As she looked up at the sky she noticed it was getting darker and the sky had turned a darker blue.

Kyoko sighed, _"As if I don't have enough to worry about."_


	34. Liar

Chapter/Episode 34

**Liar.**

Kyoko had woken up and had a shower, and was now standing in the kitchen as she yawned.

Her stomach grumbled and she looked toward the empty fridge and then at the light brown bowl filled with a few shiny red apples that sat on the kitchen table. She sighed, _"It's a good thing I love apples."_

She looked at her empty coin purse on the table. She definitely hoped she'd be able to earn some money soon.

Kyoko sat down at the kitchen table and reflected back on the past few days of her training again. She had been pretty hungry for a while now and she knew it had been affecting her training as she wasn't doing as well as she could have been and now, with nothing but a few apples, she knew the next few days or so would be tough.

One of Kyoko's major flaws was that she was a very independent person. Even though she barely had any money and nothing to eat, she would wait until it got really bad before she actually asked anyone for help about it.

Taking a bite out of one of the apples, she rested her face on her hand and just sat there, listening to the clock tick by.

**-Elsewhere, in the Uchiha Apartment-**

"How was helping out Lady Tsunade yesterday," Itachi asked Sasuke casually, the sound of sizzling filling the air.

"Hmph," Sasuke replied as he set the table. "Terrible."

Itachi smirked. There was no holding a decent conversation with Sasuke.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke replied as he opened the door to the apartment and left.

_"Where is he going," Itachi wondered. "And so close to breakfast…it'll be ready in a few minutes. What is he up to now?"_

Itachi looked at the table and noticed that there were three table settings.

**-Back at Kyoko's apartment- **

When Kyoko finished her apple she threw it in the compost and looked at the rest of the apples in the bowl on the table as her stomach growled.

_"No food," she reflected. "And this stupid mark on my neck. Not to mention training with Sasuke on an empty stomach today…this officially sucks."_

Kyoko pondered what she should do, since she still had awhile until training with Sasuke started. Ignoring her complaining stomach, she walked over to the television, turning it on, and sat on the couch with a pillow clutched to her stomach as if to make it stop grumbling or to muffle the sound.

It wasn't long before the television program she was watching turned to commercials and all they seemed to be advertising was food. Moaning, Kyoko got up and shut the T.V. off and walked back into the kitchen, tossing the pillow onto the couch.

She stood there for a while, just thinking about things, when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Sasuke.

_"Crap," Kyoko thought. "Does he want to start training early?"_

Kyoko removed the chain, unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. "Good morning Sasuke," she greeted him cheerily as her stomach let off another grumble. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you eat," Sasuke asked bluntly, eyeing her.

"Um," Kyoko stammered. "Yes. I had a…um…well I had a pretty big breakfast. Eggs and stuff, you know?"

Sasuke eyed her as Kyoko sweat dropped a bit and put on a forced grin. Pushing his way through the door, Sasuke made his way over to the fridge.

"WH-What are you doing," Kyoko asked him, panicking.

Sasuke swung opened the fridge door, saw it was empty, swung the door shut and then made his way over to the pantry.

"S-Sasuke," Kyoko asked again.

He opened the door to the pantry and saw that, it too, was empty. He shut the door of the pantry and looked on the table at the bowl with the three shining apples in it.

"Don't lie to me," Sasuke replied bitterly. "I saw you buy those apples last night. You bought five of them then. You must have had one for dinner and one for breakfast. What kind of meal is that?"

"Well," Kyoko stammered, turning red from being caught in a lie. "U-Ummmm…"

Suddenly he took her buy the collar of her brown hoodie and slammed her against the wall as he spoke.

"I was wondering why you seemed so pathetic during our training sessions," he reflected bitterly. "Why would you lie about being _hungry_? If an invasion happened you wouldn't even have enough energy to put up a decent battle."

"W-Well," Kyoko stammered. "I-I…"

"You're a _ninja_ now," Sasuke interrupted angrily. "Stop being so selfish and thinking only about yourself because you're not just endangering yourself, you're endangering others by pretending your fine."

"S-Sorry," Kyoko apologized.

Sasuke moved his mouth to her ear as he kept clutching her collar.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me about," he asked threateningly.

Kyoko's thoughts immediately changed to the mark on her neck and she was about to say something when she was interrupted by someone standing in the doorway of her apartment.

"Isn't that more my thing, Sasuke," Itachi asked when he saw Sasuke gripping Kyoko's collar and talking into her ear as Itachi had done to Sasuke once before. "I mean it doesn't suit you."

"Hmph," Sasuke retorted, letting go of Kyoko and stepping away from her. "I'm just teaching her the importance of not lying."

Itachi looked over at Kyoko, who seemed a bit shaken at Sasuke's intrusion and then back at Sasuke.

"I guess she'll be eating with us then," he remarked. "I assume that's why you put an extra table setting on the table."

"Ya," Sasuke muttered as he turned away and out of the apartment.

Itachi turned to go too, "Are you coming Kyoko?"

Wide brown eyes stared back at him. "O-Oh," she stammered. "U-Um…yes…if that's ok with you…"

"Of course," Itachi replied as she followed him.

**-Back in the Uchiha Residents-**

A few minutes later all three of them were sitting around the kitchen table in the Uchiha apartment eating breakfast.

Kyoko tried not to eat her breakfast too quickly but she was, in fact, very hungry so she ended up gobbling it down anyway.

When she was done, she got up to help Itachi and Sasuke clean up, but Sasuke turned her down, "Don't worry about. Just sit down."

Kyoko sat back down and blushed a little for how nice they were both being. Sasuke could have easily rejected and allowed her to train on an empty stomach, making her suffer for lying. In fact, Kyoko wondered why he didn't.

"Th-Thanks," Kyoko stammered, blushing and turning even redder.

"No problem," Itachi spoke up, regarding Kyoko carefully. "It's not easy for you to admit you need help…is it?"

Kyoko nodded and looked away.

"Alright," Sasuke spoke up as he finished cleaning. "Let's go train."

Kyoko stood up and nodded. They both left the apartment and Itachi was the only person left standing there as he watched them leave.

He smiled when the door closed shut.


	35. Unhappy Truth

Chapter/Episode 35

**Unhappy Truth**

By the time Kyoko had finished training with Sasuke she was starving.

"You did better in your training," Sasuke remarked. "…for once."

Kyoko took the compliment, since it was the best she was going to get out of him. "Thanks."

"Come on," Sasuke ordered as they entered into the village.

"Huh," Kyoko questioned. "Where?"

"Itachi has some ANBU stuff to deal with," Sasuke explained. "And if I let you go off by yourself, you're not going to eat again."

Kyoko flushed and then got angry. She opened her mouth to say something when he gave her an icy glare. She shut her mouth, crossed her arms and looked away as she followed behind him.

"Where are we going," she mumbled.

Sasuke sighed, "We're going to go eat at the…ramen shop."

Kyoko looked at the back of his questionably as he followed him. _"Why'd he sigh," she asked herself._

**-A few minutes later, at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop- **

Sasuke and Kyoko took a seat at the back of the Ramen shop, in a booth. They both ordered and Kyoko was still wondering why Sasuke had sighed on the way there.

Suddenly the answer hit her. A faint smile spread across her lips, _"He's worried about meeting Naruto here."_

Although Sasuke had come back to Konoha, things, as far as she could tell, weren't quite the same yet between 'old' team 7. However she was pretty sure Naruto wasn't even fazed by it. She was almost certain he was acting the same as before, before Sasuke had left, and like nothing had ever even happened.

_"Naruto's an annoying numb skull," Kyoko thought. "But he's such a good person…and a great friend."_

"Why are you grinning like an idiot," Sasuke replied to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing," she replied, still smiling. However, even as she smiled, her grin felt a bit forced as her thoughts moved back to the seal on her neck for the seven hundredth time that day.

Just then she could feel people's stares burning into the back of her neck.

_ "Dammit," Kyoko thought. "It's just like that first time I went out to eat with Sasuke on the Hokage's orders…when all those freaking girls were staring at me and whispering."_

Kyoko had learned by now, that Sasuke had a lot of fan girls and didn't care about any one of them, in fact, she was pretty sure he didn't even know who most of them were.

"I'll bring our food over when it's ready," Sasuke informed her as he went over to the counter to wait for the food.

"All right," Kyoko told him and almost as if on cue, a bunch of girl's surrounded her table.

"Hi," one of them greeted her all too pleasantly.

"Um," Kyoko replied looking at all nine or ten of them. "Hi?"

"Alright," the first one with short, wavy brown hair spoke up, slamming her hand on the table. "Let's get right down to business. What is your interest with Sasuke and why are _you_ on a date with him?"

Kyoko scoffed and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm _not_ on a date with Sasuke," Kyoko replied. "He's my sensei and I'm his student. That's all there is to it."

A look of shock passed over the girls' faces. "What are you talking about," the 'girl-in-charge' asked her. "Are you saying you have _no_ interest in Sasuke?"

"No," Kyoko replied simply.

The whole group gasped. "H-How is this even remotely possible," a girl with medium-length, curly blond hair and glasses asked the 'girl-in-charge'.

"How can she not _love _Sasuke," a short girl with short, black hair cried out.

The whole group turned into a giant frenzy, as Kyoko watched on, amazed.

"All right," the girl with short, wavy brown hair spoke up again, slamming her hand on the table again and stopping the frenzy. "Just what is wrong with you? I demand to know!"

Kyoko sweat dropped, _"What's wrong with these people."_

"Um," Kyoko thought for a minute. "I guess I'm just not big on…I guess…love at first sight? I'd rather get to know a person first…and honestly…I don't know him all that well…"

The girl still looked confused as if she still couldn't comprehend why Kyoko wasn't in love with Sasuke.

"Well…," she stammered trying to think of something. "When you first saw him…didn't you're heart skip a beat? I mean…come on!"

Kyoko looked at her and calmly replied, "When I first met Sasuke he slammed into me, knocking me over, and then threatened to kill me…repeatedly."

The girls sweat dropped. "W-Well have you ever…um…," She stammered. "Haven't you ever thought he's good looking? Hasn't that thought ever crossed your mind?"

Kyoko looked down, putting her chin in her hand and thought for a minute. Had she ever thought of Sasuke as good looking? Jack ass, rude, moody, stubborn, and jerk came to mind but not good looking.

Kyoko pictured Sasuke in her head for a moment. _"Hmmm," she thought. "I guess he __**is**__ pretty good looking."_

She looked up and into the shocked expressions of many girls as the first girl stammered, "Y-you're kidding me…right?"

"What," Kyoko asked confused.

"You are like…the only girl I've ever known," she started. "That has never actually been in love with Sasuke. You didn't even notice he was s_o_ good looking!"

Kyoko face flushed as she looked on embarrassed. _"Just what are they-," Kyoko thought before she was interrupted by a voice behind the mob._

"Could you _excuse me_," Sasuke demanded. The mob moved and he placed Kyoko's ramen in front of her. He sat down and cracked apart his chopsticks before digging in, blatantly ignoring the group that were staring at Kyoko and himself, dazed.

Kyoko looked at him with alarm. _"Just how much did he hear just now," she thought._

"S-Sorry," the girl at the front of the group apologized, seemingly coming to her senses. "W-We'll let you eat."

With that the group left Sasuke and Kyoko alone. Kyoko cracked apart her chopsticks and started eating, her mind clouded with confusion.

**-A half hour later…-**

Kyoko walked down the street after she thanked Sasuke for buying the food and both parted, going their separate ways.

Kyoko had wanted to just go for a peaceful walk around the village, or at least that is what she told Sasuke. It was true she did just want to go for a walk but it was only because the mark on her neck was bugging her and she wanted to be alone.

She placed a hand over her brown, short-sleeved hoodie where the mark was and worried about it.

"_I should have told Sasuke," Kyoko reflected. "He is so not going to be happy if he finds out I'm keeping this from him."_

Kyoko also reflected on the conversation she had had with Sakura earlier at around lunch, when she had taken a break from training.

-Reflection-

"Um," Kyoko had started. "I was reading the other day through different Justus and seals and I was wondering about something I read about."

"Oh ya," Sakura had exclaimed. "I remember! I saw you studying yesterday! I was with Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya."

"You did," Kyoko asked.

"Ya," Sakura nodded. "You had so many books with you! What did you want to know?"

"Well…," Kyoko had continued, trying to make up something. "There was a seal that looked like the Sharingan…what was it called…?"

Kyoko pretended to try and think of the name when Sakura had spoken up, "The cursed seal of heaven?"

"Ya," Kyoko had exclaimed. "That's it! I was wondering if only people with the Sharingan could obtain it or something because it looks like the Sharingan…and I know it enhances your abilities…"

"Uh no," Sakura had answered her. "It doesn't quite work like that. The seal can be given to anybody. Sasuke used to have it. It was given to him by Orochimaru. It's considered an evil seal or mark and no one is allowed to use it, since many people who have been given the mark haven't survived it."

"O-Oh," Kyoko had replied, surprised that Sasuke had had it once, but trying to hide her panic at the news. "T-Thanks I was just wondering because it kind of had me confused…"

"No problem," Sakura had reassured her, smiling when Sasuke had come to tell her training was starting again.

Kyoko had sighed as she looked up at the moon. She finally had Victorique back as her friend and she could see her whenever, yet, she still wasn't happy.

She hadn't realized she had come close to the Konoha gates and looked a bit startled to see she was approaching them.

Without warning, she started to tear up. She closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

_ "Why," she asked herself. "Even after I finally found Victorique…why can't I be happy for once?"_

The presence of someone behind her startled her as she turned around, wiping away her tears.

It was Kakashi. "What are you doing here," Kakashi asked her.

"O-Oh," Kyoko replied with a shaky voice. "I-I…" She trailed off.

"It wouldn't happen to have to do with this…would it," he asked, holding up a book that simply read, _Seals_.

Kyoko looked at him startled. He had figured it out?

Kyoko was about to respond when Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi. "What's going on," he asked seriously as he looked at Kyoko. "You seemed odd when you left…so I decided to follow you…"

Kyoko wiped the rest of her tears away and walked up to him, her hands clenched at her sides and a determined look on her face. She knew she had to tell him, before Kakashi did.

"I have something to tell…or rather s_how_ you," she informed him, zipping down her hoodie just a little bit so she could move the collar of her hoodie over a bit to reveal the mark.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he let out a sound of shock as he took a slight step back.

"H-How long…," he asked her.

"She only really found out about it yesterday," Kakashi spoke up.

"What's going on," Sakura replied as she walked over with Sai and Naruto following. "I thought I heard people over here…"

She trailed off when all three of them noticed the cursed seal on Kyoko's neck.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke barked at them, and then turned to Kyoko. "Why…Why didn't you say something about this sooner?"

"Oh Sasuke," a familiar voice hissed as they all turned to look beyond the Konoha gates. "I'm pretty sure _you_ were hesitant at first about telling someone too when I first gave you that cursed seal."

"Orochimaru," Naruto yelled out as the person in question stepped out from the shadows, with Kabuto following, just on the other side of the Konoha gates.

He let out a sinister laugh. "I'm tired of waiting," he pouted playfully. "Now how about we find out just how powerful you are with that cursed mark?"


	36. Activating the Seal

Chapter/Episode 36

**Activating the Seal**

Kyoko stared in horror at the vile human being that stood before her. The same man who had threatened Victorique's life before, Orochimaru.

"Now let's find out how strong you are with that seal of yours," Orochimaru hissed at her. He took a step forward through the Konoha gates.

Naruto got in front of Kyoko and held out his arms as if to protect her from an attack, "You won't get close to her! I'm going to knock you into next week! Believe it!"

Kakashi and Sasuke got in front of Kyoko too, and stood on either side of Naruto. "He's mine," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Oh Sasuke," Orochimaru rasped at him. "We'll have to settle things another time. I'm afraid it's not you I want anymore, it's Kyoko.'

"What Sasuke means is that if you want to get to Kyoko you'll have to get through us first," Kakashi informed Orochimaru.

"Stay with Kyoko," Sai ordered Sakura before he appeared beside Kakashi.

Kabuto smiled sinisterly, "We don't have to get through you if you're not in the way."

Kyoko wondered what he meant by that went the earth began to tremble under her feet. She looked down at the ground and wondered what was causing it when a giant snake broke through the earth under her, causing her to fly up in the air.

She screamed, startled, and before she knew it, she was being wrapped by the giant snake.

"K-Kyoko," Naruto yelled up at her as she winced in pain at the tightening hold the snake had on her. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Use the cursed seal," Orochimaru ordered Kyoko. "And you won't die."

"Don't make me laugh," Kyoko yelled down at him. "You want my body or whatever, right? You can't have that if I'm dead!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Smart girl," he sneered. "I guess we'll have to use a different form of persuasion."

Kyoko tried to figure out what he was going to do when he heard a girl's scream.

Looking down, she saw Orochimaru had Victorique by her hair and a kunai at her throat. "Use the curse seal or your pathetic friend dies," Orochimaru threatened.

"Victorique," Kyoko screamed.

"Don't be deceived," Kakashi called up at her. "That's Kabuto, not Victor-."

Kakashi was abruptly cut off by another scream from 'Victorique'.

"No," Kyoko yelled again, who never heard Kakashi. "Let her go!'

Orochimaru pulled on Victorique's hair again and dug the kunai into her skin a bit so a trickle of blood rolled down her neck.

Kyoko's eyes went red as her Sharingan activated and the cursed seal on her neck began to burn. "I said LET HER GO," Kyoko yelled out again as black marks in the shape of flames began to cover her body.

Orochimaru sneered. "That's not a nice way to ask," he taunted her. "Looks like I'll kill her anyway."

He moved the kunai away from Victorique's neck and struck her in the abdomen with it, causing her to yell out in pain as he tossed her aside.

Rage built up in Kyoko. "You bastard," she screamed. "I will _kill _you!"

A purplish-black chakra energy formed around her as the black flame-like marks on her body came together, turning her skin black.

"Oh," Orochimaru questioned. "Going into the second stage of your seal so early? It seems pretending to wound your friend made you very angry."

"_Pretending," Kyoko wondered when she saw Kabuto getting up from where Victorique's body had lain, healing the wound Orochimaru had inflicted on him._

"Don't do it Kyoko," Naruto yelled up at her, but it was too late.

"_How dare he pretend to do something like that," Kyoko thought fiercely. _

"I am so sick of you," Kyoko spat at Orochimaru. "All you do…is cause me pain and unhappiness. I w_ill_ kill you!"

The next thing she knew her black skin was turning darker and turning into, what looked like, scales.

Sakura looked on with fear at what Kyoko was becoming before her eyes. Kyoko's hair was getting much shorter and was spiked backwards. Her eyes were black with a golden-yellow pupil, which was slit and looked more like a cat's eye. Her nails became more like claws and her teeth were sharp as she bit down on Manda II body. The giant snake hissed in pain before retreating back into the hole it had made earlier.

Kyoko dropped to the ground. She stood, a bit hunched over as two black wings protruded and stretched out from behind her body, from her back. The wings were black and scaly and resembled a dragon's wings.

"Wh-What is this," Kabuto asked aloud. "This is like no other second stage I have seen before. Could this possibly be a third stage?"

Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "This is wonderful," he congratulated himself. "Truly amazing. You have and such power. Greater than the Uchihas' even…and to think it'll all be mine. Come…demonstrate your power to me!"

"It'll be a pleasure," Kyoko replied growly-like. "To demonstrate my power and destroy you in the process!"


	37. A Black Dragon's Agony

Chapter/Episode 37

**A Black Dragon's Agony**

A sinister smile spread across Orochimaru's face, "Show me your power!"

Kyoko also put a sinister smile on her face as she stood there and then disappeared in an instant.

Orochimaru frowned and turned around too late, as Kyoko stood behind him with the malicious grin still on her face. With a swipe of her clawed hand, she made Orochimaru slam into the Konoha wall. It all happened so quickly, the others could barely grasp what had happened.

As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru stood up from the crater that had been created when he hit the wall. He looked up and noticed Kyoko in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his hair and through him into the air appearing before him as he tried to counter attack.

A flurry of fast paced punches bombarded Orochimaru's abdomen as Kyoko punched him higher up into the air.

"WH-What incredible speed," Kakashi stuttered as he watched with his Sharingan eye uncovered. "I can barely follow her movements."

Even Sasuke had a look of frustration as he had trouble identifying her movements with his Sharingan as well.

Kyoko suddenly vanished before everyone's eyes and appeared above Orochimaru. She threw her foot down, and with a mighty kick, sent Orochimaru into the ground.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto yelled in alarm. He ran to aid him while Kyoko flew above him, but she stopped him. Kyoko flew downwards and with a swift punch to the gut, Kabuto was sent flying. Both snake men were slowly getting up off of the ground and coughing up blood.

"Manda II," Kabuto yelled as the giant snake burst up through the ground once more chasing Kyoko high up into the air as she flew upwards with the giant snake's face following behind her. Finally, the snake could not go any higher and Kyoko flew, black dragon wings flapping as she looked down on it.

Activating her Sharingan, she looked down on it and noticed Kakashi preparing the seals for chidori and attacking Orochimaru, who dodged it easily, moving to where Kabuto was, which was on the other side of Manda II.

Repeating what Kakashi had done, Kyoko used Chidori and looked back down on the snake that seemed to dare her to get closer.

The Chidori, however, was black in colour and matched her black skin.

She flew downwards at the snake and it also reached up toward her, with its mouth open. Bringing the Chidori in her right hand down at it, the snake split in half as she went all the way down its body. When she reached the ground, both sides of the snake hit the ground on either side of her and dissolved away.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in frustration as Kyoko stood there staring at him with red eyes, Chidori still in hand before it fizzled out.

"You remind me of Sasuke," Orochimaru reflected. "So much hate. The only difference is that your hate was buried so deep down inside you, it grew to an enormous amount."

"Kyoko," Sasuke ordered. "Enough. Orochimaru is mine. Back off."

He moved in front of Kyoko and Orochimaru grinned. He had an evil trick up his sleeve.

"My, My, Sasuke," he said shaking his head. "Is this why Kyoko knows such pathetic jutsu? You wanted to kill me, so you purposely made her weak so you could have your revenge?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth. She saw truth in his words. "It always has to be about you, huh, Sasuke," she asked.

"Don't listen to him," he told her.

"That's rude Sasuke," Orochimaru taunted. "Do you think she's weak? Pathetic? Incapable of fighting for herself?"

Sasuke turned around to face Kyoko. "Don't listen to hi-," he started but was cut off by Kyoko's changing face.

She gritted her teeth as new anger spread across her face as she realized Sasuke did think of her like that, he said it all the time.

"Do NOT order me around," she replied icily. "All you do is say those things. Why do you waste your time on me if I'm so pathetic…_sensei_?"

"Calm down," he told her but she wasn't listening. He took a step back from her.

Kyoko took a step forward. "What do you think of me now _sensei_," she taunted. "Am I stronger now? Am I still pathetic?"

"Move Sasuke," Kakashi yelled at him.

However it was too late. Kyoko stuck him aside with a clawed hand, as she had done before with Orochimaru.

He hit the wall, making a similar crater of his own. When the smoke cleared he was standing up, one eye closed as he winced from pain. Kyoko ran toward him and his eyes widened as she was got closer in seconds, with Chidori in hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled at him in alarm.

Just as she was about to strike him, a force caused her to go flying backwards. Using the ground as leverage, she back flipped to face the force that caused her to move backwards.

It was Itachi. He had heard the commotion and hurried to Sasuke's aid.

Kyoko growled, "You stupid Uchiha. All you do is keep crawling out from under the woodwork…and you all think you're _so _great."

She moved toward them but was subsequently stopped. "Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu," Yamato called out as the wood prison surrounded Kyoko causing her to grit her teeth in frustration as the walls sealed her up.

All eyes returned to Orochimaru. "I never thought you would turn on one of your own," Orochimaru replied loudly enough for Kyoko to hear.

With that a side of the prison blew up and Kyoko flew out angrier than ever, "I am so sick of this I will destroy everyone and everything in this stupid village and then go with Victorique and live peacefully where I can finally be happy!"

She flew toward the village, but was stopped by a giant slug and a giant toad that blocked the way. "I'm afraid as Hokage I can't let you do that," Lady Tsunade called out to Kyoko as Kyoko flew at level with where Lady Tsunade and Jiraya stood on their respecting creatures.

"Move," Kyoko yelled as she flew toward them with a Chidori, however she was stopped when Jiraya used a fire ball.

"Why would you want to destroy everyone," Naruto yelled.

"To eliminate pain in this world," Kyoko yelled at him. "Every time I turn around someone is crying, someone is dying or someone is suffering. I hate it all. I hate everything! The only good thing that can ever come from this world is love and friendships and people are personally destroying those. They're destroying the only good in this world!"

Sasuke breathed in sharply and his eyes widened as she said this.

"Everyone will either die or be dragged into darkness," Kyoko continued. "Or even worse…both."

A black dragon like tail protruded from Kyoko and then a second. Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't listen to the tailed beast within you," he yelled up at her, causing everyone to look at him with surprise. "It's wrong. You won't gain any happiness by destroying everyone!"

"N-Naruto," Sakura asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"So this is what happens when a Jinchuriki comes together with a cursed seal…," Orochimaru concluded. "The seal and the beast merge when the seal is activated. When the seal is activated it awakes the tailed beast, giving the seal a more powerful form…and giving the one-tailed form a more…'solid' state."

"What," Sakura exclaimed looking back up at Kyoko.

"Well this has been interesting," Orochimaru continued. "But I must leave you now. I don't want to be here when everything is destroyed by my new vessel."

"No," Naruto yelled at them, but it was too late. They vanished and fled.

"I will kill off everything here," Kyoko growled again. This time she made it passed the toad and the slug and flew further into the village.

"Wait," Naruto called out to her.

Jiraya and Lady Tsunade moved out of the way to let everyone pass and then followed the others after Gumbata and Katsuyu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait," Naruto tried again to the rapidly disappearing figure in front of them, but Kyoko never responded.

Everyone in the village had disappeared inside their homes earlier after hearing the commotion at the gates and getting word that Orochimaru was in the village. Instead, a group of ninja stood in Kyoko's way as they prepared to fight anything that came further into the village.

"Something's coming," Karin reported to the other ninja. "A-And it has a very dark chakra energy."

"Is it Orochimaru," Shikamaru asked.

"No," Karin concluded.

"Alright," Shikamaru nodded and then turned to the other ninja. "Get ready!"

Kyoko blew by them in a flash and they all turned around. "WH-What was that," Shikamaru replied astonished.

"I'm not sure," Ino replied.

"Hey," Naruto yelled at them. "Move!"

The group of ninja parted as Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura and Jiraya and Lady Tsunade rushed by them.

"What's going on," Choji exclaimed, but gout no answer.

Kyoko finally reached the main part of the village when Yamato used a Wood Style Jutsu to wrap around her. Turning she saw Yamato and Sai on a bird that Sai had drawn. She struggled to move as the wood tightened and wrapped around her and prevented her from flying. Yamato started bringing her toward them when her wings broke through the wood that was binding her.

Kyoko faced them and was about to do something when a voice called out from her left, "Kyo?"

Kyoko looked down and saw Victorique standing there, fear spread across her face. "Victorique," Kyoko acknowledged. She flew toward her and landed on the ground taking a step forward, but Victorique took a step back, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong…," Kyoko asked but was interrupted by Yamato.

"Move out of there," he called out to Victorique.

Victorique didn't hesitate and moved toward the other ninja who had arrived.

Kyoko turned to look at them when something caught her eye. She turned back toward where Victorique had been standing and saw something horrible in the reflection of the store window. She took a step back and gasped in surprise at what was staring back at her with the same look of surprise.

It was a creature with short, black hair that spiked backwards and also had glowing red eyes. Its skin was black with a scale like pattern and had sharp teeth and hands like claws. Two black, dragon-like wings protruded from either side of its body.

Kyoko stared in horror at it. It was truly something from her nightmares. Bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover it, she noticed that her hand was claw-like and black with a scale like pattern, like the creature in the store window. She looked back up at what she now realized was her own reflection.

Things went quiet as Kyoko took another step back. "That's…me," she asked with a squeak. Tears formed at her eyes. What had she become?

_"I'm not like that…that __**monster**__," Kyoko thought to herself. "Or…am I?"_

She thought back to the terrible things she had said and her tears rolled down her cheeks. She hung her head and her arms hung at her sides as her tears dripped to the ground. "I'm such an idiot," she whispered and then looked back up at her reflection. Her frightening features had begun to disappear and the cursed seal marks had begun to recede.

She faced Naruto and the others and Sai and Yamato, who were still flying in the air. "I-I'm so sorry she whispered.

She tried wiping away her tears with her arm but it didn't work as more seemed to fall down her face.

She looked back up. "I'm so sorry," she yelled with her eyes squeezed shut. She turned ran away down the street with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't get Victorique's frightened face out of her mind.

"Wait," Naruto yelled, reaching his hand out toward her, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't," he warned. "She needs some time alone.

"What she needs is someone beside her to comfort her," Naruto faced his sensei. "She's scared and frightened and doesn't need any more time alone!"

He created several shadow clones and went off in several directions to look for her.

"Naruto…," Sakura trailed off when she noticed Sasuke tense up beside her. His arms were at his sides and his hands were clenched. His face was obscured by his hair as he looked at the ground. "…Sasuke?"

Suddenly Sasuke vanished. "Huh," Sakura exclaimed. "Where is he going?"

Everyone turned to face her. "Where did who go," Kakashi asked, and then noticed Sasuke's disappearance.

"Sasuke," Sakura explained. "He just left…you don't think he went after Orochimaru…do you?"

Lady Tsunade turned serious but Itachi interrupted, "I don't think we'll have to worry about him."

"Oh," Lady Tsunade questioned, but Itachi just turned away from her and a small grin spread across his face.

**-Somewhere else, in a Dark Alley-**

Kyoko grabbed at her hair as she sat at the end of the ally way. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her and her head buried in her knees as she sobbed.

_"I hate Orochimaru," she thought. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I can't believe I almost destroyed the village and killed everyone…I can't believe I became that monster."_

Her muffled crying got even worse at the thought of the awful monster thing she had turned into.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her down the alley. She quickly stood up and wiped away her tears with her arm at the same time.

When she could finally see through her blurred eyesight, she saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

She let out a small gasp and took a small step back. "Sasuke…," she trailed off.

_"What is he going to do," she thought, alarmed. "Call me an idiot for falling for Orochimaru's tricks? Hit me for not telling him about the seal? Beat me up for beating him up? Say that-."_

Sasuke, in fact, didn't do any of those things. Instead Kyoko felt him wrap her up in a tight hug. She breathed in sharply, her eyes widened and she stopped crying momentarily.

Her chin was resting on his right shoulder and her arms were hanging down on either side of her body and she just stood there for a moment too shocked to do anything, even cry.

"Naruto said you shouldn't be alone after that," he told her in her ear. "I can believe more than anyone that that is true. I had the seal once too."

She stood there, not able to make sense of his words, but oddly glad that she wasn't alone any more, even though she was the one who ran away from them. She buried her face into his shoulder as tears and sadness started to well up in her.

She stood there with Sasuke for a long time as she cried into his shoulder, her muffled sobs echoing out into the night.


	38. Naruto's Present

Chapter/Episode 38

**Naruto's Present**

Kyoko looked in the mirror at herself as she put her brown hair up. She had assured the Hokage that despite everything that had happened with Orochimaru, she would still continue on with her training the next day.

Kyoko shuddered at the thought of yesterday's events as she put on her headband. The horror on Victorique's face when Kyoko had turned into a monster still haunted her.

Pulling down on her brown, short-sleeved hoodie, she turned and headed out of the bathroom. A few minutes later she was locking her apartment door and heading along the streets of Konoha.

Kyoko sighed. _"I've got to stop thinking about yesterday…," she thought before a voice dragged her from her thoughts._

"Kyoko," it yelled again. Turning, she saw Naruto running toward her. He had a huge grin on his face and something was clutched in his hand.

Kyoko smiled. _"He's always so happy," she thought. "He brightens up everything around him…I hope I can be like that one day."_

Stopping in front of her, he panted for a bit before holding out his hand.

"For…me," Kyoko asked, pointing at herself.

"Ya," Naruto replied as he held whatever he was holding above her open hand. He dropped what he had in her hand and Kyoko noticed, with shock, that it was a necklace.

Kyoko held it up to her face to examine it.

In front of her, Naruto stood there with a giant grin on his face, looking pleased with himself.

It was a thin gold chain with a small gold bell. "Oh," Kyoko asked. "Do you get this for me?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto answered, nodding. "It's called a jingle bell necklace." He pointed at the small gold bell.

"Oh…um…thanks Naruto," Kyoko thanked him with a smile.

"Oh ya I almost forgot the most important part," Naruto exclaimed. "Here, cover the necklace with both hands."

She did as she was told and he put his hands over hers.

"U-Ummmm…Naruto," Kyoko questioned turning a bit pink in the face.

"I used to know a girl who had a bell," Naruto explained. "It meant a lot to her and it saved her when she was in danger when she heard it ring."

"And…" Kyoko urged him to continue.

"I was hoping this bell could help you in case Orochimaru tried anything funky again," Naruto explained. "You know, just in case you lose direction or faith in yourself or something. You see, you make a wish or a promise while holding the bell…and whenever the bell rings, you remember the promise you made."

"Oh…ok ya…I get it," Kyoko nodded. "So…what kind of promise were you thinking of?"

"Well," Naruto replied thinking. "I guess that's for you to figure out for yourself."

Kyoko stood there thinking for a moment, while Naruto waited with his hands still over hers. Kyoko thought about yesterday and then she knew what she would promise.

"I promise," Kyoko started. "To be strong and stand up to my enemies no matter what…and protect my friends with my life…including my village…Konoha. Oh! And to never give up…ever"

Naruto smiled and took her hands off of hers. He held up his thumb to her as a sign of approval, "All right!"

Kyoko plastered a giant grin on her face as she realized she truly meant what she said. "Oh," Kyoko spoke up, breaking her smile. "I almost forgot."

"Huh," Naruto wondered looking at her.

Kyoko smiled at him, "Call me Kyo."

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head, "I thought only your closest friends called you that."

"Uh-huh," Kyoko replied, still smiling.

"What are you doing bugging my student when she should be heading to her training session," Sasuke asked Naruto, interrupting the moment as he walked over and met up with them.

"Oh," Naruto replied, looking up. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the necklace in Kyoko's hand. "Naruto gave me this to remind me about what I believe in," Kyoko explained, as she dangled the necklace, making the bell ring. It had a nice high pitched ring to it. "When the bell rings I remember the promise I made to protect my friends and to be strong so I can protect them and Konoha. More importantly, though, never give up!"

"Hm," Sasuke replied, looking over at Naruto. "Who knew the idiot could think up something like that?"

"I-Idiot," Naruto exclaimed. "You're the idiot Sasuke."

The two of them started fighting while Kyoko sweat dropped and looked on. _"Sometimes they act just like kids," Kyoko thought, a faint smile spreading across her lips as she imagined a younger Naruto and Sasuke bickering with each other._

"I could kick your ass anytime," Naruto yelled at Sasuke, getting in his face.

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke dared.

Kyoko sighed, "_I better stop this before it gets out of hand…"_

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," she interrupted. "Sasuke's just jealous that you didn't give _him_ a necklace." Kyoko loved to get on Sasuke's nerves.

Naruto snickered and Sasuke glared at her. "I think it's time we started your training," he replied, making it sound like a threat.

He walked by her, hinting to follow him, but she stayed where she was. Sasuke noticed she wasn't coming, so he turned around and saw she was trying to put on the necklace.

He sighed and walked back to her. "Here," he ordered, walking up behind her and taking the necklace.

"Oh…uh," she muttered a bit surprised and then letting go of the necklace.

"Hold up hair," he barked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, holding up her ponytail he hooked both sides together.

"There," he replied as she let her hair down. "Let's go."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled after them. "Don't worry! I'll get you a necklace for when you get back!"

Some of the villagers near them turned to look at Sasuke and snickered. Kyoko couldn't help but smile too.

"Don't bother," he called back, but Naruto ignored his comment.

"See you later Kyo," he called out to her.

Sasuke looked over at Kyoko, "I hope you're ready for training today."

Kyoko followed him without saying anything and hung her head in depression.

"_This training session is going to suck so badly," she thought. _


	39. Chakra Control

Chapter/Episode 39

**Chakra Control**

Kyoko leaned against a tree and panted. She was exhausted from the taijutsu training she had just gone through. She let herself slide down the tree and into a sitting position on the ground.

"Looks like I'm getting better at taijutsu, huh Sasuke," she asked him as he stood a few feet in front of her trying to catch his breath. He wasn't nearly as tired as she was but he was still sweating and slightly out of breath, nonetheless.

"Hm," he replied. "Your moves are predictable even when I'm not using the Sharingan."

She stared at him frustratingly. Due to the seal she had been prohibited from using any ninjutsu, genjutsu or from activating her Sharingan. "You know," she told him. "A _compliment_ every now and then wouldn't kill you, you know."

"I'll give you one when you deserve one," he retorted.

She sighed, "Whatever Sasuke. You're impossible."

She looked at him and noticed he was taking off his shirt. He looked at her. "What," she asked questionably, visibly confused.

"Hm," he started walking away.

"You're even worse to deal with than Naruto," she muttered almost to herself. "In fact, I'd rather hang with Naruto."

He turned around and got in her face so quickly she barely had time to react. In fact, she walked right into him.

"WH-What the…," she stammered. "What the hell was that for?"

It was then that she realized what she had really just said to Sasuke. She covered her mouth.

"I-I just meant you're always so harsh sometimes…," she said as she struggled to fix her mistake. "A-And you never seem to…uh…want to train me…like you'd rather be somewhere else…and…you can never hold a conversation for long…"

"Never seem to want to train you, huh" he asked her. "Fine then, we won't break for lunch. We'll continue to the next lesson immediately."

"WH-What," Kyoko exclaimed. "Come on! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Hm," he replied, turning away and continuing to walk.

"Oh and stop with you're stupid 'Hm' crap," she yelled as she followed him. "It's giving me a headache. I mean, that's all you ever say! It's your freaking catch phrase or something."

He turned and tossed his shirt at her. "EW," she responded, holding the shirt at an arm's length away. "It's, like, soaked with sweat! Why would you even give this to me?"

She threw it back at him as he walked in front of her. "I want you to carry it," he replied, throwing it back at her. "Now do as you're told."

"EW," she responded again. "As if."

She hurried up and threw the shirt back as she moved on ahead of him, holding her head up a bit. Sasuke was definitely not going to tell her what to do and order her around like a slave.

Suddenly, she felt a damp cloth being pressed to her face. "EW,EW,EW,EW," she replied repeatedly as she tried to pull the sweaty shirt away from her face. Finally, Sasuke moved it away and dropped the shirt in her arms, "I told you to carry it."

He walked ahead of her as she stood there stunned. She didn't know what stunned her more, the fact that Sasuke had done that and totally acted like a child or the fact that something totally gross was pressed into her face.

"Come on," he yelled over his shoulder. She shuddered and followed.

After a few minutes they arrived at a large pond with a waterfall and stood there. "You're going to try and control your chakra," he informed her as she looked questionably at him.

"What are you talking about," she asked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Sasuke walked over to the pond and started walking across the water. "Like this. You need to control your chakra and channel it to your feet, in doing so; you'll be able to walk across the water. However, you'll have to adjust your chakra levels constantly to avoid falling in."

Kyoko walked over to the edge, a bit astonished that it was actually possible to walk on water. Remembering the sweaty shirt in her hands she dropped it in the water.

"Why should I listen to you at all," she retorted as the shirt sunk. "I mean, you clearly rubbed s_weat _in my face. That is _disgusting_."

Sasuke walked back onto solid ground beside her, "If it bothers you so much, you can take a break and go for a swim first."

Kyoko took a look in the water and at the shadows of the fish swimming underneath. "Ummmm," she stammered. "I'm ok…besides I don't have a bathing suit…"

"It wasn't a question," he told her as she turned to face him. "It was an order. Besides, you need to give me back my shirt."

"I'm not go-," Kyoko began before Sasuke shoved her, making her fall backwards. Kyoko quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, making him fall in with her.

When Kyoko surfaced, she spit out a lot of water and coughed a bit. She couldn't help but notice the water was freezing cold.

"Ugh," Kyoko complained as Sasuke surfaced. "Now I'm going to have to go home and change…and dry my hair."

She turned to get out of the water, but Sasuke stopped her. "I don't think so," Sasuke interrupted, grabbing the back of her hoodie and dragging her to the middle of the pond. "We came here to train and that's what we're going to do."

"B-But," Kyoko stammered, trying to swim away from him but having no luck as he continued to clutch the back of her hoodie. "Let go!"

Once they finally reached the middle, Sasuke stopped and let go of her. She turned and faced him, "Now what?"

He looked at her and then disappeared under the water. _"What is he doing," she wondered. _

Suddenly she felt something under her feet and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up into the air.

"WH-What the-," she freaked out when she looked down and saw Sasuke was holding her up and that she was standing on his shoulders. "U-Ummmm…what are you doing?"

"Try walking on the water," he told her.

"Um," she wondered aloud. "Can't I just try from…you know…solid ground?" She pointed to the edge of the lake.

"No," he answered bluntly. "If I allow you that, you'll just make a run for it. I don't plan on chasing you around all day."

Kyoko sighed. _"If I can just get the hang of this, I can get out of here," she thought. "After all, I can run a lot faster than Sasuke can swim. And then I can get out of here and change into nice, dry, warm clothes." _Kyoko smiled at the thought of getting warm and dry.

She took a step off Sasuke's shoulder and stepped onto the water's surface. Channeling her chakra to her feet, she cautiously leaned forward to bring her other foot off Sasuke's shoulder.

Moving her other foot onto the water's surface she was able to stand on the water. Carefully she took another step. Suddenly one of her feet started to sink. "Crap, crap, crap," she muttered as she flailed and sunk into the water.

She swam back to the surface and a frustrated expression spread across her face. Suddenly she felt a fish swim by and brush by her leg. It tickled and she yelled out in surprise as she moved away from it. She looked over at Sasuke who had a confused expression on his face.

"Uh-," she started when another fish tickled her leg. She made another startled noise and splashed away from it. "Look this was a bad idea…cause…well I don't exactly like swimming with fish…so…ya."

Sasuke disappeared back under the water and Kyoko felt herself be brought back up into the air again. "That just gives you more of a reason _not_ to fall in again," he told her as she stood on his shoulders.

Kyoko sighed frustratingly at him but tried again anyway. She made it a couple of steps again but ended up panicking when her foot started to sink a bit, causing her to sink in again.

When she came back up to the surface, Sasuke wasted no time in rising her up into the air again. "Try it again," he commanded. "And this time don't panic when you're about to fall in."

"Fine," Kyoko mumbled.

**-A Couple Hours Later-**

Kyoko looked down at the water as she took another step. The past hour had resulted in multiple failures as she attempted to walk on water. She just couldn't seem to adjust her chakra properly.

_"This time I'll make it," she thought determinedly. "I'm so sick of this...I just want to go home and change."_

It had started to get dark and soon she wouldn't be able to see where she was walking. She took a few more steps and her left foot started to sink. She panicked for a moment but then remained calm as she brought her foot back to the surface.

_"I can do this," she thought repeatedly. "I can so do this."_

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and started taking more steps, imaging that she was in fact, walking on ground and not water. She sneaked a peek at how she was doing and noticed, with shock, that she had reached the edge of the pond.

With one more step, she was walking on solid ground. She turned around and saw Sasuke pulling himself out of the water, with his shirt in hand. She jumped up and down, "Yes! I did it, WooHoo!"

He walked over to her and she smiled at him proudly. "Took you long enough," he retorted and then walked by her, wiping the smile from Kyoko's face.

"Seriously," she asked him. "You're giving me absolutely no praise of any sort? I finally managed to control my chakra long enough to walk across the water…and that's what you say?"

Sasuke turned to face her. "You only walked half the length of the pond," he pointed out.

Anger rose up in her, making her face grow hot. He shook the water from his hair and, watching him, Kyoko got butterflies, which only made her angrier.

"You are SUCH a jerk," she yelled as she sped past him in a rage. She walked by quickly and never turned around. Suddenly she felt herself get cold as a wind blew by. Her wet clothes clung to her skin and she tried to hug herself to stay warm.

It was now dark and the wind had strengthened, causing her to stop walking due to becoming extremely cold. Her clothes felt like ice.

"This sucks so badly," Kyoko cringed. She hurried the rest of the way to the village and went straight home.

After, she changed and wrapped her hair in a towel, and made herself some green tea, which had been given to her from Victorique. She sat crossed legged on the coach in her pyjamas and stared into the cup of tea, thinking.

She felt a bit guilty for yelling at Sasuke but couldn't help feeling the anger from before. Why couldn't he congratulate or praise her for once? She reflected back on when he had started a fight with Naruto earlier that day.

_"All he does is cause fights with everyone," she noticed. "Is he always so negative?"_

Just then she remembered when he had hugged her last night after her fight with Orochimaru. Kyoko sighed, _"I don't get him at all."_


	40. The Photo Album

Chapter/Episode 40

**The Photo Album**

"Come on," Naruto exclaimed. "Tell me! Please!"

"I don't know if Kyo would want me telling you about her past…," Victorique warned as she brush her black hair behind her ear.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone," Naruto pleaded. "I just want to know what Kyo's really like."

Victorique stopped putting up her hand made, lemon yellow and lime green plaid drapes and looked down at Naruto with emerald green eyes from the chair she was standing on. "What did you just call her," she asked.

"Kyo," Naruto repeated. "Yesterday she told me to call her that."

"Really…," Victorique wondered aloud. "Ok. I'll tell you, but you better not tell her I told you anything."

"Alright," Naruto cheered.

Victorique stepped down off of the chair and walked to the back of the store and through a doorway. The doorway led to the back storage room, which had a door on the right hand side that led into Victorique's house.

Naruto followed her into the house and then into the living room where Victorique brought down a book from the top of the book shelf.

Naruto looked around the house that surrounded him. Recently, renovations had been made and the walls were white and there was a light blue carpet underneath his feet in the living room.

The kitchen, too, was white with a sort of bluish hue from the light blue tile on the floor. "Wooooow," Naruto replied looking around. "This place is niiice."

"Thanks," Victorique smiled. "My dad designed it. He's an interior decorator."

"Wow," Naruto replied. "That's so cool!"

"He doesn't do it for a job anymore though," Victorique continued as she sat down on the light blue couch. "He just does it for fun now. It's the same for my mom too. She used to be a fashion designer, like me, but now she just spends her time helping me with my clothes. She doesn't really make her own anymore."

"Wow," Naruto commented again. "You have an awesome family."

Victorique giggled, "Thanks."

Naruto sat beside Victorique on the couch as she opened the book she had gotten. It was a photo album. "This photo album has all the pictures of Kyo and me when we were younger," she told him as she flipped to a page with two little girls with bright eyes looking at the camera with giant grins on their faces. "This was a couple days after we first met."

Naruto looked at the photo in awe as he studied the two girls holding hands, both in dresses. Kyoko's had a white dress and Victorique's was baby blue.

"She always used to wear her hair down," Victorique remarked. "And she always used to wear dresses with bows and frills. They were her favourite."

Victorique turned the page to reveal another picture of Victorique and Kyoko laughing as they played on what seemed to be a summer day as they squirted each other with small water guns.

"She looks so happy in all these photos," Naruto remarked as Victorique turned the page to another photo of Victorique and Kyoko smiling as they drew pictures.

"Ya," Victorique replied a bit solemnly. "It was before her parents died. The smile never left her face. Whenever I looked at her she had the biggest grin and she always laughed at everything. I haven't heard her laugh in a long time now…and she always had the best laugh too."

Victorique frowned at this and she turned the page to reveal two older women and two younger girls looking at each other and laughing as they drank tea.

"Is that your mom and Kyo's mom," Naruto questioned.

"Ya," Victorique answered. "We always would meet up in the afternoons and drank green tea together. Green tea was her and her mom's favourite."

Just then there was a knock at the front door of the house and Victorique's mom came in with a bunch of groceries with Victorique's dad following.

"Hello hunny," Victorique's mom greeted. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi mom," Victorique replied.

"Hi Ms. Suzuki," Naruto called out.

"Please," Ms. Suzuki told Naruto. "Call me Aya."

"Ok," Naruto agreed. "Hello Aya." Aya smiled as she put the groceries away.

"Dad," Victorique questioned. He had dropped the groceries off in the kitchen and had gone back to the door.

"Someone's here for you Victorique," Mr. Suzuki called as he came through with Sasuke following. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi Mr. Suzuki," Naruto answered.

Mr. Suzuki went over to help Aya with the groceries and seconds later Sasuke was standing in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke," Victorique greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't find Kyoko," he told her. "I was wondering if she was here with you."

"No I haven't seen her yet this morning," Victorique told him. "I hope she's  
>OK. I mean, I don't think she would have run away…"<p>

"Don't sweat it," Naruto assured her. "I'm sure she's fine. Sasuke and Kyoko had an argument yesterday. She's probably just avoiding him."

"Oh," Victorique looked up at Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about," Sasuke replied, glaring at Naruto for telling her anything and then turning to leave.

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed, standing up. "Where are you going? You just got here! Besides, you should see this photo album."

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and steered him over to the couch, making him sit down beside Victorique.

Sasuke glared at him but Naruto just ignored Sasuke and sat down on the other side of Victorique.

Sasuke pretended not to look interested, but soon he was strangely absorbed in looking at the old photos too.

**-Elsewhere in Konoha-**

Kyoko looked out across Konoha from the top of the Academy building.

"_He won't find me up here," she thought. "The last thing I want to do is talk to him…let alone __**train**__ with him."_

She sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. For some reason she felt very melancholy and she felt it had nothing to do with Sasuke or the fight she had had with him.

The more she thought about this depressing feeling, the more dread she started to feel. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it. Something that had been lurking in the shadows for a long time now, long before she even heard of Orochimaru, was about to make its presence known.

She put her head down, when all of a sudden she sneezed. _"Someone must be talking about me," she thought._

**-Back at Victorique's House-**

"That's it," Naruto exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "I'm going to make today the best day Kyo's ever had!"

"Huh," Victorique asked aloud as she looked up at Naruto astonished. "That was…sudden."

"It's going to be my challenge to make her laugh today," Naruto said smiling. "I will make her laugh and show her that she can be happy in Konoha!"

"That shouldn't be so hard for you," Sasuke taunted. "If she thinks it is funny when you act like an idiot…you won't even have to try…not much of a challenge if you ask me…"

"What did you say, Sasuke," Naruto yelled at him. "I'd like to see you make her laugh! All _you_ do is make her angry!"

"Hmph," Sasuke replied. "Whatever. You'll have to find her first, and when you do, tell her I cancelled training today."

Sasuke abruptly got up and left. However before he exited he turned to Victorique, "Thanks for having me over."

With that, he shut the door and left. "Why that little," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "He doesn't even care."

Victorique giggled. "You sure are clueless," Victorique remarked. "But, Sasuke _is_ hard to read so…"

"What are you talking about," Naruto turned to her and asked.

"Didn't you hear him," Victorique asked, and when Naruto gave her a confused expression, she continued. "He does care…to some degree. He just cancelled her training."

Naruto's face turned to realization and he smiled. "Huh," he realized. "You're right."

Just then, he got very dramatic and pointed and looked up into the air. "Get ready Kyo," Naruto exclaimed. "Today's going to be your BEST day _ever_!"

Victorique sweat dropped.


	41. The Best Day Ever

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: I decided to do this little section that is at the beginning of some fanfics! :3 I've been working on exams and end-of-semester projects and stuff recently so I haven't had time to work on my fanfic, but here is a much longer chapter to make up for it! XD I've also started drawing fanart again and I got a deviant art account now! My name is Kyoko-T. if anyone feels like looking me up! X3 . Also, a special shout out to all my loyal readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing (e.g.**** Tough chick, narutogirl103, ****ILoveReadingAndWriting [aka Mari], and any others I may have missed)!**

**Sasuke: Stop blabbering and get to the story already.**

**Kyoko: Yeesh, OK. You're such a jerk. **

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 41**

**The Best Day Ever**

Kyoko walked along the streets of Konoha. She was tired of avoiding Sasuke and sitting on top of the Konoha Academy roof. She figured if she saw him she'd tell him to leave her alone. Besides, he couldn't force her to go with him.

"Kyo," she heard Naruto's voice call out. She stiffened as she turned to see him coming toward her.

She cocked an eye brow as he came toward her with weird glasses on. As he came to a halt in front of her, she noticed the glasses had a large nose and fake mustache attached to it.

"Ummmm…..Naruto," she questioned, looking at his ridiculous appearance. "W-What are you wearing?"

Naruto made a really weird smile, pushing the ridiculous glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"Don't you think I look funny," Naruto asked.

"Ummmm," Kyoko started, but was cut off by another voice.

"You look like an idiot," Sasuke replied bluntly as he walked up behind Kyoko.

"He wasn't asking for _your_ opinion," Kyoko spat at him, although she admitted to herself that she probably would have said the same.

She stalked off in a different direction away from Sasuke and Naruto and never looked back.

As Naruto watched Kyoko walk out of sight, he turned angrily toward Sasuke. "You idiot," he yelled at him. "I almost made her laugh."

"She looked at you like you were an idiot…like you normally are," Sasuke told him as he continued walking on his way.

_"Dang it," Naruto thought. "I'm going to have to get someone to help me with this…"_

He gave a determined look at nothing in particular as villagers walked by him and giggled at his appearance.

**-An Hour or so Later-**

Kyoko walked along a road in the village of Konoha.

_"Huh," she thought to herself. "I didn't realize this part of town was here…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by murmurs of laughter behind her.

_"Are people laughing at me," she wondered. _

She turned around and saw a group parting to let two odd looking ladies by as they walked toward her.

"WH-What the…," Kyoko stammered as the two approaching figures got closer.

Upon closer inspection, Kyoko noticed that the two old looking women with hunched backs, flowered dresses, canes and purses, weren't in fact old women, but Naruto and Rock Lee dressed up as two old women.

"WH-What the…," Kyoko repeated herself, astonished at the spectacle.

Naruto pretended to squint up at her through large, circular glasses that magnified his cerulean eyes. "L-Listen here dearie," he said with a fake, shaky old woman kind of voice. "Have you seen my kitty? I just love miss kitty cat, but she has seemed to run off on me…"

"We both love him so," Rock Lee said with the same old lady accent as he looked up at her through the same circular, magnifying glasses.

Kyoko stifled a laugh, which made her snort. Rock Lee's magnified eyes were hilariously, stupid looking. She quickly covered her hand with her mouth, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

_"Yes," Naruto thought excitedly. "We almost have her…just one more push..."_

Naruto was about to do something when he suddenly noticed Kyoko's smile had vanished and her face turned serious. He turned to look behind him and in the crowd he saw Sasuke who had what seemed to be a look of disappointment on his face as he watched Kyoko.

"Sorry," Kyoko said solemnly as she turned away from them. "I haven't seen your cat, but I'll keep a lookout for him."

"Dammit," Naruto cringed. "Why does Sasuke keep showing up at the worst moments?"

"Do not worry Naruto," Rock Lee spoke up. "I will also make it my goal to make Kyoko laugh today!"

Naruto looked at his friend, "Right! I'm not going to give up!"

"Me neither," Lee exclaimed as the villagers snickered at them.

** -About Another Hour or so Later-**

Kyoko continued to wander around Konoha when she suddenly put her hand to her forehead as she walked.

_"I think I'm getting a fever…," she thought when something caught her eye. "Huh? I didn't know there was a movie theatre in Konoha! All this time…and it was right here?"_

As Kyoko silently freaked about the unknown movie theatre, she heard a commotion coming from around the corner.

_"What now," she wondered._

She rounded the corner and saw a group of people surrounding what seemed to be a stage. There was music and laughter and Kyoko could only guess that it had something to do with Naruto after all he'd been up to so far that day.

Approaching the group, she looked over the heads of the other people who were there and saw Naruto, Rock Lee, and Choji standing in the middle. There was some kind of exercise music playing and all three of them were dressed up in exercise getups, headbands and all.

They were doing some ridiculous stretches as the humorous music played on.

"And one and two," Rock Lee called out. "And one and two, and one and two."

A small smile spread across Kyoko's lips as she watched on. It was kind of funny looking. Suddenly some of the villagers were joining in too, laughing as they tried the stretches.

"All right Lee," a voice called out, making Kyoko jump in surprise. "Show the people of Konoha the power of YOUTH!"

Might Guy jumped on the stage with his student and started following along, bringing much enthusiasm to the whole thing.

Naruto looked out into the crowd and saw Kyoko standing there as she watched on with a big smile. He looked over toward Lee and Choji and saw they noticed her too. He gave them a thumbs up sign and a huge grin, however when he looked back over toward Kyoko she saw she was leaving with a slight scowl on her face. He knew Sasuke had to be close by.

"Gah," Choji exclaimed. "We were so close!"

"I'm not giving up yet," Naruto exclaimed as they continued the stretches.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed as he sat with the group he had gathered for operation "make Kyoko laugh".

"We've tried everything Naruto," Sakura exclaimed. "Nothing is working."

"Ya," Tenten agreed. "Can we just give it a rest? As long as Kyoko's mad at Sasuke, this will never work."

"We can't give up now," Lee exclaimed.

"Is it really such a good idea to keep trying," Ino asked, looking bored. "She seems to be getting ticked off that we keep bugging her."

"Ya," Kiba agreed. "I mean if she's hasn't laughed by now, she's not going to. Even Akamaru couldn't make her laugh and he normally can make other people laugh, seeing as he's a cute little dog and all."

Akamaru barked, seemingly angrily at him. "Sorry Akamaru," Kiba apologized to his companion. "I keep forgetting you're not that little dog anymore." He scratched Akamaru on the head as an apology.

"Anyways," Neji continued. "Shino had no luck in making her laugh either. It would seem that as long as she is still mad at Sasuke, nothing can be done."

He folded his arms as Shikamaru lay down, with his hands behind his head.

"I-If only she didn't see Sasuke like someone who doesn't appreciate her," Hinata stammered. "I-I mean I don't think she thinks of him as a friend or anything."

"Ya," Naruto replied bitterly. "I don't think Sasuke even cares."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Itachi interrupted, appearing behind Sai and Victorique. "He seems to be in a terrible mood today…worse than normal anyway."

Victorique smiled, "I don't think he likes it went Kyoko hates him."

She giggled as Itachi nodded, "You're probably right."

Just then footsteps were heard as Kyoko came into view. She seemed to be distracted, and when she finally looked up she saw the group staring at her. The sun had begun to set and she squinted against the sunlight as she hesitated joining the group.

She seemed to be scanning faces, probably making sure Sasuke wasn't there.

"Hey Kyo," Naruto waved over. She walked over to them and stopped. "You're not going to do anything…weird…are you," Kyoko asked. "What's up with you guys today anyway?"

Sakura sighed, "Might as well tell you now. What basically has been going on is that Naruto has been trying to make you laugh all day."

Kyoko was taken aback. "Huh," she wondered aloud. "Seriously? Why?"

"Because I've never once heard you laugh," Naruto explained. "So I wanted to make you laugh today."

"Aw Naruto," Kyoko gave him a small smile. "You didn't have to do that…and you got everyone to help you…"

"Ya," Naruto replied. "Well, except Shikamaru. He didn't do anything."

"I didn't want to look like an idiot," Shikamaru retorted. "You make yourself look like an idiot all the time, so it's not much of a difference for you-OOF."

He sat up right and looked at Ino while rubbing his stomach where she had hit him, "What was that for?"

"Ya well I could have made you laugh if Sasuke-," Naruto started until he saw Sasuke coming along.

"If Sasuke what," Sasuke asked Naruto, making it sound more like a threat.

"I'm going to go now," Kyoko replied turning away.

"Kyo, wait," Naruto told her. "Don't leave."

"Sorry Naruto," Kyoko apologized as she walked away. "It's a shame Sasuke isn't very funny."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Naruto's head, "That's it!"

Curious, Kyoko turned around to face Naruto as he rushed over to Shikamaru and whispered something in his ear.

"What," Shikamaru whispered fiercely back. "Are you kidding me? Do you want me to die? That's a freaking death wish!"

Naruto just smiled at him, "I'm counting on you Shikamaru."

"What," Shikamaru exclaimed, standing up. "Naruto, wait! This is such a drag!"

Naruto moved toward the stereo and turned it on. The song "Bacchikoi!" filled the speakers and Naruto and Rock Lee started doing a choreographic dance to it.

"Come on Kyo," Naruto encouraged her. "Just have fun with us for a while! Enjoy yourself for once!"

"Ummmm..," Kyoko started. "It's OK…"

"Come on," Naruto exclaimed with the song. He took her arm as Sakura, Ino, Choji, and some of the others joined in.

"Come on," Tenten urged Neji, grabbing him by the arm.

"Uh," was all Neji managed to say.

Sakura turned to Sai has he tried to dance along with the others and giggled.

"Um," Kyoko repeated as she stood there in the middle of the group.

"Is that all you can say," Victorique teased. "Watch, it's like this."

Kyoko watched on as the entire group danced the same. First punching their fist into their hand, then putting their left hand in front of them, then their right, then bringing their arms above their head and shaking their hips from side to side.

"Try it," Victorique exclaimed.

"Uh OK," Kyoko replied cautiously as she watched the others and tried to mimic their movements. Eventually a faint smile was on her lips.

Itachi stood their smiling as he watched and Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed, frowning.

"This is stupid," he replied, turning to leave.

Kyoko looked at him then stopped dancing with the others and scowled. Suddenly Sasuke stopped. Confused Kyoko looked around and saw Shikamaru holding Sasuke with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"You owe me one," Shikamaru told Naruto. "Actually, for this…you owe me for a life time."

Kyoko looked confused until Sasuke started doing the same dance as everyone else.

He looked pissed off as he gritted his teeth and Kyoko had a look of awe as she watched Sasuke dance.

A smile was spread across Kyoko's face and when Sasuke swung his hips from side to side she couldn't help the wave of laughter that came after.

"Alright," Naruto cheered while Kyoko started to laugh harder as Sasuke continued dancing.

Kyoko's laughter travelled through the air and Sakura and Ino started giggling.

"I told you her laugh was very contagious," Victorique told Naruto as a giant grin spread across his face.

More of their group started to laugh along with Kyoko as her laughter died down, however when she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, she started to tear up and laugh again.

"Stop it," Sasuke threatened so bitterly that everyone stopped laughing.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Shikamaru told Naruto as Sasuke's Sharingan activated as he got angrier.

Forgetting Sasuke was still in his control; Shikamaru put his hand on his hip and stuck out his hand, accidently making Sasuke do the same.

With an icy glare from Sasuke, Shikamaru eyes widened, "S-Sorry! I forgot!"

After Shikamaru released Sasuke from the Shadow Possession, Sasuke started to advance angrily toward him.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura replied, getting serious. "W-Wait. It was just a joke."

The atmosphere got tense as Sasuke stood face to face with Shikamaru.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the sound of uncontrollable laughter broke the silence.

Startled, everyone looked toward the source and saw Kyoko standing there laughing so hard, tears had started streaming down her face. She couldn't get Sasuke dancing and standing with his hand on his hip out of her head.

Sasuke turned to her, looking angry, but he stopped as she tried to speak. "Y-You…l-looked…s-so…," she tried to say through breaths, but not succeeding after she broke out into another fit of laughter.

Sasuke moved in front of her. "It's not funny," he scolded her. "You really are pathetic."

She stopped laughing and stood up straight as they faced each other. "What was that," Kyoko demanded, looking at Sasuke, however after a couple of seconds her mind flashed back to what had happened and she broke down into laughter.

This time she clutched her stomach and she had to sit on the ground to avoid falling over in laughter. "I-I c-can't take you seriously," she laughed as her voice when high pitched at the end.

A small smirk spread across Sasuke's lips. He tried to hide it as he spoke, "You can't even stand."

His smile was still evident on his face as he turned away.

Naruto laughed. _"This is the best day ever," he cheered to himself. "I got Kyoko to laugh __**and**_ Sasuke to smile!"

When everyone had finished laughing and Kyoko had gotten a hold of herself they all decided to go out to eat.

"This is great," Tenten cheered.

"Ya," Ino agreed. "We haven't all eaten out together in a long time!"

Sakura turned to Itachi, "Are you coming?"

"I can't," he told them. "I have things I have to take care of. You enjoy yourselves though." With that, he disappeared in a flash.

"You're coming, right Sasuke," Naruto asked him.

"Hm," he replied. "Sure. I happen to be going out to eat anyway."

Kyoko smiled. Her cheekbones hurt and so did her stomach from laughing so much.

Victorique looked at her best friend and happiness flooded her, _"I haven't seen Kyoko this happy in a long time."_

"Alright," Choji yelled. "Let's eat!"

**-Later that Night, In the Streets of Konoha-**

Naruto walked home to his apartment with his hand on his fattened stomach.

He reflected back on the night, _"Everyone was together. It hasn't been like that since Sasuke left. Tonight was a great night. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves…I don't think the smiles left anyone's face. Even Sasuke looked like he was having a good time."_

He smiled to himself as he looked up at the stars, _"I hope everyday can be like this."_

Naruto swore he could still hear Kyoko's laughter.

**-At Kyoko's Apartment-**

Kyoko unlocked her apartment door and her seemingly permanent smile was just visible through the darkness of the room.

_"Thanks Naruto," she thought. "That really was the best day I have ever had in a long time."_

She was about to turn on the lights when something caught her eye. Just visible by the light of the moon that seeped through her bedroom door, was a folded up piece of paper on her kitchen table. It looked like a letter and she walked over to pick it up.

Bringing it through to her bedroom, she stood out onto the balcony and unfolded it. Her eyes moved from side to side as she read it in the moonlight. At first her eyes widened in surprise or fear and then a couple seconds later she started to tremble and clutched the paper in her hand as tears rolled down her face, making blotted wet spots on the smooth wood that made her balcony.

_"My happiness," she thought "Is nothing but a dream. Something I can merely grasp but never obtain."_

Her tears spilled off of her face…and this time, they were not from laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well, that's it for this chapter! And if you haven't guessed already, I love cliff-hangers! XD Hope you'll all read my next chapter!**

**Naruto: And we encourage you to review! Right, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hmph, sure.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Faked Smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Finally done exams! YAY! That means more chapters! X3. Also, another special shout out to all my loyal readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing (e.g.**** Tough chick, narutogirl103, ****ILoveReadingAndWriting [aka Mari], loveme92 and any others I may have missed)!**

**Sakura: Now onto the story! CHA!**

**Ino: YES! **

**Kyoko: WHOOHOO!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 42**

**Faked Smile **

Kyoko lay in bed as she stared at the ceiling, the letter still clutched in her right hand. She was terribly tired and had gotten absolutely no sleep during the night.

_"What am I going to do," she thought for the hundredth time. "…what am I going to do?"_

Finally, she decided to drag herself out of bed. She put the letter in a desk drawer in the living room. Locking her apartment door and stepping out into the street, she squinted against the harsh light of the sun

Walking down the street she felt hollow inside and she felt she couldn't cry or laugh or anything.

"Hi Kyo," Ino shouted from outside her family's flower shop as she watered the plants and waved.

Kyoko forced a smile; she had forgotten she had told everyone to call her that. "Hi," she managed to croak out.

When she finally walked out of sight her smile vanished and she continued to drag herself along.

The rest of the way, she saw Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Shino, all of whom greeted her with much enthusiasm.

_"Everyone's so happy," Kyoko thought. "If only they knew…"_

"KYYYYOOOO," Kyoko heard Naruto yell out as he ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Sasuke's looking for you!"

Kyoko plastered on her fake smile, "I was just looking for him. Where is he?"

"At the Academy," Naruto grinned.

"Oh, thanks," Kyoko grinned. "I'll head over there now. Where are you headed?"

"I'm off to go and get some ramen," Naruto replied proudly. "I'm starving!"

"Even after all you ate last night," she asked.

"Ya," Naruto told her. "Well, see ya later!"

"Bye," she said a bit weakly as he ran toward Ichiraku's.

Kyoko headed to the Academy and wondered how she was going to fool Sasuke into thinking she was fine.

When she arrived he was leaning against the wall around the academy. He had his arms crossed and when she arrived he looked up at her.

"Hi," she greeted him with a smile. "What are we doing today?"

Kyoko was kind of relieved. The memory of Sasuke's humiliation yesterday made it easier to smile at him.

"The Hokage has some minor missions for you to do today," he told her. "She has other things she wants me to do, so you'll be on your own."

"OK," Kyoko grinned in relief.

"Here's your list of missions," he replied, handing her a list of things.

Kyoko looked the list over and then smiled and looked back up at him. "Thanks," she replied before turning to leave. "See you later."

"Bye..," Sasuke replied as he watched her leave.

_"That's odd," he thought to himself. "If anything I'd say she's a lot like Naruto…so why didn't she complain about the missions? All the missions are basically chores…I think something's up with her."_

**-Later that Afternoon-**

Kyoko sighed as she wiped her forehead. "Thanks for the help," she thanked Ino as they got up from picking weeds.

"No problem," Ino reassured. "There were a lot of weeds for just one person…so I thought I'd help. I have to get back to the store now though, see you later!"

"Bye," Kyoko called after her with a smile.

As soon as she disappeared Kyoko got up and frowned.

Looking at her list, she noticed that she only had a couple more jobs to do. She had already completed seven other missions with the help of at least one person per mission, much like Ino had just done.

_"I can't keep doing this," she thought. "I have to stay away from everyone or they'll get hurt, but everyone seems to want to help or be near me today…what am I going to do?"_

Moving on to the next location, she Sasuke coming toward her. "Hey," he called out to her. "The Hokage gave you're last two jobs to someone else. You don't have to do them. She figured she gave you too much to do."

Kyoko frowned, "I'm already done then. I only had two jobs left."

Sasuke stared at her, "How did you finish so quickly?"

"I had help from everyone," she explained. "They volunteered to help me."

"Hm," he replied. "Did you eat anything yet?"

She looked at him and knew he wasn't going to like the answer. It was already four and she hadn't eaten anything at all that day.

Judging by the look on her face, Sasuke guessed the answer. He sighed, "You're such an idiot. Come on, let's go."

She knew there was no arguing with him. She followed him and nearly jumped out of her skin when he turned to her.

"What's up with you today," he asked. "Something's off."

Kyoko's heart skipped a couple beats. Was she that obvious?

"What are you talking about," she lied. "I'm fine. What would make you think something's off?"

"Well," he started. "You're _acting_ a bit off. The missions I gave you were more like chores, and yet, you didn't even complain. You actually looked happy."

"Well," Kyoko replied, trying to think of something. "They were my first missions, so I was happy. I mean, they may have been D-rank, but at least now my record shows that I have done some missions."

Sasuke seemed to think this over then nodded, "I guess you have a point."

Kyoko smiled in relief, _"Phew that was close."_

A few moments later Kyoko was eating ramen next to Sasuke. She ate quickly and planned to thank Sasuke for the food and go home early, but he had other plans.

She looked over at him when she was done and found that he had finished too. He looked at her, "That was fast," he remarked. "Are you still hungry?"

"No," she answered. "I'm fine. Thanks for the food though, I appreciate it."

She smiled sincerely and yawned, "I'm just really tired. Perhaps I'll just go home and take a nap or go to sleep or something…"

"You didn't sleep well," Sasuke questioned.

"Um," Kyoko stammered. "Well, no. Not really."

She stood up and thanked Sasuke again for the food and left. She could feel his eyes burning into her back as she walked.

_"I need to get home," Kyoko thought desperately. "I've spent too much time with everyone today…I've gotten to close."_

When Kyoko finally reached her apartment the sun had begun to set and the sky had turned red. She waited for a few minutes then unlocked the door.

When she got into her apartment she closed the door and stood there for a second, facing the door too scared to turn around.

When she had walked in, something had caught her eye on the kitchen table and she was afraid to see what it was.

Slowly turning, she looked on the table and saw that a very familiar looking white, folded up piece of paper was sitting there.

Slowly, she walked over to it. _"Another one," she thought. "Maybe this is just some sick joke…"_

She unfolded the piece of paper and a bunch of pictures spilled out onto the floor. She was startled at first, however she started to tremble as her eyes moved from side to side as she read this new letter. 

She leaned up against the wall and then slid down into a sitting position as she stared at the letter. She managed to pry her eyes away from it long enough to stare at the pictures on the floor and then, decidedly, picked one up.

She could barely manage to breathe as she looked at it. _"This is no sick joke," she thought. "This threat is real. I have to leave Konoha immediately…or I'm threatening the lives of everyone here."_

**-Later That Night- **

Kyoko lay awake as she watched the time tick by. She had set her alarm to go off at 1:30 in the morning so she could wake up in time to make it passed the guards that guarded the main entrance to Konoha.

She didn't need to set the alarm though because she wasn't getting any sleep anyway. It was 11:00 p.m. at the moment and she lay with her back to the balcony door.

A few minutes later, as she continued to watch the time go by she saw a shadow come across her room as someone stood on her balcony looking in on her.

Her heart started to race, _"He didn't come already…did he?"_

She started to relax slightly though as the shadow seemed to turn to the side and she recognized it as Sasuke's shadow. _"Why is he here," she wondered as the shadow disappeared. "Why'd he come and why was he on my balcony?"_

Kyoko pondered the question all night until 1:30 a.m. rolled around. She got up and went into the living room. Next, she opened up the desk drawer and stared at the evil letters, which she had come to hate, and started to wright a letter of her own. _Dear Victorique_, she started writing.

By 2:00 a.m. she had begun to sneak through the gates as the guards left their posts to switch shifts with the other ninja who were taking their place.

Kyoko ran from Konoha in hopes that she would be protecting her friends' lives and by the time daylight started to break, she sat down to rest. However, from getting no sleep the previous night or the night before, she fell asleep under a giant oak tree.

She fell into such a deep sleep, however, she never noticed the figure in the brown-hooded cloak had picked her up and took her away into the morning light as she slept in their arms, peacefully unaware of where they were taking her.

**-Later that Morning Back in Konoha-**

Kakashi walked down a street as he read a book from his favourite "Make out" series. He stopped abruptly when he heard yelling. When he looked to where the noise was coming from, he saw it coming from Victorique's house. He quickly went over to the house and saw the door was open.

Stepping inside he called out to them, "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Victorique came into view of Kakashi and ran toward him. "There's a problem," she panicked. "Kyoko's gone! She left me a note saying she was leaving!"

Taking the note, Kakashi stepped outside the house to read it. "What would cause her to do this," Kakashi wondered aloud. "I heard she was getting along great with everyone else the past two days."

"I don't know," Victorique replied worriedly. "She was really happy yesterday and especially the day before that."

"What's going on," a voice broke in. When Kakashi and Victorique looked up they saw Sasuke coming toward them.

"Kyoko's gone," Victorique told him. "She left me a note saying that she was leaving!"

Kakashi looked at his former student, "Do you know where she is?"

"No," Sasuke replied taking the letter from Kakashi. "I was just at her apartment. I didn't get an answer so I figured she might be at Victorique's."

"Why," Victorique asked aloud, slightly tearing up. "Why would she suddenly leave like this?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "…I don't know."

"I do," Sasuke broke in as they both looked at him. "This probably has something to do with Orochimaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Victorique: Well, Kyoko has seemed to have gone missing so…I guess the rest of us will have to fill in the disclaimers and stuff…**

** Sasuke: Right…and I WILL kill Orochimaru.**

** Naruto: HEY! Is it true? Kyoko's gone missing?**

** Sakura: Ya, is it true?**

** Kakashi: It would seem to be that way…**

** Naruto: Well? What happened? Why'd she leave?**

** Kakashi: You'll have to wait until the next chapter Naruto.**

** Naruto: Awwwwww. But we have to find her! **

** Sasuke: Just shut up you idiot and say you're stupid line.**

** Naruto: Alright…please review if you want! It is appreciated! **

** Victorique: I hope Kyoko's OK…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Missing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Victorique: Kyoko is still missing so I guess I'll have to thank her readers for her…so, thank you to all Kyoko's loyal readers! **

**Shikamaru: Don't forget to thank the readers for reviewing and reading…**

**Victorique: Oh, right! Thanks for reading and reviewing! To people like…**

**Sakura: Tough chick! CHA! **

**Naruto: and narutogirl103…hey I like that name! Believe it!**

**Kakashi: *sigh* Naruto, stay on topic…also to ILoveReadingAndWriting, who is also known as Mari. *pulls out Make Out Paradise***

**Victorique: *giggles* And loveme92 **

**Sasuke: *sigh* And to any others the idiot may have missed.**

**Itachi: That's not being very nice to your student who's gone missing…**

**Sasuke: Whatever, I'd like to find out where she went, so let's get on with the story already.**

**Victorique: Right!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Chapter/Episode 43**

**Missing.**

Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke and Victorique entered Kyoko's apartment with the help of the spare key Victorique had received. Looking around, Kakashi walked into her bedroom. The bed was neatly made and everything was tidy.

"It looks like she wasn't forced to leave," Kakashi concluded. "Everything's tidy. The bed is made and the sheers to the balcony are neatly closed over."

"Then what would make her leave if no one forced her to go," Victorique wondered aloud. "Maybe someone threatened her…I couldn't see her just deciding to leave like that."

"It would seem so," Sai replied, whom Sasuke, Kakashi and Victorique had met up with on the way to Kyoko's apartment.

"What do you mean," Victorique asked as Sai walked over to the desk where a white piece of paper was sticking out of the top, left drawer.

He opened the drawer and picked out two letters. "What are those," Kakashi asked, walking over.

"I don't know," Sai replied. "We'll find out soon enough."

Sasuke and Victorique joined him as Kakashi fished out a bunch of pictures that were underneath the letters and started shuffling through them.

Opening the first one, Sai read aloud the contents of the letter:

_Dear Kyoko,_

_ It would seem you have found yourself a new place to call home. I thought you would never stop travelling, but it seems I was wrong. I see you reunited with your friend too. Isn't wonderful? After all this time you found her. How lovely. Just make sure that you don't get too close to the ones you love. Remember what happened last time you did? I think you do. Here's a picture to refresh your memory. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Man outside the Closet_

Attached to the letter was a single picture of a cute little girl with big, brown eyes smiling up at the camera with two people beside her. However, the other two peoples' faces were blacked out.

Victorique's hand shot to her mouth, "Oh no…he's come back after all this time. He found her again."

"What does the other one say," Sasuke ordered, looking angry.

"Let's see," Sai replied. Shuffling the letters and opening the second one.

_Dear Kyoko, _

_ You seem to have not heeded my warning. It would be such a shame if I had to kill so many people. You seem to all get along so well. I think you know very well how much damage I can do…I suggest if you're scared for your friends safety you better run, run far away from this village and never look back. Otherwise, I'll kill them all. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Man outside the Closet_

Victorique had begun to tear up. "How do we even know this threat is real," Sai asked. "Or that this guy is serious?"

"Look at these," Kakashi told the others as he passed Sasuke the photos he had picked up. "These must have come with the second letter."

Sasuke shuffled through the pictures as Sai and Victorique looked at them from over his shoulder. The first photo was of Naruto, who had his arm wrapped around Kyoko's shoulders as she gave him a surprised look and he grinned at her. The second photo was of a smiling Kyoko and Sakura as Sakura helped Kyoko sweep the hospital's walkway. The third picture was of Kyoko and Rock Lee carrying boxes of supplies into a waiting cart. The fourth was of Shikamaru and Kyoko as they looked through a bunch of documents. There were a couple more photos of Hinata, Neji, Choji, Ino, Kiba and Sai where Kyoko was seen smiling at them as they helped her do various tasks. Finally, the last picture was of Kyoko and Sasuke as they walked into Ichiraku's for ramen.

"All these photos are from yesterday," Sasuke informed everyone.

"Yes," Sai agreed. "This is from when she was completing her missions she received from the Hokage."

"That's not all," Kakashi spoke up. "Judging by the way this photo is bent; I would say this sent her over the edge."

Handing over the photo, Sasuke saw a photo of Victorique and her parents as they shopped in the main part of Konoha, all smiling and happy.

Victorique breathed in sharply, "He was there…"

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed. "This is serious. No one has even sensed his presence yet. We have to tell Lady Tsunade right away and from now on we're going to have to have ANBU watch over Victorique and her family."

"Right," Sai agreed. "I will let ANBU know right away."

"And we will go report to Lady Tsunade," Kakashi told Sai, nodding to Sasuke.

Kakashi took the letters from Sai and they all turned to exit the apartment.

"What about me," Victorique asked innocently, since she really did want to help.

"For now all you can do is make sure you and your parents stay safe," Kakashi replied.

Victorique nodded.

**-An hour or so Later-**

"I see," Lady Tsunade replied to the news. "This is bad. We need to get Kyoko back here immediately. This could all just be a trap set up for her so he can get her alone."

"Right," Kakashi agreed. "The letter Kyoko wrote to Victorique stated not to have anyone go out and look for her and judging the fact that none of the guards saw her leave, I'm guessing she left at around two this morning when the guards changed their shifts."

"And judging how fast she is," Jiraya continued. "She's probably long gone by now…she could be anywhere."

"How do we know this is none of Orochimaru's doing," Naruto asked, after he had been informed about what was going on when Kakashi had informed Lady Tsunade.

"Because," Sasuke explained. "The person, who signed this, signed it 'The Man outside the Closet'. Only the real person to have killed Kyoko's parents would have known that she was inside the closet when her parents were killed, which is what they are making reference to."

"Gr," Naruto growled. "This guy…this guy really makes me mad."

"Yes," Lady Tsunade agreed. "However, he isn't our top priority right now. We need to get Kyoko back first."

"Right," Naruto agreed as the others nodded their heads.

"So here's what's going to happen…," Lady Tsunade started.

**-Elsewhere-**

Kyoko's eyes slowly opened as she felt herself lying on something cold and hard.

_"Did I fall asleep," she wondered. "Where am I? What's going on?"_

Remembering how and why she left Konoha, her eyes quickly snapped open as she sat upright. Looking around, she noticed it was dark and the room she was in was lit up with a torch.

_"Where…am I," Kyoko wondered._

The walls around her were made of rock and it took her a while before she realized she was lying in a cave.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked toward a tall person with a brown hooded cloak as they approached.

Their face was shielded by the hood covering their head and she cautiously backed away from them as they spoke up.

"Please," a gentle and clam male voice spoke. "We are only here to help you."

_"We…," Kyoko asked herself. "There's only one." _

Suddenly Kyoko noticed that following the first brown, cloaked person, was four more people in the same clothing.

"We used to know your parents," the first person informed her. "And my ancestors knew your great grandfather. We are here to teach you about your special kekkei genkai and few other things concerning your jutsu."

"H-How do I know you aren't the people who killed my parents," Kyoko exclaimed.

"You will just have to trust us," the man explained calmly. "And we can tell you about the person who killed you parents too."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she stared at the people before her. She couldn't see their faces and she wondered to herself, _"Can I really trust them?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Victorique: I hope we find Kyoko soon…**

** Kakashi: Shouldn't you be at home where ANBU can watch over you?**

** Victorique: Yes…but- **

** Itachi: There you are Victorique, your mother is worried. Let's go back. **

** Victorique: Ok…**

** *Itachi and Victorique Leave***

** Kakashi: Well, seeing as I'm the only person here…please review if you want…it is appreciated. In the meantime, I'm going to catch up on the new Make Out Paradise book…so until next time, Chow. *waves***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Takeo: Man ouside the Closet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Victorique: I'm going to keep this short and sweet this time! Thanks to all the loyal readers and to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and to anyone who has reviewed! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 44**

**Takeo: Man outside the Closet**

Kyoko stared at the hooded figures before her. "You knew my parents," she asked.

"Yes," the first figure replied. "And we are here to teach you about your abilities so that you may face the person who has been a threat to your life for years."

Kyoko looked taken aback. "You said you know who that person was," she remembered. "Can you tell me who this guy is?"

"I suppose we should start with that," the man agreed. "However, first let us introduce ourselves."

The man removed his hood and an older looking man with a graying beard and tired looking blue eyes looked back at her, "My name is Daichi."

The second hooded person, behind Daichi, removed their hood and a black haired and wrinkly old lady looked at her, "My name is Chie."

The third person, behind Chie, removed their hood to reveal a brown haired teen, or possibly a man is his 20's, with blue eyes. "Kei," he nodded.

The fourth person revealed himself to be a teenager in his later years and had short black hair and round black glasses that magnified his brown eyes, "I am Toshio."

The last person was a girl that looked to be about a year older than Kyoko and she had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said in a quiet voice. "My name is Miyako."

"I'm Kyoko," Kyoko replied dumbfounded. "Oh, but, um…I suppose you already know that."

Daichi smiled at her. "Yes, we do," he said kindly, however his face turned serious. "Now, about this man…"

He looked toward Miyako who nodded and ran out of sight, returning with a photo in a frame. She handed it to Daichi and he came over to give it to Kyoko. In the photo, Kyoko saw six people wearing brown cloaks, most of them smiling at the camera. Two of the people she recognized as Daichi and Chie, who were about 18 years younger looking. The other people, however, she did not recognize. One of the other people looked like a younger version of Daichi and Chie, about 30 years of age, who Kyoko could only guess was their son. Beside him was a woman who had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

The other two people consisted of an old looking man with a wrinkly face and white hair and a man in his 30's with dark hair and dark eyes. The man with the dark eyes wasn't smiling and something about him sent shivers up Kyoko's spine. He looked hauntingly familiar.

"If you haven't guessed already," Chie spoke in a shaky old-lady voice. "The two on the far left are Daichi and I. The two next to us are our son and his wife…or Miyako's, Toshio's and Kei's parents. The oldest looking man there is Takeo's father, who is the man on the end, the one who isn't smiling in the picture."

Daichi picked up where Chie left off, "He is the person who killed our son and his wife and your parents."

Kyoko's blood ran cold, so now she knew the name and appearance of the man who had killed her parents. "This is him…," she trailed off as she stared at him.

His dark eyes seem to pierce into her as she looked at him. "But," she asked. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Well," Toshio started, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Our family and Takeo's family have been predicting prophecies for years. That is why we wear these brown cloaks."

"Our history in prophecies goes back so far into history," Daichi explained. "My grandfather prophesised your birth and how you would save the world from the ten-tails."

Kyoko looked at him with awe. "That's amazing," Kyoko replied looking at the people before her, making Miyako blush and Toshio scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "So this guy who killed my parents…he was in this group of prophets with you guys?"

"Correct," Chie answered. "And because we were prophets with a family tie to your great, great grandfather, we knew about his secret and the fact that he had a daughter, which nobody else knew about."

"So why'd he kill so many people," Kyoko asked again.

"Because," Daichi started. "Back before your mother met your father, just before you were born, about a couple years before, Takeo fell in love with your mother."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "Wha-?"

"Yes," Chie nodded. "However, your mother did not love him back. Your mother thought Takeo had too much of a dark personality. Even though she tried to tell him several times that she was not in love with him, he never listened. Eventually Takeo had to go train with his father somewhere in the mountains for two years, so he had to leave the village your mother lived in at the time."

"Obviously, your mother was relieved to have him gone," Daichi continued. "So in the two years Takeo was gone, she met your father and not too long after they moved to a different village, the one you used to live in. When Takeo returned from his training, he found out that your mother had left with another man and he was terribly angry. He killed his father and blamed his father for taking him out to train for two years."

"Takeo set off in search of your mother," Chie explained. "When our son and his wife found out what he was trying to do, they went after him; however they left their children in out care while they set out in pursuit."

"At first it took Takeo a long time to find your mother, ten years in fact," Daichi remembered. "However when he did, he also learned that your mother had had a child. This infuriated him even more. Our son and his wife had finally caught up to him, however, Takeo killed them after they got in his way. That same night he entered your village and…well…you know what happened after that."

"But why didn't he kill me if he knew I was alive," Kyoko asked.

"Well," Chie thought for a moment. "I think after he killed your father and your mother for betraying him, he decided to keep you alive, in order to destroy your life, so you could feel the pain he felt. But more importantly, he ran out of time. The villagers were already coming and if he had killed you, the villagers would have seen him and his face would have been in the ANBU wanted list instantly."

Kyoko let this information sink in. The man who killed her parents had loved her mother? Unwillingly, Kyoko made a vow to never fall in love; she decided it only led to pain and destruction.

"Now," Daichi interrupted her thoughts. "It is time to explain the second part of why we brought you here. A long time ago, just before your great, great grandfather passed away he gave my grandfather a mission. He told him to teach his great, great granddaughter about her abilities and to teach her about that specific piece of jewellery you have there."

He pointed at Kyoko's arm bracelet, the one which was green and had a gold swirly pattern engraved into it. "This," Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Chie replied, smiling. "Toshio can you please explain to her how to use her bracelet?"

"Right," Toshio nodded, stepping toward Kyoko in the cave, which seemed to be brightening up with every passing minute. "It basically works like this."

He took Kyoko's hand and placed it over Kyoko's arm bracelet, "Now, imagine a weapon you have held before. It could be anything, a butter knife, for example, or a kunai."

Kyoko closed her eyes. _"Let's see," she thought. "Imagine a weapon…a weapon."_

The first thing that immediately jumped into Kyoko's mind was Sasuke's sword, the sword of Kusanagi. Suddenly, Kyoko felt her bracelet change as the smooth metal changed into something else.

Opening her eyes, Kyoko found that her bracelet had turned into Sasuke's sword of Kusanagi. Shocked, her eyes widened as she stared at it. Toshio chuckled, "Cool, huh?"

"I-Incredible," Kyoko muttered as she put the sword back up to her arm, where it wrapped around her arm and changed back into the green and gold bracelet.

"It is called the Chameleon bracelet," Chie explained. "It is similar to that of your kekkei genkai, which can copy any other kekkei genkai. However, that bracelet works so that any weapon you hold or come across, your bracelet will be able to change into it."

"Which leads us to your next lesson," Daichi explained. "I would like you to come over here and try 'copying' Kei's kekkei genkai."

Kyoko gave him a confused look as she moved around Toshio and to Kei, where she stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Just touch his arm," Miyako piped up. "And _wish_ to copy his kekkei genkai."

Kyoko did as she was told, placing her hand on Kei's arm and 'wishing' to copy his kekkei genkai. She felt a weird sensation as she did so, and when it stopped, she let go of Kei's arm.

"That was so weird," Kyoko exclaimed. "But why'd you make me do that?"

"So you know how to copy a kekkei genkai in the future," Kei explained, rather bluntly. "And so you can defeat that bastard Takeo."

Kyoko was taken aback. She hadn't heard Kei speak except for when he told her his name. She could tell he extremely disliked Takeo and who could blame him? Takeo had _killed_ both of his parents.

"Yes," Chie replied seriously. "And there are a few things to remember when you copy someone else's kekkei genkai. Firstly, you have to understand how to use other people's kekkei genkai and, secondly, you have to know the effects the kekkei genkai can have on you _before_ you copy it, because you can't erase a kekkei genkai from yourself."

"Then what was Kei's kekkei genkai," Kyoko asked.

"The ability to produce any elemental barrier," Kei explained from behind Kyoko, startling her. "All you have to do is channel an element around you and it'll work, however you'll have to concentrate hard."

"Right," Kyoko acknowledged. "Thanks."

"That is all we have to tell and teach you," Daichi explained, before seemingly remembering something. "Wait, I almost forgot. Takeo has a kekkei genkai that gives him the ability to control metal. This makes him able to control swords, kunai, shuriken and other metal objects without even having to touch them."

Kyoko gulped, could she really beat this Takeo guy…_without_ the cursed seal?

"Now, you must hurry," Chie spoke urgently. "You haven't got much time. We have sent someone to keep Takeo…_busy_ for a while. However, as soon as he knows that you are heading back to Konoha, he'll kill your friends."

Kyoko breathed in sharply. It must have been morning now, because the light filtered into the cave, brightening everything. "Then I won't return to Konoha," Kyoko exclaimed. "That way they'll be safe."

"Unfortunately not," Daichi replied with a dark voice. "First of all, you know you can't just live away from your friends forever and second, he won't just let them live. He'll kill them eventually anyway."

Kyoko's eyes widened at this. She exited the cave with the others following and looked into the horizon which had a wave of hills and a sea of trees.

"You must hurry," Chie urged. "Go now, run as fast as you can, you don't have much time."

"And don't forget to kill Takeo," Kei told her darkly. "And use my kekkei genkai for good use."

Kyoko nodded looking back out to the horizon. "We are north west of Konoha," Daichi explained.

"Alright," Kyoko replied taking the information in. "Thank you…for everything."

"No problem," Daichi and Chie replied smiling. "Goodbye, I hope we can meet again."

Toshio, Kei and Miyako all said goodbye in turn. Kyoko replied farewell to all of them and set off at a break-neck speed, the seconds ticking by as she hurried to get home and save her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Please review! It is greatly appreciated! Next chapter will hopefully come out as soon as possible. Also, check out my new Naruto story, it's only got one chapter so far, but it's coming along! Tell me what you think! XD Oh, and sorry for abusing the exclamation marks! XP Thanks for reading and chow for now! :D **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Contact

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Thanks to all the loyal readers, to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and to anyone who has reviewed! I greatly appreciate your support! Check out my other story: Konoha High – School for Assassins. XD Now, to the story! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 45**

**Contact**

"Has there been any word from Jiraya's team" Sakura asked Lady Tsunade as they and Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo stood at the gates, waiting to join in on the search. "Or from Guy sensei's team?"

Yesterday, two teams had set out in search of Kyoko, and now Lady Tsunade and the others were waiting for the teams to come back, so the Kakashi/Yamato team could out and search.

"No, not yet," Lady Tsunade told her former apprentice. "All we can do is stand here and wait for them to return."

The sun was bright and the morning sun beat down on them. A couple hours ago, Sakura had been getting ready in the dark hours of the early morning.

"I hope they get here soon…," Sakura trailed off.

"YA," Naruto exclaimed. "Our team will find her for sure!"

"Why do we have to go," Suigetsu complained.

"Shut up you idiot and stop being so lazy," Karin yelled at him. "We're doing this because Sasuke asked us to!"

"Maybe you are…," Suigetsu replied, making Karin angrier.

"It would be nice of us to help anyway," Jugo replied calmly.

"Thank-you Jugo," Karin replied, calming down and pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Besides, she _is_ Sasuke's student. We should help him, right Sasuke?"

Karin looked adoringly at Sasuke; however, he never said anything. He was quiet while he crossed his arms and stared into the forest beyond the gates.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard rushing toward the group and when everyone turned, they saw Victorique running toward them.

"Victorique," Lady Tsunade called out as she ran toward them. "What are you doing? You should be back at your house with Itachi and the ANBU where it is safe."

"I know," Victorique replied as she came to a stop a fair distance away from the group. "I just wanted to say good luck…and please find her. Please bring her back."

Victorique's voice was soft as she spoke, making Naruto grin. "Don't worry," he exclaimed. "I'll bring her back for sure!"

Victorique smiled and turned to go back when the ninjas sensed something. On top of the wall that surrounded Konoha, stood a man, and as the man stood there, a metal blade that shined in the sunlight, headed straight for Victorique.

"Get out of the way," Sakura yelled at her, but Victorique didn't notice in time to be able to move out of the way.

Flecks of blood hit the pavement and when everyone looked, Kyoko stood there, holding a kunai against the sword, which had curved in direction and cut open her right arm.

"K-Kyoko," Victorique exclaimed. Upon closer inspection, Kyoko had gone into the first stage of the cursed seal.

"Get back," Kyoko growled at her friend. Victorique did as she was told and ran towards the others.

Kyoko glared up at Takeo as the he brought the sword back up to his perch on the wall. "So you came back," he spoke in a low, threatening voice that sent chills down Kyoko's spine.

"Shut the hell up and get away from them," Kyoko yelled at the black-haired man with a scar along his left cheek. "It's me you want, not them."

He chuckled, "I see you talked to Daichi then."

Kyoko just glared at him and said nothing. "You look as beautiful as your mother _was_," he continued. "You look so much like her."

"Go to hell," Kyoko muttered darkly.

"That's not very nice," Takeo replied smirking. "Have you become stronger yet? Or are you still a scared little girl that can do nothing but watch from inside the closet?"

Kyoko's frown turned into a malicious grin. "How about we find out, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Sorry it is so short…I will update with a longer chapter on Friday or Saturday XD Thanks for reading and please review if you would like to! It is appreciated! :D Until next time…bye!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Samurai v Black Dragon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 46**

**Samurai vs. Black Dragon**

Kyoko lunged at the man who she had watched kill her parents so many years ago. Moving swiftly, she appeared before him, knocking him off his perch to the other side of the wall outside the village. Takeo appeared stunned, since he never expected her to be able to move so fast, however the second time Kyoko dashed towards him, he was ready for it, sending the sword deep into her abdomen, or so he thought.

Kyoko disappeared into a puff of smoke and was replaced with a part of a tree trunk. _"Substitution jutsu," Takeo remarked to himself, carefully watching where she would come from next. _

Bounding off from a tree, Kyoko ran at him again, only for Takeo to seemingly dodge her effortlessly. He took off into the forest that surrounded Konoha and Kyoko followed in high pursuit.

Kyoko could hear voices coming from somewhere behind her as she followed Takeo. She figured it was the others begging her not to fight or do anything stupid. But she didn't care because she was going to settle things once and for all.

_"This ends __**today**__," Kyoko thought fiercely. _

Suddenly Kyoko came into a fairly wide and open clearing and Takeo was in the middle with a summoning scroll. Creating a bunch of hand signs, he summoned hundreds of swords and daggers into the air.

Instantly, the weapons created a giant dome around the two of them, forming just beyond the trees. A visible, electric-like current flowed between each of the weapons which made it possible for one to look into the clearing Takeo and Kyoko were in, but impossible for one to get in or out of the giant dome.

Kyoko stood up straight and glared at Takeo. He chuckled, "_Now_ the fight can truly begin…without unnecessary interruptions."

Kyoko watched as he grinned maliciously at her. This time, she knew things were going to get settled between her Takeo, that is, either her or Takeo was going to die today.

"Kyoko," she heard a voice yell. She turned to see Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Victorique and Sasuke standing beyond the barrier.

"Kyoko," Sasuke repeated. "Don't do anything stupid, understand me?"

Kyoko turned back to Takeo, who still had that sickening grin on his face. "Kyoko," Sasuke yelled at her again, however she ignored him.

Sasuke tried to strike the barrier with his sword of Kusanagi; however, his sword hit the barrier as if it were an impenetrable metal, making a clanging noise.

He scowled as he realized all he could do was watch as the events unfolded before him.

A menacing laugh came from Takeo. "Looks like today is the day you get to watch your friend die," he directed, specifically, to Sasuke.

"If you kill her," Sasuke replied darkly. "And as soon as this barrier comes down, I will tear you to shreds and leave you for the birds…if there is anything left of you that is."

"Such bitter words," Takeo mocked. "You will be an interesting opponent after I kill her."

Takeo turned his attention back to Kyoko, who had, momentarily, been slightly surprised by Sasuke's words.

_"Since when did he care so much about me," Kyoko wondered. _

Not wanting to wait another second longer, Kyoko breathed a fire ball toward Takeo, who dodged away. "My how you've grown," he commented.

"Shut up, you bastard," Kyoko yelled at him while creating shadow clone after shadow clone.

All of Kyoko's clones charged at Takeo, who whipped out a summoning scroll and summoned more weaponry. Bringing his hand back, and then moving it in front of him, as if commanding troops to charge, Takeo brought the blades forward.

Simultaneously, Kyoko's clones popped into nothing, one by one as the swords struck them and then plunged into the earth.

Confused Takeo looked in front of him and found that the real Kyoko had disappeared. Appearing behind him, Kyoko reached out to touch his bare neck.

_"If I can just get his kekkei genkai," she thought, before a glint of metal caught her eye as a sword raced toward her. _

It struck a blow into her side; however, again, Kyoko's body vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced with a chunk of wood.

From her position that was now in a tree, Kyoko watched as the chunk of wood hit the ground, the sword embedded into it.

Takeo laughed, "Did you really think it would be that easy to copy my kekkei genkai?"

Kyoko grimaced. Then an idea hit her. _"If Takeo needs to summon the swords and stuff from the scroll," she thought. "Then all I need to do is get that away from him or destroy it. I just have to make sure all his swords and stuff gets stuck in the trees or my substation jutsu like the last one did. That way he won't be able to use his swords against me."_

She jumped down from the tree, which caused Takeo to send another dagger in her direction, which ended up getting stuck in her substitution jutsu. Sensing where she had gone off to, Takeo sent a sword flying in another direction toward Kyoko which, again, got embedded into the wood of a substitution jutsu. This continued for a while until Takeo guessed what Kyoko was trying to do.

He stopped and stood in the middle of the dome as Kyoko panted behind the base of a tree. _"This isn't working, she thought. "It's taking too long and using up too much of my chakra."_

Changing her plan, Kyoko closed her eyes and concentrated. While she stood there, Takeo looked over in her direction, "You can't hide from me."

Facing the tree Kyoko hid behind, he sent an arsenal of weapons in her direction. The swords and daggers pierced through the tree, getting embedded into it.

"Kyoko," Victorique yelled in alarm.

Everyone waited as tension filled the air. No sound came from behind the tree. Takeo laughed, "Fool."

In a flash, Kyoko was behind Takeo in the second stage of her seal. Her skin was an ash grey, her teeth jagged and pointy, and large, grey dragon wings protruding from her back.

Takeo turned to face her, astonishment, fear and alarm on his face all at once. Kyoko gave him a toothy grin before swinging her arm and hitting him aside, like one would hit a baseball with a baseball bat.

The next thing anybody knew, Takeo was getting beaten in all directions by a fast-moving Kyoko, who one couldn't even see.

Finally, she punched him hard in the stomach, making him cough up blood and driving him into the ground.

She flew for a couple seconds above the ground, looking down at the as the smoke cleared. She felt good, she felt strong.

When the smoke finally did clear, Kyoko saw that Takeo was hunched over, clutching his stomach, as he summoned something from his scroll. Spontaneously, many pieces of metal, some in the form of squares and rectangles, appeared around Takeo.

With a gesture of his hand, the metal moved toward him like he was some sort of magnet as they stuck together. When things cleared, Kyoko saw that he had transformed into a giant metal samurai with a large straw hat and red glowing eyes. Kyoko flew down and looked up at 'it'. Takeo was somewhere in there, she knew, and in the samurai's right hand was a very large and jagged sword.

Kyoko shivered. She couldn't beat this thing the way she was. Looking over toward her friends, she saw there awe struck and frightened faces.

_"I'm sorry," she apologized to them silently. "But this time I have to change into that thing again."_

Feeling the Ten-tails stir inside of her, she looked back up at Takeo in his large samurai form, just as he swung the large sword down on her. She half dodged to the side, half rolled out of the way and allowed the black, scaly creature to take over.

A dark, black aurora gathered around her and her form grew in size. She had four large, dragon-like tails and was almost as big as the samurai before her. Her black, scaly skin had returned, her hair had shortened back into backwards spikes and her hands had become their previous, clawed state.

Takeo watched her and as her black, scaled dragon wings flapped, creating a noise like thunder. He commanded another arsenal of weapons toward her.

Her wings folded over and shielded her from the blades as they bounced of them, making clanging noises as if Kyoko's wings were made of metal.

The swords flew in all directions, hitting trees and becoming stuck. When there were no more swords, besides the one in Takeo's hand, he summoned two more large swords to his side.

Kyoko landed on the ground and the two shared a brief moment of intensity as they stared each other down. Abruptly, Takeo lifted the sword from his side and through it like a javelin toward Kyoko. Startled, Kyoko didn't know what to do at first as the sharp object approached, however, the ground started to shake and a wooden dome formed around Kyoko, thanks to Yamato.

Unfortunately, the long, metal sword ripped through the dome wall, piercing through to the other side. Subsequently, Takeo did the same with the other two swords, sending one of them crashing through the top of the dome and the other diagonally through it.

"No," Sakura yelled, banging on the barrier. "Kyoko!"

Takeo's samurai form grinned maliciously, looking pleased with himself; however, it didn't last long when the ground erupted beneath his feet. Kyoko emerged from under the ground in her dragon form and with a black chidori in her right hand. She grabbed the back of Takeo's metal armor with her left, clawed hand and flew up to the very top of the domed barrier he had set up.

She shoved Takeo into the top of the dome barrier and brought her right hand up, with the black chidori, to make contact with his chest. He yelled out in agony as the electric current from both the chidori and the barrier ripped through his body. His armor began to crack and fall apart and soon he was in his regular human form as his armor fell to the ground beneath him.

Squinting in pain, he used his right arm to command one of the giant swords from earlier, which had come loose, toward Kyoko from behind.

Noticing, Kyoko threw Takeo to the ground and turned, in order to allow her giant wings to block her from the blow, however, the force of the giant metal sword caused her to get pinned in between the sword, which was againt her wings, and the top part of the barrier. She gritted her teeth as the same electric current that had ripped through Takeo's body, coursed through her own.

When Takeo hit the ground, the sword fell too. This in turn, made Kyoko fall down into a heap of black scales on the earth floor.

Kyoko's features started to return to normal as her cursed seal receded. She struggled to push herself up off the ground as she felt herself get lifted into the air by her throat.

She immediately grabbed at the hands around her throat and tried to pry them loose, however, she had no such luck as Takeo laughed in her face. He was slightly staggering and had many bruises over his body.

A familiar and weird sensation came over Kyoko as she closed her eyes and touched the icy, cold hands at her throat.

Takeo grinned maliciously in her face. "It won't do you any good to copy my kekkei genkai now," he sneered. "Being able to control the swords around us depends on your physical strength, and not even I can pull them out of the trees and wood."

He lifted Kyoko higher with one hand, as she feebly tried to break free with pain racked across her face.

"Say hello to your mother for me," Takeo taunted, holding Kyoko even higher up into the air.

_"That's right," Kyoko thought. "Just hold me up a little bit higher."_

As if Takeo could read Kyoko's mind, he held her up as high as he could as Kyoko struggled for air.

She looked over towards a tree, where she had stood before. There, in the bark of the tree was a sword that looked a lot like Sasuke's. She had planted it there, in the bark loosely for a moment just like this, so while Takeo laughed menacingly, Kyoko made a gesture with her hand, causing the sword to wiggle a bit and come free.

Takeo looked at her questionably for a moment, before a sword ripped through his chest from behind, just below his heart.

"Y-You bitch," he spat at her, before he let go of her neck and fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Kyoko fell backwards, away from Takeo. She noticed, then, that the sword had pierced a part of her abdomen too, when it had gone through Takeo.

She had landed on her stomach with her hand by her face. Her exhausted, pain filled eyes started to close, and she could hear the clatter of swords falling to the ground around her. Takeo was dead and the barrier had fallen. She smiled at this. It was a weak smile, considering the state she was in, but it was a smile nonetheless.

A surge of relief poured through her immediately and she felt relaxed like never before. There was a sense of peace in the air as the birds sang, the leaves rustled in the trees and as the sunlight warmed her skin.

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. It was finally over; she could finally rest in peace, knowing that the lives of the people around her were no longer in danger because of her.

Kyoko decided it was best to close her eyes and not too long afterwards, she heard frantic footsteps coming toward her.

_"It must be Victorique," Kyoko thought happily and peacefully. "Or maybe it's Sakura rushing to heal my wounds….or Naruto…that knucklehead."_

When whomever reached Kyoko, she felt them roll her over and pick her up so that she they were holding her in a sitting position.

Kyoko's head rested on their shoulder, while her eyes remained closed, and she realized that it wasn't Sakura, Kyoko or Naruto that had come rushing to her side. It wasn't even Kakashi or Yamato.

The name of the actual person, who she was now leaning against, fluttered through her mind for a second or two and she tried to grasp it, however, she blacked out completely before she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: YAAY! Now that that's over, I can get to the fun stuff! Ya, that's right. I mean **_**romance**_**. xP And with Valentine's Day coming up, you can guess that there will be a Valentine's Day special! :D I will try to get it out on time, because there is another chapter before the Valentine's Day one, but I shall try my best! ):D Toodles for now and thanks for reading ~ 3**


	47. Sick or Love Sick?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 47**

**Sick…or Love Sick?**

Kyoko walked toward the academy with the past couple days' events running through her head. After blacking out, Kyoko had learned that Sasuke had carried her all the way to the hospital, where she had been treated for a severe gash in her stomach and some other injuries. Kyoko later awoke in the hospital a couple days later, much to the relief of everyone else.

Apparently, while Kyoko had been in the hospital, Daichi and Chie had come to Konoha. They had told Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya that Kyoko did, in fact, have the Ten-tails dwelling inside her. This was due to the reason that when the Ten-tails had been 'reborn', its power had doubled, therefore making it hard to just divide it's chakra into the nine tailed beasts again. This was because the tailed beasts power would double, making them unstable and much harder to control.

Instead, Kyoko (who was the Sage of the Six Paths at the time) divided the Ten-tails' chakra into the nine-tailed beasts and another tailed beast, which was an alternate and weaker form of the Ten-tails. Since Kyoko had no one nearby to seal the Ten-tails into, she sealed the beast into herself.

Daichi and Chie also informed the three Shinobi that because Kyoko has the Ten-tails inside her, she is able to control the other tailed beasts' power. This meant that Kyoko can regulate the amount of power another Jinchuriki uses, or shut a tailed beast's chakra off like a switch, causing the Jinchuriki to be unable to use the beast's chakra.

After the two oracles told Kakashi, Jiraya and Lady Tsunade about this, they later vanished mysteriously, never to be seen again.

There was also one other thing that had happened while Kyoko had been unconscious in the hospital. It seemed that while doctors were examining Takeo's body, they found a photo album, which belonged to Kyoko, with his belongings. Kyoko had been given it after she had awakened and was a little nostalgic after viewing the photos of her family.

So now, two days after waking up from her a coma, Kyoko was heading to the academy to go out on her first out-of-village mission. What made it even more exiting, was the fact that it was a pretty big mission and all of the members of Team 7 were going.

She hurried toward the giant red building in front of her, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was very excited. There was just a little problem, however. Ever since Kyoko had gotten up she had felt pretty dizzy and she couldn't figure out why.

When Kyoko finally reached the room, she noticed that everyone was already there.

"About time," Sasuke muttered, while Kyoko kept a huge grin on her face. She decided to stand in between Naruto and Sasuke while Lady Tsunade went over the details of the mission.

Suddenly, Kyoko found herself growing hot again. She put her hand to her forehead and found that it was burning hot.

"So that is your mission for today," Lady Tsunade concluded. "I need you all to be careful since this is an A-rank mission and you'll need to look out for each other."

"All right," Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "This is going to be awesome!"

Kyoko couldn't agree more, however, at that moment, she felt extremely dizzy and started to fall to the right.

"Whoa hey," Naruto exclaimed, catching Kyoko before she hit the ground. "Are you OK Kyoko? ...You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Kyoko replied straightening up. By now all heads had turned to her.

"I don't think you're fine at all," Lady Tsunade replied standing up. Kyoko's eyes drooped and looked kind of glossy and her face was beat red.

Lady Tsunade moved to where Kyoko was standing and felt her forehead. "Oh my," she exclaimed. "Kyoko, you're burning up."

Sakura looked at Kyoko with concern on her face. "I don't think you should be going on the mission," she told Kyoko, who frowned. "You can't even stand up straight."

"Indeed," Lady Tsunade agreed. "It seems you've had this flu for a while now…and after you're chakra weakened when you were in the hospital, the flu took over your body."

Kyoko opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out as another dizzy spell came over her. She clutched her head.

"Hmmmm," Lady Tsunade thought aloud. "I can't send you home by yourself. Someone needs to look after you…but I can't look after you, I'm terribly busy today. And Shizune will be helping me…the hospitals are busy…I need Sakura, Kakashi and Itachi to go on the mission…and I don't know where Jiraya has gone…and I can't trust Naruto to look after you."

"Hey," Naruto defended himself, but was cut short from another stagger from Kyoko.

"It's OK," Kyoko said drowsily. "I can look after myself."

Her eyes closed for a second and Naruto held onto her before she could sway again. "That is definitely not an option," Lady Tsunade told her sternly, before looking directly at Sasuke.

"No," he replied immediately.

"You _are_ her sensei," Lady Tsunade reminded him, while thinking things over in her head. "And I do believe this is your fault in the first place."

"What," Sasuke asked the Hokage in disbelief.

"She did arrive in Konoha with soaking wet clothing after your training session a few days ago," she recalled. "And it was cold that day. It makes sense; it can take a few days before someone shows signs of the flu."

Sasuke glared at her. How dare she blame this on him, it wasn't really his fault.

"It's fine, really, Lady Tsunade," Kyoko assured her. "I'm sure Sasuke wants an out-of-town mission as much as I do…I'll just go home and make myself some soup and go to bed."

Kyoko moved away from Naruto and headed from the door, however when she reached the door, she had to clutch onto the door frame in order to avoid falling over.

Sasuke sweat dropped and then sighed. _"I guess it is partly my fault," he thought. "And I can't leave her like this. She isn't actually going to eat anything and by the time we get back she'll probably have made herself even worse."_

He turned to the Hokage, "All right, I'll look after the idiot before she sets her apartment on fire from trying to make herself soup."

Kyoko turned around and glared at him but was too groggy to think of a comeback.

"Then it's settled," Lady Tsunade replied smiling as she returned to her desk, pulling a pill from the drawer. "Here, Sasuke. Eat this before you go. It will prevent you from catching Kyoko's flu."

As if in response, Kyoko broke out into a coughing fit. Sasuke immediately took the pill and left with Kyoko. Lady Tsunade smiled to herself.

"What's so funny granny Tsunade," Naruto asked.

Lady Tsunade just shook her head, "Nothing."

Kakashi stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and gave the Hokage a knowing glance. Even Itachi had a slight smirk on his face.

"What's going on," Naruto exclaimed. However, nobody answered him.

**-Later, In Kyoko's Apartment-**

Kyoko was fast asleep as the smell of chicken soup filled the air. Sasuke sighed frustratingly as he stirred the soup. Why the hell had he dragged himself into this?

He turned the stove off, set the pot on a different burner, and then went into Kyoko's room. He sat in the chair he placed next to her bed and watched as she slept, taking the cold, wet towel which was now warm, off of her forehead. He then placed the towel in cold water, ringing it out and then put it back on her forehead.

He stared at her red face and wondered why he hadn't been more careful when he had taken her out training that day. That's was when he remembered that she had pissed him off.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Sasuke," she asked drowsily. "I'm sorry I made you miss out on the mission. I'm sorry I always seem to screw things up for you."

There was a pang in Sasuke's heart. She looked so pathetic and sick at the moment and her apology was so sincere it made his heart skip a beat. Suddenly he realized something. Kyoko hadn't really been the same since the day she had defeated Takeo.

"Don't worry, its fine," he told her softly. "This isn't your fault."

_"Why am I speaking so softly to her," he wondered. "She's sick, not eight-years-old."_

He removed the towel and placed a hand on her forehead. Kyoko felt herself grow hot from blushing.

"I think your fever might be getting worse," Sasuke remarked. "Get up so you can have something to eat and then go back to bed."

Kyoko nodded and sat up, while Sasuke exited Kyoko's room. He came back in a few minutes later with a tray and a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. He placed the tray in front of Kyoko and then took out a white medicine bottle.

"Drink this first," he told her, pouring a spoonful and handing her the spoon.

"Thanks," she thanked him, drinking the spoon and pulling a face.

"Here," he said taking the spoon, and pouring another spoonful of the vile liquid.

Kyoko hesitated for a bit and then took the spoon, shaking her head and sticking out her tongue, "It's disgusting."

"But it's working if you have the energy to complain about it," he retorted taking the spoon and leaving the room. "Be careful the soup is hot."

She looked at the delicious combination of chicken, vegetables, noodles and broth. _"Did Sasuke make this himself," she wondered to herself._

After letting it cool, she took a spoonful and smiled, it was delicious and not too salty. Unknown to Kyoko, Sasuke watched her as she ate it happily.

_"Good she likes it," he thought, pride swelling in his chest and then deflating as soon as it came. "Wait, why do I even care?"_

This puzzled him and a few minutes later he retrieved the empty dishes, which were at the side of her bed. She was fast asleep and he gave her a long puzzled look before leaving the room.

**-Later that Afternoon-**

Kyoko awoke to the sun in her eyes, which was coming through the patio door. She rolled over to her right and could hear the birds chirping and the bustle of the afternoon in the streets as the day wore on.

She felt a lot better since earlier and she felt she couldn't sleep anymore. She got up out of the bed and sat on the edge, facing the door.

_"I wonder if Sasuke is still here," she thought. _

Just as she stood up, the door opened and Sasuke stepped in.

"What are you doing out of bed," he asked. "You should stay there."

"Who are you, my mother," Kyoko asked rhetorically.

"I see you're feeling better," Sasuke replied bitterly.

Kyoko couldn't help a grin, "I am thanks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and came back in with a familiar white bottle and a spoon. "Here," he told her.

"No way am I drinking that crap again," she retorted. Sasuke took a step toward her and she backed up on the bed.

"You'll probably only have to drink only a spoonful or two more," he told her.

"I'm still not taking it," she repeated, moving toward the head of her bed.

"You have to drink it."

"Make me."

Sasuke regarded her for a minute. Kyoko was sure he was going to leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"G-Get away with that gross tasting medicine crap," she exclaimed, slightly startled.

"I don't plan on taking care of you for another day," he told her.

"No," she yelled as he dragged her toward him.

She tried to squirm out of his grasp and even went so far as to try pushing him away with her foot.

Decidedly giving up on his old method, Sasuke let go of her arm and ended up sitting right on top of Kyoko's stomach.

"W-What are you doing," she exclaimed trying to push him off but having no such luck. In fact, Sasuke didn't even budge.

He sat there calmly, pouring medicine into the little spoon as she pounded on his chest with furious fits.

"Get off me," she yelled at him.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he told her as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the side. "Now open up so this doesn't have to get any more embarrassing for either of us."

"Wha-," Kyoko started before getting cut off as Sasuke poured the vile liquid down her throat. She turned her head to the side, coughing and spluttering as she quivered in distaste. He let go of her wrists, momentarily, and she looked up at him with a glare.

"You are such-," she started before, again, getting cut off when Sasuke poured another spoonful of medicine down her throat.

"There," he remarked, getting off of her stomach and standing to the side of her bed. "Now was that so hard?"

She glared at him as she sat up straight and crossed her arms, "You. Are. A. Jerk."

"Hm," he replied before stalking off.

She stared out the glass doors of her balcony, _"What the hell was that all about?"_

**-Later that Night-**

Later on, Kyoko had gotten much better and Sasuke had been relieved of his duty of taking care of her by Lady Tsunade.

Kyoko also decided to go to Victorique's for dinner. She invited Sasuke, seeing as he was alone and all, but he refused.

So now as Kyoko and the Suzuki family sat around the table, Kyoko felt kind of bad for calling Sasuke a jerk, since she figured that was the reason why he didn't stay for dinner.

"I can't wait for Valentine's day," Victorique cheered, snapping Kyoko out of her thoughts.

"Huh," Kyoko said aloud. "Valentine's day is coming up?"

"Ya, silly," Victorique replied, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "It's tomorrow."

Kyoko's jaw dropped, "I didn't know that!"

"That's because you were too busy being sick," Victorique taunted, while Kyoko's spirits fell. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"I missed spending Christmas AND New Years with you…," Kyoko sulked.

"Don't worry," Victorique replied, trying to brighten Kyoko up. "We can celebrate it together this year!"

Kyoko smiled, "Ya."

"And you know…," Victorique said in a suggestive tone. "There's always a certain sensei you can thank on Valentine's Day for taking care of you today."

Kyoko's face went a bit pink as Victorique and her parents laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Yay! Now I just need to get the Valentine's Day chapter done in time! XD I hope you all liked this chapter! :D **

**Sasuke: I didn't.**

**Kyoko: Oh shush. Chow for now and thanks for reading ~ 3**


	48. Valentine's Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! XD **

**Victorique: Happy Valentine's Day. *giggles***

**Naruto: All right! Happy Valentine's! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: Shut up Naruto.**

**Kyoko: Yeesh. Someone's in a bad mood…**

**Naruto: Isn't he always?**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Victorique: ANYWAYS! Let's get on with the Valentine's Day Special, starting off with a special thanks to people who have read and/or reviewed! Your reviews have made this chapter possible! So, thank you! :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 48**

**Valentine's Day**

Sasuke walked down the street, carrying a bunch of chocolates in plastic bags on one of the most dreaded days of his life, Valentine's Day.

"Sasuke," a female voice called out.

He turned around sharply and swore that if one more girl called out his name, he would wound himself fatally with a kunai.

"What," he said gruffly as a curly blond girl, who looked younger than Sasuke, approached him.

"Would you please except my chocolates," she asked as she bowed her head in embarrassment and held out a small red, heart-shaped box with a dark red bow out to him.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his bags to his sides. He couldn't refuse; after all, she was only trying to be nice.

"Hm," Sasuke replied taking the gift and shoving it into one of his bags. The girl bowed once more and ran in the direction of her friends, who stood wide eyed and giggling.

Sasuke picked up his bags and turned, sighing frustratingly. _"I don't even like chocolates," he remarked bitterly to himself._

He walked on a bit further; however, another female voice stopped him. "Sasuke," a voice yelled out. "Hey, Sasuke!"

He turned and glared at the oncoming girl who had called his name. "Wow," Kyoko remarked, walking up to him. "You seem to be in a terrible mood."

"Hm," Sasuke replied, turning away and continuing to walk on ahead.

"Hey," Kyoko exclaimed. "That's rude! I have something for you, but whatever if you don't want it…then just forget about it."

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he turned to face her. Kyoko noticed the bags of chocolates at his sides and whistled. "Wow," she remarked. "Someone is racking it in big on Valentine's Day."

"What do you want," he asked her impatiently.

"Here," she replied, holding out a red, heart shaped box with a black ribbon around it. "They got rid of all the normal boxes and replaced them with heart-shaped ones…so ya."

"I don't like chocolate," he told her bluntly.

"That's a shame," she told him. "I love chocolate. But that's not what's in the box."

He gave her a quizzical look and she gestured for him to open it. Putting the bags down at his sides again, he took the box from her and untied the ribbon.

"It's just thanks for, you know, taking care of me yesterday," she explained, shifting uncomfortably. "Because I know you didn't have to and I appreciated it and all…and it's not actually a Valentine's Day present…it just happens to be Valentine's Day today and I wanted to say thanks for yesterday…so ya."

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Sasuke stared at her with an impassive look and then opened the box. Inside were three bright red tomatoes. Sasuke was kind of surprised, "Tomatoes…?"

"Naruto told me that you liked tomatoes," she explained. "I was going to get you chocolate, but then Naruto told me early this morning after they got back from the mission that you like tomatoes so I decided to get you that instead."

Sasuke closed up the box and looked at her. "Thanks…," he mumbled.

Kyoko smiled at him, "No problem." She laughed a bit. Sasuke looked funny when he was embarrassed.

"So…," she started, breaking the silence. "Are…we training today?"

"If you want to," Sasuke replied.

Kyoko pulled a face. _"If I want to," she wondered. "Since when did Sasuke become all nice and allow me to decide things?"_

"Well I meant yes…we are," he told her. "But I'll have to bring these back to my apartment first."

"All right," Kyoko nodded. Sasuke sure was acting strange.

Sasuke put Kyoko's box in the left bag and abruptly picked up the bags and turned to go when the right bag ripped open. Valentine's Day gifts poured out onto the ground.

"Oh," Kyoko stammered. "Here, let me help you."

She hurried over and picked up all the gifts in her arms. "I'll bring it if you want," she told him, smiling.

"Uh, whatever," he muttered. "Come on. Let's go."

Kyoko followed him to his and Itachi's apartment. When they got there and went in, Itachi was standing there, sipping coffee.

"Looks like you had fun," he commented, nodding towards Sasuke.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered irritably. "Just put the rest on the table."

Kyoko nodded and put the bunch she was holding on the kitchen table. "Wow," she stammered. "That sure is a lot of chocolate for one person…who doesn't even like chocolate."

"You can have it," Sasuke broke in abruptly.

Kyoko looked toward him sharply and was about to say something, however, Sasuke stopped her by raising his hand.

"You said you like chocolate," he asked. "Right?"

"Well ya," Kyoko started. "But-."

"If you don't eat it," Sasuke interrupted. "It will all just go in the garbage."

Kyoko thought this over for a minute. "All right then," she said, brightening up. "Thanks Sasuke!"

She threw him a huge grin, which made him flinch and turn away from her sharply.

"Sasuke…," Kyoko asked him.

"It's nothing," he told her, getting out Kyoko's heart shaped box out of the unbroken bag and then handing the bag to her.

Kyoko took it from him and smiled again, "Thanks. It is totally nice of you to give me all this."

Sasuke just nodded and took out a bag from a cupboard, tossing it to Kyoko. "Here," he told her. "You can put the others in this one."

As Kyoko filled the bag with Valentine's chocolates, Sasuke opened the red, heart shaped box and pulled out a tomato, and started eating it.

"Who is that from," Itachi inquired.

"Kyoko," he told her as he took another bite. Kyoko looked up toward Itachi from her chore and explained. "It's not actually a Valentine's Day present. It's just a thank you gift for helping me get better yesterday. You know, since he didn't have to."

"Lady Tsunade would have made me anyway," he told her. She looked at him and gave a grossed out look. "Ew. How can you eat a tomato like it's an apple?"

He smirked at her, "It tastes good."

She gave Itachi a confused look and he shrugged. "I guess I just don't like bitter things," she confessed.

Once she finished packing her the stuff into the bags, she turned to go. "I guess I'll meet you at the training ground," she asked Sasuke.

"No," he told her. "I'll come with you."

He finished off his tomato and grabbed one of the bags from Kyoko and they both left.

After they left, Itachi looked at the heart shaped box on the table with the two tomatoes still in it. He grinned.

**-Later on that Day-**

Kyoko fell to the ground, panting. "Holy crap I'm exhausted from training," she muttered.

Sasuke seemed out of breath too as he sat crossed legged against a tree. "You're getting better at Taijutsu," he remarked. "And you're movements are incredibly fast for someone who hasn't even trained to be a ninja up until recently."

Kyoko looked over at him, _"Did he just…__**praise**__ me?"_

She was too tired to say anything about it though. "Thanks," she muttered. "You're still way better than me though."

He smirked, "Well no duh."

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked lazily.

"Hm," he replied.

"Seriously," she said, getting up. "That is totally you're catchphrase. It's almost as annoying as Naruto's believe it…actually it's even more annoying."

He looked at her irritably and she laughed at him. "Did you just state that I'm more annoying than Naruto," he asked

"Uh no," she stammered as he got up.

"I think you did," he told her as he advanced forward.

Not knowing what to do, she looked around frantically and then stuck her tongue out at him as she took off in no particular direction.

She ran fast and laughed. _"Sasuke is so odd sometimes," she thought._

She started to slow her pace and turned her head around. Sasuke was right behind her with a smirk on his face.

Kyoko yelled in surprise, whipped her head back around and picked up her speed.

She kept going until she came to a familiar looking large pond. It was the same one where she had learned chakra control.

She quivered as she stood near the edge. "Ugh," she remarked allowed while peering into the water. "Swimming with fish is creepy."

"Then it's better to get over your fear now," Sasuke told her from behind, startling her.

He picked her up bridal style and stood near the edge as she looked up at him. "Please don't throw me in, please don't throw me in," she begged as he gave her an apathetic look.

She stuck out her lip and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Hm," he replied, turning his head and lifting her up over the water.

"Don't you dare," she told him, but soon she felt herself fall into the water as Sasuke dived in after her.

Kyoko reached the surface and spluttered water from her mouth. She glared at Sasuke, who simply stared back.

"Jerk," she mouthed and then started swimming to the edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke disappear under the water.

Just as Kyoko reached the edge, she felt something grab onto her ankle and drag her backwards. She took in a deep breath of air as she went under the water. She struggled to shake her foot free but whatever held onto her ankle, dragged her further away from the edge of the water and deeper under the water.

When she finally turned around, she saw Sasuke holding onto her ankle. He had a smirk on his face and his shirt was off, Kyoko noted, and she figured he must have taken it off before he dived in.

Kyoko tried to swim away after giving him a dirty look, but Sasuke was too strong a swimmer for her. She instead turned toward him and grabbed onto his wrist and tried to pry herself free from his grasp, but had no such look.

After a few minutes, he finally let go of her ankle and they both swam quickly to the surface, gasping for air.

After getting a sufficient amount of air into her lungs, Kyoko glared at Sasuke. "You really are more annoying than Naruto," she muttered.

Sasuke's smirk vanished and was replaced with a frown. Putting his hand on her head, he dunked her back underwater.

**-Even Later on that Evening-**

Kyoko sat in Sakura's apartment as the rookie nine, herself, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sai and Victorique, all sat around in Sakura's house. Sakura had planned a little party for Valentine's Day and now everyone sat in her house talking after watching a movie.

_"It was so nice of Sakura to invite Sasuke's old team," Kyoko thought to herself as she looked at his three old team mates from Taka._

Kyoko was sitting next to Victorique and Tenten, while Sasuke sat in between Ino and Karin, who clung to him and gave each other dirty looks.

"So here is the cake," Sakura announced smiling as she handed out plates of sliced cake. "Sorry, again, for this being such a lame party…I didn't really have time to plan it after the mission we went on yesterday."

"It's all right Sakura," Naruto exclaimed.

Kyoko smiled at him as Sakura sweat dropped. Earlier that day Naruto had exchanged Valentine's Day presents with Hinata, after much convincing from Kiba, Sakura and Sai. Hinata blushed as she watched him.

"All right cake," Choji exclaimed. He had given Ino a Valentine's Day present, much to her surprise.

Sai helped Sakura pass out the plates as Kyoko smiled at him. Despite being pretty emotionless, he had attempted to take part in Valentine's Day too, by giving a gift to Sakura, who had also received a gift from Rock Lee.

Beside her, Tenten had exchanged Valentine's Day presents with Neji, while Ino and Karin had given Sasuke they're presents at the party.

While everyone talked about what they had gotten that day, Kyoko sat there next to Victorique, keeping quiet.

"Did you receive anything today," Victorique asked from beside her.

"Nah," she replied. "Well, actually I did get all of Sasuke's presents that he didn't want…but it's fine, no big deal. Did you get anything?"

"Actually I did," Victorique replied, perking up. "I got a couple of gifts from two boys in town who have a crush on me and one from…Deidara."

She whispered his name into Kyoko's ear and Kyoko turned around in surprise. "Really," she asked.

"Ya," Victorique giggled. "He helps me by delivering the supplies I need for my store. One day he told me my art was respectable after seeing some of my clothes and then we started talking about art."

"And," Kyoko urged as she sipped on a fizzy drink.

"Well," she started. "He asked me what my favourite art next to my clothes was and I told him fireworks."

"Well you do love your fireworks," Kyoko reminded her.

"So, ya," Victorique concluded. "He gave me a sculpture of a bird. I absolutely love it! It's so cute…you'll have to come see it sometime!"

"Sure," Kyoko agreed. "Plus I haven't had time to see you're new store after it opened while I was in the hospital. How did the grand opening go, by the way?"

"Great," Victorique giggled before Sai came over with two plates of cake. Victorique accepted her piece bur Kyoko hesitated. She had had a lot of Sasuke's chocolates already and she wasn't sure eating the cake would be such a good idea.

"No thank you," she apologized to Sai. "I sort of have a bad stomach if I eat too many sweets…which I tend to do a lot."

Sai smiled at her, "It's all right."

As the rest of the night wore on, Kyoko started to get pretty tired and luckily, so did the others. Kyoko decided to help Sakura clean up first and when she was done she was one of the few to leave last.

"Thanks for the party," she thanked Sakura. "It was great."

"No problem," Sakura smiled. "Thanks for coming."

Kyoko waved goodbye and walked up the street by herself, but soon she wasn't alone.

She looked up to see Sasuke walking beside her. "Hi…," she greeted uncertainly.

"I figured since we're going the same way home we'd just walk together," he said finally.

"Um," Kyoko started. "I hate to ask this, but what's been up with you today? I mean, I understand all your fan girls are annoying…but still. You're acting terribly weird."

He looked at her icily, "I'm acting weird?"

"Well, no," Kyoko stammered. "I didn't mean it like that."

He sped up and she chased after him. "Hold on," she told him. "I wasn't trying to be mean-."

She was cut off as she nearly slammed into Sasuke when he abruptly turned around. He grabbed her arm and stared at her for a long time. She stared back and soon she realized he was staring into her eyes. He felt him move closer as put his hand on her chin.

"Sasuke-," she asked before he closed that gap.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he pressed his lips lightly onto hers. They stayed like that for a couple seconds and when he moved away slightly, she watched his mouth turn from a tight, straight line into a deep frown.

When he eventually did take a step backward from her, his face had turned expressionless. "That was just a thank you for the gift," he explained feebly. "I didn't know what else to get you since all the shops are closed…and it is Valentine's Day and you didn't get anything from anybody else…so ya."

_"I-Is he mocking me from earlier," she wondered. "When I gave him the gift?"_

Her lips still tingled for a bit as she watched him hurry off in the direction of his apartment.

_"Why the hell did I go and do that for," Sasuke cursed himself as he turned slightly to see Kyoko's shocked face as she stood in the street. "There was just something about the moment...I'm such an idiot."_

Itachi and Kakashi watched from their hidden spot while they looked down on Kyoko as Sasuke left.

"Well that was sure unexpected," Kakashi remarked.

"Not really," Itachi told him.

"Well," Kakashi agreed. "I knew Sasuke was developing feelings for his student…but I would have never of guessed that would have happened."

"True," Itachi started to explain. "However, it's like this. Sasuke has experienced hate before and loneliness. He's also experienced revenge, sadness, grief, joy, happiness, friendship, the darkness of the cursed seal and other things and feelings too, but he's never before had to deal with feelings of…"

"Love," Kakashi filled in.

"Correct," Itachi concluded. "So he isn't really dealing with his feelings toward Kyoko very well."

Kakashi chuckled, "Huh. Never in a million years would I have believed you if you told me Sasuke had just done that if I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes."

"Don't you mean eye," Itachi corrected.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Wow, Itachi has a sense of humor?"

"Well that's two new things you've learned about the Uchihas today," Itachi joked.

They both chuckled for a while and when they were finished Kakashi looked a bit serious while he watched the stars above him.

"Sasuke," he analyzed. "…in love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi: Happy Valentine's Day! We hope you enjoyed reading our Valentine's Day special. **

**Itachi: Yes, we hope you review too. Every review counts.**

**Kakashi: Now before we go I'd like to make a special Valentine's Day offer! :D *appears in tux***

**Itachi: What are you doing? -_-"**

**Kakashi: If any of you lovely ladies out there wants to date Itachi Uchiha on this lovely Valentine's Day, call 1-800-0-NARUTO **

**Disclaimer Guy Voice: Warning, this number does not exist.**

**Itachi: What? O.o"**

**Kakashi: Hurry now before he's gone!**

**Disclaimer Guy Voice: This offer is for a limited time only.**

**Itachi: (in deep, threatening voice) Kakashi… ):(**

**Kakashi: Goodbye folks. Gotta run but thanks for reading! **

***sounds of violence* (CENSORED)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Selfish

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Um…hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Victorique: ….. O.o**

**Kyoko: What?**

**Victorique: *holding Konoha paper* It's nothing… *smiles and hides paper* **

**Kyoko: What's going on? Tell me! ):(**

**Victorique: Just get on with story and I'm sure you'll find out…**

**Kyoko: Tell me now! :( **

**Victorique: All I have to say is I'd be careful what you do in public from now on… ;) **

**Kyoko: Huh? O.O?**

**Victorique: *smiles and walks away* **

**Kyoko: *frustrated sigh* Fine! Onto the story****!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 49**

**Selfish**

Sasuke stared out the window into the early morning sky. "I don't get it," he told Itachi. "Why? Why do I feel different around _her_?"

"You can only answer that yourself," Itachi told his brother while sitting at the table eating breakfast, the Konoha newspaper upside down beside him. "There are a lot of reasons why."

"Like what," Sasuke almost dared his brother, turning toward him.

"Well," Itachi replied, thinking. "You both suffered similar things in the past…and she is also a lot different than you. She is more energetic and childish, perhaps you see protecting her as protecting your childhood. She is also a lot stronger than some of the other kunoichi because of her kekkei genkai. I honestly don't know why. I only have some ideas of why. It's up to you to figure that out."

"Hm," Sasuke replied, leaving the window. "Ya, well I don't like it."

Itachi smirked at him, "You can fight anything, Sasuke, but you can't fight your own feelings."

Sasuke glared at Itachi as Itachi picked up the paper.

"Uh-oh," he replied, looking at the front page.

Curious, Sasuke walked over behind Itachi to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprised and then his face faded away to anger.

Itachi watched Sasuke as he exited the apartment in anger and frustration.

**-In the Streets of Konoha- **

Kyoko breathed in the fresh air. She was still freaked out about what happened between her and Sasuke, but she wasn't about to let that ruin her day.

The sun was shining and warming her skin and the birds were chirping. It really was a beautiful morning, despite it being too early for her liking.

"Hey," an abrupt voice called out. Kyoko looked over to where the voice came from and was subsequently dragged into an alley way by the arm.

There stood about five to six girls who had their arms crossed and looking extremely pissed off.

"Can I help you," Kyoko questioned.

The girl at the front, who had straight navy blue hair, shoved a newspaper toward Kyoko.

With a confused face, Kyoko looked down on the Konoha's newspaper and saw on the front page was a picture of her, Sasuke and their _kiss_.

Kyoko gasped and turned red. "We are here to warn you," the girl with navy blue hair threatened.

"W-Warn me about what," Kyoko demanded.

"To stay away from Sasuke Uchiha," a girl with curly black hair yelled out, pointing a finger at Kyoko.

"WH-What," Kyoko exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! For one, you can't tell me what to do. And two, he's my sensei and on my team. It's practically impossible to 'stay away from him'. Also, I didn't agree to anything. He just did so without my permission!"

"Don't make me laugh," the girl with navy blue hair retorted. "He would never just kiss someone like _you_. So stay away from him…or else."

"Or else what," Kyoko demanded.

"Well," the navy blue haired girl began. "For starters, the town already dislikes you because of the Ten-tails within you. So you wouldn't want any accidents to happen that would put you to blame. And also, my daddy is a big buyer and supplier for your friend's store. It would be such a shame if my daddy stopped his associations with her…she would go out of business…and imagine her disappointment when she found out you single handily destroyed her dream and her business."

Kyoko glared at the girls before her. "You," she started. "You wouldn't dare do something like that."

"Try me," the girl threatened.

There was a brief moment of tension before the group of girls left the ally way. "Heed my warning," the girl told Kyoko as she walked by. "Or you'll be sorry."

Kyoko stared at the paper in her hand as she stayed standing in the ally way. The picture didn't actually show Sasuke and Kyoko's quick kiss, but it did show Sasuke's head twisted to the side while his back faced the camera. You could just make out Kyoko in front of him.

Kyoko crumpled up the paper and threw it in the nearest trash can as she walked through Konoha fuming.

_"Stupid Sasuke," she cursed. "This is his fault. Why would he do such a stupid thing?"_

As Kyoko looked up she saw Sasuke standing, or rather leaning up, against a wall.

She glared at him and continued to walk when he spoke up, "You probably saw the paper."

She turned toward him, "Yes. Yes I did."

"Look I'm not happy about this either," he told her. "So don't get so mad. You can't change anything."

"Look who's talking," she taunted. "Mr. 'Hey let's be spontaneous this Valentine's Day and kiss my teammate'."

Sasuke glared at her, "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well maybe you should have thought before you acted," she lectured.

"Hey," he told her, getting angry. "This is worse on me. I have a reputation for being cold toward…_females_ and now that this has gotten out, every female kunoichi is going to think I'm interested."

Kyoko could barely comprehend what she had just heard. "What," she exclaimed. "You think _you_ have it worse? Seriously! You are so selfish! I already have you're stupid, bloody fan girls on my back!"

Sasuke gave a look of shock at Kyoko's sudden outburst as she continued, "But I guess you've always been like this, huh Uchiha? Always thinking about yourself and nobody else. I still remember what you told me that very first time I met you. How'd it go? Oh ya. 'You don't know what it is like to feel pain until you lost your entire family. You have never gone through what _I've _been through.' You've always been selfish."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, however Kyoko continued, "Naruto told me that you once said to him that he doesn't know what it feels like to be alone. I swear I nearly laughed when he told me that. Naruto had been alone all his life and you had the nerve to say something like that? And plus, if you truly knew what it felt like to be alone, you wouldn't have given up your friends like you did when you ran away. I was alone since I was ten and let me tell you, I would have given _anything_ to have my friend back. That just proves how stupid and selfish you are…only thinking about yourself."

Kyoko moved in front of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him close to her face. "You always think you're so high and mighty," she spat. "But you know what Uchiha? You. Aren't. That. Great."

Kyoko let go of his collar and pushed him backwards. A bunch of the villagers had stopped to watch and as Kyoko stormed off, all Sasuke could manage was a shocked and dazed expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lady Tsunade: Well it would seem Sasuke and Kyoko aren't speaking to one another. **

**-_-"**

**Jiraya: I heard they caused quite a scene in the village today. **

**Lady Tsunade: …Indeed. -_-**

**Shizune: What happened? O.O?**

**Jiraya: Apparently Kyoko was yelling at Sasuke and really ripped into him… I only wish I could have been there to see it. XD**

**Shizune: Was it about what was in the newspaper? O.O?**

**Lady Tsunade: Probably, but I think it could have been a bit more than that. *closes eyes to think***

**Jiraya: *Looks at Tsunade* Are you planning something?**

**Lady Tsunade: I have an idea of how to fix things between them… ):3 **

**Jiraya: *chuckles* That's Tsunade for you…**

**Lady Tsunade: Shizune, will you finish off this chapter for us?**

**Shizune: Oh, um sure Lady Tsunade. *bows* Thanks for reading and please review! It is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what Lady Tsunade's scheme-**

**Lady Tsunade: Ahem *coughs* ):(**

**Shizune: I-I mean to find out what Lady Tsunade's **_**plan**_** is to reunite Sasuke and Kyoko! :) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Mind Body Switch Technique

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Thanks for reading!**

**Victorique: Wow you seem to be in a good mood…considering.**

**Kyoko: *forced smile* What are you talking about?**

**Victorique: *giggles* I see. You're trying to forget about it…OK, onto the story! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 50**

**Mind Body Switch Technique…?**

Kyoko continued walking all the way to Victorique's house before she realized that her friend was probably busy running the store. Taking a deep breath, Kyoko went into the now open store and tried to ignore all the stares that were directed at her. The store was actually really busy, like it normally was and Kyoko smiled. Victorique was really doing great with her business.

"Kyoko," a voice called out. Kyoko turned to see Victorique waving at her, which only caused more people to look and stare at her. Turning slightly pink, Kyoko hurried over to her friend as a measuring tape hung around her neck.

"Soooo….," Victorique started, grinning at her. "What is this I see with _Sasuke_?"

Kyoko frowned, which made Victorique gasp. "Did something happen," she asked. "Come on, tell me all about it."

Victorique grabbed Kyoko's hand and Kyoko looked up to the person Victorique had previously been talking to. It was Deidara.

"Um," Kyoko stammered turning to Victorique.

"Oh," Victorique replied, turning pinkish. "I've forgotten my manners. Sorry Deidara."

"No problem, un," he replied, he took a long look at Kyoko for a moment. "I'll go."

"Wait," Victorique cried, and then turned to Kyoko. "You don't mind if he hears what you have to tell me, right?"

"Nah," Kyoko confirmed. "He'll probably end up hearing about it anyway."

"Great," Victorique replied happily. Much to Deidara's surprise, Victorique grabbed his hand too, and dragged both himself and Kyoko to the back storage room.

"So," Victorique started, turning serious when they were blocked out of view from the customers. "What happened?"

"Well," Kyoko began as Deidara shifted uncomfortably. "You saw what was on the front of the paper, right?"

When Victorique nodded Kyoko continued, "Well…I sort of got threatened by some of Sasuke's 'fan girls' this morning and when he finally met up with me he told me that I couldn't complain because _he_ had it worse, since he had a reputation to uphold or something like that. So I called him selfish and told him that he only thought about himself and after telling him he doesn't really know what it's like to be alone I grabbed the collar of his shirt and said that he wasn't that great before pushing him backwards…and well ya. I think that's the gist of it."

"Wow," Victorique replied after thinking it over. "He really told the Uchiha that he was selfish and 'not that great' directly to his face?"

Kyoko nodded, "Ya, I guess so."

"Because he's not," Deidara pointed out. "He doesn't appreciate true art. Both him and his jerk of a brother too. Stupid Sharingan users…I hate those eyes of theirs."

Kyoko shivered, Deidara clearly didn't like them. "I have the Sharingan too," Kyoko pointed out.

"Hm," Deidara muttered, glaring at her. "I already know you have the Sharingan."

Suddenly something clicked in Kyoko's mind. "Oh," she remembered. "That reminds me. I figured out how to efficiently copy other people's kekkei genkai…and I was wondering…if maybe you'd let me copy yours sometime? I mean I think your jutsu would totally help me in battle…and maybe you could make me some of your clay sculptures to use in battle too. It would be better than using paper bombs since your clay sculptures have more of a…_personality_. Well, they can move on their own I mean."

Deidara was taken aback, "You want to use my _art_ in battle?"

Kyoko nodded. "I'll have to think about it first," Deidara said cautiously. "You are, after all, a Sharingan user, and I don't just lend out my art to anyone."

Kyoko smiled, "Sure just tell me when you have an answer."

Victorique giggled with amusement at the look of surprise Deidara still had on his face.

Suddenly a female voice was heard as she approached the backroom they were in. "Kyoko," Kyoko heard Sakura call out.

Exiting the back room, the three found Sakura waiting just outside the door.

"What's up," Kyoko asked.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office," she explained.

Kyoko frowned. _"Crap," Kyoko thought after she thanked Sakura for telling her and said goodbye to Victorique and Deidara. "She saw the paper and now I'm in trouble for something I didn't do." _

When Kyoko finally arrived, she knocked on the door and heard a voice tell her to come in. When she walked into the room, she saw Sasuke was already there. Kyoko hadn't realized Sasuke probably would have been there too.

Scowling at him, she turned to leave. "Wait," Lady Tsunade called out, making her stop in her tracks. "Stay here."

Kyoko grudgingly turned around and walked the rest of the distance towards Lady Tsunade's desk. Kyoko stood next to Sasuke and refused to look at him.

"So I hear you two have had troubles getting along due to an incident from Valentine's Day," Lady Tsunade told them.

"Hm," they both replied at the same time, which made them look startlingly at each other. They both gave one another a look of annoyance and then looked away, their arms crossed.

The Hokage looked at them with amusement. "I have a plan to help you guys fix your relationship problem at the moment."

"I don't need help," Kyoko broke in. "He does. He is a selfish jerk who only thinks about himself."

"And you're a foul mouthed b-," Sasuke was about to say before he got interrupted.

"You both need to understand each other's point of views," Lady Tsunade told them. "So I have help to help you two become…_friendly_ towards each other again."

Kyoko scowled as a knock was heard. When the Hokage told the knocker to come in Kyoko watched as Ino and her father, Inoichi, stepped in.

"Great," Lady Tsunade smiled. "You're here."

"Why do they need to be here," Sasuke asked aloud as he tried to figure things out in his head.

"That's what you're about to find out," Lady Tsunade told him before turning toward the Yamanakas. "Do you understand what I wish for you to do?"

"Yes," they told her.

"This will be a great way to try out the new technique," Inoichi confirmed.

"Are you sure about this Lady Tsunade," Ino asked. "I mean…this is sorta weird…"

"What are you going to do," Sasuke asked, however he made it sound more like a dare than a question.

"It'll be fine Ino," Lady Tsunade assured, ignoring Sasuke. "Let's just hurry this up while they're both here."

"Right," the two bond ninjas chorused as they held their hands out in a triangular shape.

"H-Hold on," Kyoko stammered. "What's going on?"

She watched as Inoichi stood in front of her as he concentrated.

"Wait," Sasuke demanded as he seemed to have figured things out, but it was too late as Kyoko's vision went from fuzzy to black.

**-A little bit Later, Waking Up- **

Kyoko clutched her head as her vision came back to her. _"What just happened," she wondered. _

She felt herself propped up against Lady Tsunade's desk. She was now on the right side of the room, she noticed.

"They're waking up," Ino said as she looked at them. "Do you think it worked?"

"It should have," Inoichi told her.

"Is this really right," Ino asked again. "I mean, they're two different genders…"

_"What," Kyoko exclaimed in her head. "What is she talking about…and why do I feel funny?"_

Kyoko stood up and looked at Ino, "What did you do," a male voice asked.

Kyoko gasped and grasped her throat as she looked down. She was taller and apparently…wearing Sasuke's clothes?

Kyoko looked into the full length mirror that was in Lady Tsunade's office and nearly had a heart attack.

She yelled out in shock as Sasuke's reflection in the mirror did the same. "I-I'm Sasuke," she yelled, turning on Lady Tsunade, who sat at her desk. "W-What did you do?"

"Yep," Jiraya confirmed as he now stood by the door. "It worked."

"I am so going to kill you all," Kyoko yelled in Sasuke's voice.

"Or not," Lady Tsunade remarked. "It's hard to tell."

Kyoko watched as her body stirred and her eyes opened. Her own eyes fell on her in Sasuke's body and a frown spread across her face as she watched her self stand up and look down.

"Oh hell no," Sasuke said in Kyoko's voice. He walked over to the mirror and took one look before looking at his real body.

He glared, or rather 'Kyoko' glared at Tsunade as she smiled at him.

"You better fix this before I come over there and slice you to pieces," he threatened in Kyoko's voice.

"Hey," Kyoko interrupted. "Stop making me sound like a sick bastard."

"You do that on your own," he told her.

She glared at him, "What did you say?"

"Ahem," Lady Tsunade interrupted. "Look, until you guys learn to get along, you will stay like this."

"Or until the jutsu wears off at the end of the day," Inoichi pointed out.

"So you will have to learn to like it or get along," Lady Tsunade finished. "Oh and you can't tell anyone that you have switched bodies."

Kyoko and Sasuke glared at each other in their opposite bodies. "I hate you right now," Kyoko told Lady Tsunade in Sasuke's body.

Lady Tsunade just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko (Sasuke): Hm. Hope you will all review and whatever. **

**Victorique: What's the matter Kyoko? You seem…different.**

**Kyoko (Sasuke): Hm. **

**Victorique: O.o? You're kind of acting like Sasuke…**

**Kyoko (Sasuke): …. ):( **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. A Day in the Body of Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: So this chapter is going to be sorta confusing with the body swap so I'll explain it at the beginning. When it is Kyoko (S) it basically means that Sasuke is saying whatever in Kyoko's body and when it is Sasuke (K) is really Kyoko saying whatever in Sasuke's body. Got it? I hope so… LOL XD So…ya. Onto the story! :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 51**

**A Day in the Body of Sasuke Uchiha**

Kyoko grimaced at her male form. How Lady Tsunade could allow this to happen, Kyoko didn't know. She was in Sasuke's body and she was not happy.

"What if I need to use the bathroom," Kyoko asked in Sasuke's body.

"Well let's hope you went this morning," Lady Tsunade said simply. "Otherwise…"

Sasuke (K) blushed. She really didn't want to think of what would have to happen if she needed to go, so she hoped that she didn't have to.

"This is just wonderful," Sasuke muttered in Kyoko's body. "Change me back now."

"Sorry but that isn't happening," Lady Tsunade informed him. "Now get out of my office. I have stuff to do and I'm very busy."

"But-," Kyoko started in Sasuke's voice.

"OUT," Lady Tsunade interrupted her.

Grumbling, the two left the office. Once outside, they both glared at each other. "This is your fault," both of them said in unison before glaring at each other.

They both had their arms crossed as they walked, neither one wanting to look at the other.

When they came to a crosswalk Kyoko (S) came to a stop and looked up at his former body. "Look," he reasoned. "We just have to wait it out until the end of the day. So until then, don't do anything stupid in my body."

"Take your own advice," she retorted before turning to go home.

"Where are you going," he asked her.

"Home. Where do you think?"

"You can't go to _your_ home, idiot. People will be wondering why _I _am going to your place."

Kyoko thought about this. "Well…then," she started. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"To my apartment idiot," he told her. "And don't touch anything of mine."

"Same goes to you."

"Hm."

"Whatever."

With that they both went their separate directions.

**-A Few Minutes Later, Following Kyoko in Sasuke's Body-**

_"This is so stupid," Kyoko thought to herself. "I hate __**boob lady**__ for this. I mean, come on. I've been turned into a freaking __**guy**__. Not only that, but I've been turned into __**Sasuke**__. I guess it's not completely bad though. I am taller and I feel physically stronger."_

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of a girl. When she looked up she noticed a lot of people, mostly all of them girls, were staring at her, or rather her in Sasuke's body.

Feeling uncomfortable, she hurried along, that is until she saw a familiar flash of red hair. "Sasssuke," Karin cooed, latching onto his arm. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

_"Probably because he's been trying to avoid you," Kyoko thought bitterly._

She yanked her (Sasuke's) arm away, "Let go of me Karin."

"Awwwww," she whined. "You're no fun. You wouldn't go swimming with me the other day either."

Kyoko remembered when Sasuke had forced her into the water and had made her go swimming with him.

Karin put her hand on Sasuke's chest and looked up at him while she blushed, "Maybe we could go swimming now. I don't have a bathing suit but that's OK, right Sasuke?"

As Kyoko looked down at her, she felt strangely violated.

"Hm," she replied. "I have to go, maybe another time."

She pushed by Karin and headed toward Sasuke's apartment again. "Sasssuke," she heard Karin exclaim sadly behind her.

"Ugh," Kyoko muttered as she continued. "What the hell is wrong with the chicks around here when it comes to Sasuke?"

Again, as she walked through Konoha, she felt the stares of literally every girl as she passed. When she was finally nearing Sasuke's apartment, much to her relief, someone made her stop.

"Hey," Suigetsu greeted with Jugo behind him. "Sasuke, what's up?"

Sighing, Kyoko turned to the two and said nothing, figuring that's how Sasuke would have responded.

"Cold as always I see," Suigetsu joked putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders as he pointed the straw that was in his drink at her.

"Me and Jugo were thinking it's been a long time since the three of us hung out," he explained. "So we were wondering if you wanted to come relax at the bath house with us. You're always so tense, so we figured you could use some nice relaxing time."

"We also heard about what happened this morning," Jugo told him gently.

Kyoko was confused and as she tried to figure out what Jugo was talking about, when Suigetsu broke into her thoughts, "Women are frustrating and annoying. You could use a little guy time, you know, get away from that student of yours."

So that's what they were talking about, her freak out at Sasuke earlier this morning. Word sure did travel fast.

"I can't," she said simply. "I have…things to do."

"Come on have a little fun," Suigetsu urged, steering her towards the bath house, which wasn't too far away. "You need to relax."

"I said I didn't want to," Kyoko said again, her heart beating faster as they got closer and closer.

"I don't care what you want," Suigetsu told her.

"It'll be good for you to relax," Jugo agreed. "The hot water is good for your muscles."

"I told you no," Kyoko said angrily this time.

"Stop complaining," Suigetsu replied. "Besides, none of the chicks are allowed in there, so you won't have to deal with them. Unless Karin tries something, but I don't think she's stupid enough to try something like that again."

Suigetsu looked thoughtful as he remembered some memory, while Kyoko had no clue what he was talking about. All she knew was that she had to get out of their fast. The red lights and sirens in her head were telling her this was getting worse by the second.

Finally they were standing in front of the bath house and Kyoko's heart was racing out of her chest. She had to get out of there now. She pushed away from Suigetsu and glared at him.

"I told you I'm not interested," she said as bitterly as she could, which wasn't too hard considering she was Sasuke at the moment. "This isn't a good time right now, maybe another day."

"We're already here," Suigetsu complained. Kyoko breathed a mental sigh of relief as Suigetsu scowled at her. He was giving up.

_"That was close-," she thought to herself before she saw a flash of orange._

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed to Kyoko. "Are you going into the bathhouse too?"

_"Crap….,"Kyoko thought._

"He was but apparently he's too cool to hang with us anymore," Suigetsu told Naruto slyly, knowing full well that the orange clad ninja would be able to make Sasuke go.

"I can't relax right now," Kyoko tried to explain, remembering she couldn't tell them she was Kyoko.

"Shut up and just come on idiot," Naruto told his raven haired friend, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in with his friends following.

Luckily, no one was in there when they went in. Kyoko was about to say that she was going when she noticed that Naruto and the others had started to get undressed. They had taken off their shirts and were about to strip away the bottom part of their clothes before Kyoko turned quickly around. Not wanting to face them, and making Sasuke's face turn pink, she pretended to slowly get undressed, carefully taking off Sasuke's shirt but not wanting to go any farther.

"Hurry up already," Naruto said from somewhere behind her.

"Hm," she replied. "I'm coming you idiot."

She waited for them to go but she didn't hear anyone move until Jugo spoke up, "I'll see you in the water, Sasuke. I'll wait for you out there."

"Hm," she replied, it sure was easy pretending to be Sasuke conversation wise.

"Hurry up," Naruto complained.

"Just go then," she told the impatient ninja without turning around. She hoped that if she had to turn around to speak to him, he was wearing a towel.

"I know you Sasuke," he told her. "You won't show up, you'll run out of here."

"Hm," she replied again, continuing to sound like Sasuke. "You don't know me that well. Besides I'm here, what's the point in leaving now?"

"Fine," he told her finally. "You better not ditch us."

With that he left. Relief pouring into her she turned, only to see Suigetsu standing there, thankfully in a towel, however.

He pointed a finger at his former teammate. "I'm with Naruto in this one," he replied. "You better not ditch us."

As he walked away his towel got caught in the doorway. "Dammit," he replied.

Kyoko looked away so fast but couldn't help accidently seeing a very slight glimpse. When Suigetsu had left, Kyoko had taken to hyperventilating.

"OmigawdOmigawdOmigawd," she said repeatedly. "I need to get the hell out of here."

She crept silently away and when she was back in Konoha she picked up the pace to Sasuke's apartment. She had put Sasuke's shirt back on obviously because she really didn't want to know how Sasuke's fangirls reacted when he was shirtless.

Once she finally made it to the front door she opened it and walked in, expecting to be alone, however, she was wrong.

"Sasuke," Itachi greeted.

"Hm," she replied, not wanting to bother to greet him.

"I heard what happened with Kyoko this morning," he said as she walked by him.

"Ya so," she replied.

"Wait," he ordered and she stopped and faced him.

"What," she asked impatiently.

He gave her a quizzical look and she watched as his eyes turned into his Sharingans. She was sort of transfixed by the way his eyes changed and didn't realize she shouldn't have been looking right into them.

Itachi smirked. "What," she asked him irritably.

"You're not Sasuke," he said simply.

Kyoko just managed to stop a look of shock, "What are you talking about? Of course I am. If I'm not, then who am I?"

"I don't know," Itachi said, his eyes returning to normal. "Why don't you tell me, Kyoko?"

She froze. "Dammit," she muttered.

"Why are you transformed into Sasuke," Itachi asked her with one eye brow up, which, Kyoko noted, looked pretty cute.

"I'm not," she said frustrated. "Lady freaking Tsunade made Ino and her dad switch mine and Sasuke's bodies. I'm stuck like this!"

She slumped into the couch in the living room as Itachi walked over, a playful smile on his lips. "Did something happen to you before you came here?"

"No," Kyoko replied too quickly in the male voice she wasn't yet accustomed to.

Itachi sat down in the chair diagonal from her. "What happened?"

Kyoko sighed. She really wanted to tell someone what happened but obviously couldn't tell Victorique right now, so she figured Itachi would have to do.

"You have to swear you won't tell anybody," she threatened. "You got that? _Nobody_."

"All right," Itachi agreed. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

Kyoko eyed him for a moment and then continued, "When I was walking here, Suigetsu and Jugo stopped me. They wanted to have a small get together because they hadn't seen Sasuke in a while. They wanted to go to the bath house and I said I really didn't want to go and I almost convinced them to leave me alone until Naruto came and dragged me in there."

She paused and when she looked up at Itachi, he had an uncontrollable smile on his face. "Don't tell me you-," he started before Kyoko cut him off.

"I didn't _see_ anything," she interrupted. "I…well I might have near the end when Suigetsu's towel got caught…but I didn't _really_ see anything…well I didn't mean to and I tried not to…"

Kyoko was blabbering now, which was making Sasuke blabber. She looked at Itachi and noticed, with shock, that he was actually laughing at her. Or maybe it would be more appropriate to call it chuckling.

"Are…are you laughing at me," she asked.

Itachi put a balled fist to his mouth as he trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"I-It's not funny," she exclaimed, getting up and flailing, which made Sasuke look like he was flailing.

Itachi started laughing harder and then managed to compose himself long enough to speak, "It's only really funny because you're Sasuke when you say that."

She stared at him frustratingly. Sure she had made Itachi laugh, which was a huge accomplishment, but she would rather not be laughed at.

"Hm," she mumbled, sitting back down. "Whatever. I wonder what the r_eal_ Sasuke is doing right now...in _my_ body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: So, that is it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a fun chapter, so to speak, with a lot of mishaps and stuff happening. My next chapter will be more along the lines of what happened when Sasuke left in Kyoko's body XP so...ya. Like I already said…thanks for reading and please review! It's appreciated! :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. A Day in the Body of Kyoko Tanaka

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Kyoko: Phew. Being sick and having lots of homework sucks. So, sorry for this chapter taking so long! :P**

**Victorique: It was a long time…**

**Kyoko: Ya…but anyway let's just get right to the story! XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 52**

**A Day in the Body of Kyoko Tanaka**

Sasuke walked along one of the market streets in Konoha as he cursed Lady Tsunade for switching his body with Kyoko's.

_"This is all because of her stupid outburst this morning," he thought to himself. "If she hadn't been so irritable, this wouldn't have happened. Why did she snap all of a sudden anyway?"_

"Hey," a female voice called out to him. He turned to see a girl with straight navy blue hair and a group of girls behind her approach him.

"What do you want," he asked irritably, forgetting that he was Kyoko for the duration of the day.

"I see you're not with Sasuke like you normally are," the navy blue haired girl grinned maliciously. "You're heeding my warning…that's good, but I suppose you do care a lot about her friend. Her business definitely would fail without the help of my father, so you see it's definitely important that you stay away from Sasuke like I told you."

A vile feeling turned in the pit of Sasuke's stomach at the girl's fake innocence. _"Was this the real reason Kyoko had had such an outburst this morning," he wondered to himself. _

"Goodbye for now Kyoko," the girl said all too cheerily as her group followed her. "And remember…stay away from Sasuke…if you don't want to hurt Victorique."

Sasuke gritted his, or rather Kyoko's, teeth as they walked away. How could he have been so selfish…so stupid? He should have known that the girls that liked him in the village would go after Kyoko too.

He continued on to Kyoko's house as he thought to himself. _"I'll definitely have to talk to Kyoko about this," he thought. "But…how? She's not one to want to talk about such things."_

Finally reaching Kyoko's apartment door, he opened it and stepped in. The door was unlocked like always and Sasuke decided to make a mental note to mention something about that to Kyoko as well.

Stepping inside, he closed the door and looked around the very small apartment. He decided to sit on the couch as he surveyed the place Kyoko called home. It wasn't completely spotless like Sakura's apartment had been, but it wasn't nearly as messy as Naruto's. Sasuke listened as the clock ticked by. It seemed loud and suddenly Sasuke realized that it was way too quiet in the apartment.

He turned on the television but it didn't do anything. The silence of the apartment seemed to even slice through the voices and sounds coming from the television. Still, the clock ticked by and it seemed to be louder than the television.

_"This is ridiculous," Sasuke concluded, standing up. "I have to DO something. It's too quiet…eerie almost." _

He got up and looked around. He remembered making the promise not to touch anything of hers, so he just viewed what was lying around.

A few moments later he found himself in her bedroom. He looked out her patio window and noticed that despite the busy time of day not many people were outside her apartment. _"It just makes the place seem even more…lonesome."_

As he turned to leave her room, he stubbed 'Kyoko's' toe on something that was sticking out from under her bed. He cursed in pain and looked down at whatever he had slightly kicked. It was a book of some sort.

Curious, he picked the book up. On the front it said in big colourful letters, 'Kyoko's Picture Book'. It was written messy, as if a child had wrote it, with the 's' backwards and the word 'Picture' spelled 'Pictre'.

He opened the book, which resembled that of a story book. The first page was a very bad drawing of a brown haired girl with a taller brown haired girl and a tall brown haired boy. There was a heart above the three of their heads. "Kyoko and her family…," Sasuke wondered.

He turned the page to reveal another childish drawing of what seemed to be Kyoko and Victorique holding hands on her a brightly colored, yellow sun. He flipped the page once more to see Kyoko's and Victorique's family together. It looked like a bad copy of the photo he had seen before in Victorique's photo album, where Kyoko, Victorique and their mothers were all having tea.

_"Despite the fact that these drawings are terrible," Sasuke thought. "They're still nice to look at. Everyone seems so happy."_

The drawing on the next couple pages shocked Sasuke deeply. They were all grey, black and white, there was no colour. They looked as if they were drawn in vain, as if someone was trying desperately hard to be happy. There were a couple pictures of Kyoko by herself of what Sasuke could only barely pick out to be a forest. The next page was the same, only there appeared to be a rabbit with Kyoko.

There were a few more like these and Sasuke could only guess that the gloomy black drawings were drawn after Kyoko had lost everyone dear to her. _"And at such a young age," he thought sadly._

The grief was evident in the drawings and pretty soon Sasuke found it hard to look at them. Not willing to take any more, he flipped to the last page of the book.

The drawing was done remarkably well compared to the first ones. It was a more of a mature looking grey, pencil-drawn drawing with more detail. It looked as if it had been recently drawn as Sasuke noticed the eraser bits that were still on parts of the page.

Unlike the first few drawings, this drawing of Kyoko was one where she wasn't smiling. Her face looked sad, sorrowful even. She had on her Konoha headband and ninja clothes and her hands were behind her back. Her head was looking down slightly and Sasuke thought she looked sort of like a guilty-looking child that just got scolded by their parents.

That was all there was to the drawing, nothing more but empty space. Sasuke stared down on the page and suddenly Kyoko's outburst made sense to him. She still felt alone despite finding Victorique and making friends here in Konoha, and even though she left the village that had bullied her long ago, she was still receiving the same treatment from before.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it earlier, but he couldn't lie to himself. He had seen some of the faces that watched him in Kyoko's body as he passed. There were faces of fear. Even some of the kids looked nervous being around when 'Kyoko' walked by, and Sasuke knew it had to do with the Ten-tails. They were afraid…of the Ten-tails and ultimately her. Now he finally understood how Naruto must have felt back then.

He could hear the ticking of the clock once again. The tick-tick-tick noise was breaking into his thoughts and rattling his nerves. It was so quiet, so lonesome. _"I'm such an idiot even though I'm meant to be a genius ninja," he thought. "I lost my entire clan and suddenly I thought I completely understood what it was like to be alone and miserable. I only thought about myself…"_

He closed the book. He had an idea, but he couldn't put his plan into motion right now, not while he was in Kyoko's body anyway.

**-At the End of the Day-**

Kyoko waited in Lady Tsunade's office for Sasuke to arrive in her body. _"He better not have done anything stupid in my body," she threatened in her head._

Finally, she watched herself walk through the door. Kyoko sighed, "About time."

Sasuke just looked at her and said nothing, which surprised Kyoko.

"All right Ino, Inoichi," Lady Tsunade nodded to the two of them. "I think it's time they were switched back."

"Right," they nodded.

"Hold on," Kyoko interrupted with Sasuke's voice. "I thought you said that the jutsu would just wear off…"

"That's true," Inoichi confirmed. "But it's kind of a special situation with you."

"Huh," Kyoko asked confused.

"The Ten-tails," Inoichi explained. "We have to switch you back instead of the jutsu just wearing off and switching you back automatically because of the Ten-tails' interference."

Kyoko nodded Sasuke's head, "Right. I almost forgot about _him_."

"Alright Ino, let's go," Inoichi told his daughter.

Ino nodded and the two got into their familiar poses. Both Sasuke and Kyoko blacked out subsequently and a few minutes later they were waking up in their own bodies.

Kyoko stood up, as Sasuke did the same, and she looked up at him, "Awwwww. Now I feel short again."

"Because you are," Sasuke confirmed.

Kyoko sweat dropped and dead panned at the same time, "You didn't have to agree with me…"

Sasuke turned to leave and Lady Tsunade raised an eye brow, "You're leaving already?'

"Ya," he said without turning around. "There is something I have to take care of."

Lady Tsunade smiled as he shut the door behind him and left. Kyoko looked at her confused, "I don't get it…"

"Never mind," Lady Tsunade said smiling. "Why don't you, Ino and the girls go get something nice for dinner, on me?"

Kyoko looked at her confused. Something was definitely up.

"Alright," Ino exclaimed, taking Kyoko's hand. "Let's go."

"But-," Kyoko broke off before Ino dragged her out the door to look for the other kunoichi.

"Do you think your plan worked," Shizune asked Lady Tsunade.

She smiled in turn, "I think it was a great success."

**-Sasuke, On the Way to See Sai-**

Sasuke walked with 'the item' tucked inside his shirt. He had to be careful not to allow anyone to see it, since it wasn't his to share with anyone.

"Hey," Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked over at the orange ninja who was barreling toward him. "You idiot, you ditched us at the bath house."

Sasuke gave a confused look to the ninja, "What are you talking about."

"You were supposed to hang out with me, Suigetsu and Jugo at the bath house this afternoon but when we all left you in the change room you ditched us!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, Kyoko must have had…an _interesting _day. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said simply, continuing on his way. "I was with Itachi this afternoon."

Naruto gave him a confused look, "Then who was at the bath house with us then?"

"Who knows," Sasuke replied simply, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

After a while, Sasuke finally spotted Sai. He was sitting on a familiar dock painting something in a book.

Sai looked up at Sasuke when he approached. "Sasuke," he said carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked down at what Sai had been drawing it was a mixture of swirls and colours. "I need you to do me a favour…," Sasuke replied finally. "However, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

Sasuke handed him a book and Sai looked at it with interest, "What do you want me to do?"

**-Later That Night, Following Kyoko-**

Kyoko smiled and waved goodbye to Hinata as they both went their separate ways home. Today had been surprisingly unique and exciting. It had been weird changing bodies with Sasuke, but she had enjoyed talking to Itachi. The fact that she had made him laugh had made her day and the dinner Lady Tsunade had organised, made it even better. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten had been there including Victorique, which Kyoko wasted no time in telling her what had happened that day. Besides, Lady Tsunade said nothing about not telling anyone what had happened after they had switched back.

When Kyoko reached her apartment, dread came over her. She hated coming home to an empty apartment. It was always so quiet.

She opened the door and walked in and noticed something odd. She looked around and saw that her clock was missing.

"What the-," she said before noticing a digital clock where the old one used to be.

She gave a confused look. Had Sasuke changed her clock? She continued to her room and flopped down on her bed. _"Why would Sasuke change my clock…," she wondered as she stared at her ceiling._

Her apartment was quieter now and she noticed she couldn't hear the annoying ticking of the clock anymore...maybe that was why he had changed the clock?

She turned over to lie on her stomach and hung off the bed to reach under it for her book.

The book she had drawn throughout the years. She sighed. Most of it was miserable, but she couldn't help but to look through it. Lying on her back again, she opened the book to the first page.

Her childish drawings were pretty bad, but they made her happy. A familiar look that resembled a look of inner pain filled her face. She put her hand on the rest of the pages and was about to turn to the last page but hesitated. Did she really want to look at it? It always made her depressed. She decided to just look at it anyway, as she flipped to the very last drawing she had drawn and gasped.

On the last page was the drawing of herself, however, it had been changed slightly. In place of her saddened face was a happy one. She had a giant grin and around her were her friends from Konoha. Beside her was Victorique and around them was Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and all the others Kyoko had become good friends with.

"Wha-," Kyoko questioned aloud. "I-I never drew this…"

She looked at the drawing of Sasuke. He must have found her book, she realized, and then he probably asked Sai to draw this for him. All Kyoko could do was stare wide-eyed at the picture before her.

Unknown to Kyoko, Sasuke watched her as she sat up and took a better look at what Sai had drawn. He smirked when he saw her grin and jumped off of her balcony towards his own apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sai: So…why'd you ask me to draw in that book?**

**Sasuke: Hm. Don't worry about it.**

**Sai: Oh? But wasn't it Kyoko's book?**

**Sasuke: I said don't worry about it.**

**Sai: :) **

**Sasuke: Whatever. Just make sure to review.**

**Sai: And thanks to all that have read. :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Summoning Animals

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 53**

**Summoning Animals**

Kyoko woke up in her apartment to the smell of breakfast. "What the," she questioned aloud as she got dressed and brushed her hair quickly.

The smell of breakfast in the morning was abnormal for her. She opened her bedroom door and heard someone, or rather some people, talking in her kitchen. The sound of sizzling echoed throughout the apartment.

Kyoko carefully stepped out of her bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen. She breathed in sharply out of surprise. Standing in her kitchen, and staring at her, was Sasuke and Itachi...and they were cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Itachi greeted as he set the table.

"Um…morning," Kyoko said uncertainly.

"Breakfast is ready," Sasuke added rather bluntly. "It's about time you got up."

"U-Um…I-I…," Kyoko didn't know what to say. Despite the fact that Sasuke had obviously just insulted her, she couldn't think of anything to say back to him since she did not expect him and Itachi to be in her apartment making breakfast.

"H-How did you get in here," Kyoko asked, dumbfounded, as she sat down.

"We are ninjas of course," Itachi replied smiling as he looked down at her.

"And you left your door unlocked, idiot," Sasuke told her as he served her breakfast.

Sasuke and Itachi sat down and started to eat, but Kyoko just sat there and stared at the food on her plate.

"Aren't you going to eat," Itachi asked her.

"Oh, uh, ya," Kyoko nodded. "It's just…I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen…I, um, thank you."

Itachi smiled, "No problem. It was Sasuke's idea."

Kyoko looked toward Sasuke; however, he didn't look up from his food and said nothing.

_"He had Sai draw that picture too," she thought. "Why is he being so nice to me? Why does he care?"_

She shrugged and decided to start eating her breakfast as her stomach had started to growl.

** -Later that Morning-**

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Orochimaru has been quiet recently," she remarked as Jiraya and Shizune walked beside her.

"I know," Jiraya replied worriedly.

"He's probably planning his next attack to obtain Kyoko," Lady Tsunade remarked.

"I can kick his ass," Kyoko exclaimed from behind, surprising them. "I've been getting so good lately and if I can get any new kekkei genkai, he won't stand a chance!"

Sasuke glared at her as he followed, "Idiot."

"Beating Orochimaru isn't going to be that easy," Jiraya informed the kunoichi. "Now that he is in good health, he's stronger than before."

"And not only that," Lady Tsunade added. "He is one of the legendary Sanin. To stand a pretty good chance you'd have to have a summoning animal, which you don't have."

"Then I'll just get one," Kyoko smiled proudly.

"Why do you think everything's so easy," Jiraya asked. "And why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"What," Kyoko pouted. "I can't be happy?"

Jiraya frowned. "Lucky for you then that I have a mission for you today," Lady Tsunade broke in. "And if you play your cards right, you might just end up getting a contract with a summoning animal."

"Really," Kyoko asked, her eyes sparkling. "Alright, I'm going to be a summoner! Wait, can Sasuke summon animals?"

"I have a contract with Hawks," Sasuke informed her.

"That's it," Kyoko exclaimed punching her fist into the air. "I'm not going to screw this up! I'll get a contract with a summoning animal for sure!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "So what is this mission anyways?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Lady Tsunade informed him. "Go get the other members of Team 7 first."

**-Later on, walking with Sakura-**

"You sure seem to be in a good mood," Sakura remarked as Kyoko smiled brightly.

"YA," Kyoko exclaimed suddenly, making Sakura sweat drop. "Today's the day I'm going to get a summoning animal!"

"Really," Sakura asked. "Is that what this mission is about?"

"Not exactly," Kyoko replied. "Actually, I'm not sure what the mission is, but Lady Tsunade said that if I played my cards right I could get a summoning animal!"

Kyoko smiled even more brightly, making Sakura giggle. "Hey, I just realized something," Kyoko exclaimed as they went into the Academy. "This is my first out-of-town mission!"

"You're just realizing that now," Sakura muttered with another sweat drop.

"Hey Sakura, Kyo," Naruto exclaimed as they walked into the room. "What took you so long?"

"It took a while to find Sakura," Kyoko explained as she looked from Sasuke to Kakashi to Naruto. "Huh? Where's everyone else?"

"Both Itachi and Sai have things to take care of within ANBU," Lady Tsunade explained. "So it will just be the five of you."

"Oh, OK," Kyoko nodded. "So what's the mission?"

"The mission was given to us by Nekobaa," Lady Tsunade explained. "Nekobaa is an older lady who lives in an abandoned city within the Land of Fire. It appears that the cats of the ninja cat underworld have become restless recently, including Nekomata."

"Neko…mata…," Kyoko asked aloud.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade nodded. "He is the boss of the ninja cat underworld. You're mission is to find out what is making them so restless recently."

"Awwwww," Naruto complained. "Seriously, we have to deal with that fur ball again? This is such an easy mission."

Sasuke looked at the blond haired ninja, "_We_? You didn't do anything last time besides get us busted."

"That's not true," Naruto complained, turning on the raven haired ninja. "I saved your butt from getting crushed to death!"

"Whatever," Sasuke replied turning away from him. "Naruto is right to some degree though. Why do all of us have to go? This should be a relatively simple mission."

"It's not as simple as it sounds," Lady Tsunade explained. "The cats have caused major damage in the surrounding area including injuring some villagers from other towns. This could actually be quite serious."

Things went quiet…really quiet. Everyone turned to look at Kyoko who had stars in her eyes.

"U-Umm," Sakura stammered. "What's with you, Kyo?"

"I LOVE CATS," Kyoko exclaimed. "Let's GO! I'm going to sign a contract with ninja cats!"

"Hm," Sasuke muttered. "I doubt you will be able to. There's no chance Nekomata and the other ninja cats will sign a contract with you."

Kyoko scowled at him, "Shush! I can do anything!"

Kyoko grabbed Sakura's hand and rushed out the door, "LET'S GO!"

**-An Hour or So Later-**

Sakura collapsed in a heap as Kyoko walked around the abandoned city, awed by everything.

"Why'd we have to run," Sakura panted.

"You sure can run fast when you're excited," Naruto muttered as he stopped to catch his breath.

"You're like that too idiot," Sasuke reminded Naruto. "Where's Kakashi. We lost him somewhere back there."

"Oh Sasuke," a frail old voice replied. "And Naruto and Sakura too."

"Oh, hey Nekobaa," Naruto replied before Kyoko rushed up to the old woman.

"Omigosh," she exclaimed, feeling the cat ears on the older woman's head. "You look just like a cat!"

"Um…," the old lady stammered. "And who might you be?"

"Kyoko Tanaka," Kyoko said formally. "I'm from the leaf village too. See?" She pointed at her headband, brushing away some of her bangs so you could see the Leaf symbol underneath.

"I see," Nekobaa nodded. "She is one of your friends?"

"Ya," Sakura started before she was interrupted by a squeal.

"You're soooo cute," Kyoko exclaimed as she picked up and pet a beige and brown cat. "Adorable! You're even wearing clothes!"

"Please put me down," the cat told her.

"WH-What," Kyoko exclaimed. "You can talk!"

She put the cat down beside another cat, which was also wearing clothes.

"This is Denka and Hina," Nekobaa introduced.

"They can talk," Kyoko exclaimed yet again.

"So you said," Sasuke remarked.

A sigh floated through the air and Kakashi arrived behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto breathed. "Where have you been?"

"Well, I was walking when I saw a little bird caught up in a thorn bush and I just had to help it," he lied. "After I had freed it, it sang me a song and I felt it was too rude leave during the middle of it."

"LIAR," Naruto yelled at him. "You probably just stopped to read Jiraya-sensei's porno book."

"At any rate," Kakashi continued, ignoring Naruto's comment. "Do you think you could restrain your student Sasuke?"

Everyone looked back over at Kyoko who seemed to be playing in a pile of cats. She had a giant smile on her face and even the cats seemed to be having a good time.

"Oh," Nekobaa said in awe. "She's your student Sasuke? My how you've grown so fast, already taking on an apprentice."

Sasuke smirked. "Kyoko get over here and stop playing around," he said in a demanding voice.

There was a tense moment and Nekobaa looked expectantly over at Kyoko to return to Sasuke's side but she didn't move.

There was a dead pan moment as Kyoko stared at Sasuke, "Psh, what am I your dog?"

A vein popped out from Sasuke's head, "Just get over here."

"Say please," Kyoko teased.

A death threatening glare from Sasuke made her sigh and get up. "Fine, fine," she surrendered. "I suppose I want to get on with the mission anyway."

Nekobaa smiled as Kyoko moved toward the others. "Who's the real student between them," she whispered to Hina and Denka.

"Right," Kakashi began again. "So about the mission…what's going on exactly?"

The air suddenly seemed to tense. "Well…," Nekobaa began. "It all began about a few days ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: O.o Cliff hanger! Muhahahahaha. Sorry it took forever to update! Lots of stuff to do! Family's coming this coming week and I promised I draw something for my anime liking cousin. Something Ah My Goddess hopefully… I'm also working on a 10 (well it's actually 12) page short story for writer's craft. XP So much to do and so little time lolz. :D well that's it I think…PEACE :P  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Ninja Cats

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 54**

**Ninja Cats**

"That's terrible," Naruto exclaimed as Nekobaa concluded a summary of the events that had taken place the past few days. "Why did the ninja cats suddenly go rampant like that?"

"I'm not sure," Nekobaa replied. "That's why I asked for your assistance."

"So they've caused severe damage to the neighboring villages," Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Nekobaa answered. "So far they've been destroying homes, ruining farms and even attacking some of the farm animals."

"Sounds more like a nuisance if you ask me," Sasuke retorted. "I still don't see the point in us coming here. I could handle this mission myself."

"My god you are so full of yourself," Kyoko mumbled under her breath which earned her another glare from Sasuke.

Nekobaa's face darkened. "Hey I just noticed something," Sakura realized. "Where is Tamaki?"

Nekobaa stayed quiet so Denka spoke up, "She was terribly injured by some of the ninja cats when she tried to stop them from destroying a town. She is still there now, receiving medical treatment."

"That's terrible," Sakura exclaimed. "Where is she? I'm sure I could help."

"She's already recovering," Nekobaa interrupted. "There wouldn't be much you could do now."

"Oh," Sakura replied, concerned. "Alright, then what would you like us to do?"

"You will have to go into the ninja cat underworld again and confront Nekomata himself," Nekobaa explained. "Which means you will need these again."

She held out cat ear headbands toward all of them. "I am not wearing that again," Sasuke insisted.

He turned away and folded his arms. "Aw," Hina complained. "But we made them to fit you this time."

Kyoko watched as Nekobaa gave Sakura a pink-furred headband. "Oh, I get it," Kyoko piped up. "You designed them to go with the person's hair."

"Yep," Nekobaa replied, giving Naruto a yellow-furred headband. "There is even one with black fur for Sasuke."

"I said I'm not wearing it," Sasuke repeated. "This is child's play. We can just break in."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Nekobaa explained. "Security there has tightened a lot since the last time you were there. It's practically impossible to break in, and even if you did, there are thousands of cats ready to shred you to pieces in an instant."

"Hm," Sasuke replied. "I've already made myself clear. I am not wearing that."

Kakashi sighed, putting on a pair of silver ears, "I'm afraid that if you don't wear the ears so we can infiltrate quietly, then you can't come. Causing unneeded chaos will make the mission that much harder to get to Nekomata."

Sasuke glared at his former sensei, making a tsk sound before snatching the ears away from Nekobaa and putting them on.

_"Oh my gosh, Sasuke is so adorable," Sakura thought. "Just like last time, though I shouldn't say anything, he'll get pissed if I-."_

"SOOOOO CUTE," Kyoko interrupted as she admired Sasuke's new look. "You look adorable Sasuke! You look less hostile…if that's possible…"

Sasuke frowned at her, "Shut up. Why are you so happy anyway? This means you can't come with us."

"My apologies," Nekobaa broke in. "I didn't realize you would be coming, so we didn't make any for you…"

"She was a last minute addition to the team," Kakashi explained. "So we didn't get a chance to notify you…"

"Wow," Kyoko replied sarcastically. "Thanks for making me feel wanted."

Sasuke snickered which made her glare at him. "I wouldn't be laughing mister cat," she teased, making him frown. "And I don't need the ears..."

"Huh," Sakura replied. "But you need them to come with us…"

Sakura trailed off as Kyoko 'transformed', which earned a shock gasp from the ninja around her.

"What," Kakashi exclaimed. "You have cat ears…and a tail?"

"Ya," Kyoko responded with her tail lashing back and forth. "I thought all ninjas could transform…"

"Not like that," Sakura exclaimed.

"It looks like you partially transformed," Kakashi replied with a thoughtful expression. "Incredible."

"Well," Kyoko said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "It's nothing really…shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied with authority in his voice. "We will be seeing you later Nekobaa."

"Be careful," she called as the five of them left.

**-About 10 Minutes Later-**

"Wow," Kyoko awed as they neared the ninja cat underworld. "So that's the underworld place?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "Try not to get distracted and remember that they think you're a cat."

"Right," Kyoko nodded.

"And try not to get your cat ears knocked off this time Naruto," Sakura scolded.

"R-Right," Naruto sweat dropped.

As they got closer none of them spoke and their silence hung thick in the air. Curious, Sakura turned around.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "Where did Kakashi-sensei go?"

"That jerk ditched us again," Naruto exclaimed.

"It's too late," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "We're here now."

As the four approached, Kyoko noticed the four cats that were standing guard in front of the entrance. They were all a brown-tan colour and were wearing armour, including carrying a pointy object that looked like a spear.

"There so cute," Kyoko breathed. "Adorable!"

"Please try and refrain yourself," Sasuke hissed at her as they approach.

"Halt," a cat near the front on the left ordered. "I haven't seen you around before and we don't let just anyone in-nya."

"Here," Sasuke replied, handing the cat who spoke a bottle of catnip. "This is for you."

"You sure know how things are normally done around here-nya," the second cat spoke up. "But I'm afraid that presents won't work this time. However we'll keep it as an offering-nya."

Sasuke frowned, _"How are we meant to get in?"_

"Why won't you let us in-," Sakura started before a third cat shoved a spear near her face.

"You're not allowed in, got it-nya," he told her.

"Right, so-sorry," Sakura apologized.

Naruto gritted his and slowly got a kunai out of his pouch until he was interrupted by Kyoko, "What a shame-nya~. To think we walked all the way here from the land of wind…"

She pretended to lick her hand and swipe at her ear as her tail flicked back and forth. "And _I_ wanted to see the famed ninja cat underworld to find out if it's as amazing as it sounds-nya~," she continued in a playful tone. "Aw well, I guess I'll find love in another part of the land of fire..."

As Kyoko slowly turned away with the best pouting face she could manage, she allowed her tail it sway back and forth in a hypnotizing manner.

The four guard cats now had hearts in their eyes as the fourth one spoke up, or the third one (Kyoko wasn't sure), since they all looked incredibly similar. "W-Wait," he stopped her. "I guess Nekomata wouldn't mind if we let a few travellers in, especially if it were just you and some friends-nya."

"Really," Kyoko smiled, slowly walking up to them and leaning toward their faces just a bit. "That would mean soooo much-nya~."

"Y-Yes," one of them saluted, stepping aside with the others doing the same. "Please come in and rest your paws. If you need anything just ask-nya."

"Thank you," Kyoko replied as the four of them walked through the gates and into the ninja cat underworld.

"What was that," Sasuke asked when they were out of earshot.

"Ha," Kyoko laughed. "You're just jealous that I found a way to get inside without fighting or breaking in."

"Hm," was the only reply Kyoko got back.

"Um this has been bugging me for a while now…," Sakura spoke up. "But how exactly can you understand what the ninja cats are saying? I mean, I thought you could only understand them when you wear these headbands."

Kyoko shrugged, "Who knows?"

"What," Naruto exclaimed looking around from left to right at the surroundings. "Everything's different!"

Kyoko looked around, "What do you mean?"

"He means that the layout of the ninja cat underworld has changed since the last time we were here," Sasuke explained. "That probably means that Nekomata is in a different location too."

"So our next mission is locating Nekomata…," Kyoko replied looking around at the giant place around her. "Should we split up?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "The faster we find him, the better."

"Right," Naruto, Sakura and Kyoko chimed as they all went in their separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well, that's chapter 54…hope you all like it! :3 I promise it will get more interesting next chapter with a fight scene and all. :D I'm just happy it didn't take two weeks to update… :P Thanks for reading! XD  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. Nekomata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 55**

**Nekomata**

Kyoko searched the streets of the ninja cat underworld for any sign of Nekomata.

"_How am I supposed to find him," she wondered to herself. "This place is huge."_

After a few long minutes of looking she heard a siren go off and cats wearing uniforms of some sort went rushing by her. Kyoko decided it was best to hide among the civilian cats to find out what was going on.

"What's happening papa," a small orange kitten asked a larger orange cat.

"Some humans broke in-nya," the older cat explained to his son. "Apparently he was posing as a cat by wearing fake ears, but don't worry. I'm sure Nekomata will take care of them."

Kyoko faced-palmed, "_Naruto, you are such an idiot."_

She ran away from the group and figured she only had a limited amount of time before the other ninja cats started looking for her. After her little display at the entrance, she was sure that they hadn't forgotten about her.

"If I were a cat, where would I be," Kyoko wondered to herself as she looked around while running down a street filled with cats that looked at her as she went by.

Suddenly, a fairly big tower came into view that was in a shape of a cat. It wasn't overly big, but rather hid among the outskirts of the underworld.

"There," Kyoko breathed as she neared the entrance to the palace like structure. As she hurried up the steps, she could see a vast amount of water surrounding the sort of island the underworld was situated on.

"_Water," Kyoko wondered. "I thought cats hated water? So why would they surround themselves with it?"_

After Kyoko took out the guards in front of the large double doors, she pushed her way in to find herself in a room with a spiral staircase going up. She dashed across the porcelain floor to head up the stairs when a small black cat came out of nowhere to block her way. The black cat had a sort of lightning bolt pattern going down the middle of his head and his ears were a reddish colour.

"What are you doing here-nya," the cat demanded.

"I," Kyoko thought for a moment. "I came to warn the boss about the human intruders."

"That's funny-nya," the cat remarked, stepping forward. "I've never seen you around here before…"

"Well I'm one of the newer recruits-nya," Kyoko lied as the cat showed its claws.

"Really," he answered, his eyes becoming slits. "Then who sent you?"

"U-umm," Kyoko stammered. "F-Frisky?"

"Ha," he laughed at her. "There is no guard with a name like that. You can't fool me! Prepare yourself. I will show no mercy to people who threaten the boss' life! This lightning bolt on my head has been there since the day I was born. It also means I'm incredibly fast. You won't know what hit you-nya!"

The cat sprung at her as she quickly dodged out of the way, the cat's claws slightly grazing her forearm. By the time Kyoko turned around, the cat had made its move toward her again. Taking out a kunai, she blocked its sharp claws before they made contact with her face.

Both of them back flipped and Kyoko pondered what to do, _"I have to do something. I have a water bottle I brought to use against Nekomata...I'll have to wait for the right time and use it on him instead."_

The cat rushed towards Kyoko and this time Kyoko jumped over the cat's head, however, when she was directly above him, he swiped at her waste, breaking open the water bottle that was slightly hidden by the length of her hoodie and causing the contents to spill out on top of him.

When Kyoko had landed and turned around, the cat was shivering in the middle of the floor, drenched to the bone.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-cold-nya," the cat whimpered.

"Yes," Kyoko cheered, making her way up the staircase.

"W-Wait," the black cat yelled before collapsing back into a shivering heap of wet fur.

** -A Few Minutes Later-**

Kyoko panted as she made her way up the stairs. "Jeez," she complained. "How many stairs are there?"

Finally, she rounded the last bend and came to an open doorway, which had a long room beyond it. As she walked through the doorway, she noticed a dark figure on the opposite end of the room behind a curtain.

"Nekomata," Kyoko called out. "I am from the hidden leaf village, and I demand to know why you have been causing recent disturbances in neighboring villages!"

There was a long, quiet pause as Kyoko stood in the middle of the long room, silently waiting for an answer. After a while she started to wonder if there was even anybody in the room with her at all, when suddenly the dark shadow beyond the screen moved and a voice spoke."

"So you are a ninja from the Hidden Leaf-nya," a voice asked calmly. "You must have come with the others who infiltrated the underworld, although there probably isn't much left of them now and soon there won't be much left of you either-nya."

"I have a lot of faith in my teammates," Kyoko declared boldly. "If I were you I would be worried about yourself, and you still haven't answered my question!"

A low chuckle was heard as the shadow behind the curtain moved again, "Well you see, little girl, I have gotten stronger over the past years and I have become very bored-nya, so I decided to test my strength out. After all, I love a good battle."

"Well I've come here to demand you stop," Kyoko yelled at the figure. "You are endangering the lives of other people."

There was another chuckle, "Well you sure are full of spirit. You shall make an excellent opponent to test my strength."

Kyoko glared at the curtain, "Fine. Let's make a deal. We will fight and whoever is defeated or declares defeat first loses. If I win, you will sign a contract with me and become my summoning animal and you will also stop terrorizing other villages."

"And if I win," the shadow continued. "You will become my personal servant."

Kyoko winced, "Fine then, it's a deal."

"Yes," the shadow answered as it moved toward the curtain. "It's a deal. Now prepare yourself!"

**-In front of Nekomata's Tower- **

"Thanks for saving me Kakashi-sensei," Naruto thanked, his fuzzy, orange ears gone.

"No problem Naruto," Kakashi smiled. "Just promise you'll be more careful next time and not blow the mission and our cover?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Oh ya! Where did you go anyway?"

"Well…," Kakashi started. "You see…"

"Never mind about that," Sasuke interrupted. "Nekomata should be in there."

Sakura looked up at the large building in front of her, "This looks like the old tower they used to have, but a lot smaller."

"Ya," Sasuke nodded. "By the way, has anyone seen Kyoko?"

Everyone shook their head. "I was hoping she would be with one of you guys," Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. "I'm sure she's fine. Let's just keep going."

Sakura gave a worried look to her sensei, but followed Sasuke up the stairs and into the main floor of the building anyway. Once inside, they found a shivering black cat in the middle of the floor.

"Hey," Sakura exclaimed. "You're that cat I fought the last time we were here."

"What happened to you," Sasuke demanded walking over. "Why are you here like this?"

"I w-won't tell y-you anything-nya," the cat told him before Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

"Being cold and wet will be the last of your worries if you don't tell me what you know now," the raven-haired ninja threatened.

"I-It was one of your friends-nya," the cats shivered with a look of fear. "T-That girl with brown fur did this to me-nya. She's already gone to face Nekomata."

"Kyoko," Sakura exclaimed, as Sasuke put down the cat and faced the rest of them.

"Let's go," he ordered, making Kakashi sweat drop.

"Who's the real leader of this team," he wondered aloud.

-**Back with Kyoko and Nekomata on the Upper Level-**

Kyoko braced herself as the curtain moved aside and a sea of black cats ran out from behind it.

"What the-," Kyoko exclaimed as the group of black cats raced towards her. "There shouldn't be so many cats behind there! Unless…"

Kyoko jumped up onto the ceiling and hung upside down using her chakra control as the wave of black cats stampeded under her. She quickly activated her Sharingan and threw a kunai in the direction of where the voice had been. Almost instantly, the cats beneath her disappeared.

"Genjutsu won't work against me as long as I have the Sharingan," she told Nekomata as she landed back on the ground from the ceiling and advanced closer to the curtain.

"Sharingan…," the voice pondered for a moment. "I haven't seen that kekkei genkai in a long time-nya…surely you are not an Uchiha clan descendant…then why do you have such a capability hmm?"

"I have a one of a kind kekkei genkai that allows me to copy any ability, including other kekkei genkai," Kyoko explained. "But enough with the talk and show yourself!"

"Very well," the voice snickered. "Since my Genjutsu won't work too effectively, I'll have to use brute strength with it-nya!"

Suddenly the curtain burst forward as a giant whit cat with two tails rushed out from behind it.

Kyoko barely had enough time to jump as the giant white creature crashed into the ground beneath her.

"You're Nekomata," Kyoko exclaimed, landing behind it, as Nekomata turned around with its oversized claws scraping the floor. "Y-You're huge!"

Kyoko suddenly realized that the small bottle of water she originally had brought to defeat him wasn't nearly enough to soak him.

Nekomata grinned at her as she stared in awe, "Now you can finally see that defeat is inevitable-nya!"

"I'm not giving up," Kyoko declared. "Not now, not ever!"

"Very well," Nekomata replied, his eyes turning to slits. "Let's see how you like my new move. It's a cross between a Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I made it myself."

"Bring it on," Kyoko urged, getting into a fighting stance as Nekomata shrunk to almost a normal ninja cat size.

"Prepare yourself…," he declared. "Neko frenzy!"

He leaped toward her and she dodged out of the way before she realized he had started running circles around her. He was moving so fast, it looked like a ring of white around her.

"W-What is this," she asked aloud when out of the corner of her eye she saw something move toward her. It was too late to dodge when a cut appeared on her arm.

Once again a white blur was running around Kyoko as again he lunged at her, catching her by surprise and cutting her on the other arm. Soon he attacked again and again as Kyoko tried to figure out where he was going to attack from next.

"There," she yelled as her Sharingan saw him coming from her left. She threw a kunai which he deflected causing it to fly up in the air and get stuck in the ceiling above them. She looked at the kunai and thought for a minute, an idea forming in her mind.

"I got it," Kyoko whispered as she took out another kunai, this one with a paper bomb attached to it. Suddenly, she felt movement behind her as Nekomata sliced her left side.

She grimaced in pain as she grabbed her side, but stayed standing nonetheless.

"Just need to make every shot count," Kyoko winced. "I can do this!"

Concentrating with her Sharingan, Kyoko watched for Nekomata to attack. Sensing him coming from behind her, she threw the kunai with the paper bomb attached to it at him and he deflected it, making it hit the ceiling above them as he sunk his claws into her flesh he went by her.

A few more tries later, paper bombs attached to kunai, littered the ceiling. "Now's my chance," Kyoko exclaimed, as blood dripped off her arms from the scratches all over her body. "I just need to ignite the bombs and move!"

**-In the Tower Stairwell-**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto ran up the stairs as they all panted.

"This is such a huge stairwell," Sakura remarked exhaustedly.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the building as they stumbled up the last set of stairs and into the long room where Nekomata stood in front of them before a mess of concrete from the blown in ceiling.

Kyoko stood at the edge of the mess with her leg trapped underneath one of the stone chunks.

"Foolish girl," Nekomata taunted. "Did you actually think I'd fall for a trick like that-nya? There was a time where I did fall for such foolish tricks, but not this time."

Sasuke made a tsk sound as he gritted his teeth. He was about to move when Kyoko's voice stopped him as she made a series of hand signs, "I'm not done yet! Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Nekomata laughed, "That's your pathetic attempt to beat me-nya? There isn't even any water in here!"

Kyoko glared at him and snickered, "Not yet."

Nekomata frowned, "I think it's about time I finished you off!"

He grew back to his original gigantic size and started to lunge toward her as she sat down, her leg helplessly trapped under the ceiling rubble, but abruptly stopped when the building started to shake and the sound of rushing water filled the air.

"What," Nekomata exclaimed. "…but how? Where is the water coming from?"

All of a sudden Nekomata looked up above him at the hole in the ceiling with wide eyes as the water dragon jutsu came down from the hole, hitting him directly.

"I'll never understand why cats in the underworld would surround themselves with their one weakness," Kyoko smirked as Nekomata became a drenched, cold and shivering ball of wet, white fur. "That is, water of course."

Kyoko started to repeat the hand signs she had used earlier when Nekomata's desperate plea reached her ears, "Wait, no! Please, no more-nya. You win."

Kyoko stopped and smiled as she pumped her fist in the air while in her sitting position, "All right! That means you'll owe up to our bet, right?"

"Of course," Nekomata replied as he shook uncontrollably. "You are quite the formidable opponent for defeating me-nya. I respect you because of that and I suppose signing a contract with you would mean many new battles ahead, which would cure me of my boredom. You are strong and hold rare capabilities; I would be honoured to fight by your side."

Nekomata bowed to Kyoko and Kyoko smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Hey that's no fair," Naruto exclaimed, coming up behind Nekomata. "We just got here and the fighting's already done! I didn't even get to throw in a punch!"

Kyoko laughed at him as Nekomata shrunk and attempted to dry himself. Sakura turned around as the black cat from before came up behind them to stand beside Nekomata.

"I see you had the strength to defeat Nekomata-nya," the now drier cat replied. "You are even signing a contract with him. I therefore humbly say that I am happy to be of service for you as you will not only be signing a contract with Nekomata but with me and other ninja cats alike-nya."

"Really," Kyoko asked.

"Of course idiot," Sasuke told her with his arms crossed.

"Somebody's jealous," Kyoko teased as she struggled to free herself from the rubble.

"Hm," Sasuke replied as Sakura rushed over to help her.

"Here," she replied as she effortlessly threw the rock away.

"Thanks," Kyoko smiled as Sakura started healing her wounds. "Your strength ceases to amaze me, you know."

Sakura smiled at her and when Kyoko looked up, she saw Sasuke and Nekomata staring at each other.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke Uchiha," Nekomata remarked. "Seeing as you are here with your team, it means that the rumours were true-nya. You returned to your village along with your brother and got off pretty easy-nya."

"Hm," Sasuke remarked. "What is it to you?"

"Oh nothing," Nekomata replied, as he continued to dry his fur.

"All done," Sakura announced as Kyoko got up, her sprained leg no longer hurting her.

"Alright," Kyoko cheered. "Now time to sign that contract!"

"Um if you will excuse me-nya," the black cat with the lightning bolt pattern interrupted. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. My name is Raiden. "

"Oh," Kyoko replied, stopping in front of him. "My name is Kyoko."

"So I was right," Nekomata responded. "You are Kyoko the Chameleon-nya."

"Kyoko…the Chameleon," Kyoko asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That is what the people spreading rumours call you," Nekomata explained. "…the Chameleon, the ninja with the kekkei genkai that can copy any jutsu and any other kekkei genkai, or simply the one who defeated the Ten-tails-nya."

"People are spreading rumours…about me," Kyoko asked, blushing.

Someone snickered and Kyoko turned to see Sasuke beside her. Before Kyoko could say anything to him, Nekomata 'poofed' a contract from midair and placed it in front of her.

"Now you just need to sign it in blood-nya," Nekomata told her.

"Right," Kyoko nodded, taking a kunai and pricking her finger with it.

Once she had finished signing the contract, Naruto congratulated her, "Way to go! You got your first summoning animal!"

Kyoko smiled as everyone surrounded her, except Sasuke of course. "And Sasuke said I couldn't do it," she taunted.

"I never said that," Sasuke pointed out. "I said it wouldn't be easy."

"Now it looks like you have a chance at beating Orochimaru," Kakashi smiled down at her.

"Alright," Kyoko exclaimed smiling.

_ "Today was one of the best days ever," Kyoko thought to herself pleasantly before they all eventually made their way back home. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Holy Crap that was a long chapter :D Well…for me anyway. Sorry for taking a while to update though…had family over the past week and had no time whatsoever to do anything besides homework. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Limits

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 56**

**Limits**

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes as the smell of food wafted toward her face. She groaned while every muscle in her body seemed to ache in pain.

"What time is it," she muttered, looking at the clock. "Who gets up at 7:00 in the morning?"

She slowly got up, half asleep, and made her way to the bedroom door. As soon as she opened it, Kyoko realized who it might be that was cooking her breakfast yet again.

"It's about time you got up," Sasuke retorted bitterly. "Breakfast is already made."

"S-Sorry," Kyoko apologized in bewilderment. "I didn't think you guys would be here making breakfast for me…again."

Itachi smiled at her as he sat down, "Don't look at me. It's Sasuke's idea to come over here and have breakfast with you."

Kyoko couldn't help blushing slightly, "R-Really? Why?"

She looked at Sasuke and stood there patiently waiting for an answer. He didn't say anything at first, but instead, finished serving the breakfast.

"It's too quiet in this apartment," he muttered before turning to put the dishes in the sink and then finally sitting down at the table.

Kyoko stood there and looked down at him in awe and utter disbelief. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me with that idiotic expression on your face," he asked, which made Kyoko sit down rather abruptly while she tried to hide her face that was beginning to turn bright red.

"TH-Thanks," she muttered before biting into some scrambled eggs.

**-Later That Day-**

"U-Umm," Kyoko stammered as she walked alongside Sakura. "Why is Naruto glaring at me?"

"Well…you see…," Sakura started off rather awkwardly. "Ever since you got a summoning animal he has been sort of…jealous."

"Huh," Kyoko wondered before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm **not** jealous," he exclaimed from beside Sasuke.

"You sure sound like it," Sasuke muttered quietly enough for Naruto not to hear.

"I mean, I don't think it's fair that Kyo has this super awesome kekkei genkai and a tailed beast inside her…not to mention a summoning animal…," Naruto continued while he stuck his nose up in the air, not looking at Kyoko.

"So you are jealous," Sakura concluded.

"I am not," Naruto yelled again. "Believe it!"

"I think I'm with the others on this one Naruto," a voice came from behind them. "You do sound rather envious of Kyoko."

Everyone turned around to see Jiraya and Kakashi standing behind them along with Daichi.

"Pervy sage and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, picking out the obvious two people. "And you're that old man from before who knew about Kyo's past."

"Daichi," Kyoko replied happily. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Because when I left here I forgot to tell you something very important," Daichi replied. "Something about your kekkei genkai that could kill you if you're not careful…"

Kyoko deadpanned, "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that sooner!"

"Like I said," Daichi continued. "I forgot and I am an old man! Do you honestly expect me to remember everything?"

"Well…no I guess not…," Kyoko started, "But I don't see why you wouldn't remember something so important…I could have died already…"

"Humph," Daichi replied. "Why don't we go somewhere else where we can sit and I can tell you then?"

At that moment Naruto's stomach decided to grumble. Putting a hand behind his head and scratching it in embarrassment he looked toward the others, "How about we go to Ichiraku's?"

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me," Kyoko prompted as her, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Daichi sat in the ramen shop.

"Aren't you going to eat," Naruto asked from beside her as he slurped down the ramen.

"Um, no thanks," Kyoko replied from beside Daichi. "I, uh, already ate."

"My god you're a slob," Sakura insulted, smacking him in the head. "Slow down before you choke, idiot!"

"Ow, Sakura, that the heck," Naruto complained.

"Anyway," Daichi interrupted looking at Kyoko. "What I wanted to tell you about was the workings and limitations on your kekkei genkai."

"Ok…," Kyoko responded, urging him to continue. "What is it?"

"Well, first of all," Daichi started. "You can't just go around and copy any kekkei genkai you want whenever you feel like it."

"What," Naruto interrupted. "But I thought you said Kyo could copy any kekkei genkai. Does that mean she isn't invincible-OW! Sakura, what was that for?"

Sakura looked at him with her hand still in the air from when she had hit him. "Stop interrupting," she hissed.

"Geez, sorry," Naruto mumbled as he continued to eat his ramen.

"What Naruto is saying is true though," Kakashi put in from beside Jiraya, who was on the other side of Daichi. "I thought her kekkei genkai allowed her to copy any others."

"Yes," Daichi continued. "But you see…it's not that simple really." His blue eyes turned serious.

"May I have a glass of water," Daichi suddenly asked Ichiraku.

"Oh, um, sure," Ichiraku stammered as he poured the older man a glass of water and handed it to him.

"You're kekkei genkai," Daichi explained. "…is a lot like this glass of water."

"Huh," Kyoko deadpanned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's like this," Daichi continued. "Your body is like the glass cup. It can only hold so much water before it overflows, except your body can only hold so many kekkei genkai."

"So you're saying that Kyoko's body is the glass cup and the kekkei genkai she can copy is like the water," Sasuke asked from beside Kakashi.

"Correct," Daichi confirmed. "What I'm saying is that Kyoko's body can only hold so many kekkei genkai before it 'overflows'."

"What happens if I have too many kekkei genkai in me," Kyoko asked.

"Well, basically, you could die," Daichi answered rather bluntly.

"WHAT," Kyoko freaked. "How do I know that I've copied too many kekkei genkai then? Is there a certain amount? ...A fixed number?"

"Unfortunately, no," Daichi replied. "Just like you can have different amounts of water, you can have different sizes of kekkei genkai. Some are simpler, so they are smaller in size and don't take up that much 'room' in your body. However, some kekkei genkai that are much more complex, or have great power, take up more 'room'. You just have to be very careful and try not to copy that many kekkei genkai. Only copy the ones that you truly need in desperate times."

"So you're not all that invincible after all," Naruto teased before getting smacked a third time by Sakura. "Hey, OW, can you stop doing that?"

"One more thing," Daichi interrupted.

"There's more," Kyoko fretted.

"Like Chie and I mentioned before," Daichi reminded her. "You have to be very careful when copying another person's kekkei genkai."

"Alright," Kyoko nodded. "But what do you mean?"

"There are two important things you have to remember," Daichi warned. "The first thing is that you _must_ make sure you know and learn all aspects of a person's kekkei genkai _before _you copy it. After all, if part of their kekkei genkai is that their life span is shortened while they possess it, you'll want to know that before you copy it. The second thing you have to remember is to make sure that none of the aspects of the kekkei genkai will affect the ten-tails living inside you."

"What do you mean by that," Kyoko inquired.

"It's like Jugo's kekkei genkai," Sasuke informed her. "…the one that created the cursed seal. If you were to copy his kekkei genkai, the ten-tails could possibly be able to take control of you when you go berserk."

"Oh, I see," Kyoko nodded.

"And also remember that once a kekkei genkai is copied, you cannot erase it from your body," Daichi continued before he drank the glass of water and stood up. "The kekkei genkai you possess is very dangerous and is you don't use it carefully you could kill the people close to you…or even yourself."

Daichi started to leave when Kyoko spoke up, "You're leaving already?"

"Yes," Daichi nodded. "Chie and the grandkids are waiting for me and because of what happened to my son and his wife…they'll start to worry if I take too long."

"Right," Kyoko replied solemnly. "Well, goodbye then Daichi, I hope to see you and the others soon."

"Ya," Naruto smiled. "See ya later old man!"

"See you again," Sakura said softly as Kakashi waved and Jiraya and Sasuke nodded their heads in farewell.

"See you again," Daichi replied as he disappeared from sight.

**-Later that Night-**

Kyoko clutched a pillow to her chest as she stared up at her ceiling while lying in her bed. She thought about what Daichi had told her and how dangerous her kekkei genkai really was.

_"One wrong move," Kyoko thought. "And it could mean somebody's life, mine or someone dear to me."_

As she laid there, Sasuke's image popped into her head. Turning slightly pink and wondering why she suddenly thought of him, she turned to the side and buried her face into her pillow as she slowly started to fall asleep.

_"I wonder if Sasuke will be here tomorrow morning too," Kyoko thought last as she drifted off into a dream-awaiting sleep._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Hey guys! :D I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for the VERY delayed update! ^_^" With this being my last year of school and stuff I have been incredibly busy with projects and assignments and ISUs and prom and…well…stuff. I even had this half started for a while now but never actually had time to finish it… So, I hope you enjoyed my finally updated chapter/story thus far and would be glad if you reviewed. 3 Also, take a look at my poll question and…see what you think… :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Lightning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 56 ½**

**Lightning and Thunder**

Kyoko awoke to the flash of lightning and the crackle of thunder. Startled and terrified, she snapped her eyes open and instinctively looked at her digital clock. It was five o'clock in the morning and rain was pounding down outside.

_"It's just like when my parents died…," Kyoko shivered and quickly hid herself under the blankets. "That time…"_

She was abruptly cut off mid-thought; when another flash of lightning lit up her room make her heart skip a beat. It was followed by another large boom of thunder, making her start to shake a bit.

Right now the thunderstorm wasn't too bad though, Kyoko tried to positively think to herself. It was only thunder and lightning here and there, however, she soon realized it was getting worse as the sound of pouring rain seemed to get louder.

Suddenly, there was a very fast and bright flash of lightning, causing Kyoko to slide off her bed, opposite the window, and shake as she sat on the floor.

With a few more flashes of lightning and loud booms of thunder, she found herself feeling a little sick to the stomach as she shook uncontrollably. It was so bad that she didn't even notice the person come into her room. Or notice that same person walking over to her and sitting down beside her on the floor as they both leaned up against the side of the bed.

Kyoko only realized that somebody was there with her when she felt herself being lifted and placed in their lap as they wrapped their arms around her in a tight bear hug from behind.

With the blanket over her head, Kyoko couldn't see who this person was. Although, when a loud boom of thunder shook the house, she realized she didn't care who it was, as long as they were there, as she turned towards them and buried her face into their chest.

Tears were slightly forming at her eyes as the storm seemed to reach its worst. They were about to fall down her face when a voice met her ear through the blanket.

"It's alright," the voice whispered, for that's all Kyoko could think of it as, a voice. "It's not like back then. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise nothing else bad will happen to you. I'll make sure of that."

That's when the voice registered in Kyoko's head. She _knew_ that voice. She had heard it plenty of times. It was her sensei's voice, Sasuke's voice, telling her that everything was going to be OK and that he would make sure of it.

Now Kyoko's heart started beating faster for a different reason as a pink blush crept over her face. She was so shocked to learn who was sitting there with her that she forgot to be scared when a blinding flash of light lit up the room around them. She forgot to plug her ears when the thunder crackled the sky and, most importantly, she forgot to shake uncontrollably as the thunderstorm wore on until, finally, it faded away to nothing but a scary moment in time.

Even though the thunderstorm was over and Kyoko had stopped shaking, Sasuke stayed there and continued to hug her tightly, until, finally, she removed the blanket from her head.

However, apparently, Kyoko and, more importantly, her heart, was not fully ready to look at Sasuke just yet as her face turned redder and tears ran down it when she looked at his face and into his serious, but warming, charcoal eyes.

"I-I look so pathetic right now," Kyoko stammered while trying to wipe the tears away. "Why did you even come here?"

"I was already here," Sasuke explained. "Daichi met up with me again before he left. He told me that you were terrified of thunderstorms and that a big thunderstorm was coming our way, so I slept on the couch in your apartment and when I heard the storm begin I came in here to see how you were doing and if you were still asleep."

"O-Oh," Kyoko mumbled.

"And don't call yourself that," he told her. "Don't think that you're pathetic just because something that happened during a traumatic experience still scares you."

Kyoko just nodded and stayed silent and for a while and neither of them said anything until, finally, Sasuke got up, making Kyoko stand as well.

"Maybe this time you can help me make breakfast," he told her as he walked over to the door.

Wiping the last of her tears away with her arm, Kyoko managed a weak smile and nodded her head as she slowly followed him, "Ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well, sorry this chapter is so short but I feel that that's all the content needed in this chapter... so I'll make it chapter 56 and a half instead. I woke up at 5 in the morning to a thunderstorm over my house and this chapter came to mind so I had to get up and write/type it up. I thought it was a cute moment and shows how Sasuke truly cares for Kyoko and wants to protect her from her fears and just in general, even though he won't admit it, since he does see a bit of himself in her and can relate. Anyway ^_^, going to have to get ready for school soon so see ya! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D 3 **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	58. Jealousy and Fan Girls

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 57**

**Jealousy and Fan Girls**

Kyoko stared at the ground, lost in thought as she walked along side Sakura. She couldn't stop thinking of the way Sasuke had comforted her early that morning.

_"Does he really like me," she wondered. "I mean, I know that even if he did he would never admit it…plus there was that Valentine's Day incident where he kissed me…maybe he does…"_

"Hey Kyo," Sakura repeated. "What's up? You seem very quiet today…"

"Oh…um," Kyoko stammered. "I-I'm fine…really. I'm just thinking about…uh…stuff."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it," Sakura asked.

"Ya," Kyoko smiled. "Like I said, I'm fine."

Kyoko pulled a huge grin to prove she meant it and Sakura nodded uncertainly.

"Ok," she gave in. "But if you ever need to talk about something…I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Kyoko smiled. "Oh, um, I'm going to head back to my apartment really quickly, I forgot something."

"OK," Sakura nodded. "What did you forget?"

"My money," Kyoko answered. "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's ramen shop."

Kyoko ran toward her apartment as her thoughts moved back to Sasuke, _"There's no way he actually likes me that way."_

Kyoko wasn't really watching where she was going while she thought, so it came as no surprise when she ran into someone in the streets of Konoha.

"Oops, sorry-," Kyoko started before getting cut off when she realized it was Sasuke. "Oh, um, hey…sorry about that I wasn't paying attention…"

"Did you see that," Kyoko heard a girl whisper fiercely. "She just ran into Sasuke! Talk about throwing yourself at him…"

Kyoko flushed but Sasuke kept a firm face. "Just watch out next time," he told her.

Kyoko nodded and kept looking at the ground as though it were some sort of amazing piece of art that she was fascinated to look at.

"What's wrong," Sasuke inquired.

"Oh it's nothing," Kyoko said all too quickly and cheerfully. "Your fangirls sure are a bit annoying sometimes, aren't they?"

"Yeah…," Sasuke agreed as he stared at Kyoko's face for some clue as to what was bothering her.

"Don't you worry that someday they might try something a bit…uh…extreme," Kyoko asked trying to hide her feeling and thoughts behind her poker face.

"No," Sasuke said rather straight forward before an awkward silence took over the space around them.

"Well, uh, I gotta go and get my wallet at my apartment," Kyoko said quickly while holding her arm as though it were injured. "See ya around."

Kyoko sped off leaving a puzzled looking Sasuke as he watched her go.

**-In Kyoko's Apartment-**

Kyoko sighed as she looked for her wallet in her apartment. _"Why did things get so awkward between us," she wondered._

Going into her bedroom, she searched through her night table until she finally found it under her drawing book at the back of the drawer.

"Got it," Kyoko breathed as she sat on her bed. Suddenly, there was a weird 'psh' sound as though air were escaping from a balloon.

"What the-," Kyoko wondered as a purplish cloud filled her room. Getting dizzy, her head started to spin and her eyes became droopy as she slowly fell unconscious.

Kyoko went to cover her nose, but it was too late as she fell backwards on the bed.

**-At Ichiraku's Ramen Shop-**

Sakura waited patiently for Kyoko to arrive as Naruto downed another bowl of ramen.

"Ahhh," Naruto sighed in happiness. "The ramen here is the best! Believe it!"

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that," Sakura mumbled.

"Hey," Naruto started before Sasuke walked in. "Oh, hey Sasuke."

Sitting down next to Sakura, Sasuke completely ignored Naruto and turned to her, "Do you know what's up with Kyoko today?"

"Hmmm…no," Sakura answered, concerned. "Actually, I was wondering the same thing. By the way, have you seen her? She was supposed to get her money and come back and meet me here to eat lunch with Victorique and me, but she hasn't shown up yet…"

"I bumped into her a while ago," Sasuke answered. "She was hurrying to her apartment. She hasn't come back yet?"

"No," Sakura replied worriedly. "I'm sure it's nothing but…"

"Sorry I'm late," Victorique announced as she burst through the door. "Huh, where's Kyo?"

"She forgot her wallet," Sakura explained. "She should be back soon…"

"When she'd leave," Victorique asked innocently as she sat down next to Sasuke, her shiny, long, black hair swishing back and forth.

"Apparently ten to fifteen minutes ago," Naruto replied with a mouthful of ramen.

"Naruto that's gross," Sakura exclaimed, smacking Naruto in the head. "Eat with your mouth closed!"

"Sakura," Naruto complained before it went quiet as time ticked by.

"I'm sure she's coming," Sakura said quietly after several moments of awkward silence.

Just then Sasuke stood up, "I'll go check on her-"

Before he could really finish his sentence Kyoko came bursting through the door much like Victorique had.

"I'm here," she replied cheerily as she sat down next to Victorique. "Sorry, but I couldn't find my wallet."

"You're always so unorganized," Victorique retorted. "If you put your stuff away properly you wouldn't have this problem."

"Ya, you're probably right," Kyoko replied, putting her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Let's eat I'm starving!"

_"No snappy comeback," Sasuke wondered. "Well, I suppose she hasn't been acting like herself today…"_

The four of them chowed down to eat their lunch, before their work continued, with Naruto on his fourth bowl.

**-An Hour or So Later-**

** "**Mmmmm," Kyoko smiled. "That was great! The food there really is delicious!"

"Ya," Naruto agreed. "Isn't it?"

"Ya," Kyoko smiled again.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a brief second before Sakura spoke up, "So, um, are you feeling better?"

Kyoko looked slightly surprised before she answered, "Oh, ya. I'm done worrying about what I was worrying about before but I'm feeling better."

"What were you worrying about," Victorique asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Kyoko stammered as they walked along the crowded streets. "Um, it's nothing now…I'd…uh…rather not worry about it anymore, you know?"

"Oh, ok, ya that make sense," Victorique agreed. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure," Kyoko confessed. "Are we training today Sasuke?"

"Hey, if Sasuke doesn't want to train with you I will," Naruto exclaimed.

"No it's alright Naruto," Kyoko told him. "I'd rather train with Sasuke for a bit. We haven't trained in a while. That's, of course, if he still wants to. I mean, I can't force him or anything…"

"Sure, we'll train then," Sasuke agreed after secretly giving his student a suspicious glance. "Come on. We'll go to the usual spot."

"OK," Kyoko agreed happily. "See you later guys!"

Kyoko hurried after Sasuke as Naruto, Sakura and Victorique watched them go.

"I can believe she didn't want to train with me," Naruto exclaimed. "What am I? Chopped liver? Instead she'd rather train with _Sasuke_."

Crossing his arms he walked away from the other two girls, "I'll just go train with bushy brows then, hmph."

After Naruto left, Sakura looked concernedly at Victorique, who had the same expression on her face as she looked in the direction Kyoko and Sasuke had just gone.

"Kyoko's acting kind of strange," Victorique remarked. "If I hadn't known her for so long I wouldn't have noticed it…but there's just something that's not quite right."

"Ya," Sakura agreed. "If I hadn't of been talking with her this morning, I wouldn't have really noticed either…but your right. Something is a little off…but I'm not sure what. I think Sasuke might have noticed it too."

"What was she like this morning," Victorique asked Sakura as the two of them stood to the side of an intersection in the village.

"Well," Sakura thought for a moment. "She was really quiet and it seemed as though something was bothering her, but she just tried to awkwardly brush it off and say it was nothing when I asked."

"I see," Victorique nodded. "Kyo's not overly great at lying but just then, back at the ramen shop, it seemed as though she was too cheerful, like as though nothing had happened."

"Ya," Sakura agreed as Victorique turned to go back to her clothing store.

"Did you know that Kyo's terrified of thunderstorms," she asked Sakura.

"No I didn't," Sakura shook her head. "May that have something to do with it?"

"Well, not too many people know she's afraid of thunderstorms, in fact, I think there is only a select few," Victorique explained. "I mean Kyo is definitely terrified of thunderstorms but once they pass, she's fine. So, it wouldn't have bothered her that much and for that long."

"What are you saying," Sakura asked.

"I'm thinking something else was bothering Kyo this morning," Victorique explained. "And I think Sasuke either knows about it or has something to do with it and if Sasuke has something to do with it, like I'm thinking he does, she was definitely acting too cheerful just now, but you never know. Maybe it really was nothing. Perhaps we're just overthinking things."

"Ya," Sakura nodded. "Maybe your right…"

**-At the Training Ground, Shortly After a Brief Training Period-**

"Are you OK," Sasuke asked, concerned. "What happened? I told you to come after me using your Sharingan, but you just fell."

"The ground gave way beneath me," Kyoko complained. "I don't know what happened."

Kyoko gritted her teeth as unbearable pain swept over her. Looking at the ground near her, Sasuke noticed a hole that Kyoko must have stood in, or rather near, before her foot slipped into it.

"It seems as though you stepped in a gopher or rabbit hole," Sasuke told her. "Why didn't see it?"

"I must have been concentrating so hard to use my Sharingan that I didn't even notice it," Kyoko complained. "Ow…this REALLY hurts."

"Let's see," Sasuke replied slowly and trying to carefully undo the black bandages Kyoko used for shoes.

"Ow," Kyoko winced, causing Sasuke to move slower. When he had finally revealed her foot, they both noticed the already bruising ankle that was turning a purplish-black colour.

"I think you may have even broken it," Sasuke frowned, and then sighed. "Come on. Let's go find Sakura and see if she can do anything about it."

"I have healing powers too," Kyoko pouted.

"Yes, but a broken bone is a bit more complicated than that," Sasuke informed her. "You're healing jutsu only goes as far as healing bruises, cuts, scrapes and possibly ripped tissue…this is a bit different."

Picking her up bridal style, Sasuke proceeded to carry Kyoko to the village as she put her arms around his neck to avoid falling. Looking at her, Sasuke noticed her blushing at him before looking away.

**-At the Konoha Hospital, With Sakura-**

"Well that's about it," Sakura said finally, after she was done. "It was broken and I healed it up the best I could, but I suggest that you don't do any training or running around for a while before it can completely heal up. It might break again if you do."

"Alright, thanks Sakura," Kyoko said with another cheery smile. "I guess since it's already dark and all, I'll just go home."

"I'll walk back with you," Sasuke suggested. "In case you break it again, falling into another hole."

"Hey," Kyoko snapped. "I didn't see it there, so be nice…but thanks."

_"Well that's not the response I was expecting," Sasuke thought to himself. _

"Are you coming," Kyoko asked as she walked out of the room.

"Ya," Sasuke answered, before taking a look at Sakura, who shrugged when Kyoko wasn't looking.

The walk home was quiet as both Sasuke and Kyoko walked side-by-side. Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"Are you going to eat out," he asked her.

"Hm," Kyoko asked, before realizing what he had said. "Oh, uh, no…I'm just going to have something small to eat and then go to bed. I'm not all that hungry right now. Maybe we could go out to eat tomorrow for breakfast…"

"Sure," Sasuke answered as they arrived at her apartment. "What about eating at your place in the mornings?"

"Oh," Kyoko remembered. "We would do that instead, if you preferred."

"No," Sasuke replied to her as they stood outside her apartment. "We'll just eat out then."

"Ok great," Kyoko smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. "…have a good night then."

She closed the door slowly and smiled as she said this, leaving Sasuke standing outside the door.

_"What's up with her," Sasuke frowned. "Is she acting weird…or is it just me?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well, that's it for this chapter ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it…I kinda left off with a cliff hanger sort of. Btw, what do you guys think? Is Kyoko acting weird? Or is it all just in Sasuke's, Victorique's and Sakura's heads? Let me know by reviewing! :D**

**Also, I have my first chapter for my Vampire Knight fanfic up! YAY But I still need more poll results for the name for my OC! So PLEASE vote now! I need your help ;) even if you haven't heard of or read the Vampire Knight series, just vote on your favourite name 3 It would be greatly appreciated :D Thanks and I'll try and update soon!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	59. Kyoko?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 58**

**Kyoko…?**

Kyoko smiled as she got out of bed. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke again. After putting on her regular outfit of a fishnet shirt, hoodie, beige cargo shorts and black bandages for shoes, she went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she put her hair up and decided to look for some lip gloss, but, of course, couldn't find any.

_"Why do I always look so…tomboyish," Kyoko thought. "How is Sasuke supposed to see me as a woman like this?"_

She smiled wickedly in the mirror as she heard the door of her apartment open. She skipped to the bathroom door and then stopped, straightened herself out, and left the bathroom to see Sasuke and Itachi standing in the kitchen.

Kyoko dark brown eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the two of them. "Oh," she mumbled. "Hi…Itachi…"

"You look surprised to see me," Itachi regarded as he looked at her. "I always come over with Sasuke…he told me we were eating out for breakfast…"

"Oh…uh," Kyoko stammered. "I-I know that…I just thought that it would only be me and…"

Kyoko turned bright pink as she realized she had said too much. "Oh…um...what I meant was…"

Kyoko started to panic as she realized she may have just messed things up; however, luckily, Itachi or Sasuke didn't catch on. "Right," Itachi grinned at her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

"W-Wait," Kyoko exclaimed, but it was too late, he had already left. "S-Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that…"

Sasuke stared at her for a second but then turned to go, "Let's go eat then."

Kyoko frowned when he turned around, _"Does he know?"_

**-Elsewhere, in a Heavily Wooded Area-**

"Where am I," Kyoko mumbled drowsily. Her head was pounding and she felt like dead weight. She could barely move, nor did she think she had the energy to do so anyway.

Slightly opening her eyes, she felt herself bumping up and down rhythmically on something and for some reason she couldn't move her hands…or arms. Finally opening her eyes, she saw the light of day and the ground rushing by underneath her.

"What the-," Kyoko wondered, barely louder than a whisper. It was then, that she noticed she was on horseback, her head dangling close to the ground as she hung there, draped across the horse's back.

When she looked up, she saw someone riding the horse that she was hanging off of.

"Lord Ryuu," Kyoko heard someone say on another horse that was travelling alongside her. "She woke up."

"Just leave her for now," Ryuu spoke. "We're almost at the castle anyway."

_"Castle," Kyoko wondered drowsily. "What's going on…and why can't I move my arms?"_

Trying to see what was holding her arms back; Kyoko saw that she was being held in some sort of jacket, with no open sleeves, that bound your arms to your sides

When Kyoko looked back up she saw that they were arriving at a ginormous, grey castle. The kind you might see in fairy tales.

Stopping the horse when they arrived in front of the castle, 'Lord Ryuu' turned to one of his companions, "Hurry up and blind fold her."

"What," Kyoko remarked as she saw some one's feet hit the ground as they got off their horse. "Who are you people? What's going on?"

She looked up at the one called Ryuu and saw he had spiky black hair, which was spiked backwards, and sharp green eyes, which were cold and unwelcoming.

In a few seconds, a piece of cloth blinded everything from view as she struggled to remain calm.

"Where are you taking me," Kyoko yelled. "Who are you?"

Being blindfolded and having her arms and hands inaccessible, made it basically impossible for Kyoko to do anything of use.

"Relax," Lord Ryuu commanded. "You will make this castle known all throughout the Land of Fire!"

"What are you talking about," Kyoko demanded as someone took her down off the horse and held her against them so she wouldn't run.

"This castle is the legendary Okazaki Castle," Ryuu announced proudly. "…along the outskirts of the Land of Fire, near the Land of Sound. Surely you have heard of it?"

Kyoko searched the far corners of her mind as she tried to remember if she had ever heard of such a place. It was obvious that she had never, ever heard of it after a few minutes of thinking, so Ryuu and his companions deadpanned.

"This is why you are so important to me," Ryuu explained as he got closer to Kyoko, making things serious again. "You will make my castle…no, my _family's_ castle, known to all of the Land of Fire. Wait, even better…you will make this castle known to the entire Shinobi world!"

Kyoko frowned as she kept her guard up; not being able to see was terrifying. "Tomorrow, you will marry me," Ryuu told Kyoko, cradling her chin in his hand. "And soon I will be known as Lord Ryuu, King of Okazaki Castle, and husband of the great Chameleon."

"I would never marry you," Kyoko spat at him. She could tell he was right in front of her face as he held her chin up so that she looked up at him.

"Why not," he asked, solemnly. "I am good looking, I'm rich and I have the power of the dragon spirit within me. My own kekkei genkai, passed down to me from my father."

The word kekkei genkai made Kyoko freeze. _"Should I try and copy his kekkei genkai while he's touching my chin," Kyoko wondered before she remembered Daichi warning on the use of her own kekkei genkai. "I can't…not until I've learned all about his powers and the effects the kekkei genkai will have on me and the ten-tails."_

"No," Kyoko replied firmly. "I don't care if you're rich, good-looking or powerful. The only thing that matters to me is you and your personality…and frankly…your personality stinks."

Kyoko could practically feel Ryuu frown at this as his grip tightened on her chin. He finally let go and stood up straight to look down on her, "You _will_ marry me. You _will_ be my princess and my queen…whether you like it or not."

Kyoko frowned at him as he continued, "The Ryūjinfamily kekkei genkai has the power of dragons. Not only can you become a dragon yourself, but you can summon ancient dragons as well. Some of my ancient family members now reside in Ryūchi Cave where you can study Senjutsu and…if you're lucky…be able to go into sage mode and become a dragon snake like the Ryūjin family can. Unfortunately, however, I am the only living descendant left."

Kyoko looked up to where she thought his face was, "I already have a powerful dragon inside me that can rip you to shreds. Let me go or else you _will_ regret it."

Ryuu laughed, "You won't release the ten-tails on me. I have servants here, innocent people, and I know you can't control that part of you too well. You won't do anything because of the fact that you might hurt innocent people if the ten-tails takes over your body just for a second."

Kyoko let a look of frustration cross her face, "Ya? Well people are going to notice I'm gone and then you will have some of the top Shinobi kicking down your door when they find out this is where I am…and they _will_ find me."

"You poor naïve girl," Ryuu smirked. "You don't think that we just kidnapped you without a plan, do you?"

"What are you talking about," Kyoko demanded. "What did you do?"

"An acquaintance of mine owed me a favour," Ryuu explained. "Her name is Kagami Futagoza. Her family has the kekkei genkai to copy any one's appearance easily, including their chakra signature, making it hard for others to tell the difference between the real Shinobi and the fake one. Luckily, Kagami had a little infatuation with your former sensei, Sasuke Uchiha. So, of course she agreed to change places with you."

Kyoko gritted her teeth as a look of fury moved through her eyes behind the blindfold. "They're going to notice it's not me," Kyoko argued. "She may look like me right now and have the same chakra but personality wise; she'll be nothing like me! You'll see…they'll come and rescue me!"

Ryuu laughed, "What makes you so sure Sasuke will come and save you?"

Kyoko backed away from him as a blush crept over her face, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't act as if you don't know," Ryuu taunted her. "I know you are in love with him. We have been watching you, waiting for the right moment to pounce. How do you think we know so much about you? It's so obvious that you love him, it's sickening. But do you really think he'll come and s_ave_ you out of his _love_ for you? He doesn't love you at all. He's only trying to be nice so he doesn't hurt your feelings. If he does come, it will be because the others came too, or that's what would be expected of him. He doesn't really want to waste his time rescuing you. Can't you tell that by now? He knows you're an emotional wreck because of your past and he doesn't want you to be weak and insignificant, or worse, end up like he did. After all, you two share similar pasts, don't you…always being _alone_?"

Kyoko didn't know what to say, but it was true. They _did_ share similar pasts. "And also," Ryuu continued, hitting his point home. "…with a past like yours. It looks as though you were meant to be alone. Everyone who ever loved you…left you in the end."

"T-That's not true," Kyoko stammered. "I found Victorique. She came back."

"But are things the same as they used to be between you two," Ryuu asked. "She always too busy with her store and you never see her. Don't you see? You've always been left by the people you love."

Tears started to form at Kyoko's eyes. _"Would Sasuke ever really love me," Kyoko wondered. _She thought back to all the times she spent with him and realized that Sasuke was never really the type to fall in love with someone, let alone trust someone with his personal preferences.

"Take her up to the tower room," Ryuu demanded to the person that had been holding Kyoko.

"Yes, Lord Ryuu," the deep, male voice replied. "…as you wish."

Kyoko was sad and terrified as the man behind her took her away to someplace in the castle. Where, she did not know, but her thoughts were elsewhere as thought about her friends, Victorique and Sasuke included, back in Konoha.

**-In Konoha-**

"So, um, where are we going Sasuke," Kagami asked Sasuke in her disguised voice that sounded exactly like Kyoko's.

"To the Hokage's office," Sasuke answered over his shoulder as he walked in front of her. "We're going to…see if we can do any errands."

"Oh, ok," 'Kyoko' answered. "Oh yeah, I meant to thank you for breakfast. It was fun to eat together, you know, just the two of us. All those girls, though, were pretty jealous. It was rather amusing."

'Kyoko' smiled brightly as Sasuke looked back at her with a suspicious look and a frown on his face.

_"I hope Kiba is there with Akamaru like I told him to be," Sasuke thought to himself fiercely. "I know this girl isn't Kyoko. Not in a million years would I believe it's her."_

Finally, Sasuke and 'Kyoko' arrived at the Hokage's office with Naruto, Sakura, Victorique, Kakashi, Jiraya, Shizune and Tsunade already there.

"Well hello there guys," Jiraya greeted. "We've been waiting for you two."

'Kyoko' stood in the doorway for a second, unsure of what to do. Everything seemed a bit too suspicious.

"Why are you standing in the doorway," Sasuke asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um," Kyoko stammered. "Nothing's wrong…"

She laughed awkwardly and took a step into the room to stand by the wall next to Naruto.

"Why aren't you wearing the necklace I gave you," Naruto questioned her. "You haven't worn it since you went back to get your money for lunch that day…"

'Kyoko' looked at him a bit flustered. "Oh, uh, well you see," she stammered. "Since I forgot my wallet and nearly lost it, I put your necklace away in a safe place so I wouldn't lose that too…"

"You're not really Kyoko are you," Sai asked, just coming in the door.

"What are you talking about," 'Kyoko' started to freak. "Of course I am!"

"Sorry I'm late guys," Kiba apologized as he walked in right after Sai with Akamaru. "Is Kyoko already here?"

"W-What's really going on," Kyoko spluttered as she watched in horror as Sai shut the door and Akamaru made his way over to her.

Akamaru sniffed her for a second as everyone waited and then he looked up at her. "H-Hey Akamaru," 'Kyoko' stammered. "How's it going buddy?"

Just as 'Kyoko' went to pet Akamaru, he growled at her and started barking. "He says that's not Kyoko at all," Kiba told everyone. "That's not even close to being her scent; even I can smell the difference from over here."

Kagami snickered, "Well, that didn't take long for you guys to figure out. I should have known I couldn't have fooled some of the top Shinobi."

"Who are you and what did you do to Kyoko," Victorique demanded with a worried expression on her face.

"Hmmm," Kagami snickered as her brown hair faded to black. "I'm never going to tell you either of those things."

She grew in height a bit and her chest size grew, revealing the real Kagami. Her long, black hair was still in a ponytail and her eyes were a cold, ice blue colour.

_"She's rather gorgeous," Sakura admitted, even though she didn't want to. "But that doesn't change anything."_

"Listen," Sasuke replied threateningly as he came up toward her. "I don't care who the hell you are. What did you do with Kyoko?"

"Awwwww," Kagami pouted as she practically through herself at him. "I thought we were getting along so well Sasuke. What could you ever do with a tomboyish, pathetic girl like her? I'll be your new student, _sensei_. Forget about her and how about focusing on _me_ instead?"

"Shut up," Naruto yelled from beside her. "Sasuke doesn't give a crap about you!"

"Hmmm," Kagami acknowledged Naruto. "Oh silly boy, what would you know about Sasuke and me, right _Sasuke? _We were meant to be to-."

Kagami was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard against the wall. "Either you tell me now or I'll kill you," he explained icily. "What did you do to her?"

Kagami smiled, "Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you liked it rough-." She was taken by surprise when Sasuke focused his Sharingans into her eyes making her fall under his control.

With glossy eyes, she looked back at him as he gripped her throat and spoke firmly and clearly, "Where is Kyoko?"

"At Okazaki Castle," Kagami spoke, trance like. "…near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. She is with Lord Ryuu; they are getting married tomorrow at noon."

"W-What," Naruto exclaimed with white eyes.

"Married," Kiba questioned. "What the hell?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi replied calmly. "Let go of her and give her to me. She may still be of use for information."

"I have all the information I need," Sasuke replied furiously as his grip tightened around Kagami's neck. "She's no use to me now."

"Yes," Sai replied. "But we may need her strategy wise. There could be traps at the castle that can be avoided if we use her. It would just save us more time."

Sasuke considered this for a second and then let Kakashi catch Kagami as she fell completely unconscious. He had a frown on his face as he turned to Tsunade and Jiraya with a frustrated look.

"What are we going to do," Sakura asked her former mentor.

"Ya," Victorique nodded. "Isn't Orochimaru near there? He's been quiet recently; maybe this is the break he's been waiting for."

Sitting with her chin resting on her hands Tsunade thought for a moment, "This could end ugly if we don't move quickly. Kakashi and Sai, I want you to stay with Kagami and hold her for further questioning. We'll use Katsuyu to pass any information you two get onto the others. With that being said, Jiraya, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, I'll send you guys out to Okazaki Castle immediately. It's a fairly far distance and you'll have to move quickly so bring important items but pack lightly. I'll send Itachi with you as well."

Everyone nodded as Kiba interrupted, "Hey what about me!"

Lady Tsunade looked at him as she considered what he could do, "You can go with Naruto and the others. You're tracking senses and the extra man power could come in handy."

"Alright," Kiba cheered. "I haven't been on a mission in ages…and if it means kicking the butt of whomever took Kyo, then I'm definitely in!"

"Don't lag behind," Sasuke said bitterly as he left the office. "I'm not waiting for any of you."

Victorique watched him go and couldn't help a faint smile from spreading across her lips. "Hmmm," Lady Tsunade responded from her desk beside Victorique as everyone left. "I've never seen Sasuke so worked up before."

They shared a brief moment as they smiled at each other before there smiles faded when they thought of Kyoko. "I hope she'll be OK…," Victorique said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Lady Tsunade comforted her. "You of all people should know that she never gives up."

Victorique smiled, "Ya…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well, there you have it, chapter 58. Sorry that took so long ^_^" With graduating and prom and exams and cleaning my terribly messy room, I've barely had enough time to think of any new chapters let alone type any. I made this chapter fairly long to make up for it though! Sorry if there is a lot of spelling mistakes, btw. I'm graduating high school tonight (June 28, yay XD) and I'm sort of in a rush to finish this before I go up to the trailer, and getting ready for grad at the same time. Anyways, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon! :D P.S. I'll try to update my Vampire Knight fanfic soon as well. :P**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Fairy Tales

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 59**

**Fairy Tales**

Kyoko had barely slept last night, in fact, she hadn't slept at all. It was the day after she had woken up and found out she had been captured. She was still blind folded and her arms were still bound.

Thinking about the events from yesterday, Kyoko remembered that she was supposedly meant to get married to Lord Ryuu at noon that day.

_"I hope Sasuke comes before then," Kyoko thought to herself, instantly, making herself blush. "Well, uh, I mean…I hope __**somebody**__ comes before then…"_

Just then Kyoko heard a knock at the door. "Come in…," she replied uncertainly.

She obviously couldn't tell who entered, but based on what she could sense, she could tell it was an older lady, followed by a couple of males and a child.

"I-I'm here to get you ready," the older woman told Kyoko in a shaky voice. "F-For the wedding…"

Kyoko frowned, "There's no way I'm getting married."

"You will do as you are told Lady Kyoko or this child will die," one of the men spoke firmly. Kyoko heard the kid she sensed earlier whimper as the man, Kyoko assumed, held her tightly with something to her throat.

Kyoko frowned again as she heard the older woman get pushed toward her, probably by the other male she had sensed. She felt the restrictive jacket she was wearing loosen as the older woman undid the straps.

"If you try anything I will kill this girl," Kyoko heard one of the older men say. "So don't bother using any jutsu."

Kyoko gritted her teeth as the old woman took off the jacket and then spoke in a quivery voice, "Are you really going to stay as I change her clothes? It's not very gentlemanly of you to watch her change."

There was a pause and finally one of the men spoke, "We will turn our backs, but we are not leaving this room and the child will die if you try anything. Is that understood, Lady Kyoko?"

Kyoko said nothing as the sound of fabric sliding across fabric reached her ears. "_It's probably the old woman taking the dress off the bed, or wherever she put it," Kyoko thought to herself. _

"What about my blindfold," Kyoko asked.

"That stays on," one of the men told her as they shuffled across the floor to turn away. "With your Sharingan, there is no telling what you could do."

Kyoko clenched her fist in frustration as the woman took off her jacket and whispered to her, "Don't worry. They aren't looking. I promise."

Despite the old woman's words, Kyoko still didn't feel comfortable as the woman helped her get undressed and put on, what she assumed, was the wedding dress.

The entire thought of wearing a wedding dress for Ryuu was making her sick, as she realized that she might actually get forced into marriage.

_"Someone…anyone from Konoha," she prayed in her head. "Please come before then."_

**-Later on, close to noon-**

Kyoko sat on the bed with her arms back to their bounded state. The two older men had ordered the older woman to put the restraining jacket back on her, and now all she could do was sit there and wait, while staring into nothing but blackness.

Kyoko hadn't heard or sensed anyone from Konoha yet, and she was beginning to worry.

_ "Maybe they really do think that I'm that girl," Kyoko thought worriedly. "…that girl, Kagami." _

Suddenly the door flew open, startling her, as the two men from before came in and took a hold of her from either side.

"The ceremony is beginning," the male to Kyoko's left told her. "It's time to go."

"What, no," Kyoko protested, but the two men ignored her.

"Grab the bottom of her dress and bring it," the man on her right barked.

"Y-Yes," the old woman's voice from before answered. It sort of frightened Kyoko that she didn't even realize that the older woman was there. Being blindfolded and not being able to see who was around scared her.

As she got practically dragged down to wherever the wedding was being held, Kyoko hoped desperately that someone would show up to save her. She hoped that _someone_ saw through Kagami's trick and that they were on their way here right now.

"W-Where are we going," Kyoko stammered.

"To the back gardens," a male voice to her right replied. "Now be quiet, we're here."

Doing as she was told, the guards took off her jacket and gave it to somebody as they each took one of her arms and dragged her through the garden, presumably to a make shift altar.

With her blindfold still on, the guards left her standing somewhere as they went to stand somewhere else. Kyoko could tell there were many people there. Some, she was pretty sure, were guards and others were ladies, children, older women and many others, that she figured were villagers who brought there against their will.

Next to her, she sensed Lord Ryuu staring at her as an older man stood beside them, probably the priest.

"You look beautiful," Lord Ryuu told her encouragingly.

Kyoko let a look of disgust cross her face. She honestly wished that anybody but him had said that.

"L-Let's get things started, shall we," the old priest stuttered.

"Yes," Lord Ryuu replied rather darkly. "Let's get started immediately."

The priest quickly started the ceremony as he went through the typical, marital protocol. Especially while Lord Ryuu said his vows and put a ring on her finger, Kyoko wished and hoped that somebody would show up to stop the marriage from even happening, however, no one ever came.

"I n-now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest spoke. "You may k-kiss the bride."

Kyoko never had a more disgusting moment than when Lord Ryuu kissed her on the lips. She quickly pulled away and frowned, heartbroken that no one had come in time.

"What is that forlorn look for," he asked, pretending to sound hurt. "Oh, I know. You're prince didn't come to save you in time, is that it?"

"N-No," Kyoko answered in embarrassment.

Lord Ryuu laughed at her reddening face, "You may be a princess, Kyoko, but this is no fairy tale. Your prince isn't going to ride in here at the last minute to save you. In fact, he's not coming."

A look passed over Kyoko's face to show how upset she was at Lord Ryuu's words. She could feel him smiling evilly down at her, when she heard a guard come rushing toward them.

"Lord Ryuu," the guard whispered. "That man is here to speak with you."

"Now," Lord Ryuu hissed back. "Out of all times, he chooses _now_ to come here? Fine, bring her back up to the tower."

"Yes, Lord Ryuu," the guard replied, taking Kyoko by the arm and taking her back through the garden.

"We will have a lovely evening tonight," Lord Ryuu called out to her.

"I'm not looking forward to it," Kyoko spat back at him, earning a harsh tug from the guard escorting her.

"You will not speak down to Lord Ryuu, Lady Kyoko," he scolded her as he started speaking to another guard. "Bring the jacket with you and come with me."

As they entered the castle, Kyoko could hear the other guards ordering the other villagers back to their homes. When they entered the castle and started up the stairs, Kyoko could sense the presence of something sinister, and almost at once realized who was there to talk to Lord Ryuu

"N-No," she breathed as her heart started to beat faster and faster. "Not _him_."

"It's so good to see you, Lord Ryuu," Kyoko heard a voice hiss. "I'm sure you know why I came here."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru," Lord Ryuu spoke calmly. "You're here to gain the full power that is offered by Ryūchi Cave in exchange for your loyalty to my kingdom to help me rule the Land of Fire, correct?"

"Yes," Kyoko barely heard Orochimaru hiss as they made their way to the top of the stairs.

"Good, then follow me," Lord Ryuu commanded. "….wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere," Kyoko heard Orochimaru say almost all too clearly, since he must have been at the bottom of the stairs as she and the guard made their way down a hallway. "It just seems like something special happened here. Perhaps today is, really, my lucky day."

Orochimaru's words chilled Kyoko to the bone. He knew. He knew she was there, and Kyoko knew, that it wouldn't be long before he killed Lord Ryuu and tried to take her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Well there's chapter 59…hmm I wonder what going to happen? :P And yep, another cliff hanger :D …I'm not entirely sure what to write right now…so I'll just say thank you to all my fantastic readers and I hope you continue reading my Naruto fanfic! :D Also, check out my vampire knight fanfic too: Vampire Knight Awakening :P Bye for now 3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	61. Her Prince in Shining Armor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 60**

**Her Prince in Shining Armor**

Kyoko sat in her room, terribly nervous and terribly afraid. She was blindfolded and bound, again. She was vulnerable, easy for the taking, and right now, as the one person that wanted her more than anything, lay in waiting beneath her, she could finally admit to herself that she was terrified.

"Orochimaru," she said the name and it tasted vile. The scariest thing of all was the fact that all she could do was sit and wait. Wait until that despicable man killed her new and equally despicable husband, so that he could come and take her away with him.

She sat at the top of her bed and said nothing, her nervousness making her feel nauseous. She felt an explosion from the main floor of the castle and realized it had begun; it would only be a matter of time.

Breathing and counting the seconds, she could feel the chaos erupt beneath her. It would only be a matter of time…20 seconds…21…22…23…24…25…26…27…28…29..., and then suddenly the door opened.

Looking up in hopes that she could somehow see who was at the door, Kyoko realized that she already knew who it was.

She was trying not to cry as the person walked across the cold, grey, stone floor. Everything in the stupid castle was grey, Kyoko had assumed.

She felt the straps of the restrictive jacket loosen, which surprised her. Suddenly curious at who was there, she forced herself to speak.

"W-Whose t-there," she asked shakily. "…"

Silence filled the air and a large lumped formed in her throat as she realized a familiar chakra signature.

"You should be able to sense my chakra," a warm, deep voice soothed her jittered nerves. "I trained you better than that."

The tears she held back suddenly started to roll down her face.

"S-Sasuke," she yelled as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the, familiar muscular form. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew it was him. She sobbed into his chest, glad he was there.

With every breath she took she breathed in his familiar scent. It was weird to say he had a smell, but it was true, and it was one of the things she liked about Sasuke Uchiha.

At first, Sasuke did nothing, he didn't even hug her back, and Kyoko got worried that he thought she was pretty pathetic for being so emotional.

However, as soon as the thought entered her mind she felt Sasuke's strong arms wrap around her. He put his fingers in her hair and held her so tightly; Kyoko could hear his heart beat over her sobs.

A few moments later Kyoko had regained her composure and had stopped crying, but as it seemed, Sasuke was hesitant to let go of her.

Finally, Sasuke released his grip on her as Kyoko sat there and tried to breathe evenly. She felt Sasuke take the ring of her finger, and with a single command of 'Amaterasu' it was gone.

With the creak of the bed, Kyoko felt Sasuke lean forward, and then felt his fingers on the knot of the blindfold.

Instead of untying it, he stopped and Kyoko felt him move forward so that his knees were touching her own.

"S-Sasuke…what are you doing…," she asked as she went to untie the blindfold herself.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped her, taking her hands and bringing them down into her lap.

Kyoko found that her heart was beating out of control as she moved her mouth to speak, but then felt Sasuke's hand against her cheek.

Feeling his hand there, against her skin, made her blush and soon he had moved his hand from her cheek and to her chin.

"Forgive me, Kyo," she heard him whisper as his warm breath tingled her ear. "For being such a coward when it comes to things like this."

Turning a crimson colour, Kyoko felt his lips on hers. She felt sort of dizzy and butterflies fluttered away in her stomach.

This wasn't like the kiss he had given her on Valentine's Day, which seemed rushed. This kiss was long and meaningful…and passionate.

Returning his fingers to where they had been before, tangled in her hair, Kyoko felt him kiss her again and again, until she swore her mind and her heart could no longer take it.

Suddenly, he broke away, but he didn't move very far back as Kyoko felt his warm breath still warming her lips.

"Kyo…," he started, his voice cracking a bit. "I…"

She felt him grip the bed sheets frustratingly as he struggled to say the words he wanted to say.

"I…," he tried again. "…"

He moved his hands from her hair and untied the blindfold, revealing her scared, but gentle, brown eyes that weren't quite used to the light of day yet.

When she looked at his face, she saw that it was slightly pale, which made her think he hadn't slept, and his eyes gave away the trouble he had to say the words he was trying to tell her.

His face was also a slight pink colour as he looked down at her, and Kyoko realized she had never seen him show such a face to her before. She liked this new face and hoped she'd see it again, sometime soon.

He put his hand back against her cheek, "I…I love you."

Those words probably could have knocked her unconscious, had not another explosion ripped through the castle.

Ignoring it, Sasuke continued, "When I realized you had been kidnapped…and then when I learned you were to get married to some other jerk…I just realized that…I was in love with you. I thought you were the weak one, but in the end, I was. I couldn't even tell you before now how I felt. I was too afraid to even recognize my own feelings….how pathetic…"

"Y-You're not pathetic, Sasuke," she told him ruffling his raven black hair gently. "I'm the one that's pathetic for thinking you would never come…and letting that guys words get to me."

She smiled sweetly at him and smiled/smirked back at her. With another tremor finally breaking the moment, Sasuke looked seriously at her, "Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Itachi are here but so is-."

"Orochimaru and Kabuto, I already know that," Kyoko interrupted him. "I thought that…"

She shook her head as Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "Never mind. That's not important any more. We should go; I'd rather get out of here…"

Grabbing Kyoko's hand, Sasuke led her out the room and down the stairs she had previously ascended.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Kyoko noticed that the stairs were one of the two big, circular staircases and that; they really were grey, like the floors and everything else in the castle.

The stairs they had descended brought them to the main hall, where the two main doors were located, which were so big that they extended from the floor and all the way up to the ceiling. The ceiling, Kyoko noticed was also decorated with a giant and elegant looking chandelier.

After going through a different set of doors, which separated the foyer and a series of hallways, Sasuke turned right and made his way to wherever the fighting was occurring. He turned left when the hallway came to an end, and Kyoko realized that this castle was nothing more than a dark and gloomy maze.

Finally coming to two very elegant looking doors, Sasuke pushed them open to reveal a brawl that was taking place.

Itachi and Naruto were dealing with Orochimaru and Lord Ryuu while Kiba and Sakura dealt with Kabuto.

Kyoko gasped when she saw Lord Ryuu he had grown crimson red dragon wings, clawed hands, two red horns which protruded from his head and red scales appeared in patches all over his skin.

Orochimaru, too, along with Kabuto looked like dragons, but instead, they were white and more snake-like than anything.

"How good of you to join us, Sasuke," Orochimaru seemed to hiss. "…and it looks like you brought me a gift."

Sasuke moved in front of Kyoko and gave one of the evilest looks Naruto had ever seen him give anyone ever before.

"She's not for you," Sasuke said firmly, venom dripping off his every word.

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we," Kabuto laughed as Lord Ryuu looked sinisterly at the both of them.

"She's my wife," he said darkly. "I will not allow any of your filthy hands touch my prize."

Sasuke tore his glare off Orochimaru for a second to stare darkly at Lord Ryuu, "That's funny; I don't see a ring on her finger."

Lord Ryuu gave a disapproving look as he let Sasuke get on his nerves.

"It looks like the battle for Kyoko has finally begun," Kiba stated.

"Ya," Naruto agreed. "And they're not going to lay a single finger on her! Believe it!"

"It's time I sent these jerks flying to the moon," Sakura taunted. "CHA!"

"I will not let you have my brother's first and only true love," Itachi replied defiantly, making Sasuke blush, just for a second.

"I won't let you near her," Sasuke spat at the three of them.

"Hmph," Kyoko muttered. "I'm going to kick your ass for tying me up like that! Lord jerk-from-some-place-I've-never-heard-of. And you, _Orochimaru_, just make me sick."

"No," Sasuke told her. "I want you to stay out of this."

"Why," Kyoko asked, unhappy. "I don't want to be some damsel in distress that everyone rushes in to protect. This princess can kick some major butt on her own…besides, I learned from the best…didn't I?"

Sasuke stared at her for a second, "Alright."

"YA," Kyoko cheered. She was totally pumped to blow off some steam fighting these jerks into next Tuesday.

"Let's go," Naruto yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: Chapter 60…holy crap that's a lot…but the chapters aren't that long…oh well! YAY anyway :P So I put in another cliff hanger…I wanted to post this chapter by tonight and I just can't think of a good fight scene…so ya. Next chapter's going to be a fight scene then, yay! :P Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	62. The Final Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter/Episode 61**

**The Final Chapter**

"Ha," Kyoko laughed. "Let's get this party started! I mean, you know what they say...the more the merrier!"

With that, Kyoko bit her thumb and placed her hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu: Neko Frenzy!"

Just like that, about a dozen or more ninja cats appeared in the giant room they were in, along with Nekomata and Raiden, the cat with the lightning bolt scar on his left eye.

"Kyoko," the large, white cat spoke. "I was beginning to think you forgot about our contract-nya."

"Of course not," Kyoko smiled. "We just need to kick those three's butts and then you can go home, OK?"

Raiden looked over at Orochimaru and the others, "Of course, I would be greatly obliged to help you Lady Kyoko-nya."

"Alright," Naruto cheered, creating many, many clones. "…like she said, the more the merrier!"

"Ha," Orochimaru sneered. "We'll see about that."

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba told his four legged friend, who barked in turn.

Kabuto chuckled as he pushed his glasses up onto his white-scaled face, "Alright then, we'll begin."

He made a series of signs and then a giant white snake shot out his stomach and right toward Kyoko.

"Lady Kyoko," Nekomata said, concerned. "I'll handle this."

With a giant clawed hand, he ran toward the snake and sliced it in half. A shock waved ripped down the snake, obliterating the rest of it, making Kabuto release the snake from himself and jump up into the air.

"Hm, fine then," Kyoko sneered. "I'll start with you, Kabuto. Nekomata, Raiden, Let's go."

"Of course," Raiden bowed.

"Let's go ninja cats," Nekomata ordered, sending a yowl throughout the halls of the old, grey castle.

Kyoko smiled, "Neko Frenzy."

Instantly she disappeared along with all the other ninja cats.

Kabuto frowned, "Where'd she go…"

Looking around himself, he saw nobody, until Kyoko appeared directly behind him in an instant.

She kicked him with such might; he went flying through the air above everyone.

"Oh Kyoko, you've been training for me," Orochimaru hissed. "You have acquired such an amazing speed."

"I'm your opponent," Sasuke interrupted him, as he sent a chidori in Orochimaru's direction.

He easily dodged; however, Itachi was above him with a phoenix flower jutsu.

While the Uchiha brothers fought Orochimaru, Naruto Sakura and Kiba took on Lord Ryuu.

"Looks like we get to handle this guy," Naruto remarked. "Let's go guys."

All of Naruto's clones charged at Ryuu, while he dispersed them with clawed hands.

"Hey wait for us," Kiba complained.

"CHA," Sakura yelled throwing a punch aimed at the ground.

As Kabuto looked around him in midair, ninja cats started to strike him from all sides.

"Ngh," he complained as he struggled to guard the attacks and pinpoint where they were coming from.

Finally, Kabuto saw an opening as he attacked a ninja cat and sent him flying into a nearby wall, however, it was too late.

"Chidori," Kyoko yelled right above Kabuto as she came down on him like a crashing wave of lightning.

He coughed up blood as she hit him squarely in the stomach, and when he hit the ground, a crater had formed around him.

"Got him," Kyoko grinned.

Kabuto looked like he was in a lot of pain as he coughed. He never got up as Kyoko landed on the ground near him, and soon Orochimaru was by his side.

"L-Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto looked up at him. "…h-help m-me."

Kyoko could now see a giant hole that had now formed in Kabuto's stomach. Frowning she looked at Orochimaru as he grinned down at Kabuto.

"No," Orochimaru hissed. "You will help _me_."

With a yell of anguish, Kabuto's body, power and chakra were absorbed into Orochimaru as he laughed sinisterly.

"H-How could you just do that," Kyoko asked shakily.

"Hmmmm," Orochimaru asked. "You're the one that put a giant hole in his stomach. I was simply relieving him of his pain."

Kyoko gritted her teeth, "You sick bast-."

"Kyoko," Naruto interrupted her as he yelled in her direction. "Look out!"

Kyoko looked up in time to see Lord Ryuu coming, or rather flying, toward her in a mad craze.

With an outstretched, clawed hand, he reached out to grab her.

"I will protect Lady Kyoko," Raiden announced, moving in lightning speed to slash across the face of the dragon-like man.

Yowling in pain, he backed up to move behind Orochimaru, as he glared at Sasuke and the others.

"It's time we finished this," Sasuke said darkly. "Everyone…get back."

"Huh," Naruto asked, confused. "What are you doing? ...are you trying to steal my spotlight Sasuke?"

"Just move out of his way, you idiot," Sakura told him irritably.

Sasuke took a moment and a few hand signs later, he spoke, "Kirin."

With a loud rumble, a lightning beast crashed through the ceiling above them.

"W-Whoa," Kyoko breathed. The lightning beast sort of reminded her of a lion or a tiger.

"Now," Sasuke yelled, as the beast disappeared, only to reappear and head straight for Orochimaru and Lord Ryuu.

Kyoko braced herself, as the floor beneath her cracked. A powerful force from where Kirin had impacted blew in all directions and, for a moment, she couldn't see what was happening.

When she could see again, she saw Ryuu staggering in place, as electricity sparked from his body. He was breathing heavily and Kyoko could tell he was in incredible pain.

Sasuke frowned, "You just won't die."

"T-That was incredible," Kyoko awed as Sasuke smirked back at her.

"Stop showing off in front of Kyo," Naruto complained yet again. "I'll show you a powerful jutsu Kyo…Rasengan!"

With a powerful blast backwards, Ryuu hit the wall.

"Come on Akamaru, they're not going to outshine us," Kiba encouraged Akamaru. "Fang Wolf Fang!"

Both Akamaru and Kiba turned into twin tornadoes as they slammed into Ryuu, who was now, no longer standing.

"CHA," Sakura yelled. "A girl can hold up her own end too, Cherry Blossom Impact!"

The earth erupted around where Sakura had punched it, impacting Ryuu and pinning him against the wall.

"I will deliver the final blow," Itachi said darkly as his Sharingan spun. "…Amaterasu!"

Kyoko could hear Ryuu's anguish cries of pain behind the black curtain of flames; however, she was no longer paying attention to the fight taking place. She was too busy surveying her surroundings.

Although the others had been focused on Lord Ryuu, Kyoko had noticed that Orochimaru had mysteriously vanished.

Feeling the ground shake beneath her, Kyoko looked down in time to see a white snake come up from underground beneath her.

Jumping up into the air, Kyoko turned to face it, but the snake had caught her by surprise.

Slamming into her stomach, the snake continued to ascend into the air until both the snake and Kyoko, went out the hole in the roof.

"Kyo," Sasuke called out, slicing the snake's body from inside the castle, making it fall.

Kyoko felt nothing but air around her as the wound the snake had caused bled into her hand. She started to fall until another snake came crashing through the walls of the north tower, slamming into her yet again, and sending her into the river that ran alongside the castle.

As the water turned red around her, Kyoko wondered if she was going to die as she sank. The river was actually pretty deep, she realized, as her eyes closed.

_"No," Kyoko thought as her body seemed to be suspended in the water. "I can't die. Not yet. Sasuke said he loved me…he really said it…"_

For some reason, Kyoko could hear Sasuke's voice in her head, _"I taught you better than that. I guess you are pathetic."_

_ "Pathetic," Kyoko wondered. "I'm not pathetic. I'm going to be stronger than you one day."_

_ "Then prove it," Sasuke's voice told her. "You certainly can't be stronger than me if you die here, like this."_

Looking up at the surface Kyoko realized that he was right, she couldn't be stronger than him if she gave up now.

Using the Mystical Palm Technique, she attempted to heal some of her wound, and then she swam up.

When she broke through the surface, she gulped in as much air as she could. She dragged herself out of the water and winced as her stomach twisted in pain.

"He's gotten faster," Kyoko heard Naruto remark. "It's probably from when he absorbed Kabuto."

"Kyo," Kyoko then heard Sakura exclaim. Looking up, as she staggered to her feet, she saw the others were in between her and Orochimaru.

For a split second, Sasuke turned to look at her and at that moment, Orochimaru decided to take advantage of it.

"Sasuke," Kyoko cried as a snake pierce through the right side of his stomach.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura called out to him, as Orochimaru struck her from behind.

"Sakura," Naruto exclaimed, as a snake slammed into him as well.

"Oh this is bad," Kiba fretted. "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are out cold!"

Akamaru barked to worn Kiba of an oncoming attack, however, he didn't notice it in time. Luckily, Itachi saw it and blocked the snake with an Amaterasu.

"S-Sasuke," Kyoko asked worriedly as she crawled over to him. Her wound was still bleeding and she was cold and wet, but none of that mattered to her right now.

"Ngh," Sakura and Naruto mumbled as they came to, but Sasuke lay still.

"S-Sasuke," Kyoko tried again. "A-Answer me…please!"

Kyoko saw his eyes flutter open for a moment as Sakura moved her way over to him. She felt some relief as he looked at her.

"A-Are you alright," he asked her.

Kyoko laughed, "I'm fine Sasuke. I'm OK."

"How pathetic," Orochimaru sneered. "You both disappoint me…"

He started to advance toward Kyoko but stopped when the ninja cats got in the way.

"I will not let you near Lady Kyoko," Raiden vowed.

"No," Kyoko told the ninja cats, as they turned to her in surprise. "I don't care what you do to me, Orochimaru. But as soon as you hurt Sasuke…you make things very personal."

Orochimaru gave a low chuckle, "It appears I've made you angry, but what can you do now that you have that wound? You couldn't defeat me with perfect health. I thought you were growing stronger, but you're still weak."

Kyoko gritted her teeth, "You haven't seen anything from me yet!"

In an eruption of green light, Kyoko stood up with her Sharingan activated.

Sasuke struggled to sit up, and stared in shock, "I-Is this…Susanoo?"

With a bright light, the bone structure formed along with the flesh and finally the armour.

Kyoko yelled out as power surged around her. Her hair was flowing back as the green, female Susanoo stared at Orochimaru with yellow eyes.

Grabbing her stomach in pain, Kyoko fell to her knees as the Susanoo lost its armour.

Orochimaru laughed, "Such power! Too bad you don't have enough energy to maintain it."

"Ha," Kyoko laughed as she slowly stood back up. "You think I'm going to quit now? That was merely a setback…"

She slowly started to walk forward, clutching her wound as Itachi, Kiba and the ninja cats moved out the way.

Frowning deeply, Orochimaru backed away, "How could you be able to maintain the Susanoo in your state? And how could you learn to create the Susanoo so effortlessly?"

Kyoko smiled, "That's simple…love."

"What," Orochimaru exclaimed. "Don't make me laugh. Love is merely a feeling…it's not a source of power."

"Yes it is," Kyoko told him firmly, as she continued to walk toward him. "That is why I'm going to beat you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru hissed in frustration as Kyoko turned to Nekomata, "Please give Orochimaru some height."

"Gladly," Nekomata bowed before he vanished, only to reappear behind Orochimaru and kick him up into the air.

"You can't defeat me," Orochimaru declared in midair. "I will not die!"

With a few hand signs, he summoned many large snakes in Kyoko's direction as he laughed crazily.

"Susanoo…," Kyoko spoke calmly as she stood in one spot. "…Judgement Arrow."

Brining her hand back, the light green Susanoo did as she was told, as a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

When she had pulled it back all the way, the tip of the arrow shone in a bright, tainted-green light. With the snakes only a foot away and Orochimaru's wide-eyed look, the Susanoo released the arrow. It obliterated all of the snakes in its path and with green flames of fury; it pierced through Orochimaru's body.

The arrow suddenly let off a powerful gust of wind as Itachi and the others shielded their eyes.

"Ngh," Naruto grunted. "What is this?"

When everything had cleared, Orochimaru stood on the ground before them.

"Huh," Naruto exclaimed. "How is he still alive?"

Orochimaru laughed, "Did you think you could kill me off with that? You can't beat me, Kyoko! Now, give me your body!"

Suddenly, he shrieked in agony as a green flame consumed is body. His eyes turned white and soon his body had burnt away to nothing but ash.

"You have failed judgement, Orochimaru," Kyoko spoke coldly as his ashes blew away in the wind.

The giant Susanoo that loomed over Kyoko grinned evilly as it reverted to bones and then eventually faded away with a single green flame.

"K-Kyo," Kyoko heard Naruto's voice call out, but it came to her as nothing but background noise. Her vision started to blur and she felt herself fall forward as things faded to black.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Kyoko woke up to the sound of a familiar beeping noise. She was in the Konoha hospital and she could see the rays of the sunset peeking through the curtains.

"Ow," she moaned as she sat up with her head pounding. She looked down at her stomach and saw that her wound had healed up.

That was when she remembered what had happened.

"Sasuke," she breathed.

She turned to get out of bed, when she saw him sitting beside her in one of the hospital chairs, meant for visitors. He was sleeping.

"Hmph," she whispered quietly. "Here I am worried about you, and you're sleeping next to me, better than ever."

His wound was gone and he had his head resting against the wall as he slept with his arms crossed. His face was lost in a dream and Kyoko couldn't help but notice that he looked completely harmless.

She decided to stare at him for a while as time ticked by.

"He looks adorable when he sleeps," Kyoko blushed, as night approached. "You idiot…you sat here and waited for me to wake up…didn't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said rather bluntly, without opening his eyes.

"WH-What," Kyoko stammered. "You've been awake this entire time?"

Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes to look at her, "Do you always stare at people when they sleep?"

Kyoko turned red, "N-No!"

"Just me then…," Sasuke pondered. "Is it because I look adorable when I sleep?"

Kyoko turned a couple shades redder and said nothing.

Sasuke turned serious again as he looked her in the eyes, "What you did was stupid and reckless, you know that, right?"

Kyoko frowned and crossed her arms, "Ya, I know that…but it was your stupidity for turning away from Orochimaru when he was right in front of you…I thought you were going to die when you didn't open your eyes."

Reaching over he ruffled her hair, "Yes well I suppose we're even now, because when you didn't wake up for three days…I started to worry."

Kyoko looked at him, "It's been four days?"

Sasuke smirked again which made Kyoko blush, she loved that smirk of his.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Sakura came in, "Hey, you're up…that's great! Lady Tsunade wants to check to see if you're OK, and then you can go home."

Kyoko smiled, "Home sounds good." She really missed her small apartment more than anything.

**-A Few Moments Later-**

Lady Tsunade put her stethoscope away as she nodded at Kyoko, "Everything looks good. You can go home now…and probably have a nice relaxing bath…after all you have been through."

"That sounds nice," Kyoko smiled. "Thanks for everything Lady Tsunade, Sakura."

"No problem," Lady Tsunade smiled. "…Just doing my job after all."

"Ya," Sakura nodded.

Kyoko gave a bow and left to find Sasuke waiting for her outside the room.

"H-Hi," Kyoko blushed at him.

"Hey," he said evenly.

There was an awkward moment where Kyoko just stood there with a pink face as she fiddled with her fingers, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ready to go home," Sasuke finally asked.

"O-Oh," Kyoko stammered. "Ya…I am…"

"What's the matter," Sasuke asked as he headed out the Konoha hospital.

"N-Nothing," Kyoko blurted out. "…well, I mean, it's just weird now. Now that Orochimaru's gone…it's like…I don't have to worry about anything."

"Really…," Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "…But now what?"

They walked in silence for a while, as Kyoko thought about it.

When they had reached her apartment when she finally answered, "I don't know…I guess I can focus on other things now. Like…"

"Us," Sasuke asked, making Kyoko turn pinker than the setting sun.

He looked at her seriously as she answered, "Y-Ya…I think so."

"You think so," Sasuke asked. "You're not sure?"

"What…no…I just meant that…," she trailed off, struggling to find the words. "I'm not good with these things, OK?"

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked, trying to make Kyoko fell even more uncomfortable as he smirked at her.

"I can't think straight when I'm around you…so everything I say comes out messed up," Kyoko blurted out. "I really am crazy about you Sasuke…"

She blushed and when she looked at Sasuke, she couldn't tell if he was blushing too, or his face was being lit up by the rays of the reddish-pink sun.

"Well I'm going to make it even harder for you to think," Sasuke told her, as he reached down and kissed her on the lips.

Kyoko had really been longing for another kiss from Sasuke and judging by the way he kissed her, she knew it had to have been true for him too. After all, he had waited, three days for her to wake up.

Breaking from the kiss he smiled at her, "Looks like we showed them."

"What are you talking about," Kyoko asked, a little hazy from the kiss.

"The people that tried to ruin our lives," Sasuke explained. "The ones that said we'd never make it."

Kyoko smiled at him, "Ya, I guess we did show them."

This time Kyoko made her move and kissed Sasuke, making him quiet happy as he pulled her closer.

Two broken souls had found each other and risen up out of the darkness to shine at their brightest, while their hearts beat quickly in content.

**-A Few Yards Away-**

"EEEEEEEEE," Sakura squealed as her and Ino embraced each other.

"They were totally meant to be," Ino cried. "I'm sorry for fighting over him with you Sakura."

"Me too, CHA," Sakura apologized.

"Hey," Victorique cried with them. "Let me in on this! M-My little Kyoko's grown up so fast! I'm so proud of her!"

"Yeesh," Tenten complained. "Would you guys keep it down?"

"T-They might hear us," Hinata said quietly as Choji munched on chips beside her.

"So it is true," Choji awed.

"I told you," Kiba complained. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"Well, it is something out of the ordinary," Shino remarked.

"Yes," Neji nodded, analytically. "It's definitely out of the ordinary for an Uchiha."

"An Uchiha fell in love," Shikamaru remarked, looking uninterested. "Hell must have frozen over."

"Hey…," Itachi warned them, making them freeze.

"Come on Itachi," Kakashi laughed. "You know there is some truth in it."

"Maybe," Itachi pondered. "But I DO know that my big brother senses are tingling."

"You're not going to let him live it down, are you," Yamato asked.

"They are so beautiful together," Lee cried beside his sensei.

"It's the power of YOUTH," Guy exclaimed.

"Come on this is such old news," Naruto yawned, making everyone look at him.

"You knew this entire time," Shizune exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that," Lady Tsunade mumbled.

"Come on," Naruto continued. "It was so obvious. When I woke up and found Sasuke and Itachi back in Konoha with some girl…I knew she had to be _some _girl to bring him back here. Besides, I've read one of Jiraya's books, all the signs were there."

"You read," Jiraya asked in disbelief. "I mean…one of my books?"

"Well, part of it," Naruto confessed. "…a couple pages anyway."

"How many people are even here," Sai asked. "Isn't this going to be a little obvious?"

"Nonsense," Suigetsu shrugged. "Everything's fine."

"It's a little cramped up on this roof though," Jugo confessed. "I hope we don't break through it."

"Grrrr," Karin grumbled, oblivious to everyone else. "Sasuke will be mine."

"Hey," Iruka greeted. "I thought I saw a bunch of you up here…what's going on?"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted happily. "We're spying on Sasuke and Kyoko."

"We're not _spying_," Jiraya corrected. "We're doing research."

"Agreed," Sai nodded as he wrote down notes.

Lady Tsunade sighed, "You men really are pathetic."

"HEY," everyone heard somebody yell, loudly. "What are you all doing down there on that roof?"

"Deidara," Victorique whispered fiercely. "Be quiet!"

"Too late," Kakashi muttered as Deidara flew above them on a giant white bird.

Looking down, everyone saw Kyoko looking up at them with a shocked and horrified expression. Sasuke, on the other hand, was giving a glare that could melt the building they all stood upon.

"Every ninja for themselves," Naruto yelled out, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I second that," Lady Tsunade announced, disappearing in an instant.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune complained, running after her.

"See ya," Shikamaru disappeared.

One by one the ninja disappeared, except Victorique. "Not fair," she complained. "I'm not a ninja!"

"Need a ride," Deidara asked.

"Yes," Victorique smiled up at him and soon she, too, had left.

"Uh…," Kyoko trailed off. "What was that?"

"Looks like the village will know about us now," Sasuke sighed. "Are you going be OK with that?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice," Kyoko blushed, giving Sasuke another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyoko: So I suppose this might be my last chapter for this fanfic. I've gotten busy with my Vampire Knight fanfic and my own novel…and this was my first fanfic…so it's not overly great…especially in the beginning XD **

**Victorique: -_-" You're ending it, really?**

**Kyoko: Yes…unless a lot of people complain at me of course :P**

**Naruto: Well, I hope a lot of people complain to you! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: Why can't you just be happy for the way it ended?**

**Naruto: Cause you stole the entire spotlight! **

**Sasuke: Hm. Don't know what you're talking about**

**Naruto: Sasuke, you jerk!**

**Kyoko: Hey Guys! Calm down! This is why I never do this segment at the end with you guys anymore. -_-" **

**Victorique: Well, I guess that's it…so thanks to all the loyal readers we had! And…if you really want Kyoko to keep writing this fanfic…sign a petition or something XD**

**Kyoko: *sigh* -_-"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
